


Another Chance

by elvenfair1



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Come Swallowing, Cruelty, Drama & Romance, Drunkenness, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Feels, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Parental Issues, Professor Tom, Professor Tom acting weirdly possessive, Psychological Drama, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Weight Issues, delayed gratification, excessively cruel teasing about past weight issues, mentions of watching porn, professor Tom being dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 106,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenfair1/pseuds/elvenfair1
Summary: I really don't have a summary for this Story, well not a good one anyways,lol.. all I can tell you is that it is a Professor Tom fic and no smex in the first few chapters if that's what you're looking for, sorry guys lol, in the later chapters.. oh yes!..ehehehehe ;)





	1. Another Chance

  

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't as if I was the forgetful sort, I just prided myself in being meticulous about certain things, especially when it came to my pride and joy, my Bistro which I christened.. **Berlette's** after my late mother, (her maiden name), right now I was reviewing in my head the coffee inventory from last night before locking up.

"christ, you'd think I'd have this shit down after five years" shaking my head,  looking up annoyed with myself "it's five thirty _in the fucking morning,_ and I'm sitting on the crapper wondering if I've ordered enough coffee for the month" _I really need to get a life._

Today I would be Hostessing sometimes I alternated between that  and my usual as Pastry Chef, I had a full staff of 2 Chefs, 1 prep cook,  and several waitresses, it wasn't a huge Bistro, just a nice little establishment that I co-owned with my good friend Bev, who  was currently kneeling on the floor with me beneath the cash register  as we stocked coffee cups and napkins.

"the morning rush will be coming in about now" Bev grinned.

looking over at her, I rolled her eyes, Bev was very much an extrovert and seemed to be under the impression that not only was this not just a simple eatery but it also was  her own personal version of.. _Hooters_ , reaching over I fixed Bev's blouse to make it less..revealing.

"seriously, people come in here to get coffee, and a bite to eat.. not stare at your tits"

Bev giggled giving me a playful shove.

"lighten up Aislin, it's not like the male customers haven't noticed you too..and your tits, maybe you should..pop open some buttons, you got a nice rack Aislin, show it off" she teased.

"if I want to attract a guy, it's not because I'm shoving my boobs in their face as I ask them if they'd like some coffee"

Bev stood up placing a hand on her hip shaking her head, looking almost disgusted.

"I worry about you, you haven't dated in at least two years, that cooter of your's probably has cobwebs by now"

my jaw dropped, _goddamn she could be so crass sometimes._

"honestly Bev, quit butting into my personal life" 

"that's just it" she bit into a piece of Biscotti "you'd have to have one.. before you could  even considered me to be.. _butting in"_

giving her an eye roll I walked away, I was growing tired of her relentless nagging about my lack of willingness to date, I had a business to run, dating wasn't high on my list of things to do.

 

Shedding myself of my uniform, after yet another day ended, _thank god, it was a long one too._ I threw my clothes in the hamper, I was about to run me a hot bath when my cell went off, It was Bev.

"yo"

"yo?..really now, when did you get all ghetto?"

"Bev, c'mon, I was about to go take a bath, what's up?"

"oh, yes.. just wanted to tell you some news, remember when I told you I used to be an exchange student back in High School, and I went to England"

"yes, I recall that, and you've stayed in touch with the family ever since"

she was getting giddy, I think I actually heard her squeal.

"yes!, well when I got home tonight and I checked the voicemail on my landline, guess what I heard?"

"heavy breathing from your last date"

I couldn't resist as I grinned 

"no you bitch, it was Tom, he was I guess you'd call my host brother, I just called him my brother though"

"oh, okay..so?" I shrugged what the hell I knew nothing about all this.

"so?..okay, nevermind, anyways, he called.. Aislin, he's going to be teaching at UC Davis on loan of course from the University where he teaches!" and indeed she did squeal. "oh my god I cannot believe he's going to be here!"

"well that's very exciting Bev, I'm sure you two can get to catch up on old times"

"Aislin.. you have all the enthusiasm of a dried turd"

"oh don't get all butt hurt, I am happy for you Bev.. I'm just tired, today was quite busy..with all the students and new students coming in after they did their campus tours,orientations and what not, sometimes it's the shits to have the Bistro so close to a major college campus"

"I hear ya hon, I'm feeling it too, well you go get that bath, and I'm thinking about one myself"

"alright, and I _really am_ happy that your friend Tom will be here working at UC Davis"

Bev snorted.

"let's just hope your old man feels the same way, Tom isn't your typical Professor, he _actually_ likes to make the student's _have fun_ as they learn"

"Dad's going to hate him"

 

"You can sure tell that school is going to be back in session"

looking over my shoulder at my head Chef Rory who was busily working the grill, I chuckled.

"is that going to be a problem?, should I call in Niles or hire more cooks?"

"funny Boss, no.. it's just I've made at least ten ham and cheese omelettes in one hour that's the usual for the students, nothing fancy, and its quick"

our conversation was interrupted when one of the waitresses popped her head in.

"um Aislin..there's a customer out here.. you might want to talk to..he's looking for Bev"

my forehead creased, looking for Bev?

"alright, I'll be right out there"

Making my way out from the Kitchen I looked for the person in question, the waitress who was now with a customer gestured with her head toward the cash register, giving a nod I headed over in that direction, upon my arrival I saw someone with there back to me, a man  by the looks of it.. a rather tall one, black jeans,  cardigan and a crop of ginger curls resting at the back of his neck.

"hello, can I help you?"

as he turned around I hadn't prepared myself, _good god!_

"hello darling, yes..I'm looking for Beverly Bowman" he looked a bit lost.

_Fuck..um..oh yes this is where I respond..dumbass._

"um..she's not here today, it's her day off"

"oh buggar, well that's what I get I suppose..for showing up early" he had the look of a scolded child on his face, and his eyes.. _oh those eyes..oh just fucking knock it off Aislin, and that ginger goatee,..Aislin..stop._

"have you tried calling her-" then it hit me.. this guy had an English accent.. _holyshit!_ "you wouldn't be Tom by any chance..would you?"

"ehehehehe, yes..I would"

I did a face palm, so this..was Bev's host brother from _back in the day,_ the newest Professor at UC Davis. _damn he doesn't look like no professor I've ever seen._

"well, then ya, you are early" I nodded, I extended my hand "I'm Aislin by the way"

his eyes widened and so did his smile as he took my hand, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips, kissing it.

"so _you're._.Aislin" the lost look to his eyes suddenly turned to.. mischievous.. _uh oh._

"yes..why, did Bev say something about me already?"

he grinned nodding as he smoothed a hand down his hair where it rested at the back of his neck.

"she did, but it didn't do you justice, nor were the pictures"

"pictures?" I was puzzled "she sent you pictures of me?" 

_oh that bitch was going to get it now._

"yes, I thought it was you, when you came up to me, but your wearing your hair up, that kind of threw me, the ones she sent,it was down and in long waves" 

my cheeks reddened as he  described my hair in that simple little detail..why did it affect me like that?, he seem to notice too damn it, he winked at me... _shit._ I needed to change the subject, the effect he was having on me and the fact he was having one..bothered me.

"as I was saying earlier, did you try calling her?"

tilting his head, eyeing me I think he saw that I was changing the subject, he kept the watchful look on his face as he held up his cell phone, never taking his eyes off me.

"it died on the plane, never got the chance to charge it"

biting on my lower lip I nodded.

"I see, let me call her, she should be home" swiping my phone I found her on my list. "hey"

"oh this is not a good time Asilin" he voice was between pissed and frantic.

"what the hell is going on?" I looked over at Tom who was _still_ watching me.

"oh, nothing much, its just when I went out this morning to get my hair and nails done..I came back only to find that Jester decided to _EAT_ my sectional , the sonofabitch!"

Jester, was her huge ass black Great Dane, who frequently threw tantrums, today's fit seem to consist of making a meal out of her three thousand dollar couch.

clapping a hand over my mouth, I tried not to laugh, though I was blown away by what I heard.

"oh shit!, I'm sorry..um..I need to tell you something, it may cheer you up"

"oh please, nothing could at this moment" she growled.

"well, this might..currently standing at the register  is a rather tall Englishman..goes by the name of..Tom"

"you're fucking kidding me?!.. _really?_ "

"no I'm not, and by the way..we need to talk" I turned away and whispered hurriedly in irritation _"honestly Bev, sending him pictures of me!"_

she began to chuckle, _evil bitch._

"well I wanted him to know who my business partner was, don't get your panties in a bunch"

_"yeah right, he implied more than one picture you scandalous bitch"_

"oh quit it, so he's there" she sighed "he's early too..fuck..I'll be there in few, okay after I kill my dog"

"alright, see you in a bit"

putting my cell back on its clip I walked back over to him.

"a crisis came up, and soon as that's dealt with, she'll be here"

"a crisis?, is she alright?"

"oh" I put a hand up "she's fine, it's just her dog" I smirked.

"her dog?" he quirked a brow.

"well, he's the size of a Shetland pony, spoilt fucking rotten and therefore feels like he's entitled, and if he's not shown the proper appreciation..he's more like a four legged Armageddon, at this moment he has eaten Bev's leather sectional couch..it's now a three thousand dollar piece of shit"

Tom threw his head back laughing.

"ehehehehehehehe, Bev must be furious"

I snorted shaking my head.

"that's putting it.. _mildly_ "

 

After chatting a bit with him and feeling like an idiot for not offering  Tom something to eat or drink earlier, I promptly had that taken care of but he wouldn't let me go about my duties and insisted I stay and sit with him, I felt disconcerted in his presence, it wasn't that he creeped me out, quite the opposite, maybe that's why.. if I spoke, he seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say even looked at me with seriousness if that applied, laughed or smiled, it was hard to look him in the eye they were so expressive, and I found myself constantly biting on my lower lip and he noticed too, at one point I saw him looking at me doing it and was mimicking me,our eyes even locked as this took place, _this was feeling very dangerous, what the fuck was I doing?_

"so Berlette's where did the name come from?"

"it's my mother's maiden name, she loved to cook, baking was her love, which seemed to have extended to me, the pastries we have here are made by me, nothing is frozen or pre-made"

Tom smiled warmly placing a hand on mine.

"so you named the Bistro after your Mum, that was very lovely and kind of you, she must be very proud of you" 

 _damn his voice, fucking accent anyways._ slowly I pulled my hand from his.

"I hope so, she passed away when I was ten" I looked off to the side.

Tom had a distressful look on his face, he tried to look at me.

"I'm very sorry Aislin, I didn't mean to upset you"

"you didn't" looking back at him I smiled "I have no bad memories of her"

I was thankful for Bev's timing as she came through the doors .

"Tom!"

turning around in his chair he greeted her, _I made my escape._

 

Hearing the tapping on the door I naturally called whoever it was to _come in,_ as it was usually the kitchen staff or Bev (I have a Loft above the Bistro).

"Hey, where'd you go?" Bev walked in looking a bit put off.

"what?.. I kept him company until you arrived, you showed up, I left, he's here to see you, not me"

"well" she looked smug now "I'm not so sure about that now"  walking over to me as I poured myself some coffee she leaned into my face "so far our conversation has consisted of... _Asilin this and Asilin that_ "

"wha?"

"are you making a play for Tom?..you little ho, I never knew you liked them foreign men" she snickered giving my shoulder a playful slap.

putting my cup down  waving my hands in front of her.

_"whoa, whoa, whoa"_

"Aislin just stop, he's an attractive guy I can't blame you for _looking..._ shit everybody in the whole fucking restaurant is looking at him..yes guys too, either they want to be him or be with him..I haven't figured that out yet" she chuckled.

"so you came up here to give me shit for Tom going on and on about me and that he has _"turned on"_ all of our customers..c'mon Bev.. what do you _really_ want?"

sighing, Bev gave me a look that told me that I wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"weeelll, I have a favor to ask" she tried looking innocent, I wasn't buying it.

"I'm not going to like this..am I?" I gave my lips a slight twist.

putting both hands up Bev had an imploring look on her face.

"just hear me out.. okay, you know what went down with that..asshole Dog of mine, well..basically, he ate Tom's bed, and you know my Condo is only a one bedroom"

aw fuck _I KNEW IT!_ I turned and walked away.

"Bev..you got to be kidding"

"please Asilin, just for a little while, the college hasn't finished remodeling his apartment, and when that's done, he's gone, that's why he was going to stay at my place, if he stays here Tom's even closer to the campus"

pacing the kitchen,running my fingers recklessly through my hair, _this was some shit.._ I didn't need, mister tall, beautiful, considerate, and English..staying in close quarters.. _with me.._ too distracting, stopping I looked over at Bev who was giving me the most pathetic look.

"fuuuuuck!" I dropped my head back "I _cannot_ believe I'm doing this.but.. _alright_ "

squealing with delight she ran over to me hugging me tightly.

_"thankyouthankyouthankyou!"_

"okay stop it, you owe me,now just...show him where his room is, I have a business to run"

After Bev got Tom settled in, _I stayed downstairs in the Bistro for the entire time._ she made sure she swung by blowing me a kiss before she left.

"have fun my dear" she winked, then ducked as I threw a small sauce pan at her, Bev laughed as she exited the restaurant... _I hate that bitch sometimes._

Thankful the day was over as I entered the Loft, I was about to peel my blouse off when I remembered _oh yeah..not a good idea,_ but Tom was nowhere to be seen, peering down the hall I seen the guest room door shut, but a light shown underneath it, he's there and awake, well then I'll just take a shower and unwind.

coming out of the bathroom I ran into a wall or so I thought.

"oh so sorry darling, I didn't see you"

looking up, my eyes met up with the all too familiar pair of azure blue ones, crinkles and all

"oh I..um..erm", I averted my eyes, there was _no way_ I could just look..at him

my breath hitched as I saw his hand reach down and move a long soggy strand of my hair an tuck it behind my ear.

"there, now I can see your lovely face that much better",once again I bit my lip,his hand hadn't left my face, his fingers slid down my jaw until they reached my chin lifting it up, I had no choice but to look at him now, he leaned in a bit "keep doing that love, and you'll not have a lip left, it'd be a shame too darling, lips like yours aren't just meant for biting, _their for kissing too_ " letting go he turned away and headed back to his room.

the pounding in my chest was almost intolerable, never has a man ever spoken to me in such a way. _.what the fuck do I do with that!?,_ closing my eyes I realized something else.. _I was wet_... and it wasn't from my shower... after six fucking years.. and now, _that part of me_ comes to life?

 

                                                                    _To be Continued._

 

**This is Bev (Aislin's BFF & Business partner) and... _Jester_.. Bev's Dog**

 


	2. Another Chance

The aroma of coffee wafted into my room, that wasn't something I was used too, as I never set up my coffee machine, sitting up in bed, I squinted my eyes looking suspiciously at my bedroom door, shrugging I threw my covers off and slid out of bed adjusting my underwear and my over sized Loki t-shirt and followed the familiar scent of coffee luring me toward the kitchen, I staggered in the hall a bit still not quite awake I scratched at the sloppy ball of hair I piled up atop my head, As I entered the kitchen I saw sitting on the table a steaming cup of coffee with a note and...a little sunflower lying in front of it, slowly sitting onto the chair I picked up the note.

_Good Morning Aislin hope you slept well_

_I made coffee for you, wasn't sure how you take it, sugar_

_and cream are there at the ready._

_-Tom :)_

Staring at the note it finally registered.. _TOM!.. oh fuck that's right, my newly acquired house guest!,_ I needed to changed clothes and quickly!,turning in my seat to leave I was abruptly stopped as I came face to... well it wasn't another face, but a towel..and.. _it had a rather large.. oh my fucking shit!, NO..it couldn't be, was that really his..cock underneath it?, that's some serious morning wood,_ my eyes drifted upward until they met up with a pair of blue ones, I knew my face was on fire, I could feel the heat from my cheeks.

"good morning Aislin, I see you found my... _note"_

_I found MORE than just your note Professor!_

I turned back in my seat taking my coffee cup in both hands, keeping my eyes and thoughts away from him.

"yes, and thank you"

"your quite welcome darling, hope you didn't mind, I was so knackered last night, I forgot to shower, so I took one after my morning run"

he now took a seat across from me drinking coffee as well, _really..you're just going to sit in a towel at a kitchen table and drink coffee with a girl you barely know?,_ taking a sip of his coffee he looked at me over the rim of his cup, it was a penetrating stare, ..okay maybe _penetrating_ isn't the word I'm looking for after what I just encountered earlier... _can I just die now?_

"so um, what do you teach?"

yes talk about academics, anything to take my mind off of what he's wearing... _or the lack of , or the fact that he practically had his dick in your face!... oh just shut the fuck up libido!_

putting his cup down he leaned back in his chair.

"Foreign History, it's not as boring as it sounds" he smiled.

"it probably is" I said before sipping my coffee "I really never could get into history class when I was in school, I think I actually slept through it to be honest"

folding his arms across his chest, he raised a brow, _ooppss_ , it looks like I may of gotten under the Professors skin, so rather than sit there and take his wrath sitting down I opted to make us something to eat.

"so you weren't the model student in history class I take it" his tone was almost teasing.

"no, not really" I held up a bagel and some cream cheese, he nodded. when I was done making our little meal and turned around I _was not_ prepared, bagels went flying everywhere as I was startled at the display before me, Tom was now slumped in his chair leaning on the table with one arm, legs spread.. sitting like a complete whore, though the towel still covered him, yet he sat there oblivious to my reaction _or at least I think he was_ , _what the hell was he playing at?!_ flustered at his ballsy act of ..whatever the fuck he was doing, I quickly made my exit.

Over the next few days I avoided Tom, when I did see him, he was quiet, maybe glancing at me, but definitely not being overtly..well like he had been, I thought perhaps he figured he had crossed a line, and quite frankly in my eyes..he had, now when he would look at me his eyes, face they were more contrite, as if apologetic, I took that as my queue to not be a complete bitch, and be the the one to absolve him from whatever discord he may be feeling.

"so have you met the Dean yet?"

Tom looked up from a book he was reading, he looked unsure as if maybe he was hearing things, when he saw that it was me talking to him as I took a seat across from him in the living room he straightened his posture.

"um..not yet, no.. only in emails, never even spoke on the phone"

I snorted with a laugh.

"from what the students say..you aren't missing anything, a real asshole" _and I would know, cause that asshole... was my father._

"ehehehe, he sounds lovely, like the Dean of my Uni" moistening his lips he looked as if he had something on his mind. "Aislin.. I ..I was wondering, you see, this evening there's a small gathering of the faculty who decided to throw me a welcoming party, and..well..would you like to go with me?"

normally my answer would of been a resounding NO... but I couldn't think of a reason to do that, not now, not to him.

"alright, what time?"

"really?" his face lit up, _there's the shine in those eyes I missed_. _.wait..I missed the shine in his eyes?_

"yes, unless of course you had some gorgeous co-ed in mind, ya know, some transfer from Beverly Hills, blonde with fake tan,tits and lips, then I would understand" my smirk was most devilish.

Tom's eyes enlarged his lips scrunched in a suppressed laugh, he looked as if he were about to burst.

 _"very cheeky"_ he wagged a finger at me.

It was six thirty and finally I was ready to go, _..but was I really?,_ I hadn't went anywhere with a guy in nearly three years, looking over my appearance for the hundredth time, I was casual in my wardrobe, black straight legged trousers,and a white long sleeved scooped neck lined crochet blouse, and a pair of flats, nothing fancy, satisfied with it I walked out into the living area, I stopped stock still.. _how on earth does he managed it?_ Tom was currently combing his hair back in the large round decorative mirror by the door, sporting gray trousers, a white long sleeve dress shirt, with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a gray vest. _yeah this guy was walking sex...oh my god stop it Aislin,_ shaking my head I needed to quit thinking of him.. _like that._

"you ready?"

turning around he was smiling, then it faded, something definitely was wrong, I looked about to see what it was.

"Aislin"

looking back at him.

"what?..is something wrong?"

he walked over, his eyes flitting about, but they were on me.

"darling, you look amazing"

Damn, he needed to stop that, I was blushing furiously now.

The Party had been as Tom said.. a small event, _thankfully,_ and everyone just loved Tom, how could they not, he was intelligent, charismatic, funny..and yeah being a handsome bastard didn't hurt either, he hardly left my side the entire time, and when he had no choice,I always felt his eyes on me, whether it was out of feeling awkward in his new surroundings or maybe because, as one of the older ladies jovially put it _"I think our new Professor has taken a shine to you, he doesn't seem so keen on the other men paying you attention"_

we entered the Loft, it was dark with the exception of the street lamps lighting the room, we both had a bit of a buzz going from the wine we drank, it was safe to say though I drank enough that I had to actually hang onto him as we staggered through the living area to the couch, and sat..well it was more like a comical "plop" as we both dropped together on the couch in a sitting position, giggling like idiots.

" we made it!" I declared loudly with intoxicated triumph.

"ehehehehehehe, darling you-are- drunk" he tapped the tip of my nose playfully

"no" I turned facing him holding up a finger "jus.. just buzzed" I hiccuped "aw fuck, hiccups _noooooo_ " I whined.

Tom grinned though it was a goofy one.

"darling, I thinks it's safe to say.. we aren't buzzed, but we aren't drunk either"

staring at him, I gave my lips a severe twist.

"the fuck ya call then?..mister smarty pants" I snickered tickled at my own stupid words.

he scooted closer motioning me to do so as well, we both leaned in, he looked quite serious, so I did too

"I don't know" he whispered.

we both erupted into a fit of laughter, as we settled down I found that we were staring at one another He reached over and once again tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear I shivered, and of course he noticed, but what he didn't realize it wasn't in revulsion that simple touch had elicited an excitement that shot throughout my body, _what is going on?_

"you're scared"

"no" I barely whispered.

"no?..but you shivered like you're frightened " he moved even closer.

_oh god_

_"not out of fear"_ I murmured.

I never took my eyes off his, a sense of _knowing_ flashed across his eyes, it was the last thing I remembered cause when his lips pressed down on mine _everything_ and _nothing_ mattered I didn't care, the only thing that mattered at this moment was his mouth and how it felt on mine, he tasted of Wine, his lips soft with a subdued hunger to their movement , his hand cradle the side of my face holding it in place, I felt his tongue brush across my lips, not seeking entrance, but tasting the wine on my lips as well, there was something arousing about how the whiskers of his goatee tickled my face, I found myself putting forth more effort into the kiss than I intended, and it was then Tom ever so gently broke it off, our foreheads touching, Tom took one of my hands, kissing it.

"I think.. for now perhaps, we should refrain..well, you know, not go too fast, we have been drinking, don't get me wrong Aislin, you feel.. _so good_ , I don't want to ruin what I know..could be a good thing"

getting up off the couch he still held my hand, I looked up at him his eyes matched his smile, I was almost confused.. I didn't know whether to be hurt..or flattered.

"good night Aislin"

giving my hand a chaste kiss, he then walked away.

 

Running about the Kitchen of the Bistro in a flurry of fluster and anger, banging around pots,pans cookie sheets, you name it whatever I could get my hands on not to mention the loud swearing I was spouting, I was sure my cooking staff thought I lost my shit completely, it was at one point, I heard Bev.

"Aislin!"

stopping at what I was doing I looked at her.

"what!" I snapped.

stalking over to me she grabbed me by my upper arm and practically dragged me to our office, shutting the door behind us.

"the hell is wrong with you!?"

"nothings wrong" I threw my hands up.

"oh and what do you call that?" she pointed toward the kitchen "motivational speaking"

mopping my face with both hands, I had a dilemma now, how do I tell my friend co-worker the woman standing before me that last night the man she considers her friend/brother and I shared a heated moment on my couch last night and that yes I liked it... _but now._..I regret it.. _fuck!_

"please Bev, just drop it, it's nothing"

the look she gave told me not only wasn't she buying that, she wasn't done either.

"I don't know what's up your ass Aislin, this isn't like you, and it certainly isn't professional, shit the customers could hear you!"

"Fine!" I shouted, and stormed out of the office.

 

**~UC Davis Campus- Deans Office ~**

 

"Dean Ackerman will see you now Professor"

It was about bloody time, the email he sent said ten a.m sharp it was almost ten thirty, I was of the opinion if person in Academic leadership expect's their students to stick by a strict regiment set by them,they should at least practice them.. _themselves,_ I gave the secretary a smile and a polite nod and entered the Dean's office.

"aah Good Morning Professor Hiddleston and let me welcome you to UC Davis and to California" Dean Ackerman came from around his desk extended a hand, we shook.

"Thank you very much and please sir, just Tom"

"if you wish"

Well so far Aislin's assessment of _asshole_ doesn't seem to fit, but it's still too early to tell.

"so tell me, Tom have you had a chance to tour the campus, see your room in which you'll be teaching?

"no sir, I was hoping today I could set that up, as it is my apartment still is under remodel, so everything seems to be up in the air"

Ackerman nodded looking a bit concerned.

"I'll see what I can do to speed up the process with your apartment, it shouldn't of taken this long, I do apologize"

"thank you, I appreciate that" _oh god, can we get this shit over with so I can just go._

"before you leave, talk with my secretary and she'll set up a time for you to have a proper tour of the campus"

"Tom..you look like you need a shot a whiskey, not a spot of tea"

I looked at Bev and sighed shaking my head as she sat a cup of tea in front of me.

"I just spent forty five minutes with the most stodgy yet irritating man I ever met in my life..and he just happens to be my boss"

she snickered.

 _"aaahh,_ met the Dean did ya?"

"please..don't remind me"

looking around I noticed I hadn't seen Aislin.

"um..where's your other half?, I thought she worked today"

Bev's face suddenly clouded, leaning in on the bar.

"well, I wish I knew.. she blew through the kitchen like a fucking hurricane all morning, kitchen appliances flying as well as profanity, had the customers on edge, so I pulled her in the office and called her on it, she said nothing was wrong and to drop it, then yelled _fine_ and rushed out of here, that was about three hours ago, and she didn't go to her Loft"

"do you know where she could of went?"

"anywhere, and everywhere, I haven't seen her like this" she blew a sigh.

feeling I had an answer as to probably why Aislin's behavior was odd, I cleared my throat before I began.

"um Bev, I think I may know why Aislin was acting the way she did this morning" I scratched at my chin.

"oh?"

"I'm not sure I should say anything here, can we go in the office?"

Bev sat on the corner of the desk arms folded, she neither looked happy or sad, and I was hoping by the time I finished telling her what I had to say.. she would of at least be somewhat in between and I still had my balls.

"last night some of the faculty at the college had a welcoming party for me, I invited Aislin, she went with me"

"hot damn!" she clapped her hands, grinning ear to ear.

_well, I wasn't expecting...that_

"uh..ya, anyways when we got back here, we had a bit of a chat..as it were, well" _shit how do I say this?_ "it seems we ended up snogging"

Bev's mouth was a perfect "O" I was waiting for the woman to put me through a wall, but that didn't happen.

"YES!" she cheered doing a fist pump.

"actually..no"

her celebration cut short, she looked at me puzzled.

"oh for fucks sakes don't tell me she slapped you and bolted"

shaking my head, I pulled a chair from the desk and sat.

"I put a halt to the kiss, we had been drinking, a bit of buzz going on, I didn't want her thinking I was only after her cause I was.. ya know"

grinning, she shook her head.

"always the fucking gentleman Thomas, but _she did_ like the kiss?"

"so it seemed, that's why I stopped it..she um..well, was _responding_..damn Bev this isn't easy conversation to be having with you of all people, but what I'm trying to say is, I think she conflicted about last night, maybe she thinks I'm playing a game with her"

"possible.. Tom, Aislin hasn't had a lot of relationships, she's only had one that was serious and she was in her twenties then, she rarely speaks of it, I knew the guy.. a real sack of shit, he's from old money, back east, and I do mean stinking wealthy, I can't say much more for one I don't want to betray Aislin's trust and two.. there's a lot she still hasn't told me about _that_ relationship..it didn't end well"

thoughtfully giving my whiskers on my chin a rub, it kind of made since now, up until last night the way Aislin was edgy around me, almost fearful at times, _what did that wanker do to her?_

Nine thirty at night, wonder if anyone is going to have a problem with me coming home at this hour without so much as a phone call? or responding to the ones on my cell,..fuck'em..I'm a grown woman.

"Aislin?"

"where you maybe expecting the pizza guy?" I said as I passed by Tom throwing my purse on the couch, making my way to my bedroom.

"um excuse me, you've been gone for better half of the day, no phone call, no text, you had Bev and I worried!"

stomping back down the hall with my fists balled up at my sides, I yelled.

_"since when do I need to check in with you and Bev?, I'm not some little girl that needs to check in with everybody whenever I decide to go somewhere!"_

what I didn't expect was him to advance upon me stalking up in two quick strides, leaning into me.

"you sure act like one, you selfish little prat!"

I gasped, _who the fuck did he think he is!_?

 _"listen you..you "_ I growled.

that was all I got out, I squeaked as he grabbed me by the waist pushing me hard up against the wall, his mouth was all over me and mine all over him, it was at one point I slapped him across the face.

 _"ooh..you like it rough I see"_ his voice was raspy.

he hiked one of my legs around his waist, never losing eye contact with me, I noticed his pupils totally blown, _oh my god what have I done?,_ he started working on the button of my pants.

_"now my little Aislin, I'm going to strip you naked, and burrow my face between your beautiful legs while your pinned to this wall, and tease that neglected clit of yours, fuck you in the most unbecoming manner with my tongue, drink you and revel in your cries as I send you over the edge"_

_no no no no..I can't do this, I've let this go too damn far!,_ the lust that had consumed my body immediately abandoned me, replacing it with fear, as soon as I heard the zipper of my pants I writhed and thrashed wildly.

"No. stop please!"

Tom looked bewildered, his forehead creased, but released me nonetheless, as soon as my feet touched the floor I was gone, in my bedroom,slamming the door shut, with my back to the door I slowly slid down it until I hit the floor into heavy sobs. _why can't I be normal?_

 

_To be Continued..._


	3. Another Chance

"What in _the_ hell is going on?"

I woke with a startle.

"un..uh..wha?" blinking as I looked upward as I was sitting on the floor.

"Tom, why are you sleeping on the floor by Aislin's bedroom door?"

 my eyes focused in a confused Bev stooping over me.

clearing my throat, I looked to the door then up at her.

"long story, short version..Aislin came home, I confronted her,things got... passionate, she freaked out and ran to her bedroom, been there ever since"

Bev now sat on the floor in front of me.

"seriously?,and you just..stayed here?"

"Bev, I'll be honest... I had enough of her odd and skittish behavior, but when I heard her crying.. then sobbing.. it wasn't _the kind_ you'd normally hear from a woman who was upset, _this.._ was something more, it was gut wrenching , her sobbing was coming from somewhere dark and deep, there was no way I was going to leave her like that even if she wouldn't let me in that room"

she looked to the bedroom, her worried expression was clear.

"have you heard anything from her since last night?"

"no" I shook my head rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm not liking this at all" Bev swallowed heaving a sigh, rising slowly to her feet as if expecting the worst, reaching for the doorknob grasping it she turned it "good" she sighed "it's unlocked"

getting to my feet I joined her, she was having difficulty pushing the door open.

"did she block the door with something?" I inquired.

"ya" Bev looked over her shoulder at me "herself..and she's out cold"

gently Bev pushed on the door until she had enough room that we both could squeeze through.

What I saw broke my heart, Aislin curled up as tightly as one could get in a fetal position with her back pressed up against the door, her face hidden beneath a curtain of her long reddish brown curls.

_"my god, the fuck went down here Tom?, this isn't something I've ever seen before"_ Bev whispered as she knelt beside Aislin.

"I told you what happened, I'm just as..shaken by this as you are" 

no longer able to withstand the sight before me I knelt down scooping up the small balled up woman on the floor, cradling her in my arms, _jesus..she was like a feather._

"what are you doing?" Bev gently scolded.

"well I'm sure as hell not leaving her on the floor" 

carrying Aislin to her bed, I laid her down, carefully taking off her shoes, then bundled her up in the comforter that was on the bed, when I was through Bev stood at the foot of the bed, hands on hips.

"great, now she looks like a human burrito"

looking up at her I frowned.

"give me a break, I already feel like a tit cause of this, I'm just trying to help, I figure maybe it'll make her feel secure"

sighing, she nodded.

"maybe it will, I don't know what's going on with this little girl, but until she wakes up we won't know, in the meantime I'm going to make some coffee and go downstairs and rustle up some food for us" she gave my back a reassuring rub, and a peck on the back of my head."take care of her until I get back"

"that's a promise" one I intended to keep.

 

An hour had passed I had stretched out beside Aislin reading what was the most boring shit I've ever had laid my hands on, but it was a must, the rules and conduct of the college that was handed to me before I left the Dean's office, _like half of the crap even applied to me._ I was also required to sign and turn it in before classes started, it was the stirring beside me that I was thankful for, looking to my right I saw Aislin's head moving about within the comforter, putting the papers aside I sat up facing her.

_" Aislin"_  I whispered.

scrunching her lips, her eyelids fluttered a bit then slowly opened, sitting in front of her with an anticipated look, hopefully she didn't flip out upon seeing me,she yawned, I couldn't help but grin, it was so cute to see from my standpoint ,blinking Aislin simply stared obviously still sleepy at this point, daring myself I reached out running two fingers softly along her cheek.

"hey darling, you hungry?" oddly enough, she leaned in on my fingers, humming contently, "I'll take that as a yes"

 

After Bev was assured Aislin was alright she made her a bagel with raspberry cream cheese, which she nibbled on.

_"I'm sorry"_

tilting my head, looking at her I wasn't sure where she was coming from.

"what for darling?"

lowering her eyes as she slowly chewed on her bite of Bagel.

_"for freaking out...and..leaving you hanging"_

giving a soft throaty chuckle, I smiled.

" no worries love, in that at no point was I.. _hanging_ " her eyes widened as they wandered upward meeting with mine, her cheeks even reddened a bit, "listen Aislin" I leaned forward whispering _"I like you, and I think you may like me too, .. and because I do like you I'm concerned that there is something  going on, something that is painful for you, please know I'm not trying to pry, I'm here for you should you like to talk about it,but in no way am I here to judge darling, just  listen"_

she seemed to considered that just by the look on her face, _I had to admit though she  had that child-like quality of cuteness going on with only her face standing out from the comforter that encased it._

 lowering her eyes again she murmured.   _  
_

_"I'm..defective..abnormal"_  

_That.._. was not what I was expecting, scooting in front of her, I lifted her face up so I could look at her.

"Darling..where is this coming from?"

her eyes began to fill with tears, her lips tightened as if fighting them back.

"it's true" her voice croaked.

that was it, I had enough, and I knew this was only the beginning, sliding the comforter off her head I reached over and pulled her into my lap,and surprisingly enough she went willingly, once nestled in my arms she nuzzled her face into my neck, that brought not only a brilliant smile to my face but a sudden surge of protectiveness that rose up in me as I secured my hold on her, resting my cheek atop her head.

"Aislin, there is absolutely no truth to what you just said, I don't know who or what has made you believe that..but it's absolute bollocks"

pulling her head back she looked up at me, it was almost too hard to look at her, never had I seen such sad eyes.

"but it is" her fingers inadvertently toyed with the collar of my shirt, "you see.. I can't..can't do what _normal_ people do when they" she looked away "are intimate" looking back at me, I was puzzled.

"Darling, I don't understand, cause from where I was standing, you were doing _beautifully_  ..last night" I gave a wink.

shaking her head somewhat emphatically she sighed.

"no no..I mean" she gulped "Tom,I.. _I can't_.. have an orgasm" 

again she buried her head in my neck, I was dumbfounded.. _can't have an orgasm?_

"Aislin..Aislin, darling please look at me"

and she did, her bottom lip was trembling now.

"I know you don't understand,..it's called female impotence, it has different symptoms ..mine just happens to be Orgasmic dysfunction..I have persistent difficulty in achieving any orgasm after sufficient sexual arousal and consistent stimulation"

that sounded like she got it straight from a medical pamphlet, or... maybe she indeed had this condition for so long...she simply knew it by heart.

"where you born with it?"

averting her eyes, I knew there was something more going on.

"no..I..I" 

pulling her up closer until she was practically in my face, making her look at me.

"Aislin..by any chance did this come about..because of a man?" I couldn't of given her a more serious look, "cause I believe that this condition, if I were to do some research, I'd bet my Teaching Degree that it was brought on psychologically, that somewhere in your past a man has..hurt you so badly here" I tapped at her forehead "that you actually believe you are incapable of feeling completion during sex" 

pulling her head back slowly,her eyes enlarged.. _bingo!_

 

  I was still coming to grips with the fact that he figured out that I had a past relationship and it had done a fine job of fucking me up good, but now my brain was also trying to wrap itself around the idea of Tom's suggestion of .. _helping_ me, not out of some perverted notions of his own, but because he _actually_ cared and well he was right about what he had said about me earlier, _liking him_..yes I did, and I wanted to.. _like him more,_ and I was considering in letting him  try and let him help me, his theory was because we  have mutual feelings for one another, that perhaps that would help the process of knocking down that wall in my brain that keeps me from believing that an orgasm was possible, I hope Tom was right... cause something told me Tom was more than likely an _amazing_ lover, but now here I stood in the bathroom facing him, he  had run a warm bath for me, we stared silently at one another, then he spoke.

"I know you do not want sympathy, but please allow me to show you compassion Aislin, there's _no shame,_ except what belongs to the man who hurt you,it's not yours, you've been through some shit baby, I'm here now and if you'll allow it, I'll be whatever you need me to be, and more.. should you require it "

I fought the burning sensation behind my eyes, _was he for real?, that was.. beautiful,_ I found myself nodding, still looking at him.

_"Tom"_ I whispered _"I do want something and.. more, I want you"_

with an incline of his head, eyes narrowing, Tom looked slightly stunned, I think he was sure I would back out of this and turn him away.

" are you sure darling?" 

nodding still never lost eye contact.

_"positive"_

wordlessly he reached out and lifted my blouse over my head,then un-clipped my bra which fell at my feet,and  I was topless before him, I remained there unmoving, Tom's cool blue eyes swept over my now exposed breasts in an appreciative manner,with both hands he cupped each of them, his thumbs delicately played across my nipples earning him a gasp and a jolt from me, he kept his eyes on me as he leaned in, his mouth hot enveloped my left nipple,and tongue immediately taunted and tickled the sensitive nub.

 as he suckled,instantly I writhed beneath his touch with eagerness, I began to moan his name, and the more he teased my nipple I realized my hips started to buck, _this was the easy part..it was getting to the finish line that sucks!,_ it was while he was preoccupying me with this that he managed to render me of my trousers and panties and as seamlessly as he had began to give me pleasure, he stopped.

 and that's when he swept me up in his arms and carried me over to the bathtub, carefully depositing me in it, I submersed myself in the water slicking my hair back as I popped back up, wiping my eyes I looked up at Tom who seemed to be watching me with a mesmerized fascination, moistening his lips as he focused on me he slowly began a to disrobe, _oh shit!..he's going to join me!, well, maybe I should..encourage him.. a little._ I laid on my back, still looking at him, and began to tug on each nipple, rolling them and moaning, closing my eyes,upon opening them I was met with look of shock, his mouth hung open.

"my darling... your _inner vixen_ is showing"

"mmm mmm" I nodded "soo?" I said with mock indifference, and now began to caress and squeeze my breasts in earnest, Tom looked like he was about to explode.

"fuck this"

he tore his shirt and pants off, it was my turn to be in shock.. _holy mother of christ!_ I shot upright in the tub, his cock was..yeah..to say the least,.. _glorious,_ and he knew it!

_"ehehehehehehehe"_

_smug bastard_

I couldn't help but stare at  his rather impressively sized cock bobbing at attention, walking up to me, grinning I wasn't sure if I should back away from it or.. _  
_

"it's alright darling, he doesn't bite, but he does enjoy a good pussy now and then "

rolling my eyes I sent a splash of water at him, he threw his head back laughing as he staggered back trying to avoid the water.

"somebody's in love with thier dick"

composing himself, he now crouched down before me, resting his chin on his now folded arms that were on the edge of the tub

"I was hoping, maybe that _somebody_..would be you" he smiled warmly, "Aislin, on a more serious note.. I know we've only known each other for a few days, but there's a growing  attachment I have for you,the feeling is intensifying the longer I'm around you, it's something I've never experienced, and this problem you have has made it all the more unavoidable.. not that I want to avoid you at all"

I couldn't move I just sat there and stared at him, _what's he trying to say?  
_

"I'm still trying to understand why you want to even help me?..I mean, ya.. I like you, you like me..I get that..but now you're telling me-"

he cupped my chin with hand pulling me close to his face.

"I'm falling for you Aislin"

and there it was..

_fuck him and those expressive blue eyes that were currently searching mine for a reply._

"please darling don't take that the wrong way, but, it's true..please say something.. _anything_ "

_"I'm just trying to process it all Tom,the last man that told me that... made me the woman you see today"_   I whispered, _god Aislin you know he isn't trying to hurt you, so don't go trying to hurt him._

pulling me even closer,we were nose to nose now.

"I am _not_...that man" he assured in a tone that was filled with what I knew was disgust..disgust for the man, whose damage to me, Tom was willing to take over, pick up the pieces and help me heal. 

 

I felt the ever subtle tickle on my ear of his breathing as Tom slept soundly, a smile grew upon my face, this beautiful,incredible man _,_ tangled about me, was falling in love with me,.. _for me_ ,not expecting anything, he didn't make me feel ugly or self conscience about my problem, best of all he didn't break down any doors running away from me when I told him about it, I suddenly was overcome with a horrible feeling of being such a selfish, paranoid bitch, a single tear trickled down my cheek, the man was trying to prove himself of his intentions, even went as far to wanting to guide me through my inhibitions as far as sex was concerned, to restore.. as it were.. my mind so "I" could feel whole as woman again,. _.who does that?,evidently..Tom does,_ the more I thought about it the more the tears began to stream down my face, Tom began to stir from behind me, so I collected my self, but I was bit to late.

_"baby?"_ it was just above a whisper.

_god, even when he says that.. it has feeling to it,damn._

I felt him move I rolled over to face him, his face hovered over mine, Tom took to his hand, running it across my cheek then looked at it.

"you've been crying"

"maybe"

"why?" the concern was all over his face _"please tell me"_ the tone was almost pleading. 

sighing, I took one of his hands interlacing them with mine as a way of distraction, he curled his fingers around mine.. _well so much for distraction..fuck_

"was just doing some  thinking" I shrugged.

"some unnecessary thinking perhaps?" he now squeezed gently on my fingers.

"I just don't get why..why _you.._ want to have anything to do with me?, nobody else did"

 he simply smiled,I frowned not understanding, reaching over me with his other arm he pressed me close to him.

"because unlike them... as I said earlier, I'm falling in love with you"  he nuzzled at my face with his nose which turned into soft nipping, that grew into something more as Tom's mouth found mine claiming it with a soft hunger, I laid back motionless, eyes closed, letting him just have his way with my mouth, he held my chin just kissing and parting from my lips over and over, never had I felt want for a man as I suddenly did for this one, at one point I stuck my tongue softly into his mouth, he took it willingly and we kissed long and with more passion than I myself ever experienced.

Morning came peacefully, we were snuggled up together, I however was facing him in a fetal position pressed firmly into his body, arms ever possessively wrapped about me, his fingers tangled in throughout my hair, I stirred a bit, feeling the fine hairs on his chest tickling my nose, making it twitch, opening one eye I gave a slight jump as I saw that he was awake looking at me, grinning.

" darling,you're very sexy looking in the morning" he wiggled his brows comically.

"liar's go to hell ya know" I groaned as I rolled on my back stretching my arms above my head.

he gave one of my exposed nipples a tweak.

"ow!" I instantly pounced and was playfully slapping him.

"ehehehehehe, ow!...ehehehe, c'mon..it was..ehehehehehe, just a bit..of..ehehehe,..fun!"

the next thing I knew I was being lifted up and thrown on my back onto the bed, giggling I stuck my tongue out at him.

"oh really darling, well..maybe I should reintroduce you to.. _my friend"_ he growled giving me a toothy smile.

_actually it looked more.. horny than anything._

"your..friend?" 

he looked down, and I followed his gaze, once again my eyes widened. _.jesus does that damn thing ever get small!?_

" he has a name you know..I call him the Conda, and..I know I told you he doesn't bite, but occasionally I do _feed it_ cats to keep him calm" he was looking down, and again I followed his gaze _, ooooh shit!,_ he was looking at my exposed crotch _"and I see a pretty little puss that he would LOVE to devour"_ he  growled as he leaned over me, I was whimpering now slowly crawling backwards up the bed, and don't think he didn't notice, he clasped a hand around one of my ankles.

"wha..what are you going to do?"

_"feeding time"_

His lips enveloped my nipple sucking it into his mouth with a tug,the tip of his tongue casually danced across the tip of it eliciting a low hiss from me as it felt _so fucking good_ , I could hear his throaty chuckle, his hand snaked down to my bare leg, two of his fingers found my already soaking cunt waiting, he did not hesitate, as he slid them into my core, my hips languidly began to move with the rhythm of his fingers as he pumped them painfully slow, _aw god I wanted more..be careful what you wish for Aislin,_ and before I knew it he  was rubbing the tip his hard cock up and down my folds, all the while watching me with an intense look, he then began teasing me as he's allowed the tip to barely bump my now more than saturated entrance

_"Oh!"_

_"ssshhh, love, I'll not rush this..,but be assured,_  I'm going to satisfy you the way you deserve Aislin"

he placed feathery kisses all over my face as he continued to press the tip at my core,  he lifted my hips and slowly pushed his cock into me, my walls resisted at first having not had any _activity_ in quite some time _,_ we groaned in unison, I fisted the comforter on the bed, his girth was almost too much, but I began to relax as Tom practically cooed words of encouragement to me.

"you are so tight Aislin, _an feel sooo good"_ he moaned, as he started moving within me, he made me look at me as he did this, I wasn't so sure about it, "fuck.. you look so beautiful right now darling, just look at me, I want to _see you_ while you are _feeling_ pleasure, as I am giving you pleasure"

"but..I.I..can't"

"sshh...sssh" he hushed softly "we aren't going to be thinking _like that_ anymore" his hips moved a bit faster and now thrusting, I could feel arousal building that was nothing new, his breathing became rapid, but mine was not.. _shit here we go again,_ the tears left the corners of my eyes, I knew I wasn't going to find any resolution today but this was only the first step down the road to recovering what was taken from me.. .but it still was emotionally painful, Tom slowed his movements as concern grew on his face, _no..I wasn't going to let him do this to himself...if not me..he was going to get his._

"Tom, please" I reached up threading my fingers through his hair." keep going" moving my hips with his, "I know you're almost there, cum inside me..please" I implored "it's alright"  he said nothing but our eyes remained connected, his jaw slacked, as he rolled his hips, snapping them occasionally, I kept in rhythm with him, and it hit him a powerful orgasm, his head wildly thrown back, teeth clenched eyes squeezed shut, but he pulled out and came on my belly and breasts, _why?.._

Propping herself up on her elbows, I knew Aislin was confused as to why I didn't come inside her..and I did have an answer, holding a finger up I crawled off the bed and went into the bathroom, I returned with warm wet washrag and I pulled her upright in front of me and began to clean her up.

"darling.. I know your wondering why I pulled out," she nodded "it's nothing bad, so get that notion out of that head _right now,"_  I looked into her her somber eyes "I did it because I want to be able to do so.. _.with you_  " 

tilting her head she gave me a thoughtful look.

"so..you..you don't want to come inside me until I'm able to have an orgasm?"

smiling I nodded as I finished wiping down her breasts.

"yes, I want it to be special, for both of us" kissing the tip of her nose, "but mostly _for you_ darling"

she literally  crawled onto my lap straddling my legs, wrapping her arms around my neck, fingertips playing with the curls at my neck, my arms  snaked about her waist, holding her tightly against me, her green eyes penetrating stare held mine, her supple breasts squished into my chest.

_"you're a brave man Tom..to take me on, cause I'm a fucking basketcase"_

pressing my forehead to hers I chuckled.

" _good, cause I'm a fucking horny bastard_ " favoring her with one of my cheesy smiles.

she snorted and fell backwards onto the bed into a peal of laughter I couldn't help but notice how her breasts bounce in a most delicious way when she hit the mattress, _well I did say I was a horny bastard._

 

_To be Continued..._


	4. Another Chance

Currently I was peering into the fridge that was usually fully stocked, I was craving scrambled, eggs hash browns, bacon and toast, but there was no bacon, so I sent a text to Bev who I knew was downstairs in the Bistro to bring me some up, that would work as I piled the food on the counter. I was so busy cooking the hash browns and eggs that I hadn't noticed that Tom had entered the kitchen.

"smells glorious baby" turning around I had a half eaten piece of toast hanging out of my mouth, he snorted before he chuckled "well, _we are_ hungry this morning aren't we?" I eyed him giving him my   _piss off_ look. "we had a bit of a _work out_ this morning...I understand"

taking the toast out of my mouth I stuck out my tongue, he made his way over to me wrapping his arms around my waist from behind pressing his lips against the nape of my neck humming as he gently swayed our bodies side to side, _god this felt nice._

"why don't you have a seat, I'll get you some coffee"

"trying to rid of me already?" he teased as he playfully nipped at my ear, I giggled pushing at him.

"no, it's just breakfast is starting to burn, and your damn whiskers are tickling my ear"

"ehehehehehehe... they can _do more_ than tickle your ear"

I shot him a dirty look, _I just bet._

"always thinking with that..." and I looked at his crotch " _monster_ between your legs"

"you didn't seem to mind it being between.. _yours_ "

turning beet red, I resumed my cooking duties and was thankful for the rapping on the door, _thank you Bev!_

"come in!" 

walking in cheerfully  with Bacon in hand she then stopped abruptly, lips at a twist.

" _my my, this is_ an interesting scene before me"

"what?" Tom and I said in unison.

"well for one thing" she was stifling a grin, "my best friend is looking delightfully disheveled and wearing.. _a mans dress shirt_ " then she slowly spun on one foot to face Tom who was drinking his coffee "and not just _any_ man's shirt" she eyed him "I'm assuming it's _yours_ "

"yes" he made an exaggerated smile " and if you'd of showed up earlier Bev you'd of seen that I was wearing her knickers"

sputtering I dropped the spatula before I doubled over laughing, Bev frowned.

"funny Hiddleston, but picturing you in a thong isn't exactly what I'd call sexy" 

"now that you mentioned it...it did feel a bit funny in the front" Tom made a silly face as he feigned groping his balls, "felt as if my boys were being split in two"

I was practically on the floor,tears were forming as I was in hysterics now, _oh he was milking this!_

"probably because you had the fucking things on backwards you kinky _dumbass!_ " and Bev carelessly tossed the flat of Bacon at him which he caught with no problem with one hand.

composing myself, I stood upright,wiping my eyes.

"thanks for the bacon"

turning towards me she folded her arms.

"well you do look a damn sight better than the last I saw you.." she motioned with her index finger at me then her " you and me..need to talk..you had me worried"

"I know" nodding "and I am sorry"

"I think I know why, we should have lunch and discuss" she gave that look that told me she wasn't going to budge on said subject.

Tom's Apartment had finally been renovated, and was ready for him to move in, this in a way brought about a sadness in me, I was starting to get use to having him around and the prospect of us have some kind of..relationship made it all that much harder for me to come to terms with, I was being silly, it wasn't like he was miles away, he was only three blocks from me, _grow the fuck up Aislin._

"darling,..darling?"

I came out of my lost thoughts at the snapping of Tom's fingers.

"huh..wha?"

"you were a million miles away" he looked concern.

"oh..I was here" I wore a weak smile.

caressing my cheek, he brought my face in for a kiss.

"having separation anxiety, are we?"

_now how in the hell?,_ pulling my head back I looked up at him, my brows furrowed.

"I'm learning a lot about you, for one.. I saw how you were looking at me as I packed my clothes today before we left your Loft, rather..bereft"

I shrugged, not wanting to be a baby about this, I mean we've just only met less than a week ago, can't be going and getting all attached to a guy so quickly..even if it did feel SO right for once in my wretched so called life.

"gawd, I didn't mean to look pathetic"

I now started to aimlessly walk about his semi-furnished apartment, I felt a grasp on my elbow.

"sorry Aislin, that's not how I meant it, you just looked _...lost"_

_"maybe I am/was"_ I murmured.

turning me around he pulled me into his arms until I was flush against him, his arms wrapped securely about me, chin resting atop my head.

"look, I don't have a habit of just telling a girl I'm falling for her..then just..disappearing on her" he gave me a firm squeeze, "I seriously mean it Aislin, I care for you, and that means I'm not going anywhere"

"I know..I'm just..stupid"

taking a step back he made me look at him, he looked the most stern I've ever seen him.

" _that_..will be enough"

Classes started, it  had been nearly two weeks, and the only contact Tom and I had was our Cell phones, he was busy with faculty meetings up the ass. _.thanks dad!,_ assignments, grading, scheduling possible field trips and just getting to know his students, the lay of the campus, and his fellow faculty members, and when he wasn't doing that...he was sleeping, so the last thing I needed right now..was Bev's sarcasm.

"so..heard from Tom lately?"

_I really could smack a bitch right now._

"what do you think Miss smartass?" 

"ooohh, someone sounds.. _.frustrated_ " 

glaring heavily at her, she actually took a step back.

"damn, I was just kidding, christ Aislin, don't get your panties in a wad"

"well..your attempt _at kidding_ needs work, cause I'm really not in the mood"

"so it seems" placing a hand on her hip, "you know you've been bustin' your ass here at work these last two weeks, why don't you drop by and surprise Tom, I bet he'd like that" she wiggled her brows suggestively, "Poor boy is probably sporting an impressive set of blue balls by now"

_"Honestly!"_ I threw a wet towel at Bev, "our relationship isn't built on banging each other" 

she closed the distance between us, we were almost nose to nose.

"I love the shit outta you Aislin, but we _still_ need to have that talk, cause I'm aware you and Tom don't base your relationship on sex, in fact.. I'm curious.. you really do not have a lot of that particular..activity going on" he face softened "why?"

my mouth gaped open.

_"what, are you the sex police?"_ I Whispered _"how would you know?"_

Bev sighed looking away, then back at me.

"honey, I'm just observant that's all, sure the first time I saw you in Tom's shirt prancin' around your kitchen cooking for him, I thought _yeah..they so did it,_ I was as happy as a hooker with two vaginas"

_oh my god that was truly fucking nasty Bev,_ I wrinkled my nose.

"jesus that was wrong" I mopped my face with my hand.

"oh pppsshh, fuck that." she gave a wave of her hand "anyways, Tom is _different_ around you, and you with him, you guys _don't act like_ the typical couple"

_"are we going to discuss this here in the kitchen, in front of everyone..really?"_ I said in a hurried whisper.

"fine..shall we?" she gestured with her hand in the direction of my Loft.

This wasn't something I wanted to discuss, Bev knew all about Brent, Brent Hartwood was his name, I guess I should put a name to the problem, a problem Bev was unawares, she knew how mentally abusive he was, but that was all she knew, I called him a _poor little rich boy,_ filthy, stinkin' rich, born with a silver spoon in his mouth, played with a Tiffany rattle, the whole nine yards, _that man screamed wealth, and asshole all at the same time._

"okay hon..spit it out" Bev plopped down in a cushy arm chair.

_damn she wasn't wasting any time._

"well hell Bev"

"well hell nothing, weeks ago Tom and I found you in a tight little ball like a frightened child fast asleep up against your bedroom door, Tom told me the night before you both had a heated discussion that lead to..well to something much _more heated,_ then out of nowhere you lost your shit and bolted to your room..Aislin..what is going on?" 

reclining back on the couch I sighed heavily, I- don't-want-to-do-this.

"Bev..you remember Brent?"

"Brent?..yeah, tall, too perfect in every way except where it matters, whats that sack of shit have to do with anything?" she grumbled.

"he has _everything_..to do with what I'm about to say" I said as I sat up looking at her directly.

Bev straightened her posture in the chair.

"Aislin.. he did more than browbeat you, didn't he?"

"well, yes and no..it's more of what the browbeating resulted in, he was ruthless Bev.. my weight was always an issue, and he never let up" I began rubbing the tops of my legs nervously now. "can you imagine what sex was like"

leaning forward Bev  rested her elbows on her knees, her chin on steepled fingers.

"this is going to be awful I just know it,.. I knew that sonofabitch was bad news..but..fuck"

"I did too..but it was too late before I figured it out, anyways.. like I said, he was always capping on my weight, trying to be funny about it in front of his posh, rich friends, but in private.. he was cruel, and in bed... he was downright vicious..telling me he couldn't tell the difference from...from" my voice hitched " _the folds of your cunt from the folds of your fat"_ I squeaked out Brent's quote from all those years ago, the tears found their way now.

_"shit!"_ Bev's face contorted into something that was a mixture of disgust and sadness

"it gets worse.. he wouldn't even..come in me, something about not wanting to waste a drop of his precious Hartwood seed on a cow when he could sire with a thoroughbred, he would just blow his load on my body, paying no mind where, whether it was my boobs, face, or hair, nor did he care to clean me up, just left it up to me to deal with" I shrugged, "he never even gave me an orgasm, in all the years we were together, nothing, he didn't care, oral sex was out of the question, yet he practically shoved his pencil dick down my damn throat"  

"this is really making me sick Aislin, why did you tolerate this shit?, oh my god" she looked like she was on the verge of tears now.

"by then.. I didn't care anymore, _I believed_ I was insignificant, that everything he did and said to me.. was what I either deserved or was worth"

 Bev got up and walked over and sat beside me, pulling me into a hug.

"it's shit that's what it is, and if I ever see that waste of skin again,.. he'll walk away a goddamn eunuch!"

"there's more"

backing away she looked at me,then closed her eyes.

"why am I _really_ not going to like this part"

"cause I really don't like it either, but I've been living with it for fourteen years, since I lost my virginity...since I first met Brent" taking a deep breath, then exhaling I looked at Bev, "due to Brent's mental abuse.. I have what is called female impotence, specifically..orgasmic dysfunction...it simply means..I cannot have an orgasm"

Bev stared unmoving, blinking she then covered her mouth.

_"oh Aislin.. oh honey"_ she drew me back into her arms, " screw the whole eunuch thing, I'm going to kill the motherfucker!" she growled.

"he's not worth it Bev, that's why I left"

"does Tom know any of this?"

sighing I shook my head  
"no..I mean, he knows about me not able to have an orgasm, he figured it was because of a guy, and that its all psychological, but not about Brent and the whole detail as I've just told you, he.. he want's to help me, thinks that cause we care about one another, together we can break down the barrier in my head that keeps me from... well ya know"

Bev smiled as she smoothed a hand down my hair.

"Tom's a good man, this day and age..I can't think of any who'd sit and listen to a woman who has your problem and then decide to stick with them and help her with a struggle that's been haunting her for years, especially the kind you're dealing with...how tormenting that must be?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "I've never _peaked_ before.. so I can't say that I'm.. suffering, except from what I've heard about it, I mean yeah, I feel pleasure during foreplay, that's great..but I can't imagine it getting better than that"

a playful look grew on her face.

" _oh but it does_ , if you have the right partner" she gave a gentle shove with her shoulder into mine.

Taking Bev's advice I decided to pay Tom a surprise visit, When he answered the door I couldn't help but giggle, I wanted to feel bad cause obviously I woke him up, but standing there in nothing but black sweats hair in a mass of all kinds of gingery chaotic mess, eyes full of sleep, yawning.

"well hello ... _handsome? "_ I smirked.

smacking his lips, he adjusted his eyes,focusing.

_"ello"_ was all he managed.

"are you going to let me in?, or am I going to have to find some other Professor to bid my time-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as he swiftly pulled me into his apartment shutting the door behind me.

" _that._.my darling, is not an option"

his arms pulled me flush against him,and a hand slid up my back making its way to my neck pulling it back gently as his tongue invaded my mouth with a groan, when our tongues touched I moaned and I was pretty sure I soaked my panties at the same time, _damn I missed this, and so did he it seemed._

_"mmmm, you taste good"_ he whispered "someone had raspberry creamer in her coffee"

rolling my eyes sighing.

"and someone _still_ needs coffee"

"what?..I'm awake" he protested.

looking down I quirked a brow.

"well... _parts_ of you are anyways, you might want to go pee so as to get rid of that"

"ehehehehehe, who says that has anything to do with going pee"

I shot him a dirty look.

"seriously Tom..go pee"

taking my hand and placing it atop his sweatpant covered erection, he slowly had me rub it.

How we got there I didn't care, but both of us now were behaving like two horny teenagers lying on his bed fully clothed Tom was grinding on me I was grinding on him, sloppy kissing, groping.

"why the fuck are we still dressed?" I asked breathlessly.

Tom was laughing.

"would you rather I rip your shirt off darling"

"well yes" I said with enthusiasm.

Tom looked at me shocked, I just grinned and without warning Tom grabbed my shirt and did just that, tore it clean off, I shrieked in surprise an laughed it actually aroused me.

"you actually liked that _didn't you_ " his voice deepened significantly.

"uh huh" I gave him a flirtatious grin I shook my boobs at him though I was flat on my back "but you forgot my bra"

He made a quick work of my bra, tossing it aside, his eyes roamed eagerly over my breasts, moistening his lips, he took his shirt off, and pressed his chest against mine the contact of his skin on mine was sensual I moaned louder than I intended.

"you liked that darling, the feel of my skin"

" _yes_ " I whispered " _oh..yes_ " now it was a whimper as he gently rubbed his chest against mine.

Tom then licked around each breast,my collar bone and then went back to my nipples suckling and tugging until I cried out. I felt him working on my pants and as he did he whispered so sensually in my ear.

" I'm going bury my face in that lovely cunt of yours and lick and suckle you dry"

_oh wow..no ones ever done that to me before!_

he lowered himself and the velvet sensation of his tongue licking at my folds had me writhing and whining instantly, the whiskers of his goatee tickled, _oh fucking hell this is heavenly!, shiiit!_ the sensation began coiling in my belly, unfortunately.. I knew that nothing would come to fruition from that, but it felt wonderful all the same, god I had been missing out on so much, and now I had new reasons to despise Brent. when Tom brought his head up, he was grinning.

"did that feel good love?"

nodding emphatically as I smiled, I sat up, my look became serious.

"please, will you let me take you into my mouth, I want to make you feel good too"

"Aislin, it's not-"

placing my index finger across his lips.

"I want to Tom, or I wouldn't of asked"

"you are a good woman Aislin, thinking of my needs, even though it's not necessary"

_not necessary?..god he IS so different from Brent, so different from all the others._

scooting closer to him I slid his sweats down, freeing his erection, there was precum seeping from the tip I took my thumb and used it to lubricate him and then I got down to business, my grip was firm one thing was sure I took pride in knowing how to properly stroke a cock, and Tom seemed to agree as his head dropped back and his hips bucked forward.

_"daaamn darling, soooo good_ " his voice was strained.

leaning forward,  I snaked my tongue around the tip of his cock entirely sucking on it exclusively,his hips arose with a gasp, and he actually whimpered a bit,I then trailed the tip of my tongue over the protruding blood vessels on his cock, causing him to squirm under my attentions he made a guttural noise, shifting my tongue  taking his head into my mouth I began to slowly bob up an down while stroking his shaft, his hips began to move, fucking my mouth, his gasps urged me on to take  him further into my mouth.

_"fucking christ Aislin!"_ he panted.

I looked up still sucking him, our eyes met, I could feel his shaft pulsing, he was ready, I gave a nod.. the man definitely had some lungs as he bellowed his release, clinging to both sides of my head, arching his back.

Lying on our backs together on his Bed, Tom suddenly was over the top of me straddling my whole body, smiling broadly, my eyes searched his.

"is good you and I"  he said as the back of his hand tenderly smoothed its way down my cheek.

"Tom, I know I'm fairly descent at sucking dick, _but geez"_ I raised a brow.

heaving an aggravated sigh he shook his head,

"no you silly woman... I mean, we are good together, _this_ is going to work Aislin, you and I"

taking his hand in mine, kissing it.

"I know Tom, I think only until recently.. have I begun to realize that myself"

_and truth be told..I was falling for him too._

 

_To be Continued..._


	5. Another Chance

Watching Bev make her way throughout  the Bistro effortlessly from Kitchen to customers,cash register was something to see and she did this all with a smile.

"hello handsome, can I get you something?" her infectious smile and charm always present.

"yes and no, yes as in some Earl grey would be nice, no as in I don't think that you can serve me up a nice little red head, with amazing green eyes, and cute pert bum" I winked.

"and don't forget an incredible rack" she demonstrated by putting her hands out in front of her own chest.

shaking my head, I chuckled.

"she'd kick your ass for that one Bev"

"naw, but she would bitch me out something fierce, especially since it was in public"

"yeah, I can see that happening, you heard from her, or texted her?"

"Tom, I learned ages ago, when she's having lunch with... _daddy"_ she wrinkled her nose "it's best not to interrupt, her dad would pitch a fucking fit, and Aislin would bear the brunt of it"

pulling my head back,I was appalled, her dad sounded like a real git.

 

"Hows business at the Bistro?, fairing well I presume"

_why were you hoping I'd be failing miserably?, and come crying to you._

"actually it's quite busy, with classes back in session, though even when it's not, we get a lot of business, with cooperate types, lawyers and such coming in" I sipped my coffee.

"glad to hear it" he nodded

_bullshit._

"so word has it, you have a new Professor on staff this year" yes I was fishing for information, I wanted to know how my father _really felt_ about Tom. "at least that's what some of the students having been saying"

he shifted a bit in his chair, nodding.

"yes we do, all the way from England, London I do believe, he's on loan from one of their University's"

_London you do believe?..don't you take the time to get to know your own staff?_

"well, the student's seem to like him" _and your daughter totally has a thing for him,_ I grinned inwardly at that thought.

"he seems descent enough, though I'm not sure of his teaching methods, I've not seen it first hand, no complaints that I know of, can't fault him too badly, he's foreign so his teaching ethics I'm sure are different than ours"

_he's foreign_..really dad?, could you be any more insulting, what a typical asshole, elitist thing to say, I think  the older this man gets, he just takes his level of being such a bastard and amplifies it.

"I wouldn't judge him too harshly based on his geographical domain dad, not everybody is fortunate enough to be born here, even if most of us are descendants from Europe in the first place" yeah, I could see this lunch date coming to a screeching halt.

the look I got was all too familiar, I grew up with it, the lowering of the head, narrowing of the eyes as he looked down his nose at me. 

"Aislin, it wasn't meant to be an insult, you take things to literal, a trait that's most unbecoming"

"but _it was_ insulting, you basically said just because he was European he would more than likely be negligent in the way he teaches because he's not like us or like the circle of people you're inclined to surround yourself with,... disrespectful if you ask me" I folded my arms.

pulling his lips tightly, I could tell he was about blast me, but because we were in a public place he refrained from doing so, and he changed the subject.

"if you and Bev aren't busy next friday night, I'd like to invite you both to a party of sorts, it's an Alumnist Charity auction to raise money for scholarships, can I count you both in?"

_wow.. good job dad, from mud slinging ,to a party invite to hang out with you and a bunch of pretentious graduates of times past, how could I pass that up._

"I'll see what I can do"

"please Aislin, for your old man" he smiled.

_seriously..was that an actual smile..was it even real?_

_"FUCK!"_

I slammed my purse down on the kitchen island where it made a resounding _Bang!,_ why couldn't I have a normal sit down with my own father?, it was just lunch for shits sake!, the man was intolerable, just because he was affluent and had a job of prestige didn't mean he had to act like an insufferable prig, I grew up in the atmosphere yet I didn't play the part, I refuse to, everything I have _I earned it!,_ it wasn't _daddy's money_ like so many other people I knew and had grown up with, I needed a hug..., I need Tom.. _oh hell where did my brain come up with that?_

Massaging the arch of my left foot as I sat on the edge of the bed and thankful to have the frigging heels off, _now why on earth did I wear them to lunch anyways?,_ getting up I headed to the bathroom to take my hair down,as I pulled the pins out my hair fell down my back in big curls.

"Mmmm, you look good enough to eat" a naked Tom said as he grasped each of my shoulders kissing my right one looking at me in the mirror.

"uh huh, but sorry dear the buffet is closed, I'm tired"

"I'm pretty sure I can get the buffet to reopen" his left hand traveled the contour of my body, then dipped down the front V of my body, that's when I clinched my thighs together.

"no, not tonight, I really am tired, can't we just..cuddle?" I shed my dress and walked away leaving Tom in the bathroom,as I climbed into bed I was immediately pulled backwards against him.

"what's wrong?" came a whisper in my ear.

"nothing, I'm just tired, shit Tom" I looked over my shoulder "believe it or not as good as well..whatever it is we do is, I don't need to do it twenty four seven"he turned me over on my back looking at me directly.

"you awfully quiet tonight darling" he now began to caress my cheek "did someone or something inappropriate happen at work today?"

"no" I shook my head, _no I just had lunch with your boss who also happens to be my father and he was just his usual business-like cold self._

He slowly smoothed his hand down my neck, across my collarbone and between my breasts and rested there.

"please tell me if they did, I won't have it"

He leaned in placing feathery kisses on my cheeks, nose, corners of my mouth, chin

  _"_ you're mine, and no one get's to mistreat you" the kisses continued then his mouth encompassed my left nipple suckling making me gasp damn him he gave my breast a squeeze as he continued to suckle, then his tongue poked out teasing, making my body jerk. "are we really tired?"

_"you know for such an educated man ..you can be a dick"_ I breathed through my growing arousal. 

"what was that darling, you want my dick?" his other hand was holding the head of his cock and rubbing the tip across my ever moistening folds back and forth, my hips responded to the touch, but the look on my face told him differently "you _really_ aren't up for this"

"I'm sorry" I felt shitty now, it was obvious..he was "here, let me" I reached for his cock when he placed a finger to my lips.

"I have an Idea love, as I know you won't let me go to bed unsatisfied"

_he knew me well,_ I nodded.

"how about _we_ try something new.. I'll sit and get myself off and you touch that delicious puss of yours while talking dirty to me..the filthier the better" he ran a tongue over his bottom lip.

without a word I moved to the foot of the bed, splaying my legs exposing my sex that was already wet from his earlier attentions, Tom watched intently slowly getting in position himself, cock in hand, sliding two fingers through my folds I gave him the best lustful look I could muster, _you can do this._

_" see my legs spread Tom, imagine these are your fingers dancing in my juices, meanwhile my swollen pearl is begging for attention, and you give it, then your slide your fingers into that tight cunt of mine, my hips buck at they touch my walls clamping down on your fingers  you drive them inside my wet heat, pumping them like pistons"_  I moved my fingers faster upon my folds.

_"fuck....oh oh..uh oh..shit..ooooooooooh"_ Tom moaned as he quickened his strokes upon his shaft, eyes heavy lidded, never leaving the sight before him.

_"Tom, would you like to taste me?"_ where was I going with this?, no other prompt was needed, he abandoned his cock and slowly crawled across the bed like a big hungry cat, the expression on his face wasn't too far from looking like it either, _the fuck did I just I do? ,_ crouchingnow inches away from my sex his eyes slowly wandered upward, it was nothing short of a salacious look if I ever saw one.. it was definitely a lustful aura he was giving off, he held my gaze for but a moment then nuzzled his face into my folds and began to lapping  like a cat and  my cunt was his own personal bowl of cream.

the sensation was so instantly intense I threw my head back hissing, squeezing my eyes shut, I could feel my juices practically pouring, and the more it seemed to do that the more vigorous Tom's tongue danced upon me as if not wanting to waste a drop, moaning loudly my approval my hands clamped firmly onto his hair, gripping, _goddammit why couldn't I feel this all the way to the end, I know just by what I was currently experiencing ..it could be spectacular!..._ looking down watching Tom working me over contently with his eyes closed. 

I was finding this highly arousing, it was then I noticed Tom reaching underneath himself, and with an audible _grunt_ I suddenly was aware he was back to stroking himself as he still continued to feast on me without missing a beat, _oh hell this was fucking erotic!,_ at the realization of this I found myself blatantly panting, whimpering, his hips gave a couple of jerks.

lifting his head, the heated look on his face as he arose to his knees stroking his cock told me was ready, hungrily he stared  my breasts then up at me, _shit he wants to cum on them!..Aislin..he's not Brent, so stop it!, he's silently seeking your permission,..._ and I gave it, pushing my breasts upwards, he pulled me closer and with a guttural groan from his throat it was then I felt his cum hot and sticky squirt all over my breasts.

Lying there in the afterglow of  it all, Tom held me in his arms and would every now and then plant kisses on my head or shoulders, cheeks, tighten his embrace on me, murmuring loving things into my ear and nuzzle his face into my hair,I craned my neck looking up at him,looking down at me smiling he tapped on my lips playfully with his index finger, _so this is what it's feels like to be necessary, loved, respected and appreciated by a man._

"whats going on in the pretty little head of yours?"

_"you"_

he ran the back of his hand across my cheek, closing my eyes I drank in his touch. _  
_

"me?"

_"hhummm,"_ I hummed contently as he continued to run his hand over my face.

"how so darling?" he shifted his position, so as to see me better.

"when you give of yourself in a intimate manner like you do with me, I feel that you do so genuinely, that there's no insincerity, and I feel.. significant"

"Aislin, a man shouldn't treat woman any other way, _especially_ when their being intimate.. this wanker that hurt you really must of stripped you of any sense of what should and shouldn't be done"

_"Brent..that wanker would be Brent"_ I whispered  "and he did, he stripped me of a lot of things"

Tom nodded, rubbing the length of my arm, he delicately kissed my temple 

_"thank you for sharing that with me"_ he murmured into my skin "I know it's not easy to talk about him"

_No, thank you Tom for wanting_ _to have anything to do with me._   

 

Observing the kitchen I noticed somethings.

"Tom..we need to go shopping, specifically..for food, no wonder your're so damn skinny"

walking in he looked around nonchalantly,shrugging.

"if you say so darling"

turning around, looking up with a frown.

"oh I do say say so, a mouse has more food in his cubby hole than you have in this entire kitchen, Professor"

"ehehehehe, and are _you_ that mouse?"

"Ha-ha..I live in a Loft, not a cubby hole" I held up my forefinger " _but_ I do have more food than you"

he smirked mischievously.

"okay, so shall we go get grocery's?.. _Mouse_ "

We hit the produce Isle first, Tom seemed to like fruits and Veggies, grabbing a little bit of everything, it's when I walked up behind him with the shopping cart as he was inspecting a cucumber I just had to comment.

_"you're bigger"_

slowly his head craned around, when  our eyes met, I wiggled my brows and burst out into giggles.

"darling..that was absolutely vulgar" he playfully scolded wagging the offensive looking vegetable at me.

Putting a hand to my chest, I pretended innocence.  

"me vulgar?, I'm not the one waving a phallic looking veggie in a woman's face... in public I might add" I said matter-of-factly.

he put the cucumber in a bag and tossed it into the cart, smirking.

_"maybe we can find out first hand, huh darling"_

and he proceeded on to looking at other displays of vegetables, leaving me there with my mouth hanging open, _oh HELL no!, he wasn't suggesting?...was he?_

Most of the shopping had been accomplished when Tom stopped abruptly in front of one Isle.

"we can't possibly leave until we've hit this isle, got to have sweets" he sounded like a little kid.

_ah yes, the candy isle, and other junkie crap,_ Tom wasn't to terribly picky, he would grab bags of pretty much anything that said "Chocolate" on it, a few other things that sparked his interest.

"you like M&M's?"

Tom looked over his shoulder.

"yes of course, grab some darling"

"okay what kind, male or Female?"

turning fully around, he raised a brow.

"excuse me?"

I groaned, giving my eyes a roll.

"male or female?..you know.. with or without nuts?"

he sputtered before laughing.

"ehehehehehehehehe, Aislin.. first the cucumber, now the candy" he walked up to me "I say between the two.. you have the makings of an edible male genitalia, I don't know if it's because of the Chef in you?..or that you're just kinky?"

giving him a hard slap on the arm, I growled at him.

_"I'm not kinky!, and for your information..I'm a PASTRY Chef!"_

Tom leaned down, whispering into my ear in a tone full of suggestion.

_"then miss pastry chef, teach me about confectionery,cause...there are so many delicious things I could teach you about...kinky"_

I wore my _"are you fucking kidding me?"_ look, he chuckled,shaking my head I cocked a brow as I looked at him.

" I'll remember that should I suggest that you be hog tied and have the shit beat out of you with a flogger... hell you'd probably like it"  

"if it'd bring you pleasure, _I am willing_ "

I threw him a startled look.

"oh my god, _I was kidding!_ " 

"oh.. well" he shrugged "if you should change your mind it's okay with me"

_"oh hell.. your into that shit aren't you?, BDSM..right?"_ I whispered.

He simply stared his lips curled upward, pulling me in close he spoke.

_" not to the magnitude you're thinking, but I do like a little kink every now and then"_

I never experienced any kind of.. _kink.._ and I wasn't sure I wanted to, as it was I never had an orgasm for crying out loud!

Staring at the bounty we acquired at the store, Tom's eyes gleamed as they scanned the pile of junk food that had been singled out from the rest of the groceries.

"really?, you're going to eat the crap before we even put away the _real food?.._ and you should really leave something out for dinner"

Tom frowned as he placed his hands on his hips.

"you know Aislin.. sometimes having you around is a pain the ass" his tone was somewhat sharp which surprised me.

_fine, you big baby!, wallow in all the sugary gluttony to your hearts content, geez!,_ and I did just that, turning around I grabbed my purse on my way out of the kitchen, making my way to the front door.

"Aislin!"

as soon as my hand touch the doorknob, his hand covered mine, the other slid around my waist.

"what, you need help opening your bags of candy?" I quipped "suddenly this pain in your ass has become of some use" my tone gave off the hurt I was feeling.

I felt the all too familiar tickle of his whiskers on my ear.

_"what I said came out a bit harsher than I intended, the last thing I wanted to do... was upset my girl"_

he placed a tender kiss on the shell of my ear,leaning back into him he fully embraced me, possessively placing little kisses all over my ear and neck, it was like he was fearful that I would bolt, never to return, which was silly, whether he realized it or not, he revived what I thought long dead..my heart,I was going nowhere. 

 

I _did not_ want to do this, ugh!.. what the fuck was I thinking?, looking at myself in the full length mirror for the last time, I sighed.. good enough, _its just a damn charity event for a bunch of rich assholes who pretend that what they are raising funds for is actually important to them..I knew better,_ I was just glad Tom wasn't here to see me acting like an anxious fool, we were going to meet up at the Charity Auction, and that was another thing..fuck.. he was more than likely going to find out _just who_ my father was tonight, I don't know why I've been hiding the fact?, I guess cause _I was_ not happy with who my father was.

"Aislin, you ready yet?"

looking over my shoulder an impatient Bev stood holding her purse looking just as amused about going as I did.

"you really don't have to do this Bev, as you don't share the same bloodline or last name as me" rolling my eyes "you aren't _required_ to attend this gathering of the wealthy and uptight... me on the other hand" I groaned "am fucked"

"what.. and let you drown in the sea of arrogance and fabricated humanitarianism..what kind of bitch do you take me for?" her smile was wicked.

"an opportunistic one..please behave" I begged.

she held up hand.

"scouts honor"

"you weren't in the girls scouts, and you've got no honor, so  that means shit" I frowned.

_"fine"_ she groaned "I'll do my best"

"good.." I sighed "let's go" 

and pray I don't further... _embarrass_ _my father in front of his friends, his daughter the Pastry Chef and Restaurateur... not the High powered Attorney, or Coorperate CEO he had intended for me to be_  . 

 

                                                  _To be Continued..._

 

_Aislin's Father- ** _Dean Ackerman_** as hes known at  UC Davis (fictionally of course)_

__


	6. Another Chance

_"you looking ravishing"_

I yipped giving a slight jump, making a half turn I came face to face with the toothy smile of Tom, closing my eyes I sighed.

_"fuck Tom, don't do that!"_ I scolded in a whisper.

_"ehehehehehehehe.._ _afraid people will see us?"_ his mouth was now close to my ear.

"well _it is_ a formal gathering" I tried to put a proper distance between us while watching our surroundings, but Tom was making _that_ difficult, _fuck those freakish long arms!_

"of sorts, rather boring if you ask me darling" 

"agreed, but acting inappropriate, isn't an option"

but that didn't seem to matter as he pulled my hair to one side and was now nibbling along the back of my neck and shoulders, _thank god we were in a secluded area away from prying eyes, and fuck his soft lips ,whiskers  and how they felt against my skin!_

"I don't know why you bothered showing up, I mean I know why I'm here..but you and Bev?"

oh shit.

"I was invited, a member of the staff is a friend and customer of mine, thought I might like to attend, so I dragged Bev along with me, plus I knew you would be here, that's why I told you I'd be showing up"

_good job Aislin!, pulled that one right out of your ass._

"you may regret that decision darling" Tom was now caressing each of my shoulders, "I know I am" he sounded less than thrilled, couldn't say as I blamed him.

"hey you two, what are you doing hiding out amongst the fake shrubbery..making out?"

_jesus Bev.._ but there she was holding a glass of champagne grinning like an idiot.

"well lord knows I'm trying, but Aislin isn't as inclined to participate as I am" Tom joked.

craning my neck around, looking up I gave him a dirty look.

_"don't even"_ I warned "not the time or the place"

"Aislin.. why don't you go..mingle" Bev put a hand on my shoulder, looking over at her I could see the look in her eyes as she gestured with them, I followed their direction, _shit!...my dad..and he seemed to be looking for someone..namely..me. "_ no worries here dear" she put on her best pretend smile "I'll keep prince horn dog here company, besides since his arrival I've yet to catch up on old times"

Tom raised both brows at her statement.

"alright,think you can handle that?" I looked at him.

"I'll try" he had an amused look "but my cock may have other plans"

"oh my god!" Bev's jaw dropped "I can't believe you said that"

"I can" I said walking away, hearing his _ehehehehehehe_ as I did.

Twenty minutes or so after Aislin had left Bev and myself, I started to look for her among the sea of people in the room, that's when I noticed off in the distance what looked to be a rather _animated_ conversation taking place, narrowing my eyes trying to get a better look, they widened considerably, it was Aislin and it seemed to be a heated exchange with. _.the Dean?_ , finding it strange plus I didn't care to see her in distress I quickly made my way over to them, upon my arrival, the Dean composed himself, Aislin jerked her head in my direction, eyes what looked to be wild with anger instantly melting into.. _panic?_

"Aislin, is everything alright darling?"

"um...erm..uh..yes" she stammered swallowing hard.

something was amiss and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Tom" Dean Ackerman looked at me puzzled, then pointed to Aislin "you..know my daughter?"

_your daughter!?_

Aislin's eyes closed, pulling her lips in tight, I could tell she was mortified.

"yes..the Dean of the college you work for..is my dad" she said softly, opening her eyes the apologetic look she wore couldn't of been more obvious.

"that still doesn't explain how you two know each other" the Dean said in an almost demanding tone.

"I met her through Bev, she's an old friend of my family" I explained, then I put an arm around Aislin's shoulders pulling her close to me, if her father was this _asshole_ that she clandestinely had spoken of, I was going to make sure Aislin knew I would be at her side no matter what, what happened next was beyond what I expected and it pissed me off, the Dean gave he an ill favored look.

"you mean to tell me you're seeing _this_ man?" he pointed to me.

"yes, and what of it?" Aislin growled.

"surely this isn't ..no..come on Aislin, he's not even American"

_the fuck did he just say!?_

_"dad, you'll do well to not further embarrass yourself, the fact that he isn't American is not what chaff's your blue blooded ass, it's the fact that he DOESN'T come from money..and"_ she got up in his face _"that he isn't Brent!"_

I said nothing, I was too interested in what was unfolding before my eyes, Brent.. what has he have to do with her dad?

"Brent..yes" he sighed "now _there.._ was a man of worth, and you" he pointed an angry finger in her face  "piss that all away Aislin Rowan Ackerman, and for what!?..I still cannot understand, you've not given me a reason to this day"

"ha" she was fighting tears now, she put a hand up to me when she saw I was about to intervene " _man of worth?..._ is _that_ how you see that piece of shit?" she bit her lip "you have NO idea just how UN-worthy he is.." the tears trickled down her face  "the man was.. hell to even call him a man is an insult to the male human species"

"you have quite the wild imagination Aislin, to suggest he was a bastard of some sort, he was a Hartwood for crying out loud,  from one of the finest families in this country"

"oh fuck your pretentious monologue of bloodlines and wealth, I've heard that shit all my life, and that's all it is..shit!, Mom was the only one that didn't share in your bullshit, now I share it as well, so take your stuffy ass beliefs and shove them!"

I was suddenly grabbed by my arm being dragged away, stumbling through the crowd of people, I had no idea the little woman who was towing me along had such strength.. _fuck!_

As we approached my car I was still having a bit of a time keeping up with her, _christ woman!,_ then Aislin then gave a hell of a pull on my arm, swung me around shoving me against my car, pulled me in for a kiss, _fucking hell, shes on one,_ her little mouth was eager and all over mine, I moaned into the kiss which spurred her further on, moaning along with me , then abruptly she pulled away.

"let's get the fuck out of here, the further, the better" she breathed.

I nodded my agreement. who was I to question.

 

We were at least ten miles northeast of Sacramento on some god forsaken county road in the dead of night, Aislin hadn't said much since we left the University, I would glance over every now and then catching her hands fidgeting about in her lap, and her lip biting was out of control, she was a mess of nerves.

"baby.. talk to me"

"huh..wha?" she sounded somewhat startled.

reaching over I ran the back of my hand gently over her cheek, she jumped a bit in her seat.

"hey,..it's okay darling"

"pull over!"

"what?"

"just do it, pullover!" she shouted.

and I found a place to do just that, in the middle of bum fuck Egypt as she would say, not a car, house or anything in sight for miles...nothing, hastily she exited the car I followed suit as she made her way to the front of it where we met up,taking me by the hands.

"Tom..take me, here..now, on the hood of your car"

_what?..where is this coming from?_

"Aislin?"

_"please"_ she began to hike up he skirt and sat up against the hood of the car, it was then discovered..no knickers, "I want you so badly right now"

leaning over as I straddled her, we were nose to nose.

"are you sure?"

_"shut up Tom..and fuck me"_

Nodding Tom  began to kiss me, my right hand found its way to the back of his neck pressing him harder into the kiss, desire was growing in me as I put more hunger into the kiss, Tom responded accordingly, parting during the kisses only to speak briefly, if at all, he ran his fingers through my hair, grinding his cock into my thigh,though he was still clothed his arousal was quite evident, I raised my hips to meet his, my body started to buck and twist at his touch, I gasped and moaned in a whorish manner, it was then Tom removed his sports jacket, tossing it to the ground, and made a quick work of his trousers, they fell to his ankles with a _thunk,_ he was commando... _oh good boy!_ his cock stood proud, that much I could tell in the pale moonlight.

_"so beautiful"_ he murmured as he looked at me sprawled on the hood.

his head dipped down and once again his mouth was all over my neck instantly setting into motion a primitive freedom I had never felt or experienced before, wrapping both legs around his waist I used it for leverage to pull myself against his crotch, it was me who was grinding on him.

"Tom.. no more, just fuck me already" I was whining.

pulling his head up he looked at me with concern.

"but darling"

pulling myself up, I clung to his neck, our foreheads pressed together.

_"I SAID, FUCK ME!"_

I think he finally _"got it_ "  cause without further notice and a different approach altogether.. he slammed into me, throwing myself back as I wailed, it wasn't all painful as it was the most delicious sensation I ever felt at the same time, Tom was now holding both my ass cheeks lifting them up as he was doing a slow deep grind up into me,my head arching with my back, I was crying out as I felt the wave building inside but not quite cresting,  _WHAT..this is new?..I..I've never felt this before,_ he rolled his hips over and over I felt his hard cock hitting my now overly sensitive walls, his tip constantly striking my G spot, he kept repeating this until my eyes were literally rolling into the back of my head, _oh holy mother of god!.._ I could feel as if my vaginal walls were actually..contracting.. _oh shit..it's happening..its REALLY happening!,_ at one point I caught him looking at me.

" your about to come undone my love aren't you" he breathed excitedly, "I can feel your walls grabbing at me, darling...your going to orgasm!"

_"yes_ " I mewled, fighting the happy tears that threatened to fall.

laying me back down on the hood of the car he took me by the hips, and pounded as hard as possible I could hear our skin slapping together each time his hips connected with my ass,I could feel how slick I had become with each of his forceful thrusts.

_"oooh Aisliiiin, I fantasized about your walls how they would feel milking my cock as your arousal peaked, come on baby, cum for me!"_

I whimpered loudly as he talked like this , _so fucking beyond_ aroused now, he was on a mission now slamming into me, _and it hit me_..an in one blindsiding moment something I've never felt before, consuming me.. a massive wave of euphoria,I shrieked, it was like exhilaration/madness/rapture, and million other feelings and sensations that made no sense at all coursing through my body in one mind blowing velocity all at the same time, my whole body trembled, as did Tom's.. _oh my god, he..he actually came inside me,_ when he  looked up our eyes met, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, and he understood.

 

Laying against him between his legs in the bath as he quietly went about bathing me, was the most intimate thing other than the act that we had engaged in only an hour before, closing my eyes I rested my head on his chest.

"feeling alright darling?" he spoke softly as he ran the washrag across my arm.

"mmmm..more than alright" 

"ehehehehe, care to talk about it?, tell me what it was like"

"well, it's probably sound bizarre to you, but..it was like losing my fucking mind..but it felt _really good_ at the same time"

kissing the back of my head he whispered.

"no Aislin, not bizarre..but spot on, it felt the same way for me to, and I've had orgasms before"

turning over on my stomach I looked up at him.

_"want to do that again"_

"now?"

grinning I sat up,turning and straddled him

"I could..ride your cock"

his eyes lit up on that one, his eyes softened and his face relaxed.

"I would like that" he whispered, reaching a hand out taking one of mine placing it on his cheek, nuzzling it lovingly, kissing it, then pressed my hand on his neck and smoothed it downward, keeping eye contact with me, I then took one of his hands pushed it into my left breast he bit on his bottom lip, it was a feathery touch at first but his fingertips began to tease at my nipple.

_"ooh yes"_ I breathed and with that soft confession he dared his other hand to do the same to my other breast, I pushed them both out to encourage him, his cock taunted my inner thigh, licking my lips I scooted closer positioning it between my legs and began to ride his length without penetration Tom gasp he head dropped back."I want you Tom.. do you want me? "I asked as I rocked my hips faster letting my wet slit glide over his now rock hard cock he looked back up.

"oh daaarling, gawd yessssss" his voice strained.

I gradually then mounted him, slowly feeling him slide into me, groaning as my walls welcomed him inside me, immediately I began to move, his head dropped back on the edge of the tub,his hands grasped my hips, guiding my movements, it wasn't long before the bath water was sloshing over the sides of the tub, and our cries echoed throughout the bathroom and once again I had experienced my second orgasm, with my cheek flat against his chest breathing heavily,I could still feel his cock pulsating inside me, expelling the last of his seed, _he had cum "hard" this time I noticed._ I  was Limp draped over him now,

"you alright?" his voice low and raspy.

"yes" I nodded "in fact, I'm wonderful" I smiled against his skin.

 

                                                                              _To be Continued..._


	7. Another Chance

I could see through my tangle mass of hair strewn in my face, Tom.. lying on his side facing me, slumbering quietly, his Ginger curls tousled about his head, and one wild curl hung loose down resting along his nose, he had hint of smile upon his lips, I smirked he should smile, I rode him fucking hard for hours last night, but I was far from complaining, I enjoyed every moment of it, no man had ever given me such pleasure in ways that this man had... _ever, w_ hat had started out as a heartbreaking drama, ended. _.in something completely different,_ _..something I couldn't have imagined happening..ever..finally, I felt complete, and it was with the love and encouragement of this man lying beside me_.

reaching up I couldn't help but toy with the errant curl that hung down just above his nose, lightly I lifted it off his face, he stirred a bit, but didn't wake.My eyes slowly visually probed his naked form, making their way downward, they focused on a small patch of hair in the hollow of his chest, it struck my interest, scooting over closer until I was up against him, my fingertips carefully danced in the sparse tuft of hairs, smiling as I did so,

_thank god he wasn't hairy, can't stand it when a man has a rug on his chest ugh._ I looked further down and grinned, thinking about having a bit of fun I spied another patch of hair... but this hair would lead to more _stimulating_ activities.. his _"Treasure Trail" ,_ but as I looked beyond that, I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle the snicker wanting to escape, Tom had the bed sheet pulled only so far down, well...

I was greeted _with only_ the tip of his dick poking out from under it, what made it worse was... he had morning wood going on, raising a brow I noticed that precum had pooled at the very tip.. _hmmm, well we can't be letting that go to waste,_ sliding the sheet all the way back I arranged myself comfortably and ever so gently  wrapped my hand about his shaft, my tongue darted out subtly lapping at the precum I heard a hiss and he shot upright, that's when I shoved the head into my mouth and deliberately made the loudest almost vulgar slurping noises as I sucked on his dick ,holding his length slowly pumping it looking up at him suggestively as I had him in my mouth bobbing up and down.

_"OH BLOODY HEL..fuuuuck!"_ he yelled, and by no means was he complaining.

looking down at me eyes as big as saucers, he seen I was quite pleased with what I was doing, he groaned giving his hips a twist upward seeking purchase, his head dropped back, _yeah I knew I'd get no complaint,  I mean..who complains about surprise sex after all?,_. I could feel his cock throb in my mouth, and then it  filled rather quickly I swallowed as fast as it shot in, proud that I could take it all, when his hips relaxed, I released his cock  giving the head of it a delicate lick, after discreetly wiping the corners of my mouth. I started to crawl up to him when I was suddenly seized and pulled on top of him, looking down at him,  chest heaving, Tom was now looking at me.

" _that_..was most unexpected"

" _that_..was the point" I wiggled my brows, grinning.

placing a kiss on the end of my nose, he smoothed my hair back in a loving manner.

"I'm very much looking forward to what comes next" he now pulled me into a full embrace, his cheek resting on my head.

"well, I'm thinking it'll be either _myself_ or.. _both of us_ " a mischievous smile I wore. 

he pulled his head back, we both looked at one another, Tom looked puzzled at first, then he realized what I had insinuated a sinful grin grew on his lips.

" your becoming _wicked,_ Aislin" I mocked a look of innocence with my eyes and facial expression. He erupted into laughter. " it's a nice try darling, but I for one am seeing it differently"

Dancing around the kitchen to Tove Lo's "Talking Body" blaring from her stereo, in just a plain white over sized T-shirt she whirled around with reckless abandon, wiggling her bum, swaying her hips, I sat watching with _much_ approval, it was the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen, not even a naked woman in a thong swinging on a pole could compare to my Aislin right now, and just because I was wearing loose fitting sweat pants..

it wasn't hiding anything, in fact I had quite the pump tent going on, and the more I watched her wriggle about, and observe her unrestrained breasts bounce around under her shirt, the camping tent was becoming more of a circus tent, _sonofabitch could she put on a show._ and after that brilliant _wake up call_ I received this morning, I'm wondering, would I wake up with her randy sweet ass on my face?, and her puss on my mouth, grinning wickedly now... _ehehehehe_   _that's not such a bad thought Hiddleston._

"what are you grinning about?"

she was looking at me suspiciously, her lips at a twist.

"nothing, darling, just enjoying your little dance"

"uh huh" she looked at me doubtfully "that's why your sporting a boner you could cut glass with" she pointed at my crotch.

indeed, it was impressive now, I shrugged looking sheepish. 

"its what you do to me?, dancing around shaking your bare ass around, watching your tits bouncing every which way under your shirt"

"you mean these"

and the cheeky little minx quickly lifted up her shirt giving her boobs a fine shake, giggling her ass off as she put her shirt down.

I bolted upright, giving her a bit of a start she squealed with a laugh.

"woman!.. that's not funny, you know how hard it is to run with a hard on?" 

she was in a full fit of giggles now.

"seeing as I don't have a dick, that would be a..no"

"well then" standing as that was all I could do, "I should make you, _alleviate._.the pressure, so I can at least walk" running a hand over my now painful erection.

she looked up at me innocently, index finger in mouth as if contemplating my so called threat, it was fucking sexy from my standpoint.

"hmm?"

walking up to me in a calculating way until she was flush with my body, her eyes never leaving mine.

"seeing as I did give some sort of _oral compensation_ earlier..." 

"oh!" my body jolted.

her little hand stealthily had made its way under my sweats and was now making subtle but _undeniable efforts_ in pleasuring me, giving a deep throaty grunt of approval my jaw slackened, motivating her to quicken her movements, gripping one of her shoulders for leverage I leaned back a bit, it didn't take but a few strokes and... _yeeesssss,_ withdrawing her hand I watched closely as Aislin carefully licked her fingers, making sure she cleaned them of every drop of my cum, once satisfied that they were she looked up smiling.

"your turn"

 

"So I guess I owe you an explanation"

Tom looked up from some school assignments he was grading he had brought back from his Apartment.

"about what darling?" 

was he really not understanding me, or just being nice?, I sat beside him.

"Tom, about..well" sighing I have to do this sooner or later "my dad"

putting the  schoolwork down, he looked at me thoughtfully, rubbing his bottom lip with a forefinger.

"ah yes..that"

"I'm terribly sorry..I should of never kept that from you"

"no..but I can understand why"

"you can?" I was perplexed.

"you'll have to forgive me Aislin when I say.. your father is the most repugnant, egotistical, heartless wanker I've ever met"

I gave him a lopsided frown and patted his hand.

" you could of just called him a Dick.. everyone else does" 

"Aislin, I..I"

"no, it's alright Tom. _.he IS_..a dick..I'm saying this cause I want you to know I'm okay with it, seriously, I do not like my father, he's tried to run my life since I was eighteen, and since I took control of it back..it really has chapped his ass"

"so..your father really does in fact believe in this fanciful notion about the whole _breeding_  ,  _wealth_  nonsense?"

I half heartily laughed then sighed, shaking my head

"you have NO idea"

"oh hell, this is pomposity at its most ridiculous" Tom snorted, "what bollocks!"

"let me give you a _clearer_ picture" I looked at him directly " no joke, okay.. let's say, hypothetically you and I get serious, and down the road we get married, have kids.." I sighed " my father would shun our children cause of you" I pointed at him " in his eyes, they'd be nothing more than, half breeds..or what they say in his circle of ..people... dirty blood"

Tom's mouth dropped open.

"dirty blood!..what the?.. who even uses that term?,oh I know..but this isn't Harry Potter for fucks sake!"

the appalled look on his face was an understatement, he was repulsed by what I had said.

"I'm sorry, but that's how my father thinks, that's what he believes" taking his hands in mine bringing them to my lips "but its not..how I think or believe..I'm very much, my mothers daughter" 

his face softened, pulling me closer.

"not for one minute would I believe you were like him, I think that's why when I found out he was your dad.. it was a shock"

putting my arms about his neck and nuzzling my face into the crook of it, taking in the scent of him sighing, _finally..a man who sees things like I do, and not through the rose colored disillusioned  glasses my father wore..or Brent for that matter._

 

"Professor Hiddleston"

turning around as I was unlocking the door to my classroom, making ready for the day, I saw a student Aide standing there, looking unsure..or was it more like..Discomfort?.

"yes, that's me" giving him a friendly smile.

"um..Dean Ackerman requires your presence in his office...immediately"

_oh just fucking great._

"did he now?, were those his exact words?"

the Aide shuffled his feet now as he looked at them.

"no..it was more like.. _this instant_ " the young man was frowning.

"yeah..that sounds more, _like him..wanker"_ I murmured, looking up the Aide was smirking, so I just reciprocated by doing the same, heaving an irritable sigh I nodded "I'll drop my things off in my room, _then_..I'll be on my way"

Walking into the Lobby of the Dean Ackerman's Office his secretary was promptly aware of my cool demeanor despite my forced smile.

"ah yes, he's..expecting you"

"I'm sure"

pushing the button on the intercom, she informed him of my arrival, he quickly responded to have me come in, his tone had a restrained curtness if you could call it that , _this wasn't going to go well, I was lucky if I wasn't on the next flight to London when all was said and done._

I stood just inside the door, hands planted inside my pockets, Dean Ackerman stood up from his desk gesturing to a chair.

"please, have a seat Tom"

"I think I'll stand if you don't mind" 

there was no way I was going to sit down and take the shit he was about to dish out, he sat on the corner of his desk, hands clasped together in his lap.

"if that's what you want"

I remained standing, and silent, _c'mon old man I know you're chomping at the bit to tear me a new ass about sullying the Ackerman name by sleeping with your daughter, I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears you're so steamed by the mere thought of it._

"so, how was your weekend?, I trust you enjoyed the California sunshine"

the man clearly thinks this is a game, I for one.. _do not._

"Pardon me for saying so Dean...but I could give two shits about the..  _sunshine,_ we both know why I'm here, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't further insult my intelligence and simply get to the point"

straightening his posture as he remained siting on the edge of the desk he gave a nod.

"alright, a man who is straight forward, you'll find I'm the same way" he looked at me point blank  "I want you to quit seeing Aislin"

I knew there was an argument coming, quite possibly my resignation, though that wouldn't have likely of happened due to the fact that contractually seeing the Dean's daughter, does not constitute in dismissal.. _but this...no._

"that sir..is not going to happen"

Dean Ackerman slid off the desk corner, walking towards a window, he nodded.

"somehow I knew that would be the case"

"then why bother asking?" I was growing tired of cat and mouse in this conversation.

turning around he wore a venomous look.

"to give you the chance to back out before things got out of control Professor, don't make me force your hand"

was this arrogant prick. _.challenging me?_ ,taking my hands out of my pockets, I now folded them.

_"force away Dean"_ I leaned in _"I'm not going anywhere, except maybe back to Aislin's after the days classes are over"_ giving him a wink I stood upright and turned to leave.

"my daughter.. isn't just some piece of ass you can just plug into while you're here Professor, be mindful that I'm a thorough man when it comes to Aislin, and know I'm well aware of your, _past...and not so distant indiscretions"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	8. Another Chance

I had somewhat of an idea of what he maybe getting at so I stopped, my back still to him,Ackerman continued, and I wished he hadn't, his voice had lowered in a tone that was threatening in nature.

_"if it had been Aislin, I would of castrated you..and they would of never found the body"_

gradually I made a half turn, swallowing hard, the man was now standing not too far from me, I was no longer in control of the situation, the baleful look on his face confirmed that.

"I see..you have been putting your wealth to good use... so how much _did_ my past cost you?"

he casually closed in on me, arms clasped behind back.

"let's just say.. Tom, there are some things not even the Dean at your University and your precious reputation as a brilliant Professor couldn't,hide..everything.. _has a price"_

"and it was one you were willing to pay...no matter what the price tag looked like" I glowered.

"Professor, _this_ particular indiscretion was.. deplorable,  you know to which I speak of,I mean it's bad enough your Dean withheld this information from me and my Administration just so they could ship you out of the country to placate the family for a time, your here under false pretenses, a ruse as it were, I could really fuck things up not only for you, but for your University..so " his eyes narrowed " I reiterate my earlier request.. I want you to quit seeing Aislin"

 

"It has been a slow ass day, I don't get it, it's like barren here right now?"

looking up from my inventory list, Bev was standing by the coffee machines looking over the seating of the Bistro, it did look a bit bare for this time of day.

"couldn't tell you why, maybe people are on holiday or sick..could be anything" I shrugged getting back to my list.

making her way over to me,setting a cappuccino beside me Bev leaned on one arm facing me.

"speaking of which..haven't seen Romeo around lately, what's with that?"

"he's a college Professor Bev, he's busy, we can't always be hanging out" I kept at my task, writing busily on the inventory report.

"uh huh, I sense a bit of tension in that tone of yours, even some _sexual frustration"_

looking up annoyed,I'm _really having regret's_ about telling Bev of my first orgasm and that it was with Tom, I still can't believe I did, _what the fuck was I thinking?_   

"Bev, just stop"

as it was, she was right in picking up on the tension in my voice, but it wasn't sexual frustration, just pure and simple..frustration, Tom as of late seem to be avoiding me or at least that's how I perceived it, we communicated by cell in texts, or calls...but that was it, he didn't come to see me, nor invited me over, and when we did talk on the phone, it was.. _bland_ conversation at best.

 _"see..cranky bitch"_ she gently gave my shoulder a push.

"I'm not cranky"

"well you're not very nice as of late either, do we need to talk?"

we talked for an hour and after that the hours _dragged on_ until finally nine o'clock arrived and it seemed an early Autumn storm had too, the sky had turned black, a wind had picked up,soon after that rain had began to fall with all the bells an whistles, thunder and lightening.. _was this some sort of an omen?_  , we closed the Bistro, I decided to take Bev's advice and drop by Tom's tonight.

I almost pissed myself with that last clapped of thunder that hit overhead,  what was next electricity going out?, that's all I fucking needed with all these Essay's my student's had been emailing to me, not to mention the ones that actually took the time to type them up and hand them in, I wasn't even close to grading any of them yet, and just when I was about to.... I swore I heard a repetitive _"tap" "tap" "tap"_ on my front door, looking at my watch.

"what the?.. it's after ten o'clock at night"

making my way to the front door, I flipped the porch light on, and opened the door.... _oh my god,_ standing looking like a drowned puppy was..Aislin,arms wrapped tightly about herself, her hair and clothes soaked,plastered to her tiny frame,she wasn't even wearing a coat, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.  

"Aislin!"

"I..I..mm..mii..miss yu..you" she chattered through her teeth.

quickly pulling her in, I shut the door, running to the bathroom I retrieved a towel, and began to dry her hair.

"what the hell, how come you're so wet?"

shivering still, she looked at me sheepishly.

"mm my car, broke down..tttwo mmiles back...I I wwalked"  

"you what!?..oh my god, _Aislin"_ I stopped drying her hair,the towel draped on her head, it reminded me of that day with the blanket wrapped about her with only her face to be seen, _she looked so sad_ , "stay put, I'm going to run you a hot bath, _you're soaked to the bone"_  

Stepping into the warm water of the bath she hissed, I couldn't help but notice the blue hue of her skin, she was _that_ fucking cold, _dammit Aislin what were you thinking?,_ slowly lowering herself into the water Aislin gritted her teeth,finally she sat, looking at the half frozen wet creature before me a dozen things flew through my head, one being. _.now what?_ , I can't have her here for obvious reasons, I needed time, and if her father knew, fucking git..no. _.I'm the bloody fucking git!_

_"Tom"_

pulling me from my thoughts, I looked to her, damn why does she have to look at me like that,so..lonely and innocent-like, _fuck!_

"what is it Aislin?

the word she spoke were soft, but hit me hard.

_"I..I love you"_

_goddammit not now!,_ squeezing my eyes shut I quickly stood and strode out of the bathroom leaving her further imploring words behind me, _I had to get her out of here..right now._ when I returned I had brought her a pair of my grey sweats and a hoodie.

"out, c'mon" my tone was brusk.

I practically dragged her out of the tub, dried her off, she was confused to say the least and protested profusely, but I managed to get her dressed anyways.Once I had her in the car she had gone deadly silent, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her innocent-like look had been replaced with a almost menacing one, her lips pulled tight, brows furrowed arms folded firmly before her.

As I pulled up in front of the closed Bistro, the only sound to be heard was the constant sound and  rhythm of the windshield wipers.

"Ais-"

that's all I got out, as my face was met with a roundhouse punch, my head was thrown back by the force of it.

_"YOU BASTARD!"_

I heard and felt the car door slam, moving my aching jaw side to side I watched through the headlights as she walked by the front of the car slamming her fist into the hood shrieking her rage now, leaving a sizable dent in it as she stomped away out of my sight.

 

**2 Weeks Later**

"You think you ordered enough coffee Aislin?"

looking over at an annoyed Bev in the stock room there were at least a hundred an fifty medium sized boxes, which  I'm sure had the same amount of bags of coffee inside, add them altogether, around... three hundred bags of coffee..I did a facepalm _, fuuuuuuuck._

"gawd Bev, I'm sorry, I thought I _only ordered_ a hundred and fifty bags.. _not this!_ "

"honey, it's a wonder you didn't buy out Starbucks while you were at it with the stress you've been under" 

she came up putting an arm around my shoulders.

"yeah, and to add to the mix..I have dinner with dad tonight..at _his place,_ said it was important"

Bev groaned, now rubbing my back comfortingly.

"and you're actually going to go?" she frowned.

"yeah" I sighed "he was pretty adamant about it.. he _really_ needed to talk to me, and it wasn't to bitch, he actually seemed sincere"

" _your dad_..sincere?" smirking I nodded, she had a point, maybe _sincere_ wasn't the word to be using."maybe he heard about..you know"

looking at Bev  then looking away

 _"maybe"_ I murmured

"shit I'm sorry, forget I brought it up, I know it still hurts..he's a dickhead" 

_"yeah"_

" _but_ , you still love that dickhead..don't you" Bev's voice reached me from behind me quietly.

turning around the unshed tears told her enough.

 

"Aislin, my dear, you came" 

my father actually looked pleasantly surprised as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"well, you did say it was important, I just hope it is, your offer sounded genuine in that you weren't going to turn this into our usual..conflict"

"it is important" he looked tense now, somehow I had the feeling this wasn't going to be a fun get together, but at the same time it was in fact for my benefit. _.wow..now why would I think that..I need a drink, where to you keep your Liquor dad._

Dinner overall went well, no condescending remarks of any kind, he was even agreeable when talking about the Bistro, he talked about his job ... it was boring a fuck, but I listened anyways, when we finally retired to the Den that's when I really noticed a change in his demeanor, I guess it was the pacing back and forth in front of me that gave it away.

"dad..what's wrong?"

"I guess I just should get right to it Aislin, the reason I had you come over and why it was important"

he handed me a large Manila envelope, staring at it then at him, I was hesitant.

"Dad..what's going on?" I finally took the envelope.

sighing he gave a nod.

"read what's in that envelope..it has information, information about someone you already know, _thing's_ you should be aware of"  

"and... _why_ would I want to read this, who is it about? I eyed him suspiciously.

"cause Aislin..it directly affects you, trust me, as to whom?..please, just read it..and know I meant no harm in doing this, I just wanted to protect you"

Okay this was scaring me now, slowly I opened the envelope, it was a file folder, sliding it out and placing it on my lap I opened it, my eyes scanned the papers,slowly page by page a scandalous, sickening wealth of immorality poured out before me... Tom had had an affair with one of his UNDER aged students for six months resulting in a pregnancy that never made it beyond the first few weeks due to miscarriage, his punishment or _the lack of ,_ was an " _quiet"_ arrangement made by his University's Administration to have him shipped out of the country for a time so as to appease the family of the female student who was sent back to her home country after the incident, I hadn't realized I had been crying until the drops of tears were hitting my arm.

_"Aislin"_

_"No!"_ I put a hand up "just..don't"

Fuck..I hated staying after classes to work, but as of late..I hated going home even more, it had become more and more of a habit just to stay as late as possible and then get home in time for bed,needless to say..my life had turned to shit in recent weeks or should I say _months,_ it just got worse as of late, my train of thought was interrupted when the door to my classroom flew open with a BANG! making me jump to my feet.

"YOU! _..YOU SORRY SONOFABITCH!"_

"Asilin?"

it looked like her, but hell..she looked like a woman possessed.

"DON"T..Aislin me, you fucking sick shit!"

I was lost, what the fuck was she going on about?

"care to clue me in on what the hell is going on?"

stalking in she violently threw something at me,dodging what looked like papers flying everywhere, I looked around puzzled as it floated around like large pieces of confetti.

"A LESS THAN SUPERIOR DOSSIER ABOUT YOU..PROFESSOR!" she raged red faced.

_That sonofabitch..he did it, he actually did it, he gave my sealed file to Aislin, and whatever other information his..money..paid for._

"I'm sure your father took great pains to make sure that. _.everything_ in that file was..in order, not one thing was..missing, I'd hate to think all that money he paid into it was a waste" my tone was calm but inside I was anything but.

" _What!.. you think my father PAID for this?"_

I snorted with a laugh.

"I KNOW..he did Aislin, he told me as much" I snapped as I kicked at the debris littering the floor "what, you think he JUST HAPPENED to see it in my file," shaking my head adamantly "oh my dear sweet Aislin, I never took you to be so thick"

her eyes popped.

" OH HELL NO!, you didn't just call me STUPID, you FUCKING ASSHOLE!" 

and that was it, she started hurling text books and whatever else was handy, and for whatever reason it was beyond any logic I had... seeing her like this was making my pants rather uncomfortably tight in the crotch, _shit I hope she doesn't see..fucking great time to get a boner!,_ a particularly large text book came flying towards me, grabbing the first thing I saw to shield myself was my desktop world globe, the book hit it with a "thud", inspecting the Globe I winced.

"great..you just dented Africa"

squinting her eyes, she sneered.

"Your lucky it wasn't your fucking head, dickweed!"

"must you be so profane?, granted you have every right to be mad-"

"mad?' she made a slight laugh "mad?.. I'm not mad Tom.. I'M FUCKING LIVID,..YOU WERE SCREWING A KID!..so she was almost eighteen, but fuck!, she was your student, and..and, you got her pregnant" she began pacing erratically, throwing her arms about, "you can't even blame it on drunkenness, cause you were going at it for six damn months, why!?..why would you do that?"

The truth was...I had no explanation other than, I was being a typical dumbass guy giving in to my own selfish _needs.._ another words, I was thinking with my Dick, it was the _thrill_ of screwing one of my pretty young students and for her as she put it _"I get to fuck my HOT Professor"_ in hind sight, it was beyond fucking stupid for me to have done, and I being the Adult in the situation should of put a halt to it before it began.

"I've no excuse Aislin..none" I threw my hands up letting them drop at my sides.

tilting her head, eyeing me, it was almost a miserable look on her face.

" I let you in.. I told you things about myself that not even Bev knew..hell my own father _still_ doesn't know _personal things.."_  looking up shaking her head " _I am a fool"_ then she looked back at me with no emotion on her face "and whats worse, I told you I loved you, and aloud myself the luxury of doing that..but not anymore" turning away she walked towards the door "good bye Tom"

And just like that she was going to walk away?..I don't fucking think so.

I hadn't gotten two steps towards the door when I was literally spun around, now facing Tom, my arms pinned to my sides, _the fuck, who does he think he is?._

"good bye Tom?" he repeated, it was a bit between scoffing and playful in the way he said it, slowly he shook his head "uh uh. _.I don't think so"_

he started walking me backwards until I hit the large eraser board on the wall behind his desk.

"get off me Tom, I don't know what you're playing at?, but I'm not having it" I growled.

"you know, I can't believe you'd dismiss me so easily" leaning in, his face not far from mine.

turning my face away from his, I refused to have this conversation, the balls he had after what I just found out, to even ask me such a thing. 

"then you really never knew me, cause I find it _very_ easy to ..dismiss a man who finds contentment in the arms and" I looked back at him _"between the legs of a little girl"_ I hissed between gritted teeth.

he became annoyed looking off to the side, biting on his bottom lip so hard it looked as if it may bleed, then he moved in quite close to my face,I could feel his breath, his seemed to bore into mine, I didn't like the feeling I was getting as the hair on the back of my neck raised.

 _"what do you want to hear from me Aislin?, that I regret my fucked up decision to sleep with an under aged student, and getting her pregnant in the process and it almost ended my career, all because I was being a selfish prick..is that it?..well I DO REGRET IT, ..ALL OF IT!, cause now look where it's got me"_ he was seething, at this point he had released one of my arms " it's got me backing the woman I do love, up against a wall, begging her forgiveness for my past atrocity, cause I WAS thinking with my dick, but make NO mistake Asilin" he dared himself having his lips practically on mine " _when I told you I loved you ...I WAS.. thinking with my heart"_

_"you want my forgiveness?"_

_"more than anything"_ was his breathy tone. 

"why?"

"you Aislin, are beautiful, there's a sensibility about you, and a _raw_ kind of ferocity that demands respect, its good, I need that,  your heart has a capacity to love a man like me, you are a very rare find, I thank the maker for putting you in my path, _I need you_ "  he nuzzled my face and in doing so his lips dragged across my skin, _damn it!_

"what you've done..is..is hard to forgive"

stepping back Tom stared at me, I wasn't quite sure what was going on behind those blue/green eyes, then with a swiftness I wasn't counting on he had me pressed up against him, our mouths locked together, his working over mine like a starved man,his tongue pushed into my mouth, that's when I pushed him away.

"no"

"no?"  the look on his face told me he didn't like my denial " no Aislin?..hmm"

"I didn't stutter"  my anger was growing.

"didn't what I say earlier mean anything?" I could see his anger was growing too.

"they were words Tom, and they were nice ones too" I nodded, indeed there were, but I wasn't one of those silly little college girls easily buffaloed by his pretty words.

he looked aghast.

_"What!"_

giving him a wary sidelong glance, I wasn't sure if I should just leave at this point, in fact I though it was a good idea.

"look, I'm going home, we'll talk later..maybe"

turning to leave I was once again, spun around, but this time I found myself on the flat of my back on top of  his desk, looking up at a very determined man.

"we're done talking Aislin, and you know that"

did I?..something told me we were, _and fuck what was with the wetness between my legs all of a sudden?_

_"Tom?"_

He leaned over me running his fingertips through my hair,  _  
_

"ever have angry sex my love?"

"what the fuck?...no"

_"you're about too..god knows you need it darling.. a release"_

the toothy smile he wore was nothing short of a _very_ aroused man, chuckling  he proceeded to tear the buttons off my blouse sending the buttons flying everywhere, then he started making a quick work of my jeans,I gasped.

"are you stupid!.. this isn't going to happen!" I was now  yelling angrily though I was aware of my own arousal growing, _what the fuck!?_  

and to make matters worse he had the balls to start lightly tapping each side my face with his fingertips in a mocking manner he spoke and his tone was _dripping with it_.

_"why. huh.. what are you going to do about it?.huh.. Huh, little thing like you,a little creature, couldn't possibly take on a man like me,after all I'm going to give you what you need"_

shock wasn't the word and pissed wasn't it either,I drew back to crack him across the face, but this time he caught my arm, that just intensified the fury that was building in me, _and oddly enough the fucking arousal as well.  
_

"who in the fuck do you think you are!?" I spit a him "fucking weak. I don't think so you sorry sonofabitch!" I snarled.

"oh yes, now that's what I'm talking about Aislin, I knew you had it in you, to be a randy angry little bitch"

that did it!

"fuck you Tom!"

" _you have no idea_ " his voice was almost unrecognizable.

giving my pants a firm yank,without  so much as a warning he slammed into me I yelped throwing my head back, wasting no time Tom was moving like a piston within me making animal-like rutting noises, the whole thing felt angry and fucked up, He held firm to my hips and drove into me over and over grunting he was so maddening in his movements the desk beneath me was jumping and skidding  all over the place , I gasped and cried out, I couldn't believe as pissed off as I felt the more I wanted him to fuck me.

_"don't stop Tom, please!, Gawd how you.. feel inside me..., your cock feels...its...aaaahhhhh"_

that seem to urge him even further as he drove into me harder, lifting my hips higher.

 _"I .. Jus want to fuck you soooo hard"_ he sounded so angry, he looked it too as we made eye contact _"that there will  be no doubt that I fucked you thoroughly my darling"_

as it was he was he _taking me_ at a punishing pace and I was loving every moment of it, gripping each sides of the desk, gasping, whining...the wave of my orgasm was cresting, our wails turning to screams echoing throughout the room, as my walls clamped around his now twitching cock as it filled me, Tom arched his back, then collapsed on top of me, needless to say we were both limp and pretty much useless....or so I thought.

" _now my little darling, we'll be taking this..argument of sorts.. home..where we'll pursue it until we find a mutual resolution "_ he murmured into my neck, before kissing it.

 

_To be Continued..._


	9. Another Chance

Watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept quietly next to me, I took this moment to look, I mean _really_ look at what I almost lost less than twenty four hours ago, _my Aislin .._ her arms sprawled above her head along with the chaotic tangled mess of chestnut waves and curls of hers, as my eyes slowly examined her further downward, a little smile at the corner of her full lips..lips that had danced, teased and pleasured me for countless hours before, I couldn't help but lightly trace the outline of said lips with a fingertip.

_"I love you"_

though I knew she couldn't hear me, I still meant it as if she could, continuing to trace her mouth, they gave a subtle twitch.

_"hhmmrphh"_

and she rolled on her side facing me, grinning at her garbled, sleepy speech I ceased my play and instead took one of her single long curls, twisting it between my fingers gently, as I simply stared upon her, it was like she sensed all of this, her eyelids fluttered until they slowly opened,her arms stretched as she yawned, but she winced.

_"owie"_ she hissed.

_"owie?"_

_"damn..I feel like I've been ran over by a freight train"_ her voice croaked full of sleep.

"ehehehehehehe, _only_ because I used my cock on your delicious pussy, _repeatedly_ like it was one"

her eyes popped wide, and her forehead creased looking up at me.

" _oh my god.._ that's fucking foul Thomas!"

" _oh ho ho_ , now it's Thomas" I chuckled.

still giving me a look of disgust now with a wrinkled nose, she gave me a playful slap.

" _its_ whatever I decide to call you, you fucking animal, my _whole body_ aches, not just my cooch you freakin' pig"

lying on my back holding my stomach, I was laughing hard now though it soon became muffled due to the pillow  she hit me in the face with.

"assclown" she huffed.

 sitting up now,pushing the pillow off me I  had to defend myself.

"oh so I'm a fucking animal, assclown _and_   a pig?" giggling as I looked at her.

_"Oh"_  she held a finger up " I almost forgot, and  _Thomas the Train_ "  she _actually_ belted out a squawk before erupting into a peal of laughter.

I picked up on her reference _instantly .._

"Ha ha darling"

she was still laughing knees drawn up to her chest, stomping lightly on the mattress, _well fine, if you're going to be that way missy,_ I took my vengeance and pounced on her, making her squeal,I commenced tickling she squirmed and flailed wildly, screaming, laughing and cursing me the whole time, I loved it.  

 

"Off me you gangly bastard!" I choked laughing at the same time.

"Gangly!, you just _did not_ make fun of my physique," he pinned me into the mattress face inches from mine," _little miss Hobbit!"_

smirking, as his jab didn't bother me at all.

"I rather like Tolkien, so the comparison is only flattering to me" 

"you would as he is the Scribe of your people" 

_oh he was good_ , but so was I.

"as the caveman was of yours.. with all those Hieroglyphics,impressive really" I said trying to keep a straight face, Tom's however...

_"Ooooh ...you little shit!"_

plunging his face into my neck growling while he playfully with reckless abandon started nibbling all over it, as I yelped wide eyed in mock surprise.

Sitting on the edge of Tom's bed going through the text messages on my phone, _there weren't many,_ I saw that there was one from Bev.

_B- girl wtf?..where are you, do you not ever answer your cell?_

the second text was "out there" but still funny.

_B-okay I just spent 10 min's banging on the door of the Loft, where are you?, how'd it go w/your dad?..wait a minute..omfg, you killed the bastard,..you're in jail aren't you?, no worries I got bail money_

Well, I better text her back before she calls every police Department in Sacramento.

_A- Don't get your panties in a wad, I'm fine._

she replied in record time.

_B- well fuck!, its about time..you inconsiderate bitch lol_

shaking my head, I swear she acts more like a parent than a friend.

_A-Stfu..I'm fine like I said, I'm with Tom._

_B-ya know..that fucker must be REALLY good in the sack.. or.. you seriously have it bad for him._

_A- Both :)_

_B- ew  :P   spare the details its none of my business as to why or how you 2 hooked back up, he's like a brother to me, anyways..how'd it go w/ "daddy"_

shit..this wasn't something to be discussing with her, Tom should, it was about him after all.

_A-eh..okay, I guess..boring conversation and dinner well that was too rich for my digestive tract,it gave me gas._

_B-lol, well that figures,...tell me, how does Tom figure into this, I know damn well daddy didn't invite him over to join you two for supper._

_A- ah well..it just kinda happened._

God she  could be nosy, but I was most grateful for the distraction of the naked Professor who just got out of the shower and was presently walking by me still wet.

"what?"

"hum...nothing" I shrugged.

a toothy grin spread across his face.

"I was hoping you would of joined me darling" placing a kiss on my cheek he winked.

"yeah, not much bathing if any would of been accomplished" I gave his dick a gentle tap

he jumped a bit, I think more out of surprise than the touch itself.

"hey!, _gentle_ now" he was covering his crotch with both hands like a big baby.

"well, what did ya expect, prancing around all wet and naked in front me, being all tempting and shit"

"ehehehehehehe, you think I'm.. _tempting?_ "

I gave my lips a twist and him a scolding look.

_"you know you are"_

"Okay. _._ maybe, but I _don't prance_ darling" he frowned.

I snickered, giving a nod towards his crotch.

"with a cock like that. _.you should_..and proudly so"

Tom was about to reply when my cell "chirped"

"oh shit, I forgot, Bev and I were texting" I leaned back to retrieve my phone.

he chuckled.

"sorry, my cock and I didn't mean to interrupt" and he proceeded towards his closet

I stuck out my tongue.

"keep that up, and I'll put that lovely thing to good use" he said over his shoulder

"like it already hasn't, you nasty ass"

reading the text, I was surprised at what she said.

_B- I'm assuming your short explanation might have "something" to do w/ what I heard from one of our "regulars" a student, came in today.. it seems "the Dean" went on a two week vacation, back east, he left this morning._

the fuck!?..Dad said nothing about this, and the more I thought about it, it started to make sense, and now I was getting angry.

"sonofabitch!"

Tom turned around, walking over.

"Aislin, what is it?"

"Bev just informed me, one of the students that frequents the Bistro, they said my Dad took off this morning back east for a two week vacation"

sitting beside me he had a confused look.

"so?, I would think that's a good thing actually"

turning towards him, I shook my head.

"Tom don't you see, I went and had dinner with him last night, then he.." sighing I ran my fingers through my hair "dropped _the bomb_ in my lap..and now.. he's on vacation _,I know_ my father... he planned this shit!, step one, rip open my daughters heart, step two, go on vacation cause he has nothing to worry about cause he doesn't think you and I are..together, and I'm probably back at my Loft having a complete nervous break down, lying in a puddle of my own tears and several bottles of whiskey, thinking his mission is accomplished"

Tom looked horrified.

"forgive me Aislin and my European ways of putting things..but, your father is a fucking twat"

"what's to forgive, you happen to be right" I sighed.

"well true as that may be Aislin,.. I'm no saint either"

our eyes met, chagrin shown in his.

"I know, but the difference between my father and you... you actually _have remorse_ for the questionable things you have done, my father...revels in his and calls it justified"

he reached over, taking my hand in his.

"I want you to know, even after...well, last nights.. _activities,_ I know it doesn't erase the fact of what I did, all those things you read about, I don't expect your forgiveness right away..or at all for that matter, but..should you have any questions, _any_ at all, I'll answer them the best I can"

giving his hand a squeeze, I smiled.

 

Back at my Loft, a whole lot of explaining took place at Tom's insistence, he wanted to tell Bev about what he had been doing only months before his arrival, but first he made me go my room which made me feel like a fucking little kid..I wasn't keen on that idea at all, he didn't want me to..as he put it.. _"do unnecessary harm to Bev cause she's likely to kick my ass like you tried too"_

So I sat on the edge of my bed and just listened..well she didn't kick his ass, but I'm thinking Tom wished she had...there were a series of _"what!"_ and _"are you fucking insane Tom!?"_ and _"your lucky it didn't happen in the states, you stupid ass!"_ , but my personal favorite was _" I should just go downstairs and get a cleaver from the Bistro and cut your fucking dick off right now"._

When the _tone_ of the conversation seemed to have calmed down I came out of my room, regardless if Tom would of approved or not.peering around the corner of the hallway I could see Bev  leaning against the kitchen island quietly, yet angrily nursing a glass of what looked like Whiskey, across from her.

Tom also quiet, with both hands in pockets with the look of shame on his face, it hurt to see it, but I also understood why and I couldn't take that away from him, walking up to the island they both watched me as I took a glass out of the dishwasher and silently poured myself some whiskey,I took a swallow of it putting my head back and squeezing my eyes shut from the burn of the whiskey in my throat.

"I think I needed that hours ago" I gave my head a shake.

"Aislin, how are you..really?" Bev's tone was comforting and filled with concern.

"oddly enough..I'm alright all things considered"

looking over at Tom who still looked, out of the three of us like the part of the _Sinner._

"all things considered Aislin, I'm surprised he" she pointed to Tom "still has his Penis"

"yeah" I shrugged "but a cleaver wouldn't of worked, you'd of needed to go to a sporting goods store and buy a chainsaw to cut off that bad boy" I said pointing to Tom's crotch.

they both looked at me as if I grew a third eye.

"Aislin!" Bev  exclaimed wide eyed, _well hellfire, I actually managed to shock her..score!_

I slammed another shot of whiskey, and looked at her.

" _what!?_..you don't think _I know_ what I'm talking about" I made a suggestive wiggle of my brows.

"Aislin" it was Tom this time.

I looked over at him, he was shaking his head, giving a roll of my eyes I groaned.

"c'mon, I was just trying to lighten the mood, god..it looked like a fucking wake in here, I was about to give a eulogy" I threw up my arms, then I looked at Bev " I know you're pissed and I understand, but if I of all people can be.. _sensitive_ about this situation with Tom..you can at least try to be as well"

Bev looked at me incredulously, 

"um, you do realize in this country, he committed a crime..right?, and knocked the girl up too"

"Not that I'm making excuses here Bev,But I'm sure it's a crime in his country too, but his college and the girls family dealt with it privately, not just to save Tom's career as my dad would believe,but to protect the girl as well, and Tom _DOES_ feel shitty about it..fuck Bev..you're starting to sound like my dad"  

by this time I was standing next to Tom, glaring over at my business partner who was gauging my reaction.

"I can see that this is only going to get uglier, I need to think about this more..." she looked up at Tom "you are lucky you aren't locked away, career kissed good bye..but more than anything...your lucky that this woman right here" she pointed at me "has a heart the size of Texas, and that she's willing to work with you through this shit..personally, I don't think you deserve that..or her" 

and she walked passed us making her exit from the Loft.

As the days progressed, Bev  seemed to have _lightened up_ as it were, she still was upset with Tom, but not as harsh as she initially was, Tom respected that.. they were old friends and wasn't going to expect more, just thankful she just didn't shitcan their friendship entirely, she informed me she still loved him like her little brother it just this whole thing was difficult for her to take in, in the mean time, Tom and I decided to just hang out at his place, I  had just woke from a nap the last few days of shit were catching up with me and I had certainly needed it.

"ah,..as the sun sets, the almighty sprite awakens and I'm are without reproach" Tom announced in my direction.

rolling my eyes upward  I shook my head.

"good thing you never went into acting ...cause your endeavor at what I'm assuming was Shakespeare. _.is shit"_ I groaned.

Tom quirked a brow.

"thou art don't giveth a fucketh" he added.

though I was still a bit sleepy,I snorted before chuckling.

_"oh my god"_

_"what?"_ he mocked innocence before sipping his tea.

"don't act all naive mister melodramatic, we both know you're far from it" I playfully gave him a shove.

"ehehehehehehe, true"

"Tom..can I ask you something?"

"of course darling, anything"

he could see the sudden change in my mood and took me by the hand and we sat on the couch.

" just what am I to you Tom, am I some kind of friend with benefits?, a play thing of sorts?..since all this crap came about with your past..indiscretion..I..I don't know how I fit in anymore"

His forehead creased as if offended.

"none of those, where is this coming from?,cause _you're mine..._ that's what you are"

"define... _mine_ " I folded my arms.

"Aislin, I love you this I've confessed already, you've confessed to me, when I said you are mine.. I mean you are _my woman_ , my girlfriend..do..do you not want to be with me now?" 

the man looked like he was about to fall apart.

"Tom, no that's not it..I..I just needed to hear it I guess"

"then let me make it clear Aislin, whenever I am around you" he closed his eyes "you're like some drug, so...addicting,intoxicating" opening his blues eyes looked upon me searchingly "its not just the sex, I more than anything, enjoy being with you" setting his tea down he pulled me onto his lap "you give me things no woman ever has, and I cannot even put them into words, I know I have _a lot_ to prove,  but darling I certainly do not see you as.. a object _or something to play with_ , you may have a broken heart but that's my fault, let me in so I can fix it, _please_ "

I firmly took hold of his chin,whiskers included, bringing his face to mine.

" my heart is broken, yes it is your fault... _but fuck_ _it all.._ I've fallen for you and I hope you can fix it Tom, cause.. _I'm counting on it"_ releasing his chin I melted into his arms he pulled me in tightly resting his head atop of mine.

_"thank you  darling..and I will fix this"_

 

_2 Weeks Later_

 I woke to my cell ringtone, nothing like having Ozzy Osbourne's "crazy Train" blaring throughout the room to wake your ass up early in the morning, _"the fuck"_ my voice was gravelly and full of sleep, I thought I had it on silent  as I reached for it, I groaned when I saw who was calling ..my dad _"shit, why was he calling?"_ I decided to let it go to voicemail, as I turned the volume on silent,slowly sliding out of bed I made my way to the bathroom, I was alone this morning Tom was already gone to class, kinda made me feel sad in a way, but he had a job.

I sat at the kitchen table eating toast staring at my cell, four calls since my dad last called _what the hell?_ , now just trying to decide when to return his calls and what to say, I sighed, the bastard had played me, and did a fine fucking job of it, so I decided to send a text, he's lucky to get that.

_A- sorry I missed your calls, what's up?_

_D- Aislin!.ah I was hoping you'd call but this is fine..where are you?, I stopped by your Loft, but you weren't there_

oh shit hes's back!, _time to lie through your teeth girl._

_A- out an about, are you at the Bistro?_

_D-Yes, could you please come by, I wish to speak with you._

_A- alright, be there in fifteen minutes._

Sonofabitch!, after getting dressed, and putting my face on, and running a brush through my hair I sent Tom quick text, basically telling him _"the great white shark is back in the waters"_ he'd know right off what I meant.

Upon pulling up I saw the all too familiar shiny silver Bentley Suv parked in front of the Bistro, _a bit ostentatious don't you think dad? ,what an asshole,_ When I swung the door open to the Bistro entrance I saw my dad on the Bar stool, he spun around.

"ah hello my dear" he greeted almost too happily.

"dad" I nodded.

"Aislin?"

I froze.

_"Brent?"_

 

                                      _To be Continued..._


	10. Another Chance

I was making my way out to the Faculty parking lot going through my messages on my cell, and saw that the only one I had received was the one text earlier from Aislin, warning me that her Father was back in town, I had heard from her since then, _damn I hope everything was alright,_ as I approached my car I stopped, narrowing my eyes.

"Bev?"

she was pacing nervously behind it, chewing on the nails of her fingers on her one of her hands, stopping when she heard me.  

"oh shit..Tom!, I was going to call or text you, but..but..shit" she rattled the words off quickly, she was almost hysterical.

"what is it?, what's wrong" I took hold of her hands trying to calm her.

 _"oh god, we need to go now!?"_ she pulled on my shirt, _"her old man came back today.. he..he brought, goddamn that bastard..he had.. Brent with him"_

releasing her, I could literally feel my blood pressure rise, my hands balled up into fists.

 _"wheres..Aislin?"_ I asked between gritted teeth.

When we arrived at the Bistro, I noticed instantly, something was.. _off._ getting out of the car I saw that there  were no lights on inside, I looked over at Bev, her face looked fearful, looking back I scrutinized the restaurant further, what the?... _there was a broken window_ , quickly I walked up to it, peering in I could see some of the staff cleaning up debris.

"the fuck is going on!?. where is Aislin?"

"lets go Tom, I'll explain when we get up to the Loft"

When we entered the Loft it was to say the least..eerily quiet, and reeked of alcohol, _just what the fuck is going on?_

 _"Aislin..Aislin, it's me..Bev"_ she announced herself quietly.

there was a slight pause, then we were greeted with a loud and somewhat,vulgar..belch, frowning I looked over at Bev.

_"um.. tell me that wasn't Aislin"_

the sad face she wore confirmed it, she didn't even have to say anything, we slowly walked about the room.

"she's beyond hammered, after that.. _father_ of hers showed up surprising her with _that_ _motherfucker_ that she hasn't seen in like what five-six years?, she was to say the least..angry, and let her father know that he needed to take himself and _his trash_ and remove themselves from her restaurant, of course her father protested saying she was being.. _unreasonable..BIG mistake"_

"Bev" I pointed downstairs "the Bistro looks like the aftermath of a riot, don't sugar coat it"

"she fucking flipped out, started yelling, customers were not digging it, it was when she started throwing shit was when Rory our head Chef called me and told me to get my ass down here before the Cop's were, when I arrived, her dad was standing outside yelling like a damn fool at her, that's were the broken window came from" she grimaced "she hurled one of the coffee machines through it"

my jaw dropped, _my little Aislin...threw a coffee machine , and not a household variety.. a commercial coffee maker through a plate glass window at her dad!?,fucking hell!_

"and that fucking shit Brent..ooohhh" she growled " he was trying to placate her..stupid fuck, she got lethal, went at him with a metal meat mallet, if  Rory and I hadn't grabbed her, we'd be visiting her in jail" she snorted "but Brent saw she meant it, ran out of  the Bistro like the big pussy that he is"

"so, I know she's here, I heard her"  I recalled the..belch

"behind the couch..piss drunk, belching is the most she's capable of"

when I looked over the back of the couch I was heartsick,  half sprawled on the floor, Aislin..holding a rather large half empty bottle of Jack Daniels slack in her hand, with two empty ones next to her, crawling over I sat beside her, then pulled her limp little form into my arms.

_"Aislin, baby?..you hear me?"_

_"kjhffgjjmhh"_

drunken gibberish..great.

"Bev, go get a bath started, she reeks to high hell, we need to work on getting her sobered up starting with getting her cleaned up"

Without hesitation Bev ran to the bathroom an was quick about getting the water going, scooping up Aislin's lax form she groaned as I carried her to the bathroom, once there Bev closed the lid of the toilet where I sat Aislin down, she was slumped over me, but I still managed to remove her shirt and bra.

"here comes the tricky part"

"I'll hold her, you just take the rest off, damn girl owes me, the last thing in this lifetime I wanted to see, was her naked ass.. _and everything else_ " Bev grumbled.

"it's her wanker father you can thank for that Bev, she wouldn't be in this shape if that fucker hadn't pulled the shit that he did"

once fully undressed I placed her in the bathtub, Bev took that as here queue to leave.

"I'm going to be downstairs and help the guys with clean up, I'm assuming you can handle things here"

looking over my shoulder I saw the distressed woman tugging at her ponytail.

"yes, and thank you Bev, I know you've already got a lot to deal with concerning me, I'm sure it wasn't easy when you came to get me"

she shrugged with a sigh.

"actually it wasn't that hard Tom,..I knew she would need you, you're the only one who could provide what she needs... your love, that much I know you two have for one another, that's the one thing that's going to get you both through this shit, cause it isn't over by a long shot, her dad's back, and Brent's still here and you can bet your ass he's staying with _daddy,_ and their both up to something...why else did he bring the sack of shit back with him?..he's trying to to hook him up with Aislin again" 

 _That_ thought had never occurred to me. _.fuck!_

"cause he thinks I'm out of the picture?"

"yes.. from what I was told, before I got here, and before her tirade lead to throwing shit around..Aislin never mentioned you at all, just told her dad and shared with the rest of those in the restaurant how much she wanted to...well" she smirked "I believe she said and I quote, _if you like Brent so much you can have him, and I'll gladly shove his head right up your ass Dad"_   

sucking my lips in, I had to fight the urge to laugh, damn what I wouldn't of given to have seen that!

"I'd expect nothing less of my little one" looking back at Aislin as I held her head out of the water, she was in out of her drunken cognition such as it was.

After Bev left, I went about bathing Aislin, washing her hair even, it seem to work though I'm not sure to what extent, afterwards I dressed her in one of her T-shirts, then put her to bed, one thing for was for sure she looked a damn sight better than when I found her.

 _Fuuuuuck, what the hell...where am I?, ....and why is the world out of focus?,..oh..when did the goddamn Railroad lay tracks through my head?_ rolling over, I guess that's what I'm doing, my eyes began to focus, _woah....Tom?..what the hell, what's he doing here, in my bed?...okay somewhere along the line I lost a day, or some hours...something?..._ he sure does look handsome sleeping, I had to smile _*ow*... okay since when does it fucking hurt to smile?,_ reaching over I took a fingertip and ran it through the whiskers on his chin lightly, his lips pursed moving slightly side to side at my touch,now taking the tip of my fingernail pushing it up through the ginger hairs until it hit his bottom lip,again his lips moved about, it was cute so I kept doing it, until I heard groaning looking upward I gave a slight jump... he had been watching me the whole time.

 _"morning little one, having fun were we?"_ he whispered.

 _"um..well"_ I began sheepishly _"I just.."_

he put a finger on my lips.

 _"its quite alright darling"_ gently he pulled me up closer to him, tenderly his fingers caressed along my cheek _"how are you feeling today?"_

what I couldn't understand was the concern on his face.

"Well..other than the fact that a fucking railroad station currently is wreaking havoc in my head..I'm good..which has me curious, _why does_ my head hurt?" I eyed him.

"you don't remember?"

"no,should I?..did something bad happen?" my eyes widened "oh shit..something really bad did..didn't it" I panicked starting to sit up now though my whole body ached I didn't care.

"easy Aislin, calm down"

By the time Tom explained everything to me I indeed needed the glass of water and the ibuprofen he offered me, _jesus.. what a shit storm!, I trashed my Business..all because my of old man..he had brought that fucking parasite ex of mine back with him.. that had been part of his plan, after exposing Tom's past to me, figuring I'd be weak and open to having Brent back in my life...WRONG!_

"you do realize what my fathers up too?"

Tom nodded heaving a heavy sigh.

"Bev figured it out, he brought Brent back with him in hopes to get him back with you, that's why he dumped my shit of a past on you when he did" looked at this moment like he wanted to punch something, _couldn't say that I blamed him._

"he doesn't want us to be together, I knew that night at the charity event, I'd bet my share of the Bistro he started getting the ball rolling on how to remove you from my life that night Tom" I looked up at him then lowered my head, I felt sick and not because of the shitty hangover I was dealing with.

"well darling,it seems that my..crappy decisions in life, haven't  swayed you" he dipped his head down to look at me.

"no..it was touch an go" looking to him " but for some weird fucking reason.. I happen to love you more than I could possibly hate you, plus..the thought of never seeing you again hurt far worse than you could imagine"

I was unexpectedly,but swiftly pulled into his arms, totally engulfed in his strong embrace, his face buried in my mussed up hair, nuzzling.

_"god if I have to spend the rest of my life proving to you what a good man I really am..I will do it Aislin"_

_oh my god...was he..crying?_

 

 _The-fucking-hell-went-through-here?_ , my eyes wide scanned over the carnage of what used to be my restaurant.

"you know, if we ever need to do a complete remodel..we won't need to hire anyone, I'll just piss you off and turn you loose in here"

slowly looking to my left, I saw Bev, who was also looking at the trashed area before her.

"shut-up" 

she turned toward me giving me a funny look.

"hangover got you on edge sweetie?" a smirk grew.

"fuck off Bev, _I'm not_ in the mood, hangover or not" I growled.

"hey" she put her hands up in front of her " it's not my head you should be biting off"

"oh don't you worry.. I'm far from done with my father and his.. _Trophy partner_ he's picked out for me" I pointed to myself "what happened yesterday was bullshit, and I plan to send Brent back to Boston with either a bruised ego..or a severely bruised body, it's his choice"

Bev put an arm on my shoulder.

"Aislin..don't, yes he's a piece of shit, but I do not like what I'm hearing"

"no, it's not like that" looking at her,I relaxed "I've finally found happiness Bev, I'm not letting either one of those..those, oh what was it Tom called dad?..oh yes..twats!, those twats aren't going to ruin it for me"

Bev grinned to the point she was stifling a laugh.

"geez Aislin"

"what?"

"twat?..really, you have been hanging around Tom too long" she finally laughed.

"say what you want, I plan on hanging around him a lot "

"I'm glad to hear it" she handed me a mug of coffee with a wink "despite his colorful background, he's good for you, I know without a doubt he loves you as well, I saw it first hand"

taking a gulp of hot beverage, and praying it would help with my hangover, I looked at her.

"did you now?"

"yes.. last night, when you were in sorry shit shape, and I do mean _shit.."_

"that bad huh?" god I wish I could remember.

"yes.. _that bad_ , but he was _on it,_ he went into a mode I've never seen before, just started taking care of you,no hesitation.. he just wanted to make sure you were cleaned up, comfortable, and knew that he was there for you, though at the time you didn't know your ass from a hole in the ground"

"well, I knew he was here when I woke up, right beside me" I smiled at the memory.

"uh huh, that was the idea my dear" she patted my shoulder "so you would know that he was there the whole time when you did sober up"

somehow that made me feel good.

"thanks Bev"

putting an arm around my shoulders, Bev gave them a squeeze.

"enough of this bullshit, in an hour the guys from the Glass company are going to be here to replace the window, I say in the meantime _you_ go and and do what we girls do best in a time of stress..spend some money, go shopping"

"what, are you kidding?"

"nah, it'll be good for you, go to to Victoria's secret and buy something.. _naughty_ , a treat for you and Tom, something _inspiring_ , so you both can.. blow off some steam"

I gasped giving her a shove.

"oh hell no, you just didn't!"

Bev started laughing.

"I have a better idea, let me borrow that couch eating Great Dane of yours, and I'll go pay a visit to my dad, maybe that damn Dog of yours will be actually useful and bite Brent"

she made a look of disgust.

"aw no no no, my Dog eat's leather..not asshole"

with that _we both_ laughed.

 

I was going to clean up my Loft before I agreed to Bev's idea, but not to the whole Victoria's secret thing, however after seeing that Tom had done the cleaning, _he even mopped the floor, I could still smell the pine-sol and other cleansers about the place, bless him._

Looking at the bags of useless crap that I just bought as I drank my mocha Frappuccino at an outdoor cafe, _well that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, but at least my hangover was subsiding,_ my cell began to go off.

_T- hello darling, feeling any better?_

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the text.

_A-yes,in fact I just did some un-neccessary shopping, per Bev's request, thought I needed some down time_

_T-this is good, and Bev is right, you needed to get out and have time to yourself_

_A- right, I really had to go out and buy shit I did not need :P_

_T- lol, I  highly doubt you bought shit_

_A-clothes I didn't need, perfume I probably have and won't use, knick knacks that are ugly as hell and I'm more than likely will give to Bev, makeup I'll never wear cause it'll make me look like a whore but hey it was on sale_

_T- what..no shoes?_

that ass would say that.

_A-just the ones I'm wearing and will be throwing at you later for that smartass remark._

_T-I love you Aislin :)_

_A-uh huh..nice try Professor_

_T-lol, at least I try, and..I really do love you_

_A-I love you too :)_

_T-well it's back to class, just wanted to check in on you,ttyl, love and miss you little Aislin :)_

_A- ttyl, miss and love you too Tom ;)_

putting my phone away, somehow I felt.. _lighter,thank you Tom._ when I reached down to pick up my bags of merchandise, its when I noticed the shiny pair of black Italian shoes, black tailored trousers,my eyes traveled upward to the pristine white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up on the all too familiar, tanned slightly muscular folded arms, I straightened when I saw the face.

"hello Aislin"

narrowing my eyes until they were almost slits, I growled.

_"what part of me coming at you with a Meat mallet didn't you understand?...Brent"_

an arrogant curl reached the corner of his lips.

"I'll admit..that was most unexpected,but in hindsight,that particular action, actually aroused me terribly,seeing you so... _aggressive_ and _angry_ , I know, it wasn't the _right kind_ of anger... but damn woman" he shook his head as if impressed.

okay, I think I'm going to be sick.

"you'll do well to just leave and take your disgusting thoughts with you"

his eyes flickered about, then seem to take a long appraising look at me, _oh hell this bastard was eye fucking me with a vengeance ._

"I must say Aislin, you look.. fucking fantastic, I know you're waiting for me to say something about the weight, and so I have..you're no long my little... _ass-lin_ " he purred my former ugly nickname. "but I'm sure you've improved that part of you too as well" he tilted his head as if to get a better look at my butt.

scowling, I finally stood up.

 _"listen you sonofabitch,I no longer have use of you, I think I made that clear years ago when..I"_ I pointed to myself _"walked out on you, and started my life over, you are a heartless,cruel,and cold blooded shit of a man, do yourself a favor Brent, go back to my father and tell him, he wasted your time and what I'm sure is more important to him..his money by bringing you out here,now..get the fuck out my face,my life ..I never want to see you again"_

I weaved around him,and he caught me by my wrist.

"father and mother really liked you, they miss you Aislin"

whipping my head around, I had enough of his shit.

"your mother was hopped on pills so she didn't have to deal with the life she lived, your father is an infidelious weasel, who if I had married you, would of set me up with one his fifth avenue plastic surgeon buddies from New York to nip an tuck the fat out of me just so he could make a play for me, _so fuck off Brent_ , I want NO part of you or your family"

As I stormed off it was his words that he shouted after me, that had my blood run cold.

"say what you will Aislin..you're already mine!"

_what the fuck did that mean?_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_Brent Hartwood-Aislin's Ex_


	11. Another Chance

God it was a long fucking day, maybe it was because of the test I had the Students doing, maybe it was because I was worried about Aislin, or at any minute I was wondering if that sod of a father hers was going to waltz into my classroom and do something as equally asinine as he did at the Bistro yesterday.As I pulled up to the Bistro I noticed right off, the window had been repaired and Bev was standing just inside waving, she looked happy, that was encouraging.

"hey handsome, how goes your day?"

"eh, educational"

she rolled her eyes.

"cute Tom, but not everyone likes a smartass"

"Aislin does" I gave her a cheesy smile.

"yeah, but that's because she's sleeping with you, even then I'm sure she has her limits"

"ehehehehehe, yes..yes she does, speaking of Aislin, is she here?"

I looked around the Restaurant.

"I believe up in the Loft,been very quiet too" she pointed upwards "she seemed..kinda irritated when she came back from shopping, which is odd..I was hoping it would of relaxed her a bit"

"that is odd, we texted while she was out, she was..happy" my brows furrowed, I didn't like this, after yesterday, Aislin had endured enough, I wasn't going to see her upset anymore "I'm going to see what's going on,if anything"

"you go do that, give her love" she winked at me as I walked away.

 

Opening the door slowly, a smile instantly spread across my face, the sight before me couldn't of been more precious, Aislin was curled up on her side on the couch sleeping, with a book open as if she had fallen asleep reading,  strands her long chestnut curls draped over face, some of it was splayed in different directions,kneeling beside her I gently moved the hair from her face causing her little nose to twitch, smiling I then removed the book from her hand, looking at it I almost shit, looking at  the title _365 Sex Thrills,Positions, tricks, and Techniques for an Erotic year, By Lisa Sweet,_ my eyes widened, um wow..I didn't know what to really think, _was she concerned that she wasn't pleasing me?, or was she just curious?, I never expected this,_ placing little featherykisses her cheek until she murmured and began stirring about, a green eye emerged from under a lid.

_"hey"_ she smiled dreamily twisting now as she stretched with both arms above her.

my mouth now claiming hers,she more than willing excepted wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me into it almost having me on top of her which wasn't a bad idea in itself, parting faces were inches away from each other.

_"I missed you today"_

_"missed you too"_ she ran a finger across my lips.

I brought the book she had been reading to the forefront,holding it up.

"I see..that you have"

her smile disappeared..panic replaced it.

"um..oh..erm...ah"

"easy,love..no need to be upset,I find your" I looked at the book cover "appetite's in reading rather interesting" 

she reddened quite visibly, biting down on her lip, _fuck..not the biting!_

"I was just..um"

"curious?" raising a brow I grinned.

_"yes"_ she was getting redder by the minute ,covering her face with a hand.

she was getting all shy and I was getting turned on by it... _did that make me a perv?_

"you find anything that struck your interest?"

shrugging,she was noncommittal towards my question, so I thought a bit of encouragement was in order, setting the book on the coffee table I encased her body with mine, holding her firmly, looking at her with all the love one could possibly show in an expression.

"what are you doing Tom?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Aislin..if you want to..well, lets say.. _explore,_ different aspects of our sexual activities, all you have to do is ask, we can talk about it"

that did it, just when I didn't think the woman could get any redder, she did..

_"Tom!.._ something tells me you could be naughtier than me... very naughty"

"there will be no more secrets I keep from you Aislin, I promise, so you want to know how naughty much I can be in the bedroom?, its only a matter of you requesting of me of what I can do to sate your appetites, either it be typical...or not so much, kinky or a bit twisted is up to you darling, you only need to ask" 

I put it out there, I only hope I hadn't frightened her off, she tilted her head, looking at me.

"you have a kinky side, _I knew it_ , something told me" 

"I have done anything odd with you?"

"not yet" she gave me a mock look of suspicion with a slight twist of the lips,"but admit it Tom..if its kinky, wicked, messy or just plain ass wrong...you do want it" 

taking her into a firm kiss with a hint of hunger, then parting, my eyes never leaving hers.

" _I can only imagine those things with you,could be quite,pleasing,for both of us..and yes, I want it"_

Aislin slowly sat up, there was something in her eyes I couldn't quite make out, it wasn't fear,..but.

"you mentioned, not keeping secrets"

"yes"

she looked sad..that's what it was, but what for?, taking her by the chin.

"Aislin,what is it?"

"um,..well" she swallowed "I kinda have a secret, well.. sorta" squeezing her eyes shut,then opening them,"when I was with Brent..we,..um experimented, ya know..with cuffs" she looked up at me like she expected me to be mad, when she saw that wasn't the case she proceeded "uh..it was going great actually, I was excited he wanted to do something different, so" she sighed "I let him cuff me, I was stark naked lying on the bed, he even blindfolded me with one of his ties, so I was really looking forward to it,thinking wow he was really trying to meet my needs and spice up the intimacy between us" 

I saw her eyes begin to fill, _aw god no..this story ends horribly, I just know it,_ "anyways...he said he'd be right back he had another.. _surprise._.for me" her voice hitched, it was quiet for a moment, then when he came back, he sat beside me on the bed and whispered _hey baby, you ready?,_ I nodded, and he pulled the tie off, turned on the lights, and.." 

the tears rolled down her face now..quickly "there was four of his buddies standing there,pointing, laughing loudly,making gagging noises, one even said.. _jesus Brent..how do you even go about finding her cunt under all that fat?_ just before he laughed, and to make it worse Brent said _oh, it's not hard, I just throw some baby powder on her crotch and look for the wet spot, sometimes I even roll her around in it first,then look for the wet spot"_

Aghast was not the word for it, I sat staring at this dejected woman before me after having told me this tale of torture and exploitation she endured at the hands of that fucking asshole, standing up I began to pace. 

_"FUCK!"_

The deafening expletive coming from Tom made me jump, his pacing was unsettling, then he quickly diverted his pattern and headed for the door, _shit..he was going to go find Brent!_

_"Tom no!"_ surprised at the haste I showed in my running as I was halfway down the stairs, not far behind him, _"no!..stop!..Please!"_

stopping abruptly,his back still to me he planted his hands firmly in his pants pockets.

"why Aislin?..cause he isn't worth the prison time?..a man like _that._.shouldn't be aloud to have a woman near him" the hostility radiated off him.

turning around, I actually took a step back,his usually light blue/green eyes shone black.

"Tom..you're scaring me, I..I shouldn't of said anything"

turning around I headed back upstairs, until I felt a firm grip on my arm and being pulled backwards.

"god I'm sorry darling" he had me with both arms from behind in a full embrace, his face against mine "I never meant to scare you, it's just..I pictured everything..when you told me, it just hurt and angered me so much"

I managed to make the evening end on a calmer note though it became comical bordering on injurious, I had ran us a bath and Tom laid stretch out,eyes closed,me lying on my back between his legs relaxing as well, when I had this well meaning idea that I would bathe him, I haphazardly reached over to get the bottle of body wash when my hand slipped hitting the button to the jets of the bathtub, sending a burst of water right into Tom's ass.

needless to say he bolted up right with a _"the fuck is that!?"_ sending me flying forward face first into the water where I bumped my head on the side of the tub,leaving me with a small,but painful goose egg on  my temple, After ten minutes of reassuring Tom I was alright we managed to laugh the situation off, and turned in for the night, falling asleep in each others arms, I at least made sure he fell asleep first, in case he got any ideas of sneaking out and went looking for Brent.

 

It was a subtle at first, the sensation I felt, a small groan left my throat, hips shifted and my toes dug ever so slightly into the mattress,it was when the sensation grew blissful I realized where and I woke looking up into a pair of eager blue eyes.

"good morning,love"

 I felt Toms fingers moving smoothly,but with earnest over my slick folds as he hovered over me.

_"oh"_

placing a kiss on my nape unexpectedly sent a shiver through me, he chuckled pleased with my reaction. _  
_

_"mmm I'm  pleased to see it's my touch you find agreeable"_ he whispered into my ear.

closing my eyes, his accent laced with suggestion was causing my heart to beat hard in my chest, clearing my throat I tried to also clear my mind but that all went to shit when his mouth latched onto my earlobe and suckled and made its way to my upper jaw, my head leaned back into the pillow, as two of his fingers now dipped up inside me causing my hips to buck,slowly he began pumping his fingers in and out of me I moved my hips in rhythm with him sighing, whimpering, calling his name in gasps.

_"talk to me Aislin, tell me what you want,what you need,..I want to please you"_   he whispered  though it was through heavy breathing.

_"oohh..puu..plleeease..faster!"_ I practically squealed as my back began to arch,the orgasm built as did my cries,Tom suddenly removed his fingers, pushing down the sheet exposing a _very determined_ erection, then he continued to finger me it was like he never stopped, quickly grabbing hold of his cock he began to stroke himself all the while watching me intently, the more I thrashed about, and mewled, looking to him licking my lips, the more he quickened the pace on his shaft, his mouth parted as I saw the arousal grow on his face I was growing turned on as well, he hissed between his teeth and growled with heightened arousal, as he watched when I reached between my legs an started to play with my clit he then began to finger fuck me vigorously.

"Fuck Aislin!-" as he squeezed his eyes closed, panting heavily _"I'm going to cum!"_ his voice strained.

"yes!" I cried out _"cum for me Tom!"_

we both exploded into curses, and wails, both of us bucked our hips as he spilled his seed all over my breasts and my own juices poured forth onto his fingers, as my walls gripped his fingers then lessened  he looked to me, eyes still hooded from excitement, withdrawing them he put them into his mouth sucking my juices off them watching me as he did, he was actually enjoying himself I didn't know what to think. He licked every drop off his finger until both fingers were clean, never taking his eyes off mine, he leaned over me straddling my body. _  
_

_"you are most delicious to taste first thing in the morning darling"_

_"I wouldn't know as I'm not into that, however"_ I ran a fingertip through the _issue_ he had so generously spattered onto my breasts and stuck it into my mouth tasting it,moaning as I slowly dragged it out with a " _pop" ,_ I don't think I've ever seen a man look so speechless yet hot and bothered at the same time.

how did I know this, his eyes were as big as saucers and his cock was erect, if it were any more obvious I could of hung a fucking flag on it, in Tom's case preferably the Union Jack, I giggled at the thought.

"oh, so now you laugh at my _predicament_..you little minx"

"dick being the key word" I snickered.

looking down he he groaned annoyingly, then looked up at me.

"I should punish you for teasing me"

without a word I rolled onto my stomach, glancing over my shoulder giving my ass a wiggle.

_"well?"_

again I managed to shock him, this time his mouth was hanging open,but his cock was still at full mast,evidence of arousal was leaking from the tip and beginning to slowly run down the shaft,Tom stared at me as he reached for it and firmly held the shaft.

_"little girl, you don't know what you're asking"_

looking at the now purpling head of his cock, then back up at him coyly.

_"don't I though?"_ I purred giving my ass yet another wiggle,but more suggestively this time as I slightly pushed it up in the air, looking away I grinned, but that was short lived.

_Smack_

I yipped in surprise, then..again, on the other cheek.

_Smack_

what I didn't expect was delicious tingling sensation that made its way to my core,making me wet immediately,

_"do it again"_ I moaned

he was now hovering over me, I could feel his dick poking into my back the precum smearing into my skin.

_"oooh, my little minx likes that"_ his breath hot on my ear.

"uh hmm" nodding,I was learning that I liked a lot of. _.peculiar things_ as of late.

_"was this in that book.. of yours?"_ he was now slowly rubbing his cock back and forth between my butt crack, hissing and grunting.

_"no.. it's something I've wanted for awhile..since that night you took me on the hood of your car"_

"really?..care to elaborate?" he sounded curious.

looking back over my shoulder, our eyes met, it was a heated exchange full of arousal.

"I wanted you to bend me over the hood spank me like the petulant little bitch that I was then  fuck me until I was a drooling mess.. _is that elaborate enough?"_ I said licking my lips.

the quick intake of breath on his part gave me his answer, as he smoothed a hand across my ass.

_Smack_

_"aaahhh!"_ I threw my head back,it was more out pleasure than anything.

_"I know you like this, but dammit woman,_ _I so badly want fuck this delicious hole until you're walking funny until my name is all you'll know, I want to make you beg me to stop,then beg me to fuck you some more, cause I'm the only man you want or need, cause you are mine Aislin"_

 the words he was saying were beyond hot, yet oddly poetic, I began to pant.

"fuck yes! Tom, please" I wailed.

taking my hips he hoisted them up,slamming his hard cock inside me I arched my back I wailed rather loudly on the assault, there was no manners in the way he took me,Tom _wasn't_ being a gentleman tonight,and quite frankly I didn't give a shit, he instantly was moving inside me, so much so I had to hold onto the head board with both hands, 

as for his, they dug deep into the flesh of my thighs,gripping as he pumped furiously,grunting with each thrust,I could honestly say he was buried to the hilt within me each time he pushed in, _god this was beyond anything I had experienced so far._

I yelped as the orgasm was building, my walls began to convulse and  Tom's cock begin to pulse too, a wave of  pleasure hit both of us as we called out to one another, Tom had gave three last aggressive thrusts that I could feel clear up to my cervix, _damn ,_ before he finally stopped, his labored breathing only to be heard.

Drinking my Tea as I read a book, _not Aislin's sex book,though.. I am curious._ out of the corner of my eye I saw Aislin walk out of the bathroom, but there was something slightly off.

"darling..you alright?"

she stiffened, and looked at me.

"uh yeah..fine,fine"

looking away,or so she thought, I still watched her, literally shuffling her feet towards the bedroom _,now what the hell?_

I stood there in the doorway watching quietly as she was observing her butt in the full length mirror I said nothing, I could see what she was looking at, black and blue bruises you could just make out the faint shapes of fingers,my fingers, and yes there was some swelling, and on her thighs too where I had held her, _damn..I hadn't realized I'd been so rough.  
_

"you may not be,conditioned for.. this, fuck"  I sighed "I physically hurt you, I cannot apologize enough" _  
_

she jumped,startled,not knowing I was there.

"no..it's alright,really..I wanted it, it'd be different had I not"

she winced as she turned toward me, god this was awful,having none it I walked over scooping her up gently paying mind to her backside.

"regardless, now I'll be taking care of you"

gently I laid her on the couch.

"Here raise up your shirt and lay on your stomach"

she did as I asked,I went into the bathroom and got a tube of salve and sat by her feet,she flinched as I applied the medicine. 

"sorry, love"

"its okay, just tender that's all" she smiled looking over her shoulder at me watching.

she remained perfectly still, paying close attention to my touch, I was very careful in administering the application,figuring I caused her enough pain despite what she said,I wasn't into making it worse.

"stop it Tom"

"what?"

"I see what you're doing,its all over that face of yours,especially those expressive eyes of yours"

"Aislin,I don't know what you're talking about" I put the cap back on the tube of salve.

"you're internally beating the hell outta yourself over this" she pointed with her thumb over her shoulder,  _"knock it the fuck off"_ she was looking down her nose at me in a scolding manner.

"you're one unbelievable woman Aislin" I said softly.

"what makes you say that?" she eyed me curiously.

"you are kidding me darling?, what happened earlier, in bed..and now,here you are lying on the couch and I'm putting medicine on your ass cause I..I-"

"cause I wanted you to indulge me,and more importantly..I trust you" 

hearing  _those_ three words combined with all the _I love you's_ she has ever said to me.. made it more significant,more real.

"your crying"

"no-" I turned my head.

"Tom" her small fingertips wiped the obvious moisture off my cheeks "why?" the concern was all over her face "please tell me" the tone soft,but imploring.

"it's just..after all the shit of my past and yet you still want to be with me,you genuinely care about me even love me...and now,what you just said,you trust me..I don't deserve a woman like you, yet I" 

putting a hand flat against my mouth,her eyes spoke volumes.

"Tom, I've been burnt in the past by men..and as you know  _real bad_ by one in particular, but hellfire I needed to let that shit go,and having met you I've been able to do that, granted your past was an unpleasant surprise..but it's just that,your _PAST,_ let's just leave it there _,_  cause I'm not going to let that interfere with my love and yes..trust I have for you"

she wiped the remaining tears from my eyes ever so delicately, before looking directly into them. whispering.

_"I love you"_

 

                  _To be Continued..._


	12. Another Chance

_D- I need a word with you Aislin_

I stared at the text in disbelief, was my father daft,or just that full of himself?..I think perhaps both.

_A-I think not_

_D-you've had enough time to cool off from your over the top tantrum, the time to talk is NOW_

who the fuck does he think he is?, over the top tantrum?, he's lucky it was a coffee machine and not his imperious ass I put through the damn window.

_A-you can take your condescending words and go straight to hell_

_D-always being difficult, I don't wish to make this any harder Aislin_

I snorted, really?..what a snide bastard.

_A- me difficult, harder?..let's get something clear right now, those two things just became more prominent when you decided to bring that sonofabitch Brent back with you, odd that you'd do that after telling me..or should I say DUMPING a file of shit on my lap about a man I'm dating on my lap, you just simply...."take off" leaving me to deal w/it, such a caring and loving father you are..so excuse me if I do not wish to have anything to do with you, and it will further do you well if you'd keep your trust fund  "man bitch" on a leash, and away from me._

_D-having gone to some of the finest schools in the country and you use words like.. "man bitch" I failed somewhere along the line._

_A- Omg..after all that I texted that's the ONLY thing you're concerned about, my language skills?!..yes dad, YOU HAVE FAILED me..miserably._

 

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Professor Hiddleston, would you?"

slowly looking up from my book, my eyes were met up with a distinguishing looking man, dressed much like myself semi formal, about my height, perfectly coiffed black hair, light blue eyes, and something else about him, something...fallacious.

"yes I am, can I help you?" I eyed him cautiously,trying to be polite.

"possibly, you are of an acquaintance of Aislin Ackerman?"

the hairs on the back of my neck stood and red flags went up everywhere... _this motherfucker.. was Brent!.._ inhaling deeply through my nose, I had to show restraint, the urge to plow my fist in this  tosser's face was almost too much.

"she..is a friend, yes"

_if you only_ _knew._

"interesting,I heard it differently" he looked smug now "but that it ended rather abruptly"

standing up I had enough of this prig's bullshit.

looking him directly in the eye so he could see there was no fucking around here.

"let me assure you.. _Brent_ , nothing ended abruptly, and she is still my friend"

he raised a brow.

"ah, so you know who I am" his tone was one I associated with his kind.. _a prat, to the highest degree._

" Aislin informed me of you, you're the all assuming, egotistical wanker I had you pegged for, and she described you as such, so it wasn't too hard to figure you out " I shrugged with indifference, "your kind rarely are"

his haughty composure disappeared _,that usually happens when someone calls you on your shit._

"brusque, it must be in the breeding, something about the English keeps them from refraining from using the manners that the fairy tales feed us in our childhood..god knows _you in particular_ are not the stereotype of what we hear concerning the definition of an..  _English Gentleman,_ are you Professor?"

I wasn't surprised Brent would know about my incident with my former student, it seems Dean Ackerman was becoming fond of dispersing the knowledge of my tainted past to those who may have use of it, or was it that he himself  was just making use of it through this git, if Brent was expecting to get a rise out of me, it was not working, folding my arms I stared, I think he was expecting me to swing on him or something.

"are you done?" I casually looked at my watch "I have an afternoon class, and beings though I'm not a _true_ english gentleman. _.I do however,_ pride myself in being punctual" giving my best fake smile I picked up my book and left.

 

Stalking through the front door of the Loft,the look of concentration on Tom's face was more than evident,but what I wasn't counting on was what came next,with a wide sweep of his arm and a yipe from me, he lifted me up into his arms slamming me into his chest, his mouth came down hard on mine,hungry,maddening and with a purpose, I didn't question it but responded, my arms and legs wrapping around his body, he groaned, and grunted,it was by no means a gentle kiss,but bruising,sloppy,noisy and borderline violent, he grasped each side of my face pulling away looking me in the eye.

_"I fucking love you Woman"_ his tone low and raspy.

walking us backwards until we hit the kitchen counter,he continued to stare fixedly at me,never wavering,there was a lot going on in those now burning blue eyes... _but what?, what brought on this sudden out burst of aggression?_ ,granted it wasn't a cruel display,but there was definitely something going on,something set him off, letting my hips slack a bit so he could align his groin and firmly press it against mine,Tom began a slow grind,the obvious erection dug into me sending a flood instantly between my legs,his forehead resting on mine,one of his hands traveled to the back of my neck holding it firmly, making my eyes lock in a gaze with his,he pivoted his hips giving a subtle thrust as if to let me know.. _he  was in control here,_ seeing that I was aware of this, he continued to ride me,digging his trouser covered erection ever harder into me until I was gasping softly,hearing his effect upon me he quicken his motions and the thrusts were more frequent and forceful,hitting the right spot over and over, _fucking hell at this rate I'm going to cum in my panties,_ and no sooner had I thought it..digging my nails into his shoulders, I threw my head back,mouth hung open,a low guttural moan escaped my throat, as my body relaxed Tom caressed my hair.

_"you alright baby?"_

looking back at him I nodded,trying to compose my breathing,pulling me in he tenderly kissed my forehead.

"that was.. _unusual_..but,fabulous" I breathed.

"I apologize for being impetuous Aislin"

grinning I caressed his chin whiskers.

"I don't know what brought that on, but..I'm certainly not going to bitch about it"

he looked like a kid who a had a dirty secret to confess.

"well, I need to tell you, _there is_ something behind what just happened, its a bit on the barbaric side, and I'm not sure that you may like me after I tell you"

pulling my head back I tilted it to one side.

"what?"

"um..well" he sighed almost gritting his teeth, "I..I met Brent today"

my jaw dropped, _aw fuck me..no!_

_"shit"_

  "it wasn't too bad, but hear me out Aislin" he was serious now, "just being in his presence, knowing _things_ about him, _..intimate things,_ that he's been inside you, kissed you,touched you, something..god this is hard to say, so please.. hear me out,this is from a man's point of view, what I was feeling was fierce form of.... _possessiveness_ , it grew in me, I couldn't wait to get here and.." he now held my chin "stake my claim as it were, _to make it clear to you as to whom you belong"_   

_I get it..he felt threatened, as weird as it all sounded, a male thing._

"so dry humping me into submission until I came in my knickers was your way of ..claiming me?" I raised a brow.

"yes..and I'd do it again" his face deadpan.

"uh..ya,I can see that"

_shit,nothing like having your boyfriend going all caveman on you._

 

I was amazed by the turn out when the Bistro re opened, all damages repaired of course,and it was great to see students,business people and soccer moms alike file through the door once again and they seemed to be quite happy to see Bev and I .Bev and the other waitresses were kept busy while I went around refilling coffee's,water's and juices's

"damn, I had no clue we'd be missed so badly" Bev said as she worked the cash register happily. I saw her energetic smile suddenly drop "fuck"

_"Bev!"_ I snapped in a whisper, _"language, we're at work now,jesus"_

she was frowning as she slammed the register closed,staring forward, I followed her gaze, _aw no.._ our grand reopening and it was going so well, up until now...my Dad.

putting a hand on her shoulder I reassured her.

"I'll handle it"

Bev threw me a startled look.

"yeah like that worked out so well for you the last time"

"oh just put a fat fecking sock in it Bev!" I said between gritted teeth.

 calmly I walked around from the bar meeting my father halfway.

"Aislin"

"yes,what is it?, I'm busy"

"I thought my text was clear, _we need to speak_ " 

he was in one of his no nonsense kind of moods, which could only mean he was pissed off, more so than his text indicated,something else had happened since then.

"and I told you..no, I'm done..you know how I feel about Brent,yet you brought that sack of shit here..in my restaurant" 

 leaning in,his eyes became slits his tone grew cold.

_"and I gave you ample information about a certain Professor, yet you insist on seeing that deviant  son of whore ,why is that Aislin?"_

I narrowed my eyes,matching his.

_"information you went out of your way to dig up and paid I'm sure good money for, granted..what he has done is clearly immoral,but its dealt with..and before you say another word..father, it was dealt much like  how you and your.."friends"  would have, so do not go there,I know how you work,I'm not some stupid little girl like you'd have people believe..mom knew,she always did.. about the underhanded bullshit,she told me "_

that got his attention,slowly he straightened his posture.

"your mother thought she knew a lot of things..she was-"

"don't-" I put a warning finger in his face _"or I'll make sure you do go through the window this time"_ I hissed, "and by the way. _.just how_ did you know about Tom and I?"

it was suppose to be a crooked grin on his face,but to me it looked more..deceitful

"why don't you ask Tom"

Tom did say he met him, but he didn't say what happened.

"that's right" I nodded "Tom mentioned saying he met him" he looked quizzically at me, "what,you think cause of his tainted past he'd keep little things like meeting pimple weenie, from me?"

_"honestly Aislin_..your language"

"my restaurant, I'll talk any way I want, besides..I'm a grown woman, you have a problem with the way I talk" I point to the door"you're _more_ than welcome to fucking leave"

he looked like he was about to have a stroke, as his face was suddenly red.

"we are far from done with this conversation, you really need to rethink this ...situation with that..trash your involved with,no daughter of mine is going to marry or god forbid get pregnant by the likes of that.. outcast..and another thing" he glared _"if you don't desist your involvement with him..I can..and will make things very difficult for him...here..it'd be a shame if the federal government should get wind of his...transgression"_

and there it was, the wickedness I knew he had in him put out for me to see,to hear.

_"get out of here, get-out-now,before I have you hauled out,your are a cruel, and ugly man, and you are no father of mine"_ the tears were rolling now _"mother was right about you...I never understood why she said it when I was younger,but I do now...you are indeed..the devil incarnate"_

"your mother never said anything remotely like that"

I stepped in on him,

"she did,more than you know, _now..get out_ " I pointed to the exit.

 

"Are you sure,I mean..he really wouldn't go that far..would he?"

looking over at Bev,my look couldn't of been more serious.

"Bev,my father..I've always been suspicious of him, about.. _things,_ how..he and some of his wealthy friends always seemed to fall in shit and come out smelling like a rose,my father is a scandalous bastard, look what he's done so far concerning Tom..and now, he's threatening to contact the Federal government,they'll toss him out of the country"

"Jesus..this is fucked up Aislin," she pulled on her ponytail nervously, "now what?"

looking up at her,I heaved a sigh..I knew what I had to do, _what I wanted to do_ and it was going to hurt and upset a lot of people,especially Bev.

"I've been thinking..how would you like to have full ownership of Berlette's?"

her whole face collapsed,and her mouth dropped open.

"the hell you getting at Aislin?"

"the only way Tom is going to be safe from my dad's shit..is to go back to England,and I'm going to go with him"

_"what!?"_

_here comes the shit storm._

"Bev please, Tom cannot be here, you know he'll be deported, I..I couldn't deal with that, and all my fucking dad want's is to remove him from my life so he can shove that piece of shit Brent down my throat, there's no fucking way I'm sticking around for that...I love Tom,and I want to be with him where ever he is"

She stared at me, slowly shaking her head, hands clasped in front of her.

"you're willing to give up your dream, she gestured towards the Bistro, leave the country of your birth, and run off with a guy to another country" her lips made a twist "you've either been secretly smoking weed, and shitty weed at that or..you're finally coming out that shell of yours and taking a chance"

grinning at her giving a wink.

"no Mexican Agriculture, just looking at this as another chance"

Our conversation was interrupted when Tom lumbered in, he looked beyond tired,I hoped my dad wasn't behind it

"Tom you okay?" Bev was concerned.

"yes, just a long day" walking over he slumped next to me on the couch,kissing me on the cheek, he looked over at Bev, his forehead creased,then he looked to me."okay..I'm feeling somethings amiss here"

I told Tom what had happened at the Re-opening of the Bistro, and my father's RE appearance as well,and the threat that he made against Tom, then came the part where I decided to sign the Bistro over to Bev and just leave, that I thought it best if Tom went back To England and I would go with him,by the time I finished,the man was staring at me as if I just told him I was pregnant or something.

"I think he might be having a stroke Aislin" Bev said breaking the deafening silence.

I gave her a dirty look.

"not even funny"

"Aislin..um..this is.." he blinked several times "you're serious, aren't you"

"my dad isn't messing around, by tomorrow morning people from the Government could show up, and escorting your ass to the airport in cuffs and off to  England you go, hell maybe by tonight, he's dead set on having me be with Brent"

that perked him up, his eyes darkened.

" _that._.isn't going to happen" he shook a finger at me.

I felt his hand discreetly slide over,grasping mine tightly in a protective manner.

"well then, are you in agreement with this..covert idea, though I'm not totally inclined to take over was is my best friends.. mothers dream, isn't that right Aislin?" Bev looked at me with a bit of sadness.

Tom's face changed from concern to contrite.

"darling, I cannot have you do that, I had no idea that..the Bistro was something _your mum wanted_ , and you created it in her memory,and now you want to bow out cause of this shit..for me"

giving Bev a shitty look, what the hell?, she didn't need to reveal that.

"Bev, it's my share of the business, I'll do what I damn well want with it, and I want to sign it over to you and get the fuck outta here, I'll sacrifice that.." looking to Tom "my mom taught me a lot, one was to pursue the things you love, _don't let anything or anyone..hinder you_ " then  looking back at Bev "my father hindered my mom their entire marriage, she showed me..I have a mind of my own..use it"

looking indignant,Tom folded his arms.

"while I agree, that I should leave,and it grieves me to admit that,I'll not be having you making such a sacrifice Aislin,"

pushing myself off the couch annoyed wasn't the word for it.

"fine" I threw my hands up "if that's what you want Tom" he tried to speak,waving a hand in his face he pulled his head back. "no  no no.. it seems you've made up your mind, you go ahead and leave, I'll just stay here, let my father get his way, I'll end up marrying Brent, live in our big mansion with our bratty blue blooded babies, living happily ever after" and I sauntered off.

I heard a snort from Bev as she muffled a giggle.

"oh like bloody hell you will!" 

I heard from behind me,looking over my shoulder casually quirking a brow,I went to turn completely around and ended up smashing myself into a wall..of Tom.

_"mmfmfmfm"_

Tom gently pushed my face out of his chest.

"what was that Aislin?"

"I SAID....did you say something?" I slapped his chest "god must you sneak up on a person?"

by now Bev was laughing at us.

"you both deserve one another"pointing to me "Aislin enough theatrics cause you're shit at it, and you" she now pointed to Tom "shut the fuck up,pack up and take this beautiful silly bitch with you, cause the last thing I'm going to do, is stand by and  let her marry that twat waffle Brent"

looking from Bev,Tom and I looked at each other.

"shall I help you pack darling?" it was one of his toothy cheesy smiles, but for once I welcomed it.

 

Two large suitcases and a carry on bag later I was done, the rest of my things thanks to Bev who would be boxing up the rest and have it sent to Tom's Flat in London along with his things from his apartment, Tom spent at least two hours on the phone talking to the Dean of the University he taught at in London.

explaining what had been going on,what my father the Dean had done, and after having heard this, and I learned by listening to Tom,she was not called a Dean ,but Chancellor, was highly disgusted by my fathers act, that he would..investigate Tom. 

though she admitted that it was unfortunate the whole mess with Tom and the student had to even happen,but it was done and over with, the family satisfied with the punishment,in fact Tom was informed when we got there, he would be on paid Administrative leave for a few weeks since he was still on suspension in the UK.

"you ready Aislin?"

I looked at Tom and saw that people were starting to board the plane, _wow..this is really happening._

"I guess, no one said this was going to be all peaches an cream" I sighed.

"I'm not to terribly fond of peaches ...but there's always room for cream"

quickly I looked up at him,eyes wide.

_"ehehehehehehehehehe"_

_"Tom!, my god that wasn't obvious at all"_ I slapped his arm.

"just trying to cheer you up,love..I'm sorry" he kissed the top of my head.

"it was wicked and you're not sorry at all" I scolded.

leaning down as we started to board the plane.

_"it was wicked..wasn't it"_ he snickered. _"but not nearly as wicked as it can be, it's a looong flight to England from here"_ he whispered, I felt a hand slide around my waist and down my inner thigh, making walking difficult.

_"want to join the mile high club darling?"_

 

_To be continued...._


	13. Another Chance

Yawning as I walked down the Terminal of Heathrow Airport, Tom beside me with a luggage cart in tow with our bags on it, he snaked an arm around my waist pulling me flush against him,leaning my head on him, the long flight had kicked my ass.

Tom spoke softly.

_"c'mon darling,lets get a cab and get you home,I can see how knackered you are"_

The aroma of coffee was what started my morning,it was the bristly sensation of whiskers on my skin that brought a smile to my face as I started to wake,then the warm, soft, but firm pressure of his lips on mine that brought me fully out of my sleep.

_"seeing you lying here,the taste of your mouth in the morning is something I'll always appreciate, cause no other man will have the fortune of the experience"_

_damn he should of been an English Lit professor, he's good with words._

"and a good morning to you too" I smiled generously as I stretched my arms above me.

lying on his stomach beside me looking like a little kid he leaned in nuzzling my nose with his, giggling I couldn't help it, _those damn whiskers anyways._

"coffee, tea?" he offered.

"you"

"ehehehe, while I approve of your choice of a morning pick-me-up..I'm afraid darling I'll have to-"

I popped out my bottom lip,making a pouty face, Tom leaned his head to one side.

"are you..that is to say..Aislin, are you actually.. _pouting?_ "

pushing my lip out further,it looked pitiful, but I threw in a _batting of the eyelashes_ for good measure, a lopsided grin grew slowly on Tom's face, I thought about whimpering like a puppy, but I would lower my standards of how pathetic I could be, only so much.

 _"so I can't..have you?"_ I said in a overly sweet girly voice,looking sad, _okay so I lowered my standards... just a tad._

leaning in _very close_ to my ear.

_"oooh, so cheeky, and coy we are this morning..and you should know better in asking if you can have me"_

"but you said-"

he put an index finger across my lips.

_"ssshh,pet"_

he slowly started placing little feathery kisses behind my ear, on my neck,dragging his lips as he went down to my throat, which I responded by squirming all over the place.

"Tom..gawd nooo, stop!" I begged.

 _"your refusal is falling on deaf ears darling"_ he breathed  against my skin.

and if the kissing weren't enough, he began to trace the outline of my collarbone with the tip of his tongue, _fuck!_.. it felt erotic he did this calm and deliberate and as suddenly as he started it.. he ended it.

"be right back with your coffee,love" and he bounded off the bed just like that.

Bastard.

Sitting in the kitchen drinking my coffee glaring over the edge of my cup at Tom, who sat across from me nonchalantly reading a newspaper eating some sort of pastry, _wonder how much trouble I'd get in if I were to make him wear that bit of pastry?,_ looking up briefly, he stopped mid-chew and did a double take catching my dirty look.

"is the coffee not to your liking?" 

 _is the coffee not to your liking,_ the little voice in my head repeated in a tauntingly, nasally tone.

"uuhmm" making a slight nod.

"are you sure?" he looked more doubtful now.

"keep pestering me and I'll let you have a taste for yourself,but not in way you'd find.. polite" it was a tone bordering on curt, and don't think for a moment Tom didn't pick up on it.

"Aislin"

"Tom"

rolling his eyes,he put his newspaper down,heaving an annoyed sigh.. _was he getting pissy..really?_

"okay, I know I'm risking being emasculated by asking this, but what's up with you?..jet lag?..or is it your monthly?"

 _oh heeelllll No!,_ I wasn't going to have _this_ discussion, if he was too thick to realize he left me. _.frustrated_ only moments earlier, cause he thought he was being cute, then I'll just let him stew a bit until he figures it out, standing up without a word I took my coffee, pouring the rest out into the sink, I promptly exited the kitchen.

"Aislin..where are you going?"

as I began to ascend the stairs.

"to shower get some of the plane ride off of me,and relieve some... _pressure_ " trying to control the tone of my voice,from completely biting his head off.

"pressure?"

stopping halfway up the stairs without looking back, _he really wasn't getting it._

"ya know... _frustration_ "

and I continued onto the bedroom.

My hair all lathered up, I started to rinse, once I figured all the shampoo was gone I tried wiping my eyes to no avail, so I reached for the washrag..but it didn't feel like a washrag.

_"the hell?"_

_"ehehehe"_

scrubbing my eyes quickly with my free hand I blinked, looking down, indeed..not a washrag, in fact in my grasp was.. Tom's semi erect cock,the vixen in me knew what I should do..but the bitch in me wanted to give him something more than just a firm hand shake for being an ass and teasing me, Tom's smile slowly dissolved when he saw that I wasn't responding accordingly,nor was I smiling, yet..I still had his dick in my hand,I could see a hundred scenarios flash through those blues of his,he was actually starting to look horrified.. _this did_ make me smile, all the different possibilities of shit going wrong with his prized appendage  in my grip, I'm sure flooded through his brain.

"my my my, _what do we have here_ " 

wearing the most self satisfied look I casually caressed his dick with my fingertips as I looked at him directly.

"ehehehe,..ah..ehehe..um"

"a loss for words?, that's just not like you Tom" I said mockingly now giving his dick a gentle tug.

"ah well.. _hey now"_

taking a step closer, looking up at him.

"thought you were being.. _cute_..didn't you?,getting me all worked up,then running off,then acting like nothing ever happened..and now here we are,in the shower,both naked" I looked down with my prize in hand,then back up,smirking "you seem to be in a precarious position Professor"

"hmm, me thinks..not"

and with one fluid movement, he slapped my hand away from his cock,with a vice like grip  his hands were on my hips, pinning me to the shower wall,hoisting me up it then down,impaling me on his length , _fuck he wasn't messing around now..about damn time!,_ it was an assault on my body, he caught the back of my head so it wouldn't hit the wall as I threw it back,using his sturdy hold on my hips he controlled the movements as he glided in and out of me, the only contribution I made to all of this was my gasps and occasional whining, he was definitely making up for toying with me earlier, as he pivoted his cock within me, grinding his hips against my thighs, we were looking directly into one another's eyes.

 _"I'm soo..close Tttom, no more teasing please"_ I panted.

without a word his hips thrusted powerfully upward into me, I didn't know what was more arousing, the darkened heated look on his face as he watched me take my pleasure or the _feel_ of the whole experience, I never had shower sex before, and I was certainly more than inclined to do it again.

This mornings impulsive yet rewarding event, set the tone for the rest of the day, needless to say, Tom was in a jovial mood, which was a good thing he had a meeting with the University Chancellor today, so that just left me by myself at the Flat, but the quiet wasn't for long when my cell went off, ..It was Bev.

"hey woman, sorry I hadn't called yet, still getting used to time difference, how are you?"

"oh, alright I guess..um, your dad and pencil dick were here today"

there was a slight anxiousness I picked up in her tone.

"Bev..is everything okay?, I mean dad hasn't called or texted me"

"Aislin..he's pissed as fuck, he had no idea that Tom left, just had his office flooded with students wondering what the fuck was going on?, I guess Tom wrote a note on the eraser board of his classroom informing the students, that he regrettably would no longer be their professor, and that he was returning home, that they needed to contact Dean Ackerman for his replacement"

"and this has what to do with you?"

"Aislin..when your dad saw for himself what Tom wrote, he came here and when he didn't see you he _demanded_ to know where you were"

"fuck!..I'm sorry Bev, I should of sent him a text already"

"it's alright, he knows.. I told him as the cops dragged him out of the Bistro"

_WHAT!...shes fucking jerking my chain_

"cops?..Bev what the hell happened?"

"let's see, he stormed in what is now _my_ restaurant and was a complete asshole yelling and carrying on, disturbing my customers and the quality of the atmosphere of my establishment, at least that's what it says on the police report"

I found myself giggling, holy hell, Bev just pulled the carpet from beneath my dad, giving him a good dose of reality, not everyone is going to put up with his bullying shit, _I love it!_

"I don't know what to say" I was snickering now.

"thank you would be good" her satisfaction in what she did was radiating through the phone

"aw hell I'd would do better than that!, I could kiss you Beverly Bowman!"

she snorted with a slight laugh.

"I'll take that as a thank you..save the kisses for Professor Romeo"

"agreed, so,I want details!, was he arrested?" I was literally bouncing around on my knees on the couch.

"no..I just had him escorted off the premises and I promptly filed a restraining order"

"I'm glad you did, or he'd try to assert his pompous ass every chance he got"

"Aislin, he was so verbally abusive, I've never seen him so pissed off, when he figured out that you were gone..shit.. he said, _I know my daughter, she up and absconded with that English filth, and I'll not fucking stand for it!"_

laying back on the couch I replayed what she had said my father did in my head, this wasn't good.

"He couldn't be more wrong on both counts Bev, my father..he doesn't have a clue as to who I am,he never has, and..Tom isn't filth..if anyone is,its my father"

"you know Aislin..if someone were to have told me that you came from a well known affluent family, I wouldn't of believed it,you and your father are polar opposites, you don't act like some of the people I've known who've come from money..you're very well grounded,..you my friend are what I call, good people, your father on the other hand" she sighed "is a complete -"

"fucking waste of skin, and I want no part of him, I told him that already" they were bitter words, but everyday of my life was governed to the letter and that's what pretty much lead up to this.

"I'm so sorry, I wish things were different" her tone was somber now "if anything, a daughter should be able to count on and trust and above all..be able to love her father without consequences"

 

I must of paced the entire Flat from top to bottom,waiting for Tom to get back, he had be gone for almost four hours now, something told me my father was behind it,surely he got a hold of the University Chancellor and blasted the poor woman, _bastard.._ my thoughts were disrupted when I heard the front door open, _Tom...finally!,_ I greeted him in a rush, though I wasn't sure why I did in such a manner?, I guess it was the feeling of relief his presence brought,whatever the reason Tom was pleased as he wrapped me in his arms completely around me lifting me up off my feet kissing the top of my temple.

"ehehehehehe, did somebody miss me?"

"uh huh" I burrowed my face in his neck taking in the scent of his cologne, of .. _him._

setting me back down he rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I missed you too, it was a long meeting and kinda shitty too"

"because of my father"

"what makes you think that?"

"oh please,for one why do you think we are here,and two..I spoke to Bev today..my father is on a rampage,he went to the Bistro after about forty five plus students crammed themselves in his office wanting to know why their Professor went back to England? even though he left them a note, he was such a dick to Bev she had him removed by the cops"

Tom was shocked, setting down his briefcase and laptop case he rubbed his chin.

"well Joyce,that's the Chancellor, did say she received a voicemail from UC Davis that wasn't altogether nice, but didn't go into it"

"yeah, my dad sent that voicemail guaranteed..we screwed up his plans, well. _.I did"_ I snorted "he could care less you left, but the fact I went with you" I shook my head "he didn't count on that"

wringing my hands together, I was half way across the world yet this was starting to get to me, Tom took my hands into his,kissing them, he inclined his head giving me a steadfast look.

"darling, try as he might, with all the money an connections he has..he'll not take you away from me,you're mine..we belong together"

"I know,but I'm just wondering what kind of bullshit he's going to pull and try to get me back to the states..I mean I can think of one thing he would do..what if he tries to get _me_ deported, and he would do something that crappy"

A big sly grin spread across Tom's face and he gave a snap of his fingers, taking a step back I was not sure what was going on

"that's where I make use of my own connections" he gave wink.   

I had no idea how resourceful my Tom was until all this crap put us in a corner, when he asked me to produce my passport and all my educational credentials the next thing I knew he had given this all to _a friend_ who legally pushed through all the paperwork and I was given a Visa, and since most of the other Visa's didn't apply to me. 

there was only one that I was given..a _Spouse Visa,_ which meant I could be in the UK legally,but also meant..I was committed to staying in the UK as either soon to be or already..married to someone from the UK, I stared at the document mostly in disbelief, now not only could I be here legally without threat of deportation, I could work legally here too.

"unlike your father darling, I paid the actual fee that everyone else would pay for the Visa, the only thing that was..in my favor, my friend put your application through quicker, if you know what I mean"

"yeah, and it was a spouse Visa and I understand why it's the one I have but.." I cocked a brow "you know _eventually_ the UK  government is going to want proof of that..then what?

"then we'll give them the proof" he shrugged

"say wha?" my eyes wide.

he was sipping some tea looking as casual as can be at me.

"marry me" 

that was unexpected, I blinked then I looked at him, looking upon his face searchingly, _um wow, what the actual hell?,_ Setting my Visa documents down I  was not sure how to respond.

"um..well, Tom..er..ah" 

_fuck! this isn't going to go well at all, isn't it suppose to be the guy that freaks out..not the girl?_

he put his tea down seeing how uncomfortable I suddenly got.

"darling, what is it?"

taking one of my hands into his,he almost looked distressed.

"a bit soon, don't you think?..I mean..I would like for us to get to know each other better, its cliche I realize that, but Tom.. it really is too fast, think about it"

"I love you as I've never loved a woman Aislin... in fact I don't believe I've ever been in love with another, and I do not foresee myself with anyone else, I went and did what I did concerning the Visa not only to thwart your father,but because I had every intention somewhere along the line of asking you the very question I just put before you..I have you in my life now,I don't want that to change..please marry me"

it only been a couple of months since we got together, and a lot had happened, good and bad, but _too soon_ this was way too soon, lowering my head, feeling like a shit, I backed away.

_"Tom..I can't.. I love you more than you can realize, but..marriage, no..not now"_

when I found the courage to look back up at him our eyes met I saw him swallow hard, I knew I had hurt him with what I said, wordlessly he nodded  no longer able handle the tension in the air I walked away, I saw out of the corner of my eye he hung his head, suddenly I felt like such a bitch, _god did I just fuck it up?_ I was about to go up the stairs.

"just please.. whatever you do Aislin..don't take your love  from me" his voice trembled ever so slightly "I'm not going anywhere, whenever you're ready ..my proposal still stands"

closing my eyes it just hit me... 

_I hope I just didn't break his heart?..fuck!_

 

_To be continued....._


	14. Another Chance

-Two Weeks Later-

Keeping up with the Uni's curriculum while I was on suspension had been a priority so as when I returned, I'd be up to date on things, but my head wasn't quite.. _into it,_ I stared blankly at the screen of my laptop, in fact my head..was elsewhere, it was wherever a certain little chestnut colored haired woman was, and at this moment...she was not here, but out and about looking for work and had been for the last several days, I offered to go with her, but she declined my assistance, Aislin wanted to get to know London on her own, whether it was her stubborn independent streak or..due to the tangible awkwardness that we both were avoiding, that had grown between us since I proposed to her two weeks ago,and that she had turned down, I would go as far to say, she was becoming despondent, and I needed to speak to her about it.

"damn, English weather sure is different than American west coast weather"

quickly hearing her voice in the foyer I went to greet her, upon seeing her however.

"ehehehehehehe"

"what?

she looked a silly mess in her coat with her scarf wrapped about her neck and part of her face..like she had trudged through a blizzard.

"darling, did you go about all over London looking like that?"

observing her appearance, then looking into a small mirror, she rolled her eyes, yanking down the scarf.

"poking fun at me isn't a smart idea"

" _oohh, testy_ , job hunting not go so well?"

I unraveled the scarf hanging it up,playfully giving a poke to her nose.

"it went fine, I figure someones bound to hire me, I've dropped off eight resume's in the last several days"

helping her off with her coat, and putting it up, I drew her in from behind for a hug, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"They'd be fools not too love"

burrowing my face in her hair,I nibbled  carelessly about, yes I was feeling amorous and as of late intimacy was..lacking, and I knew she was more than likely feeling the same just too damn stubborn to admit it, so I was going to make sure we both felt a little bit. _.happier,_ one of my hands slid down over her breast giving a squeeze, and I may of given her nipple a slight tug.

_"Tom"_ she gasped.

"mmmmm"

as I straightened my posture I picked her up with me.

"what the-"

_"sshh, we've denied our true selves the attentions Aislin..no more"_

 

Standing in the Bathroom, Aislin had let me undress her without protest,we both stood naked before each other.

_"I just want to feel you baby, your skin, is been awhile and I think you know why... okay?"_

she nodded, it had been some time like I said,the last five days in fact, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me,feeling her placing her soft cheek flat against my chest, 

"it's good to feel your skin on mine Tom, you're right..its been too long, _I'm sorry_ "

she needn't be sorry,Aislin still loved me,this much I knew, it was fear that still inhabited her mind that kept her from fully being mine,that and she was also right..it was too soon for marriage, though I'd never given up on wanting it.

I nuzzled my face into her lengthy mane of curls,tangling both hands into it as well,what was it about this little woman that had me so crazed at times and composed in others ?

_"god I crave you Aislin"_

picking Aislin up I placed her on the bathroom counter, she was smiling _damn I missed that_ ,  leaning in on her I gave the left breast  a gentle squeeze, she gasped as my mouth envelope the nipple and began to slowly suckle,her small fingers began to thread their way through my locks,I could feel my cock  awaken with that all familiar "twitch"  Aislin.. _the little vixen_ had taken it upon herself to fondle me.. _my little one  was wanting,_  my suckling became more intense,she was groaning now, and becoming extremely randy.

_"ooohh, Ttttoooom"_

 I stopped briefly looking down,her position was wanton to say the very least.. Aislin's legs were spread,her back arched, eyes closed and head dropped back, _holy fucking mother of--_

_"ooh little pet, to see you like this...your wet flower open to me... I see that you want me"  
_

looking up through hooded eyes, breathing almost heavily.

_"you have no fucking idea just how much"_  she whispered

sitting up and with aggression Aislin pulled me between her legs which she wrapped around my  waist, reaching between my legs she began to stroke my erect cock once again, this time in earnest, sucking in a deep breath.. _fuck!_

_"you need to finish me"_  her small voice rasped

 looking down to her now drenched inner thighs, then up at her face.

"with pleasure" I whispered.  

I drew her into a hungry kiss, our tongues danced eagerly in one another's mouths mingling with moans and groans,  I felt the touch of my cock's tip rubbing up and down her saturated slit, my hips bucked forward keen to feel it plunge into the now swollen depths of her core,and it it seems she was as well, she  raised her hips up higher for emphasis.

" _god yes, Tom.. fill me please"_  

  _Painfully_ slow I felt his tip enter me, and what was worse he also made slow pumping moves with it being gentle, _fuck this gentle shit Tom !,_ and even that small amount of attention to my entrance made my walls feel glorious, I began to move my hips with him, gradually he entered me until he was half way in I moaned loudly,swearing under my breath and writhing all over the counter,his hips moved a little faster, I expected to feel him pull out and slam back in,but never did, just a rush of magnificent sensations engulfing me, _but I really wished he would slam into me, quit toying with me you bastard,ugh._

_"I love how you feel inside me"  
_

He held firm to my hips, that's when he got down to business and began to drive into me over and over grunting,his thrusts were hard making it difficult for me to stay on the counter.  _  
_

"damn I love fucking this delicious cunt of yours, _and- it's -all -mine_ " he said between thrusts gritting his teeth.

_fucking savage._

Lying on the bed watching Tom dress,..scratch that..watching what seems like in slow motion, Tom slide his pants over that perfectly shaped,taut ass of his, I grinned in a feline-like manner reveling in my viewing pleasure,also noting he was going sans underwear, making a half turn he looked down at me and my naked form,a villainous like grin appeared on his face.

"such a beautifully, yet thoroughly freshly fucked woman lying on my bed, I'm almost tempted to take these pants back off and.. _ehehehehehe"_

propping myself up on my elbows,giving my lips a twist,I gave my head a tilt.

"well,that's incredibly gentlemanly of you, to say such.. _things_ about me"

crawling on the bed and over the top ,straddling me on all fours he dipped his head down,I took the opportunity and grasped the whiskers on his chin,tugging gently.

"be nice" he warned jokingly.

"or what?..you've already _beautifully_ , _thoroughly freshly fucked me.._ what else could you possibly do to me?"

without warning he flipped me over, grabbing me under my waist hoisting my ass in the air,he whispered almost growling in my ear.

_"I could repeat those very same things..from behind,..that's,what else I could do"_

my body responded instantly with my ass ever slightly raising up further pushing up against him,it didn't go unnoticed, once again he flipped me over,this time with such strength that when I landed my breasts bounced quite noticeably,that too wasn't overlooked as he looked upon them greedily licking his bottom lip.

" _I see_..you're up for the task Aislin" there was no mistaking the heated look in his eyes.

It was at this point I noticed not only mine but his disheveled look,a single wild curl hung in his face.

"God, you look a mess, I can only imagine what I must look like" I snickered. "we must look like two lovers who just reunited"  

"indeed we are,I guess you could also say we are two horny lovers who fucked each other's brains out on every surface they could find in the Flat" he said throwing his head back laughing.

"great..now I need to go and disinfect everything in the house" I groaned.

"ehehehehehehe, aaww darling are you upset that we wasted so much baby secretions all over the Flat?"

my eyes widened.

"Baby secretions?..eewww" I gave his arm a slap "that's just fucking nasty Tom!"

he fell backwards on the bed laughing.

"I was going to say,juice,seepage,discharge or" he looked up from the flat of his back "Goo" and he fell back again laughing harder than before.

wrinkling my nose,that was fucking foul, the look on my face showed it.

"sometimes Tom you can be such a..guy" I grimaced.

Tom was surprised but excited to see that it had been snowing in the passing days,and it seemed to replenish itself daily, but that didn't stop me from going out in it, the weather was fairly descent so I decided to go walking around outside, since it was well maintained and I didn't have to worry about the chances of falling into a snow drift with only my feet sticking out for someone to find, I giggled to myself as I pictured such an image, _damn my short stature anyways_ ,I was joined by Tom who had bundled me up for the cold, at one point I threatened to take the scarf he had wrapped around my neck and up to my forehead causing his inner _"Asshole"_ to kick in, and tie it to his dick and then pull him around the Flat and maybe even the neighborhood by it,but he kind of liked the idea so I had to find another threat.

"want to have a snowball fight?"

"want to lose use of your genitals?" I countered.

Tom was in the process of making a snowball when I had replied,he stopped giving me a scolding look.

"Aislin, its all in good fun"

"except you have freakishly large hands and if I got hit by one of _your_ snowballs.." I snorted loudly "yeah I'll be using coloring books for the rest of my life"

"not if I aim for your ass" he chuckled.

"oh..so now I have a big ass!?" I yelled

I rounded on him surprising him with a snowball planting it into his chest, laughing as I saw the shocked look on his face, it quickly turned sinister, that was my first clue to . _.run.._  and did just that which was completely ludicrous, I wasn't more than two steps away and my whole body was pushed face down into the layers of snow, and to make matter worse, the bastard SAT on me!

"ehehehehehehehe"

lifting my head up,sputtering out the frozen crap that had been forced into my mouth upon impact.

"GET OFF ME, you fucking Clydesdale!"

he kept laughing,but harder now.

"oooh ho ho ho, but it's okay to plow me with a snowball when I'm not looking eh?"

I was squirming wildly now trying to dismount him.

"its fucking cold Tom!, let me up you ass clown!"

he rose up slightly,turning me over and sitting right back down on me, he sputtered before clapping a hand over his mouth, I glared heavily up at him.

"oh darling..your face is  _sooo red_ right now"

"yeah, guess how much of it has nothing to do with the snow,and because I'm pissed"

 slapping at him he fended off my blows easily, he grabbed my arms pulling me upright, he could see how truly angry I was,he reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear,both his hands then tangled in my hair pulling my head towards him, leaning in he attempted to brush his lips across mine, I pulled my head back,giving me a questioning look, he could tell I wasn't having none of it,sensing my irritation he released my arms  and I pulled myself from beneath him, standing up I clapped the snow off me and trudged back towards the Flat.

"aw c'mon darling, it was just a bit of fun.." he called after me.

After having taking a hot shower to warm myself back up I made myself a cup of hot chocolate, Tom sat quietly on the couch writing on a notepad,I ignored him as I was still angry with him.

"there, I think I've just about covered it"

looking over my shoulder narrowing my eyes,what the hell was that all about?, he looked over the back of the couch at me,holding up the notepad,I shrugged _,what the fuck Tom?..its a notepad with scribbles._

"so?"

he stood up, a self satisfying smirk on his face as he rounded the couch.

"SO..on this pad I've written a list, my darling little hellcat, of the kinds of sex and places where you and I have had sex"

I was in the middle of drinking my chocolate when I sprayed it everywhere, wiping my chin with my hand I glared.

"the hell Tom?!..what made you decide to bide your time by writing a fucking list like that"

"ehehehehehehehe, that's" and he tapped my head with notepad "is exactly what it is..a _fucking list..literally"_

my jaw dropped, how wrong was that!?, what a typical guy thing to do.

"oh my god,..is this some sort of notch in the belt thing for you?, cause that's _absolute shit!_ " I snapped.

_"is it?.."_ Tom leaned into my face "so far we've got, fucking on the hood of a car, in the bathtub where you rode me most beautifully I might add" he winked "recently here in the shower and in bed of course,hmmm,lets see _aaah yeesss_ " his eyes sparkled, I took a step back "there was that angry sex we had on my desk at UC Davis, _fuck that was_..I'm actually getting hard at the memory of it" he hissed, "and I cannot forget the numerous encounters my cock had with that lovely mouth of yours"

Standing unamused,arms folded as he rattled off the things on his list, _this was so fucking ridiculous_

"you forgot one"

"what?"

"I said you forgot one,mister sex analyst..the dry humping me into submission..remember, getting all Neanderthal on me before we left the States?"

nodding, he looked quite pleased at my reminder.

"that..was one of my particularly.. _favorite encounters"_

"yes,I just bet it was" I growled.

he closed the distance between us, I could see he was trying to..make up for his _fuck up_ with plowing me face first into the snow.

_"what do you say pet..we uh..repeat one of these experiences..say..maybe"_ there was that Cheshire cat smile appearing amongst his goatee. " _some angry sex, cause I know  right about now..that holy terror in you is dying to come out and kick what I'm sure you're thinking is .. my chauvinistic English ass"_

oh his tone was patronizing..

"oh, I bet that's what you'd like" I nodded, making a little laugh "oh Thomas, what's it going to be _this time?"_ giving him a hard look, folding my arms as I began to circle him, "going to resort to...little pats to my face,tell me how weak and little I am again?" my tone became just as patronizing as his "you like picking on women smaller than you don't you, if I were some leggy bitch.. you wouldn't have-the-fuck-ing _-balls"_

_"goddamn Aislin, you nearly had me coming in my pants"_

he even had a hand grasping his crotch,throwing my hands up I was done, I turned to walk away,the drama was too much,not to mention absurd, promptly I was yanked back ,slammed into his chest with a yipe.

"fucking hell Tom!"

"angry sex it is then"  he licked his lips as he fixed his eyes on me.

well..if this is the game he wanted to play....game on Thomas.. _game on._

Aislin's face couldn't of shone more displeasure if I had smacked it.

_"I don't recall agreeing to anything of the sort"_ she bit out.

staring down at her,as she stared up through those long dark eyelashes, an Idea came to me.

"alright, how about a game darling, a battle of words..whoever can talk the dirtiest..gets their way,I win,we have angry sex, you win.."

Aislin just grinned,not saying a word, there was a sparkle in those green eyes I wasn't so sure I liked.

"you start"  she poked me in the chest.

"I'm starting with a scenario pet, I imagine, you. _.legs spread, as your fingers danced in your juices, meanwhile your swollen pearl begging for attention, and you give it, then you slid fingers into that tight pulsing cunt of yours, hips buck at the touch-"_

"you forgot my walls clamping down on my fingers as I drive them inside my wet heat, pumping them like pistons"  she murmured.

there was a brief pause.

"fuck"

the little minx moistened her lips as she looked at me,wearing a self satisfied smirk,she was going to pay for that.

"give up?" she asked as she put her hair in a sloppy bun.

"no,you're cheating"

"like hell, you just can't keep up" she mocked.

"really now?" backing her into the table hands on each side of her _"my finger finds its way into your dripping,aching puss, hitting your clit repeatedly with the tip making you gasp,bucking your hips you try seeking purchase"_

what Aislin hadn't realized was while I was speaking the whole time I was actually doing this,my hand indeed had made its way under her barely there knickers,and over her bare mound,a finger casually slipping into her very wet folds,stroking her,her eyelids hooded,head slowly dropping back,her small hips subtly raising up to meet my strokes, gradually I quickened my finger's movements, leaning over her I had to see her face,she was beautiful during arousal and I wanted to watch, but something flickered in her eyes...

_uh oh.._ I saw that it was registering to her that she had indeed not only lost the game..but she had gave in to my seduction..this was going to get.. _Ugly_

_ehehehehehehehe..I truly hoped so_

 

_To be Continued..._


	15. Another Chance

Straightening her posture, Aislin's eyes squinted.

_"you crafty bastard"_

_"I didn't do anything you wouldn't allow pet"_

carefully she pulled my hand away from between her legs,keeping her eyes on me.

"you haven't won yet, it was _a battle of words_ Tom, there was no mention of. _.fondling_ "

"ehehehehehehehe,yet _the only_ rule was..whoever won, got their prize of choice..not how they obtained it, yes..we use our words,but there was nothing said about what else we could do in the process"

she seemed to consider this,simply staring at me.

"you have a real fucked up way of playing games, or at least this game was fucked up to begin with" she wagged a finger in my face "and it's all because you are trying to make up for trashing my ass into the snow"

I put a hand to my chest.

"me..never, I'm always a gentleman"giving her my best sappy,toothy smile.

staring with her eyes wider than I ever seen them, her lips pulled in.

"don't make me go there. _.Professor"_

I knew to what she was referring. _.not cool my darling._

"for someone who isn't interested in angry sex..you sure on your way to accomplishing it"

her eyes never wavered as if daring me to do something.. _but what?_

"if memory serves me correctly..and it does, you insinuated that I have a _fat ass... so,_ if I want to pick at a bristly subject matter that pertains to you..its only fair"

I frowned.

"Aislin, everyone's ass is a natural target when you throw a snowball"

Aislin looked defeated or so it seemed, maybe frustrated by my answer cause it was true, seeing that she truly was stumped, I took matters into my own hands and simply just threw her over my shoulders, she squealed, destination..the bedroom.

"put me down you big gangly fucking bully!" squirming about,she yelled slapping on my back profusely.

"ehehehehehehe, not until I'm finished with you"

she stopped moving.

"um,what does that.. mean?"

I said nothing and continued on.

Approaching the bed I simply dropped her on it unceremoniously,where she bounced from her butt and immediately to her feet Aislin turned to jump from the bed but I lunged and caught her by the ankle, yelping as I dragged her across the bed toward me, kicking and swearing her futile protest at me, having enough, I leisurely flipped her over onto her back thus exposing her bare crotch.

"well, well..where did your knickers go darling?"

her face was red angry? I didn't know,aroused?..I needed to be careful.

"what are you playing at Tom?"

hovering over her,she could see my demeanor had taken on a passionate but serious tone.

_"'I want to do something..that is.. something you probably never experienced"_

I wasn't sure what to think, Tom wanted to do _something.._ sexual and it was new for me?..

_"what..what are you going to do?"_ my voice was barely a whisper.

"it'll sting..but not long"

my brows creased, sting..what will sting?, keeping his eyes locked on mine, his fingers gently glided over the top of my folds,occasionally a fingertip dipped into the wetness of them, he leaned in further until I could feel his warm breath and whiskers on my ear.

"Iittle one, I've smack your butt, now..I want to smack.. _this_ " and he subtly patted at my pussy, "may I?"

he wanted to what!?..I never heard of such a thing, was it normal?,is this a kink of his? he backed away until our faces were mere inches apart.

"um..uh" my voice shook, _he was right..I've never had that done to me before._

"I won't do it if it causes you concern,and yes.. there is discomfort,pain..but if its done right, there is pleasure too"

biting on my bottom lip but keeping eye contact, I had to remind myself, _not Brent,not Brent..._ and.. _he was asking.._ not telling me, not doing it without consent, I found myself nodding, I had to break down these barriers,try new things..see if I liked them or not, he watched me and proceeded to keep soothing his fingers through my still slippery folds,and then...

_smack_

I hissed _,damn_..it stung a bit, though he didn't hit hard and he gently rubbed his fingers across my folds,soothing the slight ache,he murmured something though I couldn't make out what it was, my arousal of all things was making its way clear, then he did it again a little harder my hips bucked a bit this time but I didn't hiss,or protest, but found myself gasping as the heat from the brief strike to my now warming crotch radiated a pleasing sensation, Tom noticed, smiling he kissed the tip of my nose lightly.

"more?"

_"please" oh my god,..did I just?..yes I did._

this smack was heavier and I cried out,tears gathered at the corners of my eyes, again Tom caressed me, using my wetness to soothe.

_"baby you're soaking"_

_"more Tom, please more!"_ I whimpered softly.

"yes darling,as you.. wish!" his voice was struggling with his arousal.

he smacked a couple of more times in rapid succession,making me writhe about, it felt as if my juices were pouring out of me,I flinched a bit when something had changed..looking down Tom now had cradled my buttcheeks and his tongue was everywhere from clit right down into my core,he began a slow but involved task at sucking on my clit,tugging on it,lapping at times, my body began to shiver all over as multiple mini orgasms overwhelmed me, and those fucking whiskers of his goatee playing across my overly sensitive moist flesh made it all more..no... _made me_ _feel_ more out of control , _fucking hell!!,_ feeling myself beginning to peak, my hips almost slammed up into his face, but he had by this time put a hand firmly on my belly holding me down to the mattress as he fervently went about pleasing me,my body began to tremble, but Tom never faltered, he kept fucking me with his tongue and even slipped a finger inside me and rode out the orgasm with me until I went limp and my screams were nothing but pathetic whimpers.

looking up over my now heaving breasts, Tom smiling, his mouth even his goatee, glistening from my nectar,my face reddened at the display before me, never had a man looked so pleased after doing what he had just done to me.

he crawled up between my legs,one of his large warm hands slowly smoothed down my belly,his eyes wandering all over my body, looking down on me, my eyes searched his.

_"it's good.. you and I"_ he spoke quietly.

leaning down placing a kiss on my mouth I met him halfway, not wanting it to end, I wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him into the kiss, my mouth parted inviting his tongue into and mine intertwined with his, little moans escaped our mouths. _yes,we are indeed.. good together._

 

Reaching over with a finger, I couldn't help but remove the spot of jelly and powdered sugar that rested in the corner of her mouth,Aislin froze, swiping at it I took it and sucked it off my finger.

"couldn't let it go to waste darling"

looking unamused she shook her head.

"really Tom, I could of wiped it off,that's what napkin's are for" she held one up.

grinning I leaned in on the table.

"no..that's what you have me for"

"among other things" she added cheekily.

"minx"

"pervert"

"really?,you're the one sitting across from me in a public place with a bit of pastry clinging to those scrumptious lips of yours, being a total kitten about it, if anything Aislin..the perversion is all on you" I pointed at her.

"uh..no, now shut up and drink your tea or I'll dunk my doughnut in it "

I loved teasing her.

"you wouldn't dare, biscuit yes but-"

and there it was..she promptly dipped her half eaten old fashioned glazed doughnut in..my tea, my jaw dropped and all she could do was take a bite of her pastry looking _quite_ pleased with herself as if to say.. _I warned you._

"I can't believe you just did that Aislin"

"oh stop it you big friggin' baby"

and if what she had just done wasn't enough she tried another go at it,reaching over with her last bit of doughnut, sliding my cup toward me like a protective father I gave her a defensive look.

"I think not"

"oh my god, its tea, share ..my coffee is all gone"

"no" pulling the cup even closer to me.

heaving a sigh she gave me a disgruntled look.

" _fine_..you" she pointed "need to learn to share"

"there are at least two things I do not share Aislin" I eyed her "one is my woman, the other..my tea"

sitting back in her seat, she snorted.

"well at least I come before the tea"

"ehehehehehe,its an impossibility for tea to come at all, you on the other hand..." I winked.

"your sir" giving me a mock scolding look "are a pig"

"yes..but I'm your pig,and an educated one at that" I sipped on my tea.

"I feel soooo honored" and she chucked the last of her doughnut at me.

_"ehehehehehehe"_

"Is everything alright here?,can I spot you some more coffee?,tea?"

looking up,an older, matronly looking woman,with round cheeks and a pleasant smile,wearing a long light grey apron,stood before our table,hands clasped in front her.

"I'm good darling,though you might want to give her a refill before she starts leaving bits of pastry in my tea" I looked in my cup looking for any offending floating bits of the aforementioned.

"oh stop, its a glazed doughnut,the most its going to do is sweeten it up a bit,you already put cream in as it is" Aislin wagged a finger at me.

the woman laughed jovially.

"ah I see, your a bit like my Alfred" she then looked to Aislin "the old git has a heart attack if I even look like I'm going to dip a bit of danish in his tea, said it was...blasphemy."

Aislin was stifling what I was sure a laugh,pointing at me.

"this one nearly did have one"

I sat staring as both women were poking fun and now laughing at me.

"Aislin" I chided jokingly.

"what?..you're such a baby about your tea"

"Aislin?..that's an Irish some say Irish Gaelic, an old name, meaning dream or vision"

we both looked up at the woman,stunned.

"wow, I had... no idea" Aislin I could tell was thrown off guard.

"oh..I'm sorry love" she put a gentle hand on Aislin's shoulder "that was rude of me, it's just your name isn't common, and by your accent,you are American, I didn't expect it"

"oh,that's okay" Aislin patted the woman's hand " my mom was French, Bria Berlette, she named me Aislin though my last name is Ackerman"

"ah, that's old English, meaning Field, or Acre"

I almost spit my tea all over the table, Aislin caught my look.

"well that's. _.interesting"_ she grumbled keeping eye contact with me.

 

I couldn't believe it..that sonofabitch, my last name was in fact.. of English origin, and my father had the nerve to spout shit about the man I was with,nevermind his past, before that it was his bloodline..being British, and my father himself had English blood as well.. _fucking hypocrite!, I should of known,_ But on the flip side of the coin, today's outing wasn't all bad, the lovely woman who had shared this revelation, Ada was her name and Owner of the Bakery/cafe offered me a job there once she found out I was a Pastry Chef,actually she was over the moon when she discovered this,it didn't help that Tom boasted brilliantly of my talents,and about my Bistro.. _ugh_ that man, he could be embarrassing at times.

"well..after all that running around you did,and all it took was for you and I to go and have coffee,tea and some pastries, and Voilà...you have a job, no formal interview, just right then and there, I dare say darling, that old girl was about to adopt you too"

"no thanks to you blabber mouth"

I looked over at him as was lighting a fire in the fireplace.

"what darling?, I just wanted her to know how wonderful you were as a person as well as a professional"

aw god, now he looked like wounded puppy, _I hate your fucking face Tom..ugh,_ crouching down beside him, I leaned my head on his shoulder,rubbing his back lightly with my finger tips,he tossed some kindling into the fire.

"I know, and I love you for it,but..you are the most zealous man sometimes,I'm just not used to a guy talking about me like that"

sitting in front of the now growing fire he drew me into his arms,my back to him, he whispered.

_"well get used to it Aislin, cause that's the only way I know how to talk about you"_

 

"My I must say, you don't mess around do ya dear?"

turning around, Ada stood with hands on her hips, I had just rolled out a massive amount of dough to make Buttermilk bars.

"um..no, is something wrong?"

she chuckled shaking her head.

"aw no love,it's just nice to see the energy back inside these walls again, been awhile..not young as I use to be,and the people I've hired in the past come and go like water in a drain, got no passion, hell Aislin, you have over half of me cases out front filled, and we don't open for another hour, I dare say, I haven't seen pastries look so good too,yer making this old girl look bad" she gave me a playful slap on the shoulder as she laughed.

"not my intention Ada, I assure you, just doing my job" I smiled as I cut out the shapes for the bars

"and a damn fine one you are dear, you know, you and Tom, showin' up when ya did, that was blessin' it was, I'll always be grateful ya know..but I wish I could pay ya more"

I stopped doing my task, wiping my hands on my Apron.

"okay stop right there, what did I say when you hired me"

"I know love..its just" the old woman teared up "with yer education, and from what I'm now seein' of yer skills..you should be working in one of the finer Bakery's in London, not this shite in the hole" she gestured to our surroundings.

having none of it, I embraced her.

"I would rather work here, than any of those bakery's in London Ada, it's places like your's that people want to come too, it's not just because of the quality pastries, but the atmosphere of the place, they way you treat your customers, all put together..makes it successful"

taking a step back Ada patted at her face with a tissue she had in the pocket of her Apron.

"oh ppfft, listen to me carry on like some old soppy..oh I don't know what..you're right Aislin, me husband and I have had this business nearly..oh..thirty five years now,guess if we weren't any good we wouldn't have it all"

"exactly" I winked.

"alright, change of subject" she composed herself smiling, "so dear..tell me, where on earth did you find that beautiful man of yours?"

ooookay, I wasn't expecting that,damn.

"oddly enough..he walked into the bistro I told you I co owned with the friend of mine,Bev, she was a Foreign exchange student here in England years ago and the host family was Tom's"

"love at first sight eh?" the woman's grin took up her whole face.

"well ..uhm..not sure I'd call it that, but I was..well.. attracted"

_no you idiot,you were pretty damn close to it though,tripping over your fucking words,eye fucking him at every chance..shut up brain!!_

"yea,but I bet the Queen mothers jewels that man was, I sees it in his eyes now..he's going to want forever with you"

was she a fortune teller or a pastry chef?..c'mon Ada stop it.

"if you say so..cupid"

she gave a dismissive wave.

"Cupid?, oh Aislin..that little naked bastard with the bow did his job,now the rest is up to you and Tom"

I burst out laughing, Holy shit who was this woman?

 

_To be Continued..._


	16. Another Chance

Walking into the bedroom after a well deserved shower,towel drying my hair,I noticed the Flat was rather..quiet,I could of sworn I saw Tom's car outside when I came home,but maybe I was mistaken?,throwing on one of his White T shirts and a pair of my black yoga pants I made my way downstairs.

"Boo!"

"fuck!"

"ehehehehehehehehe!"

"that wasn't funny Tom,. _.asshole!_ "

I glared at him, _Mister funny man_ had waited until I had gotten all the way down the stairs and jumped out of no where to scare me.

"yes it was,you should of seen your face darling"

he looked like a giant five year old at the moment,but I for one was not finding it cute.

"ha ha..just remember,paybacks are a bitch,and you have one coming" I pointed at him.

he rubbed his hands together.

"ooohhh, sounds lovely,can't wait"

"yeah,you say that now,I'm not as..kind.. with my revenge as you may think"

he straightened his posture,eyeing me now.

"Aislin, don't be nasty now,I was just playing with you"

"it was borderline wicked, I thought I was alone..then you jumped out and-"

that's all I got out,his mouth was on mine,not a mad hungry kiss, but a firm slowly paced one that said _shut up Aislin I play with you cause I love you,_ breaking it off and looking at me Tom caressed my bottom lip with his thumb.

_"so easily your ire comes out, pet"_

_"you seem to know how to bring that out"_

placing a feathery kiss on my mouth and nuzzling the tip of my nose with his.

"sadly,yes..my timing is a bit off,cause darling, it does have its merits"

"you're not going to be happy until _I'm the one,.._ inciting angry sex, I'm beginning to think that is your kink Tom..you like angry,rough,in your face,filthy language exchanging.. sex" eyeing him with tongue in cheek.

"maybe"

and with that he gave my ass a hard smack,laughing as he did it.

_"OW!"_

that particular contact on my butt had me responding by dancing around on my tip toes.

"that.. may leave a mark" he chuckled as he gently was now rubbing my butt "sorry about that"

"somehow I doubt it" I pushed his hand off my butt, my look couldn't of been more incensed.

"but the little jig you just did might be worth taking back my apology and doing it again..ehehehehe"

"try it,and you" I poked my finger hard into his chest "won't be dancing _ever_ again,but..you will be singing soprano!"

I couldn't help but notice during my rant the cocky bastard wasn't even getting mad,his eyes seem to brighten,licking his bottom lip,slightly nodding his head as if he were saying, _yeah,yeah c'mon pet that's it,get good and pissy,let it go baby.._ upon realizing this I stared.

"that's it darling?..nothing else?"

he was mocking me now.

"I know what you're up too Professor"

he tilted his head,looking much like a curious puppy at this point,it was hard not to laugh.

"up too?,I don't understand?"

"please,give me some credit Tom, scaring the crap outta me so I'd get cross with you,slapping my ass _hard,_ and that shit hurt I might add,just being all around devilish,we even mentioned it at one point..your after some angry sex,and you're trying at everything to obtain it"

he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"alright..you got me,that's it"

"Drama queen"

"spoilt sport,and congrat's..my boner is now a belly button"

I sputtered into a belly of laughter,even doubled over.

"oh..I see kick a bloke when he's down,I can truly feel the love in this room Aislin"

oh my god he was being a total fucking baby.

"stop, I wasn't laughing cause your sex drive plummeted, "there's just no way I'm seeing that" I pointed to his crotch "shriveling into the size of a belly button,maybe the size of a hot dog, but no..not" I shook my head.

Tom's brows creased severely.

"oh now its a hot dog"

I threw my hands up growling in aggravation.

"lets just drop it!, fuck"

"ehehehehehehe,now my darling,that..sounds like a plan"

_"wha?"_

he leaned in on me so close that the whiskers of his goatee tickled my chin and lip.

"lets just drop,and. _.fuck"_

_"only you would manage to take a crappy little argument turn it around and make it ...sexual"_

his nose ran along my jawline until he reached my ear, he began nipping at my lobe,then back down to my mouth

_"that was the plan"_

his lips grazed my chin,I shivered.

_"gawd I hate you sometimes Tom"_

_"that was part of the plan too"_

_"really now?"_

_"yes darling,it's most important..that you're put off with me at times..it fuels the desire"_

he said this in between placing random feather-like kisses all over my body,causing it respond,be it jolts, or squirming about,I hadn't noticed but we were now on the floor, his whole body straddling mine,and he had rendered me of my yoga pants and panties,and the shirt I wore was pushed up, _the hell,when did that happen?,_ I felt one of his hands slide down the contour of my body as his lips continued their exploration, feeling lost in both his touches,it was when I felt the sting of his hand on the side of my ass, _not this again!._

_"tell me to stop,and I will"_

our eyes fixed,he wanted an answer,I could see that.

_"or is this more to your liking?"_

another smack,but not to my ass,my folds moistened instantly,and another smack.. yet another this one a little more sting to it,my hips bucked, _oohh,I liked this and I remember I liked it last time too._

_"Tom"_

his fingers smoothed across my folds making sure a knuckle hit my aching nub repeatedly,I hissed

_"again,love?"_

_"uh huh"_

after a few quick slaps, my cries being smothered by his kisses,his mouth found its way down where I was now tender, his warm tongue became a salve as he dragged it slowly over my clit,teasing it with the tip, then kissing it,not stopping there he made his way all the way down to my entrance tenderly,moaning my pleasure as he soothed my swollen flesh.

_"somehow darling..this angry sex I'm after..isn't going to happen,I'm too much into you"_

he was looking up from between my legs,but it wasn't disappointment I saw,reaching down I caressed my fingers through his curls.

_"cause it's about us that's why..so..tell me, what you want me to do for you?"_

 

"That man of yours..he's becoming one of me best customers"

Ada said as she swung around the counter with a fresh cup of tea in hand that I assumed was for Tom,the Bakery was closed,and Tom came by to bring me home.

"he's not being a nuisance is he?" I called after her.

she gave a dismissive wave as she continued walking, truth be known I think the old gal had a bit of a crush on my Tom..it was cute.

"You know,loitering isn't tolerated at this establishment" I placed a doughnut in front of Tom, "no matter how attractive the person is"

Tom wore a lopsided grin.

"I'm a paying customer,so I hardly call it loitering,besides" he looked up giving me a flirtatious wink "I'm rather fond of the pastry Chef"

"oh,you are,are you?"

and I promptly put a doughnut hole in his tea, Tom looked in his cup looking at the round pastry bobbing about in his cup,Ada clapped a hand over her mouth giggling, glancing upward through his lashes it was disapproval in all its forms on his face,his lips pursed at a slight twist.

"darling,you should be sacked for such an deed..it's poor customer service"

"I'll not be sacking anyone, shes the best I've ever had in that kitchen, I know talent when I see it" Ada patted him on the shoulder "now just ya fish the pastry out of the cup, quit yer snivelin' and drink yer tea Tom"

"I thought you were on my side,love" he put a hand to his heart.

seriously Tom?

"I am..you're a fetching man Tom,best customer, but Aislin keeps me business going, and from what she tells me,yer shit in the kitchen,so you'd do me no good if I was to sack her,cause someone would have to fill her spot"

"hmmm, I see how it is" Tom stroked the whiskers on his chin "you women hunt in packs"

"Ha!" Ada snorted

"no Ada, its true" he wagged a finger "you all stick together"

"we have to, keeps you on your toes,and lets you know who's really in charge" I grinned smugly as I took his tea knowing full well he wouldn't drink it after I _"sullied it"_ with the doughnut hole.

"see, that's what I'm talking about right there" he pointed at me as I sauntered back to the kitchen with a deliberate suggestive sway of my hips.

"tart!" Tom called after me.

"man whore!" I shouted back from the kitchen.

Ada cackled at our somewhat profane banter.

 

And here I was back at the Bakery,early..but I really liked it here,Ada said I was a good fit,and it did feel that way,I truly for once in very long time felt like I was working in a place were I belonged,currently I was making a big bowl of Vanilla frosting,I however was dissatisfied with the flavor, something wasn't quite right about it, I needed a second opinion, running a finger along the inside edge of the bowl scooping up a glop of frosting I held it up behind me.

"Ada..tell me if this needs more Vanilla"

it was subtle at first, then I felt lips wrap around my finger,slowly sucking on it,but it felt _different.._ it was calculating, _this wasn't Ada_ , gradually I looked to my left, startled to see a pair of bright mischievous blue eyes, belonging to a man who still had my finger in his mouth,quickly I pulled it away.

"I'd say it tastes perfect darling,don't change a thing" he winked with an incredibly impish smile,licking the residual frosting off his bottom lip in such a way that could be considered..improper

the double doors opened as Ada came through with bags of flour.

"you say somethin' Aislin,love?"she saw my stunned face, "ooh I see you've met me Grandson,James"

narrowing my eyes at him,he looked sheepish now,scratching at his chin.

"ah yes,I may of forgot ta mention that"

" _ehehehe..ya"_ I mocked sarcastically.

looking properly scolded, he heaved a sighed.

"ah yes,well,I guess I better get back to helping Gram's"

doing an about face he left.

An hour later and a full Pastry case I was pleased with the out come, and needless to say so was Ada, her grandson I noticed had avoided me ever since his cheeky little prank.

"everyday you impress me Aislin, these pastries look too good to eat"

"it's my pleasure Ada"

putting a hand on her shoulder as we looked at the array pastries in the long display case ready for the days purchase.

"I see that it is dear, it shows in your work" she looked behind me and around "well buggar, where did that boy get off too?"

"who?

"James,me Grandson"

"haven't seen him since earlier this morning"

the sly little shit knew his Gram was ignorant to his antic or was hoping she was staying that way,so..I think that's why he was staying..away.

"James!"

it was but a second,but he made his presence,same wicked smile,eyes to match and stuffing his face with a powdered cinnamon doughnut.

"ah,he's here..and eating your profits I see"

as he approached us,brow raised he spoke quietly as he walked by.

_"yous a shit stirrer,you know that"_

"and oh so much more" I folded my arms.

"James, I don't mind ya eating every now and then, but damn ya boy,that's gots ta be yer third" her hands on hips giving him a dirty look only a grandmother could.

"fifth" I interjected.

he jerked his head in my direction.

"damn ya woman, yer going to get me arse in a sling"

"that" I pointed at him "you'll manage on your own, smartass"

Ada chuckled.

"you won't win with this one, shes quick James,takes no shit"

staring at me _,uh oh_ , the wicked smile from earlier just increased.

"I can see that..I likes me a challenge though"

" I'm thinking just getting through the day without getting your ass kicked..is a challenge, so I'm inclined to agree with you" my grin was smug and I didn't give a shit.

"Oh you two are going to get along beautifully" Ada said clapping her hands together "which is perfect,I have to take Alfred to a Doctor's appointment today,bloody ol' codger gave me hell, but I managed to talk him into it, so its you two running the place today"

 _"what?"_ James and I said in unison.

that devious old broad,she planned this, she'll be lucky if she has a grandson when she gets back.

Towards the time of closing I managed not to kill the coy grandson of my boss, his flirtations were obvious an unwanted, and was more than looking forwards to the arrival of Tom, and as if he heard me, my tall, magnificent looking man walked through the door, I greeted him enthusiastically, basically jumping into his arms.

"ehehehehehehehe, miss me did you darling?"

with my arms wrapped around his neck,hanging from it, as he held me at the waist.

"you have no idea"

and I planted a firm kiss on his mouth.

"Aislin, did you-"

parting from the kiss,Tom and I looked over to James who looked quite stunned, _that's right you devilish little prick, I have a man._

" oh, hey James, this is my boy friend Tom, Tom this is Ada's Grandson, James, she had to take her husband to the the Doctors,and had James here to help me"

Tom lowered me to the floor, he extended a hand.

"pleasure James"

James made his way over and they shook hands.

"same here"

_some how I doubted that_

James looked up, well he had to, I was guessing he was about five foot seven at least,whereas my Tom was a lofty six foot two.

After exchanging further pleasantries, we closed up shop, it was while we were walking to the car Tom grabbed my wrist,making me stumbled a bit backwards.

"what the-"

"that little shit.. is trouble"

 

 

 _To be Continued.._.

 

Ada's Grandson- James

 

Picture source/credit-https://i.imgur.com/2elwh1A.jpg


	17. Another Chance

Tom briskly past me by as we entered the flat, _the fuck is that all about?_ I slowly followed suit watching as he was quickly going through drawers in a Bureau, then a hutch when he finally reached the cabinets beside the fireplace he seemed pleased,reaching in he pulled out a bottle of whiskey a double shot glass and poured himself some and then downed it as if it were water,looking over at me he simply stared, I folded my arms a bit put off with this odd behavior.

"feel better?" it was sarcasm at its best in my tone.

he pointed at me with glass in hand.

"don't even Aislin, remember what I said outside the bakery"

narrowing my eyes I reran the events, then I looked back at him.

"you mean to tell me that you nearly ran me over to get in the flat,to go running through every drawer in here so you can find whiskey cause you feel..threatened?" I threw my hands up in disgust "gee Tom while you're at it why don't you just pull out your dick and piss on everything,mark your territory"

he wrinkled his nose.

"don't be so dramatic Aislin"

"ppfftt, me!?, dramatic, you're the one being weird, standing there drinking whiskey acting like you've just discovered I'm working in a bakery with the Anti-Christ"

"from a man's point a view,you're not to far off the mark"

stalking over and grabbing the bottle of whiskey and glass from him,I glared.

"you didn't even act like this with Brent, and he IS the Anti-Christ, James..shit, he's just a fucking flirt"

"Brent isn't here" he challenged as he grabbed for the whiskey bottle

"but that could always change" I pulled the bottle away.

"woman, we are dealing with what is going on.. _now,_ and that pertinent little prick bothers me"

slowly putting the bottle down, reaching up I played my fingertips through his chin whiskers,his clear blue eyes focused on me.

"he shouldn't, I have no interest in him, _its you_ that I think of all day long,and look forward to at the end of my shift,and..who I come home to at the end of the day"

his hardened expression relaxed as my look remained on him.

"I bet you can't wait until I go back to work, so I won't be around to be a pain in your ass"

giggling I shook my head.

"you're not a pain Tom, just..slightly jealous, I just don't want it to get out of hand, James is no threat"

"humf, he's a threat Aislin, just not the same caliber as Brent"

rolling my eyes I dropped my hand, running both through my hair,clearly annoyed,I growled.

_"gawd, you are frustrating sometimes"_

 

My morning relaxing in a tub of bubbles on my first of two days off came to an abrupt halt when Tom came flying into the bathroom like a little kid,babbling like one too.

"whoa whoa,slow down.. now, start from the beginning"

kneeling by the tub with a big grin he was practically bouncing on his feet.

"I received an email this morning,the dean will be calling me today to discuss my suspension being lifted and start back at Uni as soon as a day from now!"

this was great news, popping out of my cloud of bubbles giving him a hug,he was so elated that he took it a step further grabbing my face we kissed and he slid into the bath on top of me fully clothed no less,splashing water over the side of the tub.

"we need to celebrate darling"

"yeah, but can I get out of the tub first?"

looking down,then up,yeah it was a horny smile he wore.

"ehehehehehe, I kinda like what we got going on right here"

quirking a brow with a twist of my lips, I looked up at him.

"I just bet you do..man whore"

"tart"

He slid two fingers down between my thighs, and they bucked hard.

_"oh my,you are a responsive little tart as well"_ he taunted,then moved his fingertips so lightly over my folds and my sensitive bud I couldn't help but writhe and squirm about,the bastard had me at his mercy I couldn't help but moan, arching my head back,his fingers then slid down to my entrance and then plunged them into my core I slammed my crotch upward to get my message across _,I wanted more than just to be toyed with!_ "you want me darling?" 

_"yeesss"_ I hissed.

the next thing I knew he had me on my knees grabbing onto the back of the tub,he had managed to shed his water ladened clothes, firmly he grasped my hips but what happened next came as a surprise, Tom's cock slammed into my cunt we cried out, he began thrusting inside me immediately,grunting,groaning, our skin slapping as his thighs connected with my ass,he also gave my ass a quick slap,the whole thing was so sudden I couldn't keep up with what I was feeling,one thing was for sure,water was going everywhere,we were going to get wet one way or another.

 

"Darling, does this tie look alright,or is the darker one better?"

sitting on the foot of the bed I watched as Tom readied himself for his first day back to work since the whole fiasco with his student months ago, yes he was nervous,I just hope today would go smoothly for him,nothing from that scandalous event came up to ruin it for him.

"the one you're wearing looks fine Tom, you look great"

turning away from the full length mirror facing me, I had to admit, he certainly looked.. _delicious_ , and no University Professor had a right to look that way.

"you think so?"

taking a step back, making a better appraisal,I nodded as I eyed him up an down.

"not to bring up anything bad,but I can't say as I can really blame that student of yours,..you really are hot" I grinned,of course that earned me a raised brow.

"that was..tasteless,darling"

rolling my eyes,I sighed.

"I told you I wasn't trying to, so don't get all butt hurt"

pulling me into his arms,pressing me into his chest,and giving my ass a firm squeeze.

"I'll show you _butt hurt"_ he said huskily.

"promise?" I moistened my lips.

_"ehehehehehe, just you wait until I get home"_ there was a playful look in his eyes, which changed significantly when I had snuck a hand of my own between his legs and was gently caressing his cock through his pants.

"no Professor..just YOU wait"

looking at me with an almost woeful expression.

"you're going to make my first day back, a painful one..in that I'm going to have to teach classes and.. hide this boner all day..thanks Aislin"

"your welcome, always glad to be of assistance"

I broke our embrace and went about getting his coat and scarf.

 

"Where's that fine young Professor of yours today?, I didn't see him around lunch time"

looking over my shoulder,I saw Ada piping some frosting on a cake.

"at work, he went back today..so it'll be awhile before you see him here,loitering about"

"oh that's great.love..I knew he was itchin' to get back to teaching"

"who's teaching?"

looking to my right,I saw James coming through with a tray of doughnuts ready to be put out.

"ah, Aislin's man, Tom..he's a Professor at University of Westminster" Ada said proudly.

James looked at me with the same twinkle that he had when we first met,I swear that was the staple in this mans features.

"aye, got yer self an educated man do ya?"

"yes, though he does have his moments"

"oh really,you mean he's not always so..charming and..perfect?" ooh was that..sarcasm? as he sat the tray down,I was quite aware he was close to my face now,the cheeky smile ever present,"do tell"

so I did..

"in that he has his _moments_ when he acts" and I turned to face him "like you"

a toothy smile grew,god it was almost wicked,he wagged a finger at me.

"you're a very spirited one,the kind that if I took ya to any manky ol' pub here in the UK, you'd more than likely make eunuchs out of half them bastards givin' ya shite"

folding my arms, I dared myself and leaned a bit towards him.

"and why in the fuck would I go to some shit hole pub?..let alone with you of all people?"

his eyes widened before he started laughing.

"oh yea, and she has the mouth to go with it!" he stopped laughing and fixed his eyes on mine "I like you very much Aislin, and if it weren't for that posh Professor boyfriend of yours..I'd chase you such as you never have, and I'm willin' to bet" he winked "that Professor of yours hasn't either"

"it's none of your business what Tom has or hasn't done"

turning on one heel I left him where he stood, Tom was right about James being a threat, and just a different caliber.. and I wasn't going to hang around to find out just why kind that was,cause so far I didn't like what I was hearing.

The whole day was spent pretty much me avoiding James at all costs, though if he really was the aggressive type, he could of taken many opportunities,in that he could of touched me..,but he didn't,the closest I could consider him dallying with me was the times we did make eye contact even if it was necessary or not, and in other ways it said it all, whether it was a playful smirk,wink, carefully staged moistening of his lips, or I'd catch him out of the corner of my eye staring at me while slowly inadvertently stroking his neck.. _as if I were naive to believe these weren't on purpose..what an ass!_

Thankful my shift was over and that my walk home wasn't too far,that and I didn't mind the cool English weather.Walking into the Flat the warmth of it rushed in welcoming me home,Tom must have a fire going..and he did,but that was the only thing that was,looking around I saw no sign of him,I made a sudden jump when I heard muffled sounds from upstairs like something was being moved around.

Looking around the doorway of the bedroom,my brows knitted together as I spied Tom on the other side of the bed on his knees working at trying to open something..but what?,upon closer inspection I saw that it was a chest of some sort, _what the hell..I don't recall seeing that before?_

_"Tom"_

the man nearly jumped out of his skin.

"uh.. what hey?!"

"what are you doing,and where did that come from?" I pointed at the chest.

he looked a bit sheepish now, even avoiding eye contact,something was definitely off.

"well..um,ah" he scratched at his goatee "ya see ,love"

now his eyes wandered upward,he could see I wanting answers,my lips were at a twist.

"well..?"

a defeated sigh was the only way I could describe it when he finally got up and walked over to the bed and sat,inviting me to do so as well, joining him I was more than curious now.

"Darling..I was thinking,remember when you called me out..on my..well, my kinkiness"

I sat quiet for a moment,yes I did recall it, then a wave of awareness hit me as my eyes widened looking up at him.

"aw hell, you got some kinky shit in that chest don't you?, like toys!"

grinning he shook his head.

"no Aislin,not toys..more like,well..there's some porn in there,you know movies"

Tom has Porn?..well he IS a guy..and a horny one at that.

"um..I,..I never seen a porno before" I scrunched my face embarrassed, _gawd I really am such a virgin in some ways._

_"my girl..never seen a skin flick..ever?"_

shaking my head,no I hadn't I was too grossed out by the thought of ever watching one,hearing other people discussing them was enough.

"nope"

toying with a strand of my hair, he watched my face carefully.

"would you be inclined to watch one with me?..maybe not one of these,they're kinda cheesy" he gave a nod to the chest "we could order one off the Television"

I snorted.

"um..from what I hear,..aren't all Porno's cheesy,especially the music"

"ehehehehehe, well yea..some are better than others though"

 

I wasn't sure Aislin would be receptive to the idea of watching Porn, and to be honest I hadn't a clue as to where the idea came from?,but I'm just relieved she hadn't freaked out when I presented the notion to her,currently I was preparing some drinks in the kitchen,leaving her in the living room to choose a movie to her liking,that should be interesting considering she'd never seen one,smiling I didn't realize how much that actually pleased me, so much about my little woman was still chaste, and that was rare in a lot of women these days.

I was about to look for snacks when a peal of laughter almost made me spill our drinks, _the fuck was that all about?!,_ quickly walking out to where she was, I saw Aislin on her back stomping her feet wildly on the couch cushions still laughing,holding the remote.

"Woman, what on earth!"

she was laughing so hard,she was snorting,pointing to the television, she tried to compose herself enough to speak.

"oh, I..I think... _ahahahahahaha,_ I've found our flick Tom.."

looking over at the television screen I squinted reading the highlighted title.

 

**The Misadventures of Professor Tom**

 

Oh for fucks sakes! of all the damn titles to come across there was actually one with my name and career title in it, groaning I proceeded to take the remote away and find something else, she jerked it away from me.

"oooh no no no, I wanna see what _misadventures_ the Professor has!" and she fell back into her fit of laughter again,pinning her down into the cushions,she squeaked but continued to giggle, looking up at me.

_"you already have a Professor Tom, and I plan on showing you the definition of misadventure ,my darling little giggle puss"_

releasing her I turned to leave.

"but with _my_ Professor Tom, I'm guessing the whole student/ teacher role playing thing would be out of the question huh?"

_she just did not_..slowly turning around, when our eyes met,hers were full of mirth.

"Ha ha darling..you'll pay for that crappy remark"

When we finally settled on a movie,I can only say..I found more enjoyment watching Aislin's reactions to it than the movie itself, her eyes would widened, and I'd have to admit..I'm glad we were at home cause she was quite boisterous, pointing at the screen exclaiming _oh my god he's got huge balls!,_ or, _god is he really going to put his dick there?!, shit..is that even possible!?..holy fuck there's how many on her!?,_ yeah she was definitely new to this, even would cover her face with her hands as if she were watching a whack'em hack'em blood and gore flick only peering through her fingers, I watched her face completely go blank during a scene when a finger was inserted into a woman's ass, Aslin looked over at me.

"ack!..why would anyone want a finger in their butt?..eeww"

"it's not that bad darling..really"

"what?..you've done that?" she looked shocked.

"yes, if done right,it gives pleasure"

severely twisting her lips showed me she had her doubts,looking back at the screen she watched as it all played out.

"see,the woman is enjoying it,and climaxing too"

"she gets paid to do that,an actress too"

scooting closer and pulling her to me.

"all true, but" I held a hand up " I'm neither and if you're willing, I'd like to show you, see" I showed her my index finger "I was blessed with slender fingers, and would be very gentle an go slow,only up to the first knuckle"

I could see the conflict going on behind those green eyes, she was anxious, and I wasn't about to force her to try something she wasn't ready or not interested in.

"I'm kinda scared of it,but.." she chewed on her bottom lip "I'm curious too"

saying nothing,I didn't want to prompt her,this had to be her decision, it was a bit of pause as I could see she was truly thinking this over.

"alright" she nodded "I'll try it..only cause I trust you"

 

Feeling a bit more self conscious than usual, in my naked state, only because I knew I was about try something different,something I always found to be..weir, Tom had me on all fours and was now crawling on the bed towards me.

_"okay darling,we aren't going to just jump right into this,going to warm you up a bit"_

His hands softly ran across the rounds of my butt cheeks,kneading them with his finger tips,instinctively I lowered myself into the mattress,pushing my ass up,one hand roamed underneath,a finger burying itself into my folds working the sensitive flesh with an occasional flick at my clit, I groaned upon feeling how wet I was getting by his touch,but what facilitated my wetness more so was his rigid cock pressing into my ass crack, damn did the thought of having that pounding in me have my arousal start to culminate.

_"oooohh..unf..Tom"_

his body covered mine and his cock dragged along the top of my ass, _my gawd I was having the strangest urge to ask him to put it in my ass, the fuck!?..no no Aislin..just the finger!_

I froze when I felt his hands smooth down my crack.

"easy,love..not yet,relax I'll let you know when I actually do"

he read my mind.

It was only after a few moments I felt him put something cool on my ass crack,applying pressure to my hole,explaining what he was doing along the way, it was lube.

"Aislin, now you tell me to stop,when its too much,but I'm going to do something else as well,that might help take your mind off the fear of it all"

something else?..what?

I did tense up as his finger tip played across my hole,but like he said. _.something else_ was going on too, I felt his cock's tip teasing at my entrance, _now that._.I could deal with and I concentrated on it.

Not knowing when it happened,but it did,Tom was fully buried in me and his finger in my ass,and not a protest one from me,just a lot of fucking moaning from both of us,as he work both my holes,never had I experienced anything like it or imagined it, I could feel the strength of his muscles as he controlled them,I knew he wanted to tear loose on me.

_"gawd Aislin..I..I only wish this.. was my.. cock and not my finger"_ he growled what I knew had to be from between gritted teeth.

he moved his finger a bit faster,and was surprised that it did do something for me.

_"ooooooooh"_ it was more of a whine than anything.

_"that's right kitten, it feels good, doesn't it.."_ he made a thrust into my cunt _"having these holes filled by me"_

_"yyeessss"_

_" your about to totally fall apart pet .. aren't you"_ he panted

_"ye..yes"_ I whimpered.

" _to bad"_ it was a devious chuckle _"I'm far from done kitten"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	18. Another Chance

Another day of classes over,I couldn't be in better spirits,I'm back home with my job still intact and in full swing, _my second week I might add,_ and the added bonus.. I have a beautiful successful Woman to add to my life..a woman who as of late has shown her _adventurous side_ in our relationship.. _ehehehehehe._

 

"ah Professor,still here"

looking up from my desk as I was getting ready to go home, it was the Dean.

"uh, yes Joyce, what brings you by?" I now stood gathering my things.

The fifty something woman who held her age well smiled briefly before speaking.

"um, well I wanted to talk to you about something..it's a bit personal,I hope you don't mind?,if you have a moment"

setting my briefcase and books back down,I could see that she looked a bit distracted now.

"sure,what is it Joyce?"

sighing,it sounded distressing.

"Tom,is Dean Ackerman's Daughter here with you?"

 _that_... wasn't what I was expecting, why would she be asking that?

"yes,but why are you asking me this?,what's this have to do with anything?"

she began to slowly pace in front of my desk,concentrating now as she looked down.

"you didn't tell me you were seeing Ackerman's Daughter while you were in the States, not that its any of my business,but now that you're back, you brought her with you"

"Ackerman's harassing you" it wasn't a question "the man is an insatiable bully, just ask his daughter, her name is Aislin by the way, that's the reason why she's here, he likes to dictate her life, and one thing he planned was to force an ex beau on her rather than have this" I pointed to myself "English filth be a part of her life"

Joyce looked at me stunned.

"well, yes..he sent me an email about her running off with you,but I had no idea why,and that he thought so disparagingly of you"

"not just me,the English in general, hell for all I know Europeans as a whole, the man is a prejudiced bastard"

Joyce stared at me for a moment,I could see a bit of disgust cloud her face.

"I see..well that would explain the curtness in his phone calls before your return,so..his daughter,Aislin..I take it she doesn't feel the same as her father does,or at least hasn't followed in his footsteps"

"oh no,she's a wonderful woman Joyce,complete opposite of her father,I love her very much"

I hoped putting it out there Joyce would see the importance of my relationship with Aislin,and this wasn't some sort of tryst just to piss off some dried up wanker of a Dean who happens to be her father.

"well Tom,I hadn't realized..so you do care for her"

"yes,and she feels the same about me,it was her idea that I should leave before her dad had me deported because of..well you know,all because he doesn't approve of me and Aislin,she even gave up her business to move here to be with me..she gave up everything"

she approached me giving what looked to be a scolding look.

"she sounds like a _real_ gem Tom..not many women would want to be with a man who has done what you have,..let alone give up their livelihood,leave their country..be sure you don't fuck it up, cause I'll be the first in line to kick you in the ass"

nodding this threat was all too familiar.

"you're not the first to give me such a warning Joyce,I'm well aware of just how fortunate I am when it comes to Aislin."

 

Drying my hair after washing the smell of "Bakery" off me, I went about getting dressed when I heard the doorbell. _.wow I didn't even know we had one._

making my way to the foyer, I checked my appearance before opening the door,satisfied,I opened the door,but was puzzled by what I saw.

"hello"

a young woman with dark brown hair in a angled bob hair style,with equally dark brown eyes and a polite smile.

"hello,can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Professor Hiddleston,is he home?"

scrutinizing this young woman further,I wasn't sure I should say anything.. _who was she and how did she know of Tom's residence?_

"no,he's at work" I folded my arms.

she seemed to be studying me as well her eyes flickered,her smile grew,but it came across as condescending..like she was comparing me to something or someone _,herself perhaps?_ ,red flags started to appear everywhere.

 _"I see_ , could you tell him Keely came by,that's me,sorry I didn't properly introduce myself earlier"

she gave an obvious fake laugh, _oh yeah sweetheart,I'll certainly let him know,_ I was already passing judgement on this girl,her body language and the way she spoke,was she one of those students at the college who perhaps had a _crush_ on Tom?,she looked to be the right age of what his students could be.

"I can..but what is the nature of your visit?"

that floored her, hmm.. this Keely didn't expect me to question her,the sweet demeanor vanished.

"its personal"

time to get rude Aislin.

"sweetie,if a pretty young thing shows up at what is _my_..boyfriends doorstep,and is asking to see him" I leaned out the doorway "you can bet your ass, _personal_..isn't going to cut it,either you tell me why you're here to see him, or..you can piss off"

straightening her posture,she could see I wasn't going to be courteous anymore.

"never mind then, I'll just see him at Uni"

without another word she turned and strode away, I watched as she did so,what a prig,I smelled wealth all over this girl,it wasn't just her appearance that told me this..I grew up around haughty little bitches like her,and they were always up to no good,and that's another thing..Tom just returned to the University, he doesn't need some horny co-ed trying some shit.

 

"Aislin?"

"in the kitchen"

the next thing I knew I was being pulled backwards into an embrace,arms wrapping about my body,and whiskers tickling the shell of my ear.

"mmm,it was a long day,love, it's good to feel you and you smell so good too"

"well its good I bathed then,or I'd smell of pastries instead of Lavender scented body wash"

"ehehehehe, pastry smell is good,makes me want to" and he pressed his lips to my ear _"eat you"_

turning around in his arms,looking up, he was wearing that cheesy smile when he was implying lustful ideas.

"hmm?..you'd actually get turned on even when I smell like a Doughnut?"

chuckling he kissed me on the nose.

"certainly, you know darling,you should bring some home and we could" he had that mischievous glint in his eye _,aw god he's going to suggest some sexual act involving doughnuts!_

"um Tom..no" I held a finger up.

"what darling?, I was only going to propose that we could take one of those raised glazed doughnuts and slide onto my cock..then you'd have a one of a kind pastry penis to eat"

my jaw dropped,and I gave his arm a slap as he burst out laughing.

"gross!..no I will not be doing that"

"oh ho ho, you say that's gross,to put a bit of pastry on my dick,but you'll let me stick a finger in your ass..seriously Aislin?" he eyed me.

"go away,I'm not liking you right now"

I turned away,feeling a bit stupid cause the asshole was right,one act was far dirtier than the other,he pulled my hair to one side,firmly he pressed his lips on my neck,placing light kisses.

"I love you Aislin,with or without pastries adorning my cock,but.." his lips traveled to the back of my neck "I do rather enjoy the aforementioned activity,and I think you do too"

grinning inwardly, he was right,I did and I never thought what I regarded as a disgusting form of sexual play could actually feel so good.

 _"I did"_ I said quietly.

his kissing was becoming intense,and I had to bring it to an end,there was something we needed to discuss,he whined his protest when I squirmed my way out of his grasp.

"what,you didn't miss me?"

"you can stop that,I just need to speak with you"

hopping up on the counter I sat,he was leaning down searching my face for some indication of what I was about to say.

"Aislin?"

"I had a visitor today"

he straightened eyeing me curiously now,arms folded.

"who?..it better not of been that coy little prick from the bakery"

"no, but it would of been better than what I saw and what was going through my head when I did see this visitor"

walking up closer to me he could see I was becoming uncomfortable.

"okay now you really have me wondering"

"Tom..who's Keely?"

he took a staggering step back which scared me,but he never looked away.

"did you just say, Keely?"

"yes,a little taller than myself,brown hair,brown eyes,average build,she was young about College student age,..and a pretentious air about her,like to have put my foot in her ass,but she left when I told her too,I'm curious as to why this girl would know where her Professor lives"

"shit.."

he began pacing the kitchen running a hand recklessly through his hair,something told be not only did he know her,he wasn't thrilled by the fact that she showed up here.

"Tom..who is she?"

"Keely.. is the reason I was suspended and why I wound up in the states teaching"

I felt as if someone had sucker punched me in the stomach _,that was the college student he had an affair with!?_

"the fuck you just say?" hopping off the counter,I narrowed my eyes "you mean to tell me that little bitch I met today was. _.her"_

he nodded,looking at me like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Aislin,I had no idea she would be as ballsy as to show up here"

"what?..you mean to tell me _you knew_ she was back in the UK and you never told me" then it dawned on me..he had been in contact with her,that made the anger I was starting to feel,grow "excuse me..but..you've been in contact with her,haven't you?"

he looked at me,not moving or speaking,I could tell by the look on his face.. that in itself was my answer.

"look dar-"

"No!" I stepped forward giving him a shove "you knew that she was here,and didn't tell me,I had to find out by having that snotty little tramp showing up here,acting like shes entitled to do so and ask to speak with you"

"she showed up a couple days ago,I didn't even know she was here,I was getting some coffee at an off campus coffee shop,and when I turned around..there she was"

"lovely, and you couldn't of mentioned this to me?"

"look I'm sorry, I told her to go away,that what happened between us was wrong,that I had moved on,found someone else..someone I love"

fighting the burning sensation behind my eyes,I inhaled deeply,glaring at him,he knew he fucked up.

"somehow..I don't think she got the message,or didn't give a fuck about you moving on,she came by here Tom.. not to see who had replaced her,. _..she came to check out the competition"_

his brows furrowed,he shook his head.

"no..that's not why"

 _"the fuck it isn't!"_ I snapped "you forget,you're dating a woman who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, I grew up and went to school with girls like her..I knew my fair share of _Keely's_ in that time,they are more trouble than you can imagine Tom,you know how many people I know who lost their Business's,marriages,money and respect cause of bitches like her?..shit Tom you yourself almost lost your career"

he couldn't have looked more remorseful,he gave me a long dejected look before he quietly took his leave,I watched not sure what to think?,I only knew I felt slighted by his _lack of communication_ concerning Keely's arrival,without it.. trust then becomes an issue,and without trust,there was nothing.

 

Staring at the coffee sitting in front of me,I hadn't spoken to Tom since I confronted him about the impromptu visit by Keely and to be honest,he seemed to be avoiding me,and that was a day ago.

"hey love,you stare at that cup any harder,it just may levitate"

furrowing my brows I looked up..James. _.great that's all I need._

"yeah"

"hey,ya alright Aislin?..somethin wrong?"

 _"no..it's all good"_ I murmured.

"that's a load of bollocks if I ever heard it" he scoffed,leaning on an elbow on the table.

leaning in as well, I wasn't having any of his crap.

"then piss off,I don't recall asking you to join me for coffee,let alone question how I feel"

putting his hands up in front of him as if surrendering.

"easy easy, no need to go bitin' my head off,I was just concerned,ya usually in such good spirits,and I've never known ya to show up at the Bakery on your day off.. _.alone"_

that last word came at me sideways. _.alone_ , the floodgates opened,I made not a sound,as the large hot tears began to drip down my face,causing James to react,he was at my side instantly.

"Christ Aislin I'm sorry,I said something wrong"

wiping my nose with a napkin,trying to compose myself.

"no..just pointed out a fact,that's all"

"sorry,love I don't get ya"

"I'm alone"

 

                                    _To be Continued...._

 

_Let me introduce you to Tom's "former" faux pas. **.Keely**_

_**** _


	19. Another Chance

"Aislin darling,why don't you go and just talk to him..be the bigger person and approach him"

Looking over at the sweet woman across the table,who was holding my hand.I had told her _everything,_ only because I trusted her and though she disapproved of all that happened between Tom and Keely,she held no ill will towards him,and was glad to know he had changed,but was upset now cause of Keely's spontaneous arrival at the Flat.

"I don't know"

"love, from what you told me,he was just as surprised as you by this girls visit..and I'm thinkin' Asilin" she gave my hand a gentle squeeze "he's afraid.. an old shame showed itself to you,even after he assured this young woman he was not interested anymore,and now he himself _is ashamed_ ,and thinks now he's going to lose you"

I hadn't thought of that,could Tom really be thinking such a thing?..I mean yes I'm upset,but..leave him.. _no._

 

Sitting on the couch running the things Ada had said through my mind,I knew Tom was upstairs in the bedroom,evading me per usual, I needed to change that as it seems he wasn't going to get around to talking to me, having made my decision I headed upstairs.

as I entered the bedroom I didn't see him,but I heard the shower going,grinning like a I was in possession of a juicy secret as an idea popped up.

_"perfect"_

standing,facing the shower curtain.. _it was time,_ throwing the curtain back he nearly jumped out,eyes wide, he was about to speak but I cut that short,I got in the shower fully clothed,Tom watched as if amazed,I reached up with one hand around the back of his neck pulling him down and latched onto his mouth as the water pelted us, wrapping my other hand about his neck I pulled him further into the kiss putting forth the desire I now felt, consuming his mouth, making loud smacking noises as I did,he didn't seem to know what to do at first until I did feel his hands on my hips,pulling me against him,his mouth worked eagerly with mine,furiously hoisting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist, the kissing reached a fever pitch as we were groaning,panting and growling at times,he parted briefly.

 _"these clothes are in the way,it just won't do"_ he breathed heavily.

I made a quick work of my clothes as he placed me on my feet,throwing them on the floor with a heavy _splat!,_ quickly he gathered me back up,his erect cock pinned in between us, we stared hard at one another.

 _"take me Tom"_ I begged in a whisper.

his eyes seemed to darken right before mine.. _desire._

 _"I jus.. Jus.. oh Aislin"_ he groaned right before his mouth crashed down on mine. _  
_

without wasting any time he slammed his cock up into my cunt and in unison we belted out a howl, thrusting inside me immediately our skin slapping,it sounded vulgar but I found that it actually turned me on as I held on tightly around his neck and began to bounce upon his cock meeting him thrust for thrust,which was becoming fucking out of control,he was literally slamming himself inside of me,grunting through gritted teeth.

_" god yes!, oh.. your walls feel so fucking..unf , you nasty little vixen!, fucking little minx!, I'm going to make you so sore!"_

_"yyeessss"_

then grabbing a handful of my hair he pulled back his mouth was by my ear, his voice deep and heavy.

 _"your mine Aislin, is this in -any -way -unclear?"_ he said between thrusts.

I swallowed hard.

 _"nnoooo"_ I whined loudly, he let go of my hair,as his rhythm was quickening, _if that were possible?,_ I could feel my walls tremble erratically,my eyes rolled back as I cried out,he joined me thereafter.

when our orgasms began to subside, I held his face in my hands.

_"I love you,you silly man,..and I'm not going anywhere"_

I could see what were tears brimming his eyes,which in turn triggered my own.

resting his forehead on mine.

_"you are the most precious to me Aislin"_

_"and you are precious to me Tom"_

 

We laid naked on the bed,I outstretched on my back,Tom on his side propping his head on one hand,looking down at me.

"Thank you"

looking up I wasn't sure why he said that.

"what?"

"thank you for being the person I couldn't and making me realize that I was behaving like a tit"

reaching up I ran my finger tips through his chin whiskers,carefully caressing his chin,he raised his head up slightly,enjoying the touch he was receiving,I smiled..it reminded me of watching a puppy receiving a bit of a scratching.

"hhmm,you may be a tit..but you're _my_ tit" I tugged on his whiskers playfully.

_"ehehehehe, no argument there darling"_

 

A month had passed since Keely showed up at the Flat,and I hoped that meant that the little bitch got my message so it was nice to spend a day off out an about,away from the flat and feeling better than I have been,knowing my relationship is secure, _kinda hard not to see it that way considering in the past few weeks.. Tom and I have been practically fucking,making love until we BOTH are walking funny._

Deciding to take break from my shopping/sight seeing,I should get a bite to eat,so sitting at an outdoor cafe with my coffee and a ridiculously big lemon poppyseed muffin I did just that,but that came to a screeching halt,about to eat a piece of the muffin I happened to look across the street.

_this isn't happening,I'm not seeing this..why am I seeing this?_

there was two people on the curb looking like they were engaged in an argument,arms flying about,standing up I walked up to the iron fence that bordered the outdoor patio.

_"Tom!"_

their heads jerked in my direction..and Keely,my heart sank and bile arose in my throat,Tom's face paled the look on it was nothing short of mortified, _stop it Aislin,it doesn't look friendly between them,_ Tom began to cross the street...and the little bitch was hot on his tail.. _time to go into bitch mode._ I literally was speed walking out of the cafe, when Tom was close to me I bypassed him putting myself in Keely's path,she almost ran into me,stopping abruptly she gave a dirty look.

_"you best get your privileged little ass out of here before I put you on it little girl"_

"Asilin"

putting my hand up behind me _,shut up Tom..._ oddly enough,he did..folding her arms Keely took on a haughty disposition,smirking.

"honestly Tom..taking up with American trash,I thought you had taste?"

oh little girl you just fucked up.

"he still does,think of me as an upgrade..that's why he doesn't fuck cheap little gutter slut's like yourself anymore"

her mouth hung open,looking around me to Tom.

"Tom are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

that did it,I stepped up into her face,her eyes widened, _that's right you fucking twit,you wanna act grown up cause you're of age,well its about to get very fucking real._

 _"his name._.is Professor Hiddleston,but no longer your..Professor,best you remember that,keep stalking him and I'll have that skanky ass of yours arrested on _so many_ charges, so dam fast, your daddy will have to dip into your trust fund just to pay the bail"

for a moment she actually looked a bit scared,her eyes flickered as she studied me,I was unwavering,having had enough of this repulsive display at attempting to seduce Tom back into her life.

 _"Aislin,..we should go now"_ Tom murmured from behind me,feeling his hand wrap around my upper arm.

 

Splashing the cool water on my face,I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, _so close..I was so close to plowing my fist into that smug European aristocratic face that had mocked me earlier._

"darling?"

slowly turning my head to my left,Tom stood in the doorway looking very apologetic.

"what I don't understand..is after having met this prig of a girl,what the hell did you see in her?,other than _hey shes young ,beautiful and willing to spread her legs"_

he winced at my last words,he was hurt I could tell,but so was I..it seems we left the States to get away from my past,only to run smack dab into Tom's.

"I promise you Aislin,I didn't ask her to follow me or anything,she just showed up when I was going to get lunch,I tried to rid myself of her"

 _"try harder"_ I growled as I abruptly brushed past him.

The rest of the day an evening went by...quietly,Aislin barely looked at me,what she had said earlier about trying harder couldn't of been more true, I needed to step up.. truly make it clear to Keely that her persistence in her pursuing our long since defunct relationship is..futile,I have a woman,a wonderful woman, that I love now,and hoped to have a future with,and if necessary I'll go the legal route to insure her distance was kept from us.

I had waited for my little Aislin to fall asleep before deciding that I should sleep downstairs on the couch,I didn't deserve to be able to sleep in the same bed as her,feeling I once again hurt her,but having awoken by the days event running through my mind,I noticed Aislin hadn't felt the same way,sometime while I was sleeping she had curled up beside me,he face now buried in my chest,resting my face in her dark red mane, I murmured.

_"I love you,and I will fix this"_

 

"Joyce,this paper needs to be put in the Uni's files, I have the original on my person,just know that ..yes,it is needed"

she took the paper from me,her eyes scanning the document,narrowing her eyes,then looked back to me.

"Tom..this is a restraining order for...Keely Holtz " angling her head as she slowly got up, "tell me she isn't-" I nodded quietly,closing her eyes she sighed "for fucks sakes Tom"

"shes been following me off campus,and even paid my home a visit in the past month,only to be greeted by Aislin, and yesterday" shaking my head "Keely followed me for at least several blocks on foot as I was going about to get something to eat..,when I finally acknowledged her,we argued, unbeknownst to me...Aislin was across the street watching it all go down...there was a confrontation, I thought honestly thought Aislin was going to kick her ass"

"the fact that she didn't,shows good form on her part,dammit I had no idea Tom,you should of brought this to my attention the moment that vile menace of a girl showed up"

"I know,and apologize for not doing so,I just wanted to drop this order off,cause I don't know if Keely would come on campus,but why chance it?,I mean..the fact she showed up at my place unannounced told me it wouldn't be far fetched to think she would show up here"

"well I can say,I'm glad you got the order,do you know if she has been served?"

"yes,evidently her parents still has a home here and that's where it was sent,the officer that had it served said that he put the envelope with the document in it, right in her hands"

looking thoughtful,Joyce sighed.

"you know..she may retaliate, and as you know she didn't take the whole mess with you and her being discovered,very well at all..it almost sickened me how she went on about you Tom, I think she may be very infatuated, so much so,that she'll do anything to get back with you,be careful and keep a special eye out on your Aislin"

"speaking of which,I need to give her a copy of the order,so she knows,so I should be going"

a smile reached her face.

"you really do love this woman,and you've changed Tom..for the better,I've noticed this, one of these days you need to introduce me to Aislin,I know shes behind the reason for your..change,I wish to convey how much she has contributed to that"

"I'll make sure you do Joyce,and thank you"

 

With dinner already done,I went about setting the table when I suddenly was engulfed from behind in an embrace.. _Tom_ ,then a piece of paper popped up in front of me,it looked important.

"what's this?"

_"I tried harder"_

taking the paper from him,he released me,my eyes roamed over it... _a restraining order,_ turning around I looked up, he looked anxious.

"you really did this"

"yes,I should of done it sooner I know, but I didn't think she'd prove to be such a problem"

looking at the document briefly then up at him.

"this is good Tom, now if the little twit abides by it,maybe she'll see that you have indeed moved on,and hopefully she will too"

"she'll be arrested if she doesn't" he cupped my cheek "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you,love and this just an example"

nuzzling my face in his hand as I held it.

"I know..and that's part of the reason I love you"

his fingers caressed my cheek,as he smiled.

"whats the other part darling?"

"you have a big dick and that's always a good reason"

looking up at him,he was stunned, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"ah I see, being funny" he dropped his hand from my face.

"I thought so" I gave him a toothy grin.

he leaned in and whispered.

_"you won't think so when I have you bent over a piece of furniture, taking you from behind"_

_"oh!"sounds..promising._

 

_To be continued..._


	20. Another Chance

_B-you're shittin' me?..please tell me you are,cause that's absolute bullshit._

_A- nope,it's all true,but hopefully it'll settle down now_

at least I was praying it would,next time I'd probably be not so nice to that little bitch.

_B-I sure hope so,if it doesn't,call me..I'll come to London and personally get Ghetto on her trampy ass_

_A- um no..I dealt with her before,and I know the "type" I went to school with bitches like her,if she persists..she'll find this American trash as she called me,prove to be her worst fucking nightmare_

_B- she called you "American trash?"_

_A- yeah, something about Tom being with American trash and thought he had better taste than that, but I came back at her with, "he still does,think of me as an upgrade..that's why he doesn't fuck cheap little gutter slut's like yourself anymore"_

_B- LMFAO...that's my girl,let that tart know her place_

_A- I did ;) well I really need to go,have work in an hour_

_B- okay, ttyl, miss you_

_A- miss you too._

I noticed after texting Bev that she hadn't spoke of my dad or Brent,had my dad finally given up?. _.I don't think so,my dad wasn't a quitter,knowing him like I do,his silence only meant one thing..he's up to something._

 

"He's pretty insistent Joyce"

"who is?"

"the gentleman...if you could call him that,waiting to see you,I'm in here now,cause.. he's rather a wanker if you ask me"

Joyce slowly looked up at her secretary who was standing with arms folded tightly, frowning,her irritation,evident.

"oh really?,does this.. _wanker_ have a name?"

"more of a title really, he's a.. _pompous_ wanker..Dean Ackerman"

Joyce's eyes widened then closed as she released an aggravated sigh.

"shit!"

"problem?"

she looked up at the secretary.

_"you have nooo idea"_ she growled,this is all she fucking needed,and why was this asshole here anyways?

"should I call security?"

Joyce snorted.

"no, but per chance does the Uni have Scotland Yard on speed dial?"

When he walked in Joyce noticed right off,the man reeked of money and ego, from his perfectly coiffed salt an pepper hair right down to his spit shined black leather Italian shoes,even his cologne smelled pretentious.. if that were possible.

"Dean Ackerman"

she forced a smile,extending her hand, he stared at it, but wasn't forthcoming of his own,

_bloody rude,have good mind to have his ass escorted out an thrown out on it._

"I'm not here for business reasons Dean..so I'll just cut to the chase,I'm here to find my Daughter and bring her home,she has someone waiting for her,this..ridiculous notion she has of running off to another country I hope has run its course,and now I'll be bringing her back where she belongs"

well now,how presumptuous is this shit..the man really is a control freak of the worst kind.

"Dean Ackerman..I don't know how I could possibly help you?,as I do not know your Daughter,and legally I cannot divulge information of my employees or whats in their files"

he leaned onto her desk with his knuckles,a leer on his lips.

"oh,I know all about that _Dean.._ you were very good about keeping Professor Hiddleston's filthy secret under wraps,my Daughter was pretty smart getting him out of the country,what I wasn't expecting was for her to run off with that depraved English trash"

Joyce quickly rounded her desk,facing the man having none of his shit.

"I'll remind you Ackerman,that. _.depraved,English trash_ as you call him,while what he did was inexcusable, he was properly punished for it,sincerely remorseful of his actions,and has earned back the respect of his peers that knew of it..he still is the finest Professor in this University,a well educated man,I'll further remind you sir that you stand in my office of my University that is in the United Kingdom,do not presume to further make yourself look like an asshole in my presence by being insulting to me,my country or..my employees,am I in anyway..unclear?"

Ackerman stood at his full height,eyeing her.

"I see,I'm not going to get any results here"

"no..your money is no good here,nor do we want it,or your kind..your more than welcome to leave"

and leave he did,without another word,Joyce watched as he did so knowing the next thing she needed to do was to call Tom...not a call she was looking forward to.

 

Mopping my face with my hand,the conversation I just had with Joyce not only came as a surprise but now shit has really hit the fan,how was I going to tell Aislin?, tell her that her bastard bully of a father was in London at this very moment looking for her,his purpose..to take her back to the States.. _to take her away from me._

Arising to my feet quickly I was determined _not_ to let that happen,no one was going to take my Aislin away, and I knew she'd be in agreement with me and it had come to a point where there was only one thing left to do,it was at Joyce's suggestion too, which blew me away,the was only one way to keep Aislin here..we have to get married..soon.

"Tom..hey,you home?"

"baby I'm in the kitchen"

rounding the kitchen,her cheerful smile instantly vanished when she saw me.. _damn do I look that miserable?_

"Tom..whats wrong?"

shit..I must look _that_ miserable,blowing a sigh this _was not_ going to be easy.

"darling..we need to talk,and its serious"

By the time I finished talking she was pacing the kitchen so quickly, a few times I thought she might actually run into the fridge a few times,and the cursing that was going on would of even had the foulest sailors running out of the roughest pubs in England.

"he actually had the sack to go to the University and demand info on me from your Dean?, I swear to Christ that man's control issues has gone beyond the norm"

"had the sack?"

she looked at me rolling her eyes.

"balls,he had _the balls"_

_"ah"_ I winced.

looking at me she saw the melancholy,walking over to me,placing a hand on my chin whiskers giving a loving caress.

_"Tom,..I'm not going anywhere,unless its with you"_

"Then darling..go with me to the register office"

Aislin tilted her head.

"register office..why?" _  
_

taking both her hands,pulling her into my lap as I sat down.

"Joyce,brought up an alternative than to have your father use his money and power to split us apart..she suggested you use the purpose of your visa...marry me now Aislin"

she stared blankly at me,only blinking,anxiety began to swell in me,smoothing a hand down her hair,she seem to snap out of it.

"um..uh,that's rather drastic..don't you think?"

my heart sank,and my hand drop from her hair.

"Aislin..your father flew half way across the world,asserted himself before my boss,.and rather rudely,demanded to know your whereabouts with the intentions of taking you back to California so he can shove that fucking wanker ex boyfriend down your throat... _now that._.was drastic..no no..it was ridiculously over the top,what I'm asking darling..is to protect our relationship"

"Tom..my father,is a powerful man-"

having none of it,just the same old excuse,I knew it would be, reaching up with one of my hands I kept a hold on her face while the other pressed against her into me,so forcibly she squeaked,my mouth quickly latched onto hers,tongue making its way into her mouth, I found myself getting involved in the kiss,moaning into it which seem to spur her on, moaning as well, I further shocked Aislin as my right hand found its way to the back of her neck squeezing it as our kiss intensified, a fire was growing between us at one point I was beginning to think we going to fall on the floor and start fucking,Aislin was responding with just as much zeal, parting during the kisses only to speak breathlessly briefly. 

_"alright..alright..I'll marry..you..just let me ..breath,dammit"_

 

A week later and we had a plan and our two witnesses for our wedding at the registar office Joyce and Ada, Joyce who was more than happy to participate, one.. she finally got to meet the woman who turned her Professor around and won my heart and two..was pleased to discover she was in fact just as I had said _nothing_ like her father, Ada..lord,the woman was over the Moon and giddy as a school girl.

It was only a matter of moments,nothing romantic about it,short and to the point, _must remedy that later,have a real one,_ but now Aislin was Mrs Thomas W. Hiddleston.

Giving each other a loving kiss to seal our promises to one another I myself was a little more . _.lively_ in my attentions trying my best to embarrass Aislin..it worked..ehehehehe, Ada engulfed her in an embrace all teary eyed,Joyce an I watched as the elderly, short round woman fussed over my bride.

"I have to say, she is..rare,.. _don't fuck it up"_

giving her a sidelong glance,grinning.

"just leave out the _don't_ and the _it_ an _up..."_

Joyce slowly looked over at me wide eyed.

_"what?"_ she mouthed

leaning in sideways,I whispered.

_"ehehehehe, can't have babies without the...fuck"_

rolling her eyes she shook her head.

"always with that prick,you're thinking,at least though..you've moved on to shall we say.. _mature pastures"_

_"and..I've fallen in love"_

Joyce regarded me for a moment,nodding slowly a small smile grew.

"yes..yes you have"

 

Running the brush through my wet hair,staring into the mirror,it was nice to have had a shower and wash the day off,Tom's reflection appeared behind me,just as naked as I,arms encircling me,chin resting on my shoulder.

"for now Aislin, we stay in, just us, I will hold you until you no longer need me"

turning my head,it was an odd thing to say after what happened today,was he feeling anxious?, lightly I whispered.

_"then we'll be here forever"_

I felt him turn to face me, we looked at one another.

"I am yours, remember that?.. and today we vowed to be together forever, and this pleases me as I have always wanted you this way"

I managed a weak smile and nodded,giving him a peck on the cheek

"I love you Tom"

I softly spoke before turning and snuggling up into his chest, where he pulled me in and resting his head atop of mine.

"I love you too little Aislin"

Several hours had passed it was well into the evening when we both stirred a bit, still locked in each others embrace, Tom would coo and trace the outline of my mouth with his fingertip, being so loving, grinning ear to ear, and every now and then would chuckle cause my lips would scrunch severly due to the tickling sensation of his touch

"I could use another shower" my voice croaked sleepily.

he lift an arm of his own sniffing his armpit wrinkling his nose comically.

"eh.. me too,..nasty"

snickering at him I watched him and his silly act.

"are you smelly baby?"

"you think its amusing ,want a whiff darling,I'm rather rank?" he smashed his armpit into my face.

"ack!..no thanks!" I pushed him away "ew..get the fuck off me!" I squealed with laughter.

he started tickling me until I was in an uproar of shrieks an blubbers of begging and pleading

"pick on me cause of my smell,you're married to me now,not only do you love me, but you have to love my odor too" he declared as he continued to tickle me relentlessly.

"keep tickling me Professor and you yourself will be introduced to an odor you'll not love whether I'm your wife or not" I giggled trying to fend off his attack.

"oh really!?" he challenged,looking at me wickedly

"yeah..cause I'm about to fart if you don't quit!"

that did it, he stopped, looking down at me,I wasn't sure if he was shocked..or disgusted.

"Aislin..that-"

"made you stop" I quickly got up and jumped out of bed sticking my tongue out "oldest trick in the book"

he closed his eyes realizing he just been had.

"darling" he scolded.

"what?" I put a t-shirt on "I could crack one off if you like, where married now after all, can't hide it anymore"

I don't think the man could of looked more bemused,and I loved it,I was sure he was totally grossed out,but I thought it was funny as hell.

"can we change the subject?"

"sure" I said cheerfully "to what?"

"anything"

yeah..he was grossed out

"okay..how about..queefs" I snorted,fighting back my laughter.

"queefs?" he cocked a brow.

walking over to the bed,leaning in I grinned.

_"pussy farts"_

Tom fell backwards on the bed

_"aw gawd Aislin!"_

_"ahahahahahahahaha!"_

looking up from where he was laying,forehead creased,lips at a twist.

"how in the hell did we get on this topic?"

"we were discussing your smelly ass armpit that you mooshed in my face and it kinda.. _escalated"_ I shrugged. "not really my idea of how I wanted to spend my Honeymoon"

turning on his side propping his head up on an elbow,I noticed he was now quietly going about stroking himself,looking at me

"oh..and just what idea did you have?"

"fucking"

with lightening speed Tom had grabbed me flipping me over onto the bed and now was hovering over me I noticed his pupils were blown, before hoisting my hips up and buried his face into my crotch I felt his warm tongue dart out and lap at my clit, a jolt of electricity shot from my loins causing me to grab at the mattress.

_"oooh ...fuuckTom!"_ I gasped loud enough it echoed.

_"hmmm"_ his lips vibrated my slit, causing my hips to buck and twist wildly,if that weren't enough he was now working my pearl suckling,tugging until my cries were becoming hoarse and had resorted to panting.

_oh-my-god this felt so fucking amazing!._

My cunt was begging for release many times over, Tom knew this, he would stop to look at me,seeing the desperation on my face, but would smile teasingly letting my eagerness ebb, _fucking asshole.  
_

_"now you belong to me completely.. you are mine forever Aislin, no one can have you, tonight I'm going to take you as your Husband,are you ready for this..it may not be what you consider...normal?"  
_

And what exactly did that mean?

 

                                                      _To be Continued.._


	21. Another Chance

He bit my nipple _hard_ , I yelped in pain, _that fucking hurt!.,_ I managed to scramble up on my knees.

"are you fucking kidding?.. _this isn't_ going to go down on my wedding night!" I screamed most angrily, _whats this fucking animal up too anyways?_

to make matters worse he had the balls to _get right up into my face_ ,in a most mocking manner he spoke, his tone was _dripping_ with it.

_"why... what the fuck are you going to do about it?."_

pissed wasn't the word, I jumped up and drew back and cracked him across the face opened handed as hard as I could, catching him off balance sending him tumbling off the bed.

 _"THAT'S..what I'm going to do about it "_ I literally spat on him _.."just what in the fuck do you think you are doing you asshole!?"_ I snarled.

standing on my knees, looking down at him as he sat on the floor, when he swiftly jumped to his feet,wiping a spot of blood from the corner of his mouth,my eyes widened, the look on his face wasn't what I expected, the bastard was beyond aroused,and it wasn't just his massive erection being the dead give away.

"ooohhhh fuck ya, now that's what I'm talking about Aislin baby,. _my nasty petulant bitch"_

Slowly I cautiously moved back as he approached the bed like a predator, _holy fuck me running,tonight..is going to involve..pain._

"but its my turn now little hellcat" he growled.

"no no no no"

I turned to jump from the bed but he lunged and caught me by the ankle, screaming as I was dragged across it

"little one, you've been very disrespectful, its one thing to cuss me out, I'll let it slide, but you struck me"

kicking and yelling my protest was futile, he secured me across his bare legs like I was a rag doll _aw hell no!_ I squirmed about trying to escape,he was going spank me,oh no!,then he flipped onto my back.

 _"you better not"_ I warned.

grabbing me by the arm dragging me to the nearest wall pushing me up against it, pinning my arms above my head with one hand he reached down running them rather roughly through my folds with his fingers.

 _"ooohh,so..this shitty little attitude you were displaying...made you wet"_ taking those fingers he put them to my lips,cocking a brow,I refused _"suck..now"_ he demanded,glaring evenly at him I continued my refusal. _"I see"_

raising up one of my legs wrapping it around his hip Tom brutally without any apology slammed his still rock hard cock up into me and began to bang the shit out of me,I wailed upon the assault,Tom joined in.

_"oh fucking christ,yes!"_

his thrusts turned into more of a vicious kind of upward rotating motion of his hips as if making sure I could feel his cock in its entirety,filling me.

My body was soon taken over with pleasure,I felt limp,he was control and had no problem letting me know this.

"Aislin" his voice husky "when I said, what we do tonight,it may not be what you consider...normal,well..this night darling, you may conceive, I almost guarantee it, it's what I want"

he grabbed my other leg and now both legs were wrapped around his waist, I secured my arms about his neck, grasping firmly onto my ass cheeks he was now bouncing me upon his cock with such intensity I could feel my walls convulse around him,my eyes rolling,before I could register what he had said,Tom had thrown his head back in wail with my name in his lips,his body shuddering so hard,I could literally feel him coating my walls excessively so that I could feel it dripping out of me.

 

"Little one"

quickly I looked up towards the bedroom doorway,Tom leaning against it on one shoulder dressed holding a cup of coffee smiling.

 _"hey"_ I said quietly looking sheepish.

"you look so innocent, sitting there like that dressed as you are,..in _my t-shirt_ ..I like it"

I reddened looking away, walking over he sat down next to me,

" why so quiet Aislin?, hours earlier you behaved anything but"

"I know... I can't believe it myself"

I was still looking away, he made me look at him.

"darling, that was most.. _outstanding.._ what we shared yet, two people totally in tuned in with one another having a sexual connection,though it be a sloppy,heated an hot one..ehehehehe, I see by your reaction, you've never experienced the _intensity_ of what we did,not even..like when you experienced angry sex the first time with me"

I shook my head.

"no, not even close"

but that was not what was bothering me.

smiling broadly now,his fingers threaded through my hair.

"well my lovely.. _wife_ ,there will be other chances to experience what we did last night,and many other things too"

"like..motherhood"

tilting his head with a crease of the brows.

"there's always that darling,I'd love to have a baby..but I was talking about something else"

watching him carefully I prodded further.

"so the whole telling me you'd guarantee conception last night,was just...part of a lust fueled fog you were in?"

kissing my cheek,giving me one of his tender looks that usually turned me into a puddle,but in this case..na-da, and he saw that right away.

"would it be so bad if you did conceive?..a little someone that's a part of us"

his eyes searching my face _,hmm..part of me thinks he's just making conversation,the other half..not so much._

"Tom..I'm taking a contraceptive,so you can climb Big Ben declaring to all of London that I'll have a baby..it's not happening,not now anyways"

he looked somewhat defeated,and that struck me as curious..I expected more of a fight out of him..in fact I did expect _A fight_ out of him. _.whats going on?_

"I just" he shrugged "ya know"

"Tom,we _just_ got married,I mean literally,and when my dad finds out all kinds of hell is going to break loose,do we really want to bring a baby into it?"

"I hear you Aislin" he looked sad now "my question is..when do we get to have a life without having to look over our shoulder or wonder what that bastard father of yours is going to do?"

he had a good point,but at the same time,we also were new at this whole marriage thing,..we needed to sort out a lot of things before we considered even thinking of bringing a child into our life,giving one of his hands a squeeze.

"I love you,and when the time is right,it'll happen"

_god was that all I could come up with?..fucking lame._

 

Staring at the lump of dough on the table,I couldn't seem to get it right and it was pissing me off,this was my third attempt at making Buttermilk Bars.

 _"fucking shit"_ I spat under my breath.

"woah,love..whats the problem?"

glancing upward from my task to see James covered in flour,with a half eaten powered doughnut in hand, I had to snicker as there was evidence on his face,he looked like a child.

"what ya going on about?"

"I hope you haven't went out in public like that" I gave a nod at him.

looking down at himself then at me.

"an whats wrong with it?"

"I was referring to your face jackass..you have powdered sugar all over it"

wiping at it,he then looked at his hand,

"oooh so I do" he said merrily.

"wanna lick me fingers Aislin?" a cheeky smile grew as he wiggled his fingers at me.

I held up my hand,wiggling my finger with my wedding ring on it.

"wanna have my husband make you lick these floors?"

the cheeky smile dropped.

"aw no..ya didn't,tell me it isn't so..ya no got married Aislin"

"oh but I did, four days ago,your Gram's was a witness in fact"

"that's shite"

leaning on the table with one hand.

"what do you mean..shit?"

"is just I like the rapport we have,..now ya gone an marry,you'll change an ya ol' man will have my balls made into garters"

I sputtered before laughing.

"ooookay,that's one I never heard,but just so you know..he'd of done that anyways,he never liked you before we got married"

"I knew that,..but as of now,he'd _actually_ kick me arse instead of thinking on it, and he'd be right to do so"

"oh really?"

folding his arms,nodding.

"your a right fine woman Aislin, if you were mine an another guy took a liking to ya..I'd fuck him up good,you could bet on that,there'd be no tolerating that"

well shit..who would of thought?

"so there will be none of your cheekiness,and shameless flirting anymore?" I could only hope.

he laughed... _hope dashed._

"aw I never said that,love..I likes me challenge..threat of an arse kickin' or not" he winked with what came across as a wolfish smirk.

oh that's just fucking great,and here I thought I was at least going to get a one reprieve in my life.

An hour before closing I was wiping down tables as there were no customers,must of been the downpour out side keeping them home, so keeping to my task when it was abruptly cut short by a sharp sting across my ass, belting out a squeal I danced on my tip toes,I turned around quickly upon hearing laughter,James stood swinging a wet towel in circles.

"you little fucking shit!"

"oh but love,that was an amazing jig ya had going on, I dare say ya may have a bit of Irish in ya" he chortled.

swinging the dirty wet rag I had been cleaning with, he dodged it still laughing.

"that was a shit move you prick!"

now it was a chase,until the tables were turned,he grabbed my arm,I yelped in surprise, then I heard it,James voice sounding a bit strangled.

_"oh wait.. wait. mate!,its cool.. its cool"_

looking over my shoulder,my mouth hung open,there was Tom holding James in a choke hold,and the look on his face I couldn't say it was pissed..it was much worse.

"Tom..no"

he looked over at me,those normally beautiful blues.. looked ominous.

"I'm done with this cheeky git Aislin"

"I see that,but breaking his neck..isn't the answer,let him go" I watched him cautiously "please"

he looked as if he didn't see it my way,and that's when it got ugly,an elbow to Tom's gut and I watched him in slow motion go down,James pushed away,stepping aside as he rubbed at his throat.

"sorry Aislin,but he wasn't hearin' none of it,I've been in enough scraps ta know when a man means ta put some serious hurt on ya" he looked down at Tom "he was goin' to make sure I didn't walk away"

 

Whenever she looked at me it wasn't very nice to say the least,four days into my marriage and I managed to fuck it up by acting like a jealous teenager,but for fucks sakes,that little...yeah,he had his hands on her..my woman,my Aislin,my wife.

trying to get her attention as she walked by,I did my best _puppy face,_ but surprisingly that fell flat,she regarded me with a look that could be best described as _"uh uh, not buying it motherfucker"_ god she was pissed.

"darling"

she kept walking, and right upstairs she went, _its going to a looooooong night._ When I finally felt my balls grow back and I went upstairs. _.it was a slow growth,it took me four hours to even leave the front room._

The bedroom may have been dark,but it was clear Aislin was not in it,turning on the light confirmed this,but I noticed her pillow was gone, okay so she was angry with me,but there was no way I was going to bed without my wife,where the hell did she go?

flicking the light on in the extra bedroom,there she was,balled up asleep,heaving a sigh,so this is what this evening was reduced too,rather than me sleeping on the couch for being a dick,my wife retreats to another bedroom altogether,well..no.I retrieved my pillow and climbed into bed next to her,wrapping my body around her tiny one,encasing it despite how much she may feel about me right now,I love her,and need her,this evening..I grimaced.

I just didn't like the thought of another man paying attention to her in a manner I considered flirtatious, so that's why I attacked James, I wasn't trying to be some overbearing asshole...okay..maybe I was..sorta..fuck,why do I feel so fucking strongly for this tiny person?

 

                                                                                                    _To be Continued..._


	22. Another Chance

Opening an eye the first thing that came into view was a chin covered in ginger whiskers,I knew instantly.. _Tom,_ sighing..what was I going to do with this overly protective asshole?,married to him now,for reasons I'd like to thank my father for by punching him in the dick if the thought of that weren't so...wrong,I'd do it in a heartbeat.

now lying here with all tense and purposes of trying to distance myself from him after last nights debacle,and seeing that hadn't worked.. _.did you think it really would?,_ he slept peacefully,looking at him as I reached over,lightly with my finger tips caressed his chin hairs,his lips twitched a bit at my touch, slowly an eyelid opened.

 _"baby"_ he drowsily spoke.

_"hmm ya"_

the back of his hand slowly dragged down my cheek as he stared at me.

_"you still love me?"_

_"depends?...are you going to go all MMA on every poor bastard that jokes with me?"_

heaving a sigh,rolling on his back he rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands.

"I just..it's..shit Aislin,I saw red,I didn't see two people having friendly bout of play, I saw a little prick who has a history of flirting with my wife,getting fresher than normal with her..I snapped"

"I know..but what _you didn't know,_ before you showed up,he told me something..James does respect me,and the fact that we are married,he also knew you didn't care for him,and said I was a fine woman couldn't blame you for not liking him in the first place,if I was his an another guy took a liking me, he'd fuck him up good,he wouldn't be tolerating it"

Tom looked surprised.

"really now?"

"yeah" I snickered "he acted all bummed out cause I'm married,something about now that I've gone and married you, I'll change and you" I pointed at Tom "will have his balls made into garters"

"not too far off the mark" it was a cheesy smile.

giving his chest a slap.

"quit being so jealous,you jackass.. _I married you_ didn't I"

catching my hand,his look turned serious.

"only because it became necessary" he sat half way up now, "if your dad hadn't pulled his crap,you wouldn't of..you and I both know it,but it's all we could do to keep him from getting you deported"

he was right and wrong, he was right that we married to save myself from deportation,he was wrong,cause I know in his thinking he thought I never wanted to our relationship to be serious enough that we would eventually be married,and thought of us being as such now..brought me unhappiness.

"you can stop this shit right now Tom,..I would of"

"the question Aislin is..if this shit had never came into play. _.when?"_

 

I was thankful when Tom went back to work,our whirlwind nuptials was turning into shit,my discomfort with it and his failing to understand why, was causing a wall to build between us..it hurt,but I said nothing.

thinking on this while holding a cup of coffee,staring blankly into the crackling fire in the fireplace,my reverie,broken by my cell's ringtone.

"hello?"

"Aislin..it's Joyce"

she's never called me.. _oh gawd what now?_

"Joyce?..oh hey"

"you weren't busy or anything?"

"no,not at all"

"oh,good..um..this wasn't something I wanted to do over the phone,but as soon as I heard,I had to contact you immediately"

my throat constricted,I suddenly had the urge to puke.

"Joyce..whats going on?"

"my source over at immigration called me..your father has indeed paid them a visit...however he was met with disappointment when they told them you were in fact here under a UK marriage Visa, and have since then..been married recently"

he really was going to pull this shit,have me deported,that sonofabitch!

"shit..I doubt he was.. _disappointed.._ my father when he sets out to fuck someone over and his plans fall flat" I snorted "the man is more than likely about to recreate the American revolution on British soil about now,..with any luck, _his ass_ will be deported"

I heard small chuckle.

"don't take this to heart darling,but..I think the powers that be _here,.._ would love the chance to put a colonist out on their ass"

I giggled,I just bet they would,and I'd pay to see that happen,especially beings that it was my fathers ass.

"eh..call me when it happens,I'll bring some beers,you an I can watch and give a toast as my dad's loud, over weening ego and ass is tossed out of the country "

that earned me a peal of laughter,the woman was almost choking.

"oh dear girl...you _really do_ dislike your father..Tom wasn't kidding"

"no..he wasn't..we never got along,ever"

"I'm so sorry darling,it's been my personal belief..a girl should _always_ be able to count on her daddy"

sighing as I stared up at the ceiling.

"I thought so too"

 

Pacing the house wondering when _"Hurricane Ackerman"_ was going to blow through my front door,and knowing my father..he made sure he knew where I lived before he went to immigration,so when the immigration officials came to haul me off,he would show up in a Limo putting on the _"now gentleman,lets be reasonable"_ act _"I'll take it from here,we don't need a scene" .._ rolling my eyes I growled.

"fucking asshole!" I was heading upstairs when the doorbell rang. _"shit,now what!?..better not be you dad,or Scotland Yard is going to have a murder on their hands...of course..why would you bother with a doorbell?"_

opening the door I was surprised to see a Courier.

"hello ma'am,have a parcel for a Aislin Ackerman"

"uh..yeah,that's me" well sorta,but I wasn't going to get into the specifics.

"if you'll sign here"

taking the Electronic device,signing it,I handed back,in turn he handed me an fairly descent sized manila envelope,observing it I noticed no return address,except the postmark was from New York, USA, _what the hell?_

sitting in the living room I opened the envelope, pulling out what looked like some documents and laid them on the coffee table before me,it only took me but a minute to see what they were,bolting upright I was both shocked an furious.

"WHAT!"

sitting right before me was a marriage license,or so it seemed, that had been purchased in the state of Massachusetts, with my name and Brent's, and had been purchased by Brent, upon closer inspection I saw a typed note,grabbing it..it read:

_This is merely a copy,Brent is in possession of the actual document,a source close to me,also informed me your father was with him at the time,I believe he is behind all of this, Aislin I am aware of an ongoing relationship you are having with an English gentleman,I also know how your father feels about it I hope you receive this soon,word has it your father plans to have you deported,brought back to the states to marry Brent...as he planned before you left._

I stared in absolute disbelief,I had no clue who this anonymous informant was,or their agenda?,but their act of forewarning me of my father and Brent's corrupt shit wasn't going to go to waste,I was finally done with my father,if I were to discover new things about this man..it would only serve as nails in that fucking bastards coffin.

 

The Flat was dark and..quiet and was that.. _whiskey_ ,I smelled? As I entered the living room I saw that it wasn't entirely dark there were lamps on,and a fire going..where was Aislin?

rounding the couch I got my answer,lying half assed on it,nursing a glass of what I had thought I smelled,there she was.

"Aislin"

 _"heeeeeey"_ she cheered slurring.

oh my god..she was drunk.

"baby..whats going?"

I sat on the arm of the couch, she slowly sat up,though it wasn't coordinated,she put a hand out in front of her

 _"oh..woah"_ she then giggled "who moved the room?"

"no one..you're drunk"

pulling her head back,giving me a between sidelong glance an a dirty look

"no I not.. _boo sheet"_

I sat beside her now,the woman couldn't even swear properly.

"darling..you most certainly.. _.are"_

leaning in now,her glassy green eyes narrowed,pointing at me now I think she was trying to be serious.

"um..who are you?..an where did you ge..get that.. _accent?"_

_aw christ..just how much of this shit did she drink?...and why?_

"Aislin, I'm your husband,Tom..I'm English,that's where I get the accent"

"aaww _heelll no,_ I ain't mar..married" she squinted at me _"am I?"_

_time to humor her through this._

"yes darling..we are"

she scooted closer to me,giving me a visual once over..such as it was.

"damn..you. _.you're hot"_ she giggled.

gee thanks..anything else?

"glad you think so"

"hey" she made a _come here_ motion with her hand, so I leaned in, _"do we have babies?"_

_"uh..um..no"_

she had a cheesy/wicked smile on her face.

"wanna make some?"

okay time to reel it in.

"Aislin..enough"

taking the glass of whiskey from her I sat it down.

 _"whaat?.."_ she looked bewildered "I..I thought maybe we could..fuck,is _that_ a problem?" she slurred.

"it is when you're shit faced"

her brows furrowed significantly,lips puckered at a severe twist.

_"there's..shit on my face?!"_

closing my eyes,dropping my head back.. _this is going to be a LONG..evening._

After about an hour of diligently shoving toast and water down her,Aislin began to show signs of sobering up.

"want jelly on this one baby?" as I held up yet another piece of toast.

the dirty look I got from underneath her dark red bangs said it all.

 _"I could tell you what..to do with it instead"_ she growled,that's when I noticed the middle finger she had propped up in front of me.

"nice"

"then quit pushing that shit down my throat"

"okay grumpy ass,then you tell me why you went on a drunk?" I tossed the toast on the table.

heaving an irritated sigh she leaned back on the couch,running her fingers recklessly through her hair,where they rested,her eyes wandered off.

"look on the coffee table"

and so I did, my eyes scanning the document,then what looked like a note.. _fucking hell.. this was bad_...slowly looking over at her,Aislin still was blankly looking elsewhere.

"he wasn't just here to take you home"

"so it seems"

"who sent this?"

she shrugged sighing heavily.

"don't know,the postmark says New York..I don't know anyone there though,but..I owe them whoever they are,fucking sack of shit father of mine has done some dirty shit..but this..this has really cinched it,I want _nothing more_ to do with him"

setting the papers down, I sat next to her,taking one of her hands.

"I'm so sorry baby,I wish I could do something to make this better"

her head lolled in my direction,a weak smile reached her lips.

"you already have" scooting over,she rested her head on my shoulder "you loved me enough not to give up,married me for it and for my own protection _,even if..._ I had my misgivings about it"

pulling her into my lap,her face now buried in my neck,I held onto her tightly.

_"and that's always been why Aislin,..cause of the love I have for you"_

 

It had been a few weeks since everything happened,my dad blowing in to The Dean's office insisting on my whereabouts,my hurried nuptials and the anon parcel with evidence of my dad an Brent's dirty little plan they had ready to set in motion,which by now has went to shit,yet..I sensed it.. _"its always quietest before the storm"_ mom used to say,and she was usually right.

"Aislin..what's wrong?"

Tom had walked up to me.

"not sure..why?"

"cause you've been stirring that soup for ten minutes, its burning,not to mention you've totally spaced out"

"oh..uh.damn it!"

turning the stove off and moving the pan away,I sighed.

"you've been awfully distracted lately darling" he caressed my chin,then peered into my eyes "you need to talk?"

"no..just have a feeling..somethings about to happen,I just don't know if it'll be good or bad"

"I'm sure its just your nerves on edge,how about I draw you a hot bath Darling I'll even put some jasmine oil in it,sound good?"

it did.

"yes,only if you join me"

Tom wrinkled his nose.

"so I can smell like a stinky flower afterwards?"

I folded my arms

"fine..then I'll just play. _.with myself"_

I was about to walk off when I felt him gab me by the elbow,my back to him.

"no one said anything about..fondling"

"I need a release Tom..scented warm water isn't going to be the cure all"

slowly turning me around I saw the raised brows and crooked smile.. _horny fucker,I knew the mention of touching myself would work._

 _"then my little stressed out kitten..let daddy give you that relief"_ he purred

I cocked a brow

"daddy?"

"what?"

"last thing I want to hear in this place is the word.. _daddy_ and anything associated to it..besides.. _ew"_

he gave his lips a twist.

"its suppose to be sexy"

"its not,I assure you"

"Aislin I-"

his words were cut off when my cell did,answering I was met with a pause,then....

"Aislin?"

it was woman,but no one I could identify.

"yes..who is this" I asked with caution in my tone, this had brought Tom instantly to my side,he watched my face intently.

"oh god,I'm glad..I've been trying so hard to reach you"

"okay..but..who the hell are you?"

"it's me Hon,it's Cadence Hartwood"

_WHAT!?..Brent's mom!,and why is she calling me?..better yet..how did she get my number!?_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_Brent's Hartwood's Mother-Cadence_

 

_Picture source/credit- http://cdn2.thr.com/sites/default/files/2016/10/super_girl_4_-_lynda_carter_-_still_-_h_-_2016.jpg_


	23. Another Chance

"Mrs Hartwood?..um..erm" I stared at Tom who immediately recognized the last name,gave me a puzzled look.

"I know this is probably the last phone call you expected,but..hear me out,first of all..I'm in NO way associated with your father"

holding my cell away I stared at it,then put it back to my ear.

"well..that's good,um..what's this all about?"

this was fucking strange.

"well you should know.. I'm no longer,how did you put it?..oh yes.. _hopped up on pills so she doesn't have to deal with the life she lives,_ at least that's how it was told to me by Brent, I've been clean for five years now..about how long I've been divorced from that pinch faced twat of husband of mine"

Oh shit,Brent went and told what I thought of her?..dick, and shes divorced?..did she just call her ex a twat?

"Mrs.."

"please Aislin..call me Cadence"

"okay,Cadence..why are you calling exactly?"

"to be honest,I'd rather talk to you in person"

this was bizarre,blowing a sigh I looked to Tom who was looking quite curious now.

"she wants to meet up"

Tom nodded.

"of course I'd like to have your man present,..there are some things I need to tell you Aislin...that are..ah..not so pleasant,you'll need him"

oh god.

"okay,when can you get here?"

"depends how far away from The Savoy Hotel you are?"

shit,shes already in England!.

 

When the doorbell rang I looked at Tom,he took my hand kissing it.

"I'm here for you,and from the sounds of it darling,that's what she wants,lets go see"

I hardly recognized the woman standing in front of me,for one thing she was.. _standing,_ the woman I knew,the Mrs Hartwood I last saw, was usually sprawled out somewhere in her expansive Mansion zoned out on whatever pills kept her oblivious of her surroundings,and bottles of top brands of cognac scattered about,this woman looked healthy,no dark circles under her eyes,and that was another thing,her eyes shone a lovely light blue,full of life,her skin...glowing,not sallow, and..shit,so she really wasn't a blonde,but a brunette it seems, and as I studied her..she was studying me.

"my god Aislin...you look so much like your mother"

that statement brought a burning sensation to my eyes... _did she even know my mom?,_ taking a side glance over at Tom,her smile grew.

"oh, I'm sorry, Cadence..this is Tom..my husband,Tom this is Cadence..Brent's mom"

Tom stepped forward,and kissed her hand, _jesus Tom turn on the British charm why don't ya,_ Cadence looked at me then him.

"so you did get married?"

"well" this was awkward.

"let me darling" Tom offered, "we planned to anyways,but that git of a father of hers showed up at the Uni where I teach,asking the Dean about where I lived,looking for Aislin, the Dean notified me of this..so we just had to..rush the nuptials as it were,cause we all knew he'd try something shitty like have Aislin deported"

Cadence had a knowing look.

"so you did get my package?"

Tom and I looked at each other then at her.

"did..did you send the copy of the marriage license?" Tom seemed to catch on.

"yes,that was me,sorry about the..no return address,I wasn't sure how Aislin would..react to seeing the Hartwood name on it"

"true" I nodded "though its the name Brent..that make me want to puke,not so much the last name"

her face had taken on a sadness as she nodded slowly.

"I can understand that,I'm sorry my son has caused you so much grief"

showing her to the living room,trying to make her comfortable.

"please have seat Cadence, as for your son..I'll not tell you of his sins against me,you aren't responsible for them,his actions are of his own,in time..he has to answer for them..not you"

 

Thirty minutes into her arrival,Cadence had told us of her road to recovery,and her messy divorce from Brent's dad,well.. messy,in that she had hired a P.I who found so much shit on her ex the man had no choice but give her everything she requested in the divorce,which surprised me..it wasn't much,just one of their homes in Vermont, a car and she kept all her personal effects,clothing,jewelry,and some shares in the stock exchange she had paid into in the beginning of their marriage..no alimony whatsoever,that's also when I learned she wasn't even going by Hartwood anymore,but by her Maiden name Flanagan.

Setting her cup of tea down she looked at me,it was a look of someone who had something to say..and it was going to be extreme and painful.

"Aislin, part of my recovery isn't just asking people to forgive me for the terrible scrap I've put them through,but to..rid myself of the demons that made me want to be in a drug induced world I lived in,the ones I carried with me most of my life..secrets"

secrets?..what kind of secrets could a person carry that made her the zombie I once knew?

"go on" I urged.

"Tom,shes going to really need you from this point on,I suggest you sit closer,and hang on to this little woman next to you,what I'm about to tell her...isn't pretty"

she couldn't of looked more somber at the moment,and he did,his arm wrapping about my waist,he gave a nod.

"I hear you,please"

"what you probably don't know Aislin,is your mom an I were quite close,we knew each other in school,since we were thirteen,..she was different than the woman you knew,you only saw a glimmer of what she used to be"

why did I get the feeling what she had to was far from what Cadence considered not pretty?

"when she married your father..it wasn't..well,under _normal_ circumstances"

then she reached down into a handbag and pulling out a large manila envelope,like the one she had sent me,then she handed to me,taking it,I looked at her.

"read the documents carefully,I'll answer any questions"

Tom and I looked over the Documents,covering my mouth as I did recognize some, the documents were more damning than the copy of the marriage license, these are medical records/therapists..my mothers, when my mother was young she had been raped,and in the process she became pregnant and she kept the baby.

"my mom..was" a tear rolled down my cheek "raped?"

the saddened look on Cadence face confirmed my question.

 _"keeping reading sweetheart,I'm sorry..I know this is terrible"_ she whispered.

I read on further, a horrifying revelation is brought to light,her mother "named" her rapist..it was .. my father

"WHAT!" I shot to my feet "oh no no no.fucking no!..that motherfucking. _.just no!"_

Tom was in front of me,holding my arms,frantic.

"baby what is it!?"

looking at him wild eyed.

_"MY FUCKING DAD!!"_

Tom looked at Cadence who could only nod fighting the tears that now brimmed her eyes.

"you..you mean,your dad,. _.raped_ your mum?"

I nodded wildly,and moaned loudly before wailing.

 _"he raped my mooooom..an.. and she got pregnant with..mmeeeee!_ "

slumping into his arms sobbing hysterically, Tom held me firmly.

"in order to avoid a scandal, both of Aislin's grandparents made her mother marry her dad in order to make it look like a legit relationship/pregnancy, so it basically was done so it wouldn't.. _sully_ each of the others family name,and to protect the Ackerman's baby boy's little ass from going to prison". Cadence face shone the disgust she was feeling.

helplessly looking over at the Woman who had given us this horrible truth as I held Aislin's shuddering form in my arms,I wanted nothing more then catch the next flight to Sacramento California and commit a crime, that heinous bastard had the fucking balls to call me a deviant!...at least my crime didn't include _forcing myself_ against a woman.

"I'm not saint Cadence,but her father is nothing short of the devil himself"

a weak smile appeared on her lips.

"Tom,compared to her father..the devil's nothing more than a playground bully,.you honestly think her mother was the first?,lets just say her mother was the only one that either got pregnant..or didn't get an abortion" standing up she patted my shoulder, "and I know about your. _.indiscretion_ ,granted..not the best thing for a Academics professional to do,but at least it wasn't something you did with all your female students,and you weren't going around sexually violating them,plus..you accepted what you did was wrong,were punished,and has since moved on"

"uhm..yes..but its no excuse,I was wrong"

now giving me a full smile.

"and that sir..is what makes you..a man,willing to acknowledge it..even now"

Aslin's body felt heavier,looking down,she was utterly limp.

"she cried herself asleep" I scooped her up.

Cadence approached heaving a sigh,pulling a strand of Aslin's hair from her face

"I never meant to hurt her" she choked.

looking up I could see she was fighting back tears.

"but she had the right to know Cadence,yes..it was a vile,ugly truth"

"and yet,there's more to tell"

"more?" I frowned,not knowing how much more Aislin could handle.

glancing up at me with even a more worried look now.

"yes,a darker truth"

 

Waking up I discovered Aislin wrapped securely about my legs an all,I was willing to bet if I stood up,she wouldn't even so much as slide off, that's how snug she was,stroking the long waves of dark red hair,she stirred only to nuzzle into my neck causing me to chuckle.

_"ehehehehe,darling..you hungry?"_

_"hhmmffmmhmmhhfmmf"_

raising my brows I wasn't sure what that was?

tickling lightly at the shell of her ear with my fingertip,she drowsily swatted at it,whining.

_"aawww,nnoo...hgffmmmffhh"_

she then smacked her lips,going back to sleep _,I don't think she was ever awake,_ hmm..a new strategy then?,leaning into her ear I whispered.

_"Aislin..if you don't wake up right now..I'm going to bury my cock into that pretty little ass of yours..balls deep"_

_BIG..mistake..._ there was a grip on my chin whiskers such as I've never felt before,it hurt like a sonofabitch.

"Ow, _fucking hell!"_

 _"you will try"_ she growled,eyes still closed.

"darling,it was joke,trying to wake you. _.ow_..please let go _..shit!"_

she did,opening her eyes slowly.

"a joke?,trying to wake me up?..it was crappy" her voice croaked. _"it needs work"_

rubbing my chin as I stared at her,wondering if she left any hairs on it.

"I'll remember that..jesus woman"

"you're just lucky it was whiskers..and not your dick,so quit whining" she rolled onto her back.

hovering over her now we were looking at each other.

"my dick..I'd prefer a good tug,..the whiskers not so much"

snorting she began to giggle, _that's more like it._

"gawd,you can be sooo nasty Tom.." she stretch her arms above her head an yawned "damn I slept really hard"

"yes you did,but all things considered..I'm surprised you slept at all" lying down next to her playing with her hair now.

as if a light went on her eyes widened,then she turned toward me quickly.

"shit..yesterday,..um.."

suddenly she went from looking like the sleepy looking woman I woke up with to a scared little girl.

_"hey"_

her green eyes had turned into large pools of unshed tears.

 _"Tom..he..he.. violated my mother"_ her voice barely a whisper,pointing into her chest repeatedly she added _"I..I'm a pro..product of that..aw gawd Tom"_

burying her face into my chest,I rubbed her back.

"Aislin, your mother loved you obviously,you musn't ever think of yourself as some.. _.thing, or_ anything equivalent to being vile, _never_ do that..the blame go to that waste of skin that calls himself your dad"

pulling her head back,face red,soaked with tears.

"that bastard,acted so self righteous all my fucking life!,so full of himself, it was Aislin,you must not associate with people like this,or you don't act like that,its _NOT_ the Ackerman way,my life dictated right down to the minute detail trying to make me the _perfect little prissy little blue blooded bitch_ when in all reality.." she was now standing on the bed screaming _"DADDY'S DIRTY FUCKING LITTLE SECRET!"_

I could only sit and watch helplessly,as she fell apart, she needed too..it was a release,to make her stop,would of just been selfish on my part and bottling it up would of just been poison to her,and I wasn't about to let that happen.

After calling Ada,informing her Aislin needed a "sick day" she was more than willing to give her that and as many days as Aislin required, further offering if we needed anything else she'd be more than happy to bring it by..bless the old gal, ever thoughtful whenever it concerned us.

"okay..um,I made us something to eat"

looking nonchalantly over her shoulder from the kitchen table,Aislin sighed.

"like what?"

"um..I'm not sure" I gave her a skeptical look.

"animal,vegetable or mineral?"

"I think it use to be all three" I shrugged,giving my lips a twist. "maybe I should of just ordered pizza"

"for breakfast?" now she look nauseated.

"you're right,that does sound.."

"gross" she wrinkled her nose.

I was about to suggest some fruit when my cell went off.

"hang on darling"

when I answered it I really wished I hadn't,it was Joyce.

"Tom...we have a problem"

"now what,is that shit bastard back,cause now..is not a good time"

"no...it seems,Keely's enrolled back into the University,and as a legal adult..she can, her parents have no say"

_fuck!..when it rains..it fucking pours!_

 

_To be Continued..._


	24. Another Chance

Putting my cell down,I made my way to the kitchen bypassing a mystified Aislin,I no sooner reached the fridge when she swooped in under my arm from out of nowhere,standing in front of me with a look of curiosity.

"aand..what was that all about?" 

"it seems the Uni has a new student..or at least _a former_ student that has re-enrolled"

I stared forward,knowing this was last thing we both needed.

"a former student?"

looking down,it was when our eyes met,she instantly caught on,closing her eyes,slowly shaking her head.

"yeah,even with the restraint order,Keely still can attend,just has to keep her distance of me"

I felt Aislin's small arms wrap about my waist.

"what's with this shit anyways?..first the evidence of what a true monster my father is,and now..the sex gnome from your past is back, a pupil once again at the University"

I couldn't help it,I started to chuckle.

"sex gnome?"

looking up she frowned.

"there's many names for what she is Tom, ho..just seemed to.. _nice"_

"and sex gnome was..harsh?..it makes her sound..cute if anything"

Aislin raised a brow.

"cute huh?..okay how about demonic sex slut?"

I snickered.

"I think..that's actually the title of a Porno I once saw"

her mouth gaped open as she slapped my arm,I was openly laughing now.

"asshole"

"I love you Aislin"

"you're still an asshole" 

she eyed me,but I could see a hint of a mile tugging at her mouth.

"but I'm _your_ asshole" pointing to myself.

now grinning,she tugged at the top of my trousers,pulling me to her.

"yes you are..as if anyone else would want you"

"well..the sex gnome does" I shrugged.

that earned me a cuff along side the head _,fuck..I didn't even know she could reach up that far._

_"Ow..._ woman,first the whiskers,now my ear"

"its that mouth of yours Professor..it seems to get you in more trouble" she stood on her tip toes, _somehow I always found that incredibly cute an sexy at the same time_ "there are better things you can do with it..I know..I've been on the receiving end of it"

_"ehehehehehehehe,_ yes..you have"

taking her by the chin,my mouth catching hers, tongues dancing,her arms swung up around my neck,her soft little moan incited something stronger,so I hoisted her up onto the counter,never breaking the kiss,smoothing a hand up from her waist and across her breast,her body reacted as she pressed herself into my touch,my thumb making circles over the top of the fabric of her shirt around the nipple,groaning into my mouth her approval.

_"is this more to what you had in mind.. my little wife?"_ I breathed.

_"yes"_ it came out in a sigh.

_"I thought so..no monster or gnome can get in the way of this"_

snorting at first then laughter followed,before she chastised me.

"dammit Thomas" she playfully slapped my chest " I was _reeeeally_ getting into it..fucker!"

"ehehehehehehe"

 

I wasn't sure about the invite to lunch,but Cadence assured me that any further information she had on my father would be put on hold,and could share it with me anytime I felt comfortable before she left for the States.

"Tell me Aislin,just how did you meet tall, Ginger and English?" she grinned before she took a bit of her sandwich.

shaking my head,never quite heard it put that way.

"through Bev, well,..sorta..I thought you knew?,he was working  for my Dad at UC Davis on loan from the Uni he works for"

"well I knew he was working at the College,but I didn't know he was a friend of Bev's" wiping her mouth with a napkin she continued "she was an ex girlfriend?"

I sputtered before laughing.

"aw hell no, back when she was in High School,Bev was an exchange student,Tom's family was a host family,they stayed in contact after she left,she was good friends with his sisters"

"ah,I see..and he just happen to see you and. _.bang.._ instantly fell for you" she smiled with a wink.

"um..well,you could say that,he was a flirt" _the bang came later ..literally,_ I shrugged "at times..annoyingly so"

"oh,I don't doubt that" Cadence lit a cigarette. _.wow she smokes?_  "had me an English beau when I was seventeen..damn he was..charming as hell"

" then..it seems to be a trait..in Englishmen"

"ooohh,I don't know,they are men after all" she chuckled "my Englishman turned out to be ..well,I won't get into that long,an inexplicable story,it just didn't pan out"

something told me,the guy broke her heart,or more than likely..he didn't measure up to her family's "idea" of what I called a _Trophy husband._

taking a sip of my drink I nearly choked as I looked out the window,concerned Cadence got up trying to assist me.

"you alright?"

catching my breath I nodded,still looking out the window.

"yes and no"

Cadence looked where I was looking.

"what is it hon?,whats wrong?"

"all kinds of it..see the young girl,light brown hair,asymmetrical haircut,slight build?"

Cadence saw her instantly.

"the one that looks like she's wearing the latest fashion straight off the runway in Paris,the one that screams.. _money"_ her tone sounded most unamused.

Damn..did she ever have this bitch pegged.

"yeah..that one"

"what of her?"

"that Cadence,..is Tom's.. _indiscretion_   _.._ shes of age now,and we were informed today,she has re-enrolled to Tom's Uni,though he has a restraint order on her"

"oh hell.. _that._.looks like trouble with a capital T..I went to school with overtly dressed self entitled bitches like her"

"so did I Cadence"

looking over at me,with a weak smile.

"yes..I guess you did"

"I just want to get out of here before she sees me,the order covers me too,but I don't even want to deal with her"

Cadence wore a wicked smile.

"oh don't you worry about her Aislin,if she proves to be a problem. _.this_ self entitled bitch sitting here with you,has _more_ money,been around _a lot_ longer..and I'll have that little snot nose trust fund baby crying for her daddy by the time I'm done with her,I'm old school money Aislin..I don't fuck around"

staring blankly in disbelief with my mouth hanging opening.. _fucking hell,I suddenly felt sorry for Keely._

 

Never would I ever thought that there would be a day that I'd be in a kitchen,cooking,dancing around and just goofing off with my ex boyfriends mother with my CD stereo blasting Fall Out Boy's "Uma Thurman" and on top of it,the woman could flat move. _.damn!,_ but I think the most priceless thing I did discover.. was seeing Tom standing in the doorway of the Kitchen watching all of it going down,the look of astonishment hit me as comical, but I kept wiggling about and singing along with the song as was Cadence who when she caught sight of Tom,did an _impressive_ hip shimmy,I exploded into a peal of laughter,the man's eyes bugged out of his head,guess he didn't have her figured as the _type_ who would of, broke out into a belly dancers move and a pretty badass move I have to admit.

walking over I pushed his jaw up,closing his mouth.

"its not polite to drool honey" I giggled.

"especially in front of your wife..over another woman" Cadence added smirking as she turned the stereo down.

"um..erm..uh"

Cadence and I both couldn't help but double over laughing,pointing at the now furiously blushing man standing before us.

Dinner was heavenly,compliments of Cadence,the woman continuously surprised me, she really was an amazing person,how she brought forth such an asshole of a son like Brent?..I'm guessing the blame goes to his equally bastard of a father.

"Aislin,I have something for you..a gift"

both Tom and I looked at her,setting my glass of wine down.

"you don't have to give me anything Cadence"

"yes I do..your mother would want me to"

I don't know why,but when she said that,my stomach clenched, she reached down and took something out of her handbag, _damn that thing carries all kinds of shit,_ but I wasn't prepared for what she laid before me on the coffee table,covering my mouth I stared.

"darling..is..is that your mum?"

nodding,I slowly touched the photo I'd never seen before with my fingertips.

"your mom and I had a girls day out one day and decided to treated ourselves to some.. _Glamour Shots,_ so we went to this little photo studio in Boston and had them done"

"your mum is stunning Aislin,you look a lot like her" I felt Tom's hand slowly rubbing my back " wait here"

he got up and ran over to a bureau,digging through a large drawer,then he walked back over with something in his hand, when he approached the coffee table he placed it next to my mom's picture..it was another one,but of me wearing my black jacket and my hair hanging half in my face.

_"you favor your mum Aislin"_

 

 

 

 

 

looking up from the pictures, _oh god were those tears?,dammit Cadence..don't!,_ Tom handed her a napkin,she took it thanking him.

"you were very close to my mom..weren't you, her death must of really..hurt"

"honey, her death..hurt a lot of people, I know I thought of you constantly..well when I wasn't popping Norco's and drinking myself into a coma" she rolled her eyes "god I was such a fucking coward Aislin"

she looked at the pictures,smiling weakly.

"pardon me for saying so,but I've met Aislin's father,and your son..it's a wonder either of you two turned out like you have,or made it out alive" Tom pulled me to his side.

things got eerily quiet.

"Aislin's mother didn't"

the look on Cadence face was dead serious,her tone of voice grave,something told me there was more to her statement than just having her say them.

"Cadence..is there-"

she put a hand up.

"Aislin,your mother's death,..was not an accident"

_"wha..what?"_

gripping Tom's knee,he covered it with his own hand,her eyes flickered as if deciding whether to indulge me with further information.

"I'm sorry,I can't be doing this..you're not ready Aislin,learning already what you have about your dad..this..this would only-"

everything collapsed inside me,I felt cold,my skin prickled,the hairs on my entire body stood,bile built in my throat,I shook my head slowly.

"no..no" tears brimmed my eyes,not of sorrow..but rage,an uncontainable,undeniable. _.rage  "NO!"_ I shot upright "he..he didn't!" shaking my head furiously now.

Cadence saw that I connected the dots out of her short  sentence,and could only nod as tears silently fell from her clear blues eyes,lips trembling before she covered them with a hand.

"darling?"

Tom was now trying to get me to look at him,I was having none of it,jerking my head away.

"NO!"

"Aislin!"

glaring up at him hot tears pouring forth,his eyes somber.

"don't you get it?!" I growled _"my father killed my mother"_

the man couldn't of looked more taken aback if I had slapped him across the face,he looked over at Cadence.

"she was always bright,her mother knew this when she was a child" she sniffed,small smile playing on her still trembling lips "praying that it would serve her well as she grew older..she's right Tom..unfortunately its the honest to god ugly truth"

feeling numb,I couldn't move..I couldn't explain it,when I found out the fucker raped my mother and in doing so,produced me,I lost my shit..now I learn...he took her life,and I'm.. _.paralyzed_ for the lack of a better word,what the fuck?

"baby?"

smoothing his hand across my forehead,down my hair,a worried expression clouded his face.

"Tom..she's in shock,go lay her down"

Cadence may of been right,but the moment he was about to pick me up I suddenly without provocation swung on Tom,he caught my arm,that's when I lost it.

 

It took both Cadence and I to hold her down, but Aislin was in what I dubbed _kill mode_ and her wrath was directed at the one person who wasn't here,we just let her wear herself out,struggling against us,until she just cried herself to sleep,it was the most frightening,disturbing,and heartbreaking thing I ever witnessed and now more than ever did I really want to kill this fucking shit of a father of hers,what an abysmal excuse for a human being.

Cadence stayed the night,helping make sure Aislin would be alright,after I redressed Aislin in a t shirt an yoga pants as she slept,Cadence would take a cool wash rag softly wiping Aislins tear stained face,murmuring gently to her, I watched this,feeling helpless,something I did not like,my girl was hurting..no..she was devastated an I was at a loss as to what to do.

_"Tom, your wife needs you..more than ever now"_

looking over at the raven haired woman who was now looking at me with a piercing stare.

_"I know Cadence,..this..information has opened and created new wounds"_

I now sat beside Aislin.

_"yes..but that's not all,I'll be leaving tomorrow..but I have more info on this matter,I'll leave it with you, you see Tom,I'm just a messenger"_

tilting my head,I wasn't sure what she was meaning.

_"Tom...I'm dying, can't expect years of abusing my body with pills an alcohol and not pay the price,I just didn't want to die... without Brie's baby knowing the truth"_

 

_To be Continued._

 

 

_Photo source/credit- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/54/a3/87/54a387a342a80fb45cc480357a964cdb.jpg_

_http://hairstyleholic.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Ashley-Greene-Red-Hair-Color.jpg_

 


	25. Another Chance

It was like watching a Zombie walking through the Flat, Aislin was in sad shape,it was tearing me apart,and I was helpless as to what to do,I practically had to treat her as you would a child,dress her,feed her,I even bathed her this morning,Aislin sat in the bathtub unmoving, staring at nothing while I went about washing her,I needed to talk to someone,get some help with this,Cadence had already left for the States..who could help me now?

I spent nearly an hour an half on the phone with Bev,telling her everything,and I do mean... _everything,_ that had transpired in the past few days,to say the Woman lost her shit was putting it mildly, between the screaming,swearing and the crying it was clear I wasn't the only one who wanted to _finish off_ Aislin's father.

"you put your worries aside Tom, I'll have my Head Chef take over things,I'm on the next flight to London,shes my BFF.. and you both need me as it were"

"thanks Bev, I owe you..I..I just don't" my voice cracked "don't want to lose her.. _that fucking wanker father,how could he!!??"_ I raged.

"easy Tom..we'll cross that bridge..just keep doing what you have until I get there,and then we'll help Aislin get through this shit together"

 

The tears were there but they didn't leave my eyes,but damn was I ever glad to see the sunkissed blonde standing in the foyer,quickly I took her luggage setting them aside,then throwing my arms around her hugging her tightly.

_"aarrgh,..shit Tom,I can't breathe"_

stepping back,composing myself,I sighed,finally one tear managed its way down a cheek.

"sorry darling,its just...well" I gestured toward the living room, "what you're about to see...isn't pretty..it's fucking killing me Bev"

she slowly entered the room, looking around,when she spotted Aislin,she froze,her back was to Bev,she had taken to slowly rocking back and forth when she sat, making her way over to her friend,to the front of her,Bev's face collapsed,mouth hung open,looking up at me.

_"for the love of god"_ she whispered. _"the fuck?..she..its like shes catatonic"_

I joined Bev at her side,my wife indeed looked the part,but she still functioned on a small scale.

"not quite,she walks about,uses the loo on her own,but I have to bathe,feed,dress her,comb her hair..it's nothing set in stone in what she can an cannot do"

looking over at me in disbelief,then back to Aislin.

"Tom..we may have to take her to the Hospital if nothing changes,this isn't good..her brain..it,well the information Cadence shared,it was too traumatic"

I didn't even want to think of that option,sitting by Aislin I drew her into my arms,without a word she climbed into my lap much like a child would,balled herself up,nuzzling her face up into my neck,holding her securely,kissing the top of her head I looked at Bev who looked as if she were about to break out into tears.

 

Day two,Aislin showed a little sign of improvement,whenever Bev or myself called her by name she seemed to respond with her eyes,looking to whomever was using her name,but that was the extent of it,we had hope that it was the beginning of her coming back to us.

Bev was downstairs washing dishes,I was currently sitting on the bed brushing Aislin's hair.

"I never realized how long your hair was darling,until I started brushing it" she didn't move,nor speak a word,I didn't expect either,once finished I faced her smiling, "there you go baby,you look beautiful"

staring at nothing in particular,just blinking I wondered what was going in behind those sad green eyes,lifting her chin up with my fingers,she seemed to be looking at me,but I knew that wasn't true,cause her mind was far away, _c'mon baby..come back to me,I need you._

sighing as her trance remained unbroken,I leaned in placing a kiss on her lips,something I never done since all this happened,...it was subtle, _did she just respond to my kiss?,_ pulling back enough to look into her eyes. _.nothing,.._ its worth another try,pressing my lips a little firmer on hers. _.oh yes!_ ,opening one eye I saw that hers had closed, _oh god she was reacting to the kiss!, yes!!._ cupping her face deciding why the hell not?,I put forth some hunger into it, her mouth was definitely moving now,we were kissing.

parting,I made sure to look at her, slowly I could see the.. _fog.._ lift,I wanted cry,laugh,jump for joy..but no, at this moment I was content holding her small face in my hands,watching her as the haze she had been hidden away in,fade.. _that's my girl..I'm right here._

it was when I felt the ever so delicate touch of her fingertips that drifted across my mouth,..that did it..pulling her hastily into a hug,rocking her back and forth I began to sob into her hair,

_"Tom"_

it was just above a whisper,but she definitely said my name,looking to her I wiped my eyes,hers were inquisitive.

_"hey baby, I'm here"_

smoothing my thumb across her lips.

_"I'm sorry"_

narrowing my eyes, _what was that suppose to mean?_

"Aislin?"

_"I'm sorry,_ _I'm sorry,_ _I'm sorry,"_ she babbled quickly as her eyes widened,like she was feeling at fault for something.

"hey,hey..what do you mean,sorry?"

_"I..I..I left you"_ it was a whisper. _"I heard you Tom...come back to me,I need you.."_

pulling her into yet another embrace, _shit,I had no idea she could comprehend her surroundings so clearly..or at all,and..she HEARD me._

Not knowing the exact time but eventually Aislin and I had fallen asleep in each others arms,only to be wakened by Bev a couple of hours later.

"really Tom..leave me to clean the Flat by myself?,that's shitty even for you"

she stood by my side of the bed,hands on hips,frowning with a raised brow, groaning Aislin rolled over.

"what's shitty?" she groaned,stretching.

"Tom,he left me to clean..."

Aislin blinked,leaning her head to one side.

"Beverly?"

"did..did you just use my full name?..you never use my full name"

sitting up,I rubbed my hand across Aislin's shoulders

"she just came around a few hours ago Bev,then we fell asleep"

Aislin began fidgeting with her wedding ring,looking up at me sheepishly.

"I'm hungry"

relieved to see that she was starting to come around even more,I smiled with sigh.

"that's good baby,lets get you some food"

 

"When did you get here?"

Aislin inquired as she ate her bowl of soup,Bev watched her friend,still concerned.

"when you went off the grid,two days ago..Tom called me,I showed up" she leaned on the table with folded arms "do you remember anything?"

"um..yea, Cadence was here,..she told me some things" Aislin's brows furrowed,she shifted a bit in her chair _"ugly things_ ..about my dad"

Bev nodded,looking thoughtfully.

"I know Aislin..Tom told me about.. _the ugly things_ ,and honey I'm so fucking sorry,girl..I wish I could of been here with you both when you learned that crap,how awful that must of been"

Aislin put her spoon down,hands now in her lap,she looked away.

"he..he raped,then later on murdered my mom Bev...and then..continued to raise me,living life as if it were _nothing_.." looking back over to Bev,there were no tears, not even a sign of sorrow...she was now angry "he's no monster, he's a fucking soulless parasite,and if I ever see him again.." she pounded a fist on the table making the bowl before her jump.

I moved over behind her,hands on each shoulder,caressing.

_"easy darling_ ,you'll never have to deal with him again,and if you do..you won't do it alone"

leaning back against me she looked up,smiling for the first time since she came out of her trance like state.

_"you're are a good husband..you know that"_

I bent down kissing her lightly on the nose.

"husband? _..excuse me_..the hell did you just say?"

clearly I forgot to tell Bev something...bring on the shit storm.. _.fuck._

"Aislin and I are married,yes"

I held both our ring adorned fingers out to her.

glaring,Bev's eyes flitted between the two of us almost suspiciously.

"okay _,just what the actual fuck_ has been happening since you two up an ran off to England?..so far my understanding is there's been some wild and shady shit going on,now..I just find out you're.. _. married!?"_

Okay this is going south fast.

"there are reasons Bev,its not like we decided _hey since we love each other wanna get married Aislin,_ no..its more complicated than that"

folding her arms tightly,sitting back in her chair with a resolute look on her face

"I'm all ears Tom"

Shit, it seemed like it took forever to explain yet _another_ crazy ass event in mine and Aislin's relationship,but I managed.

"this dickbag father of yours.." she growled throwing up her arms " and Brent?..oh my god, if you ask me,he's just a pussy!,being lead around by his ball sack by your dad _,yes sir this and yea sir that"_

Aislin sat smiling watching her friend blow up while she drank her tea,I found this interesting.

"darling, you find Bev's breakdown..amusing?"

taking my hand,nuzzling it,placing a kiss on it.

"cause at least I don't look like I'm the only one whose lost her mind"

kneeling beside her,giving her a sympathetic look.

"baby..you didn't lose your mind,just took a..time out"

"ha!. _.a time out?"_ she scoffed "Tom.. _I was_ aware of my surroundings,I just _couldn't_ react to it..I'd call that,losing my mind"

"if that's how you see it" I wasn't going to argue the point.

"yea,and who's fucking fault is that?" Bev grumbled.

Aislin jerked her head toward her,eyes snapping.

"I'm well aware Bev, can we not mention him,or even give hints that we are even discussing that fucking shitbag in future conversations"

Bev and I exchanged worried looks briefly.

"sorry Aislin,I meant not to hurt you further,forget I brought him up"

 

Coming from the bathroom towel drying my hair, I noticed Tom watching me as he sat at the foot of our bed,I know he was still concerned after I "checked out" on him in the last two days, and for that I did feel crappy,but a part of me needed to..or things would of be a whole lot worse.

Setting the towel on a chair I made my way over to him and parked my naked ass on his lap.

"hi"

it was a dubious a look at first,but the subtle jiggle of my boobs,and the wiggle of my brows changed that.

"darling?"

"Tom..do I need to grab your dick?"

"well,.no"

"good" I purred looking into his eyes _"but I'm still going to do that anyways"_

his uncertain look melted away,when my hand had drifted over his crotch and squeezed just the right way,licking his lips.

_"are you sure,love?"_

putting forth more effort as I caressed his groin to drive my point home.

_"oh yes..I need this Tom..as I'm sure you do too..we both do"_

his arms enveloped me as we went backwards and he rolled me onto my back,his forehead pressed into mine,our eyes met.

"what is you want little one?"

"you and everything you got"

divesting his clothing in a matter of what seemed seconds,the man's tongue and lips was all over me,licking and sucking..my body reacted promptly,writhing,bucking,twitching,contorting in ways even I was impressed with,we were all over the bed,destroying the linens layout until the only thing left on the bed was the fitted sheet.

Tom had me face down,ass in the air,his fingers gliding over my folds that were more than saturated,I stiffened when a finger made its way across my puckered hole.

_"easy darling,we've done this before...I was hoping,maybe..we could,do something..a little more"_

_oh god..he wants to fuck my ass,well I did say "everything you got"...shit._

looking over my shoulder,I was worried,he could see it.

_"slowly..please"_

leaning over and pressing his body against me,his whiskers as always tickling my ear.

_"Aislin,I won't do this if you are uncomfortable,but if you're willing to try...trust that I'll always be gentle with you,when doing something new"_ kissing my ear, I nodded.

I did trust him,but something about hearing him say he wouldn't hurt me,it reinforced that trust and the love I already had/felt for him.

_"I know..and yes,I'm willing"_

I knew his plan was to get me good and..wet, and I already was,but he was going for more,whether he was fingering me,fucking me Tom had turned me into a limp wet mess,until finally he had me so relaxed I hadn't realized that the tip of his cock was in my ass,but when I did..oh god..he pushed in a little further,I tensed,his fingers had began to dance across my folds,one toying with my clit, moaning I forgot about my fear an relaxed fully that's when I felt him slowly bury himself in my ass,the motions upon my clit increased and he moved within me. _.it felt good...it felt really good._

_"oooooh..Tom"_ whining my plea _"oh yes..please"_

_"yes baby" he breathed_

his thrusts picked up, he was hissing and grunting,..that alone aroused me, _my god this was fucking amazing._

_"Aislin!"_

_"Tom!"_

it was quick,but we both came at the same time,explosively,aggressively,wailing,swearing, sounding like two wild animals, but it was raucous well deserved..and necessary.

 

                                                                                          _To be Continued..._


	26. Another Chance

Out of the corner of my eye as I ate my cereal an scrolled through my ipad I could see Bev sitting across the table with a disgruntled look on her face.

"what?"

"ya know..you two are gross"

my brows furrowed,what was she going on about?

"excuse me?"

rolling her eyes,then giving me a really annoyed look.

"seriously Aislin,you and Tom..last night,I can't decide if you sounded like two teenagers on your first date, fucking like jack rabbits or you were a bitch in heat and Tom was the alpha male staking his claim..jesus you guys are fucking nasty"

laughing was my only response at first.

"wow..what was it only months ago you were bitching about me dating..even crudely went about saying something about my Cooch having cobwebs..now..you're bitching cause you heard me getting some?..can't have it both ways Bev"

wrinkle her nose,her tongue poking out...yeah,she was disgusted. _.good!_

_"heard you getting some?.."_ she snorted "I imagine elephants mating make less noise Aislin"

"what can I say Bev" giving her a cheesy smile,wiggling my brows " Tom knows how to go about fucking a woman proper"

_"aw hell Aislin!!"_ she thrust her middle finger up at me.

_"ahahahahahahaha..I love you too bitch"_

"well, _its obvious_ you're feeling better" she frowned clearly still appalled by mine an Tom's nocturnal activities.

I shifted in my seat,wincing a bit.

"yea..but my ass still hurts"

Bev started choking almost violently on a mouthful of coffee,I burst into a peal of laughter,the one woman I thought could never be shocked or "grossed out" was in fact,..just that.

_"Shit!..Aislin Rowan Ackerman..you fuckin' little ho!"_

she threw a breakfast muffin at me,which I caught easily,I saw a small smirk on her face.. _.a ha..so she isn't as repulsed as she's playin it off to be...bitch._

_"excuse ME..that's Aislin Rowan...Hiddleston"_ I corrected in a matter of fact tone.

"Hiddleston..Ackerman..either way,you're still a fuckin' little ho..and I know who to blame for it" she wagged a finger at me.

"Leave Tom alone,he's done nothing wrong,besides..I love him" I stuck my tongue out.

"speaking of.. _love_ ,where is Professor fuck monster?" she took a sip of her coffee,"you know..your husband" 

Professor fuck monster..really Bev?

"at work,he felt since you were here, that it was okay to go back"

"I see,and what about you?,does your boss know you've been...under the weather?"

rubbing my chin,I knew Ada was aware I wasn't feeling well,but not to the extent to what had taken place.

"yes and no..the old girl would of had a stroke if she had seen me two days ago"

leaning over patting my hand,Bev gave me a disapproving look.

"honey two days ago, _I ..._ almost had a stroke"

 

Deciding we needed to get the hell out,and give Bev a break from feeling like she had to babysit my pitiful ass, I took her to the Bakery where I worked and introduce her to Ada..and hopefully she wouldn't plant her size seven foot into James ass.. _please be good James...as if._

upon entering the Bakery,James was coming from the back with a tray of pastries,he stopped stock still,looking about _,no James...Tom isn't here,*sigh*_

"ah fresh goodies I see"

his eyes followed both of us as we approached him.

"aye..an what ya doin' here?,heard ya was ill"

"I was..but I'm doing better" turning towards Bev "this is my friend Bev from California, Bev this is James,my Boss Ada's grandson"

he gave a lift of his chin in greeting

"nice ta meet ya,love..curious though,why ya so tan an Aislin as white as a fresh peeled onion?"

Bev snorted,covering her mouth.

"fuck you James" I said flatly.

"nah,beings as yer married now,not safe..had ya offered before" he winked "I'd be all over ya"

"jesus you two, you act like you're married" Bev looked back and forth between us.

"no..he's always like this,thinks with his dick,and lets the toilet do his talking" taking a doughnut off his tray,I gave him a "what" look.

"that's bollocks Aislin..I do me own thinkin" his smile grew cheeky,tilting his head _"its me cock that does the talkin'"_

"that must be a short conversation then" Bev said as she now took a doughnut off the tray as well.

his mouth dropped open as I don't think he was expecting that.

"hey, that was right foul,ya been hangin' round Aislin too much"

Bev walked up to him,almost in his face,his eyes widened.

"honey..its the other way around, _right foul_ you say...where do you think she got it from"

James had decided that Bev and I together were too much trouble and avoided us,mumbling something about "hunting in packs". _.boy did that sound familiar,_ which I found quite humorous,never knew him to back down from a challenge,so we enjoyed our coffee and pastries in relative peace before leaving,though Bev didn't get the chance to meet Ada that would have to wait for another time,as Ada was out of town.

 

Making my way through the sea of students in the hall,my thoughts were of Aislin, the way I last saw her,sprawled naked face down on our bed,sleeping contently, a hint of a smile curled at the corner of her lips,grinning to myself knowing I was responsible for it. _.ehehehehehe ,_ I also recalled not able to help myself by placing a quick kiss on one of her soft supple cheeks before I exited the room on my way to work,yes..its safe to say I'll kiss her ass any day.

What I thought was starting out to be a good day,quickly went to shit, I was writing the days assignment on the board as the students filed in,but as I turned around,I noticed quickly I had gained a student... _Keely,_ not knowing how or why?,I just stayed at my task,ignoring the haughty little smirk playing on her lips ,the restraint order I had should of kept her out,and after class you can damn well bet I was going to find out why it hadn't.

"so Professor..is there anyway I could get extra credit?. _.anyway_ at all?"

the voice was all too familiar,and the _suggestion_ in the tone of it was too, slowly making a half turn the last thing I wanted to do was look directly as this little trouble making tart.

"if you bothered to look at the sign up sheet closely when you chose this class Miss Holtz there is a substantial list of extra credit assignments to choose from"

"but,I don't like.. _those_ topics Professor"

I didn't like the sound of her voice,it was coquettish in nature,the way she use to talk to me when we were alone,looking around the room that's when I noticed..fuck.. _we were_ , I needed to get the hell out of here.

"sorry to disappoint you Miss Holtz,but in my class THOSE..are the only topics I offer" I made my way to the door opening it for her "I have another class starting in twenty minutes,so if you don't mind"

slowly she sauntered towards the door giving with what I considered a saucy sway of her hips as she did so,on purpose,as she approached me,holding her books and folder pressed hard in to her chest that her already generous breasts were basically falling out the top of her shirt.. _jesus Keely you really are desperate._

"well Professor,if you can think of any other topics that might be more... _stimulating_ ,let me know"

having none of it,I thought maybe I would just put her in her place and let her know just how UN interested I was,so I placed my left hand atop her books so she'd get a GOOD look at what adorned it.

"I assure you" I looked down "there is nothing"

her eyes did indeed lock onto my hand..and the white gold wedding band,her face lost all color,looking up the coy smile gone.

_"I see"_ she gritted out.

smiling I gave a nod.

"have a good day Miss Holtz"

she couldn't leave fast enough,maybe this curb her flirtations, or she'll drop my class altogether,heaving a sigh,either way, I needed to speak with Joyce.

The look she gave me said one thing..she was expecting my visit.

"have a seat Tom" she gestured to a chair.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind..after the little conversation I had with a student of mine I have a bit of...tension I'd like to walk off,so pay no mind if I pace the floor"

"very well, I can only assume the student you speak of was Keely"

"yes, and the restraint order?..why the fuck have it in my records here if you aren't going to even enforce it?"

"simple..its expired Tom..and the board has told me since shes re enrolled,should you get another order, as long as she complies as a student,there's no reason for her not to be in your class,the restraint order could only apply outside the Uni"

I was gobsmacked.

"the fuck?..she was flirting with me today Joyce, asking for _extra credit.._ topics that were more _stimulating,_ using suggestive body language,her tits were practically falling out of her shirt,I was having none of it,so I blatantly showed her my wedding band and the door"

"good form on your part, I'm sorry Tom,I'm on your side..but the board-"

"is bought and paid for.. it seems by Keely's daddy,you can't tell me he hasn't got his fingers in this..she maybe an adult,but he's still paying for her education...and for people to do what he wants them to do. _.fuck_ ,what is it with rich fathers and their goddamn willingness to abuse their affluent status to get their way?"

Joyce knew to what I was referring.

"I don't know Tom, myself..I busted my ass to have the job I now have,as I know you did the same"

flustered,I mopped my face with both hands.

"Joyce..you tell the board this..I'll go along with this..bullshit,but if Keely proves to be.. _difficult,_ they have two choices,either they remove her from my class..or" I leaned on her desk "they except my letter of resignation,I 'll go teach somewhere else"

 

Sitting in the comfort of my Range rover,I reran the days events through my head...in hindsight,I wish I hadn't,the tapping on my window assured me of that,when I looked..yeah.. _fucking hell,_ rolling down the window,annoyed wasn't the word,pissed wasn't either.

"Miss Holtz..I'm aware the restraint order has expired,however..if you persist on harassing me,I will call the cops"

"you fucking got married"

her face was nothing short of disbelief and maybe some anger,I wasn't quite sure.

"yes"

"to..to,to that American trash that threatened me?" her voice raised in pitch.

"you'll mind what you say about Aislin,she is my wife,you won't disrespect her in my presence"

"fuck her!..you were mine before all the shit went down,I never gave up on us"

this wasn't a side of Keely I had seen,I needed play this calmly as possible.

"Keely...there was never an.. _us_ ,it was a fantasy played out for both of us,as you once put it..you got to fuck your hot Professor,and as for me,I got to fuck one of my pretty young students,nothing was going to come from it"

_"oh really Tom?"_ she seethed,leaning into the window now "what about our baby?..the one I lost,what if I hadn't..did you know I was going to keep it?"

that I did not, things would of turned out a lot differently had she not miscarried and kept it, I thought for sure her father would of paid for an abortion,as it was he wanted my head and dick on a platter.

"sometimes things happen for a reason"

her hand then collided with my cheek.

_"you bastard!"_ she shrieked, _"you selfish sonofabitch!"_

rubbing my now stinging cheek,I really needed to deal with the hysterical girl outside my truck.

"Keely..it's not that I didn't care,..it's just that you weren't ready for what that baby was going to need from you,think about it..are you ready to be a mum?"

her breathing was labored as her chest heaved,she glared at me,unshed tears brimming.

_"I was ready for your baby"_

okay..why was trying to get through to this girl seeming like I was only fucking myself even worse?

"you weren't ready for anyone's baby,let alone mine,seventeen in the midst of attending Uni..no Keely..it wasn't a good idea"

"oh..so over the past few months,you go to another country an fuck some other bitch,decided you like it better,and what?" she threw her arms up "you get married and I suppose you're going to have babies with her and live happily fucking after?"

"what I do now,is none of your business" I started up the Range rover, "this conversation is over..and by the way.. you'll do us both a favor if you'll just drop my class and move on Keely,I have its for the best"

I was about to pull away when she grabbed the window sill,her facial expression actually frightened me,but not as much as what she said.

_"tell your bitch to watch her back..this isn't over"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	27. Another Chance

I was heading out of the kitchen when I swept into a tight embrace,if I hadn't recognized the familiar scent of cinnamon/Earl Grey I would of pushed away.

"Tom"

_"hey baby"_

I could feel his face pressing to my hair,murmuring, he was walking us in tiny circles,still holding me in a vice like embrace.

"Tom..is everything okay?"

something was _"off"_ ..something either Tom was going to tell me or I was going to have to drag out of him.

"yes,why?"

"cause your squeezing the shit out of me" my voice strained.

pulling his head back, looking up,his eyes met mine but there was something _different_ about them,squinting my own eyes as I observed.

"sorry darling,just a long day and I needed to feel you"

"Tom?"

a long drawn out sigh as he looked at me only confirmed what I had thought,he had something on his mind.

"It was a long day in that..Keely was also enrolled in my class _and.._.it didn't end there"

By the time he was finished I was close to putting my jacket on a jumping into the Range rover and running over this little bitch myself, Keely was trying to assert herself into our life just because in her twisted young mind, she felt Tom belong to her.

"so the restraint order is shit?"

"I refiled after the threat she made upon you"

he hadn't let go of my hand,caressing the tops of my knuckles with a thumb almost to the point of making them raw.

"but she still will be in your class" I protested.

"who will still be in your class?"

Tom an I looked as Bev walked in with bags of what seemed to be groceries.

"the fucking sex gnome, she's now his student again and has threaten me bodily harm" I blurted without remorse, Bev looked at me as if I grew a third eye.

"sex gnome?,student? and threatening you?" Bev gave her lips a severe twist "Tom either her break down really screwed her up or" she held a finger up "your fucking her way too hard"

rolling my eyes, _such a crass bitch..dammit!_

"fuck off Bev, its Keely,the student that Tom was involved with..shes here and stirring up shit"

"oh hell no, not that skank again?" she hastily put the groceries down "Tom.,as a woman.. _please_ allow me the honor of knocking this over privileged sow on her precious ass" her hands were clasped in prayer.

"Bev..normally I would say.. _have at it_ ,but..there's something a little more sinister going on"

 

It was already mid November and bless Bev who extended her time to stay with us,that made it close to four weeks she had been here,much to Aislin's dismay,not that she didn't want her best friend here,she just felt it unnecessary for Bev to put her life on hold to as she put it _"babysit my ass because some child is hung up on my man"_

For my part the restraint order only aloud her a half hour of the course I teach instead of the normal full hour,and the usual limitations,not permitted within a hundred feet of myself,or my residence or my wife, and _this time_ I made sure the order was a bit stiffer as this time Keely's threat towards Aislin was added to it when I applied for the Order,and this seemed to come across clearly to her as the ugly looks I received from her in class were obvious,I made special note of her demeanor,that is whenever I did see her. 

"Professor"

I was making my way to the Common room,turning I recognized one of my students.

"Seth Fairmont,right?"

"yes sir" the young man smiled weakly.

"something troublin you?"

"um Professor,I..I'm sorry I don't mean to pry,I work in the Dean's office as an assistant,I was doing some filing,and..I came across a file..you have a restraint order against Keely Holtz"

now Seth looked _really_ uncomfortable,his eyes flitting about,straightening my posture I folded my arms.

"yes,and why are you discussing this with me?,that is a confidential document Mr Fairmont,not even you should of been able to see it,regardless of your job title"

"I mean't no disrespect sir..its just,well" he looked around nervously,then back at me,leaning in.. _"I know some things about Keely Professor,personal as it were..its no secret about what happened between you two earlier this year and why you suddenly left Uni,_ but that's not what I'm talking about when I said I know some personal things about her"

the hell?..I thought what had happened with Keely and I had been "open and shut" but then again,I'm sure somewhere along the line the little bitch bragged about what was going on with us.

"Mr Fairmont..perhaps this discussion could wait for another time,I'm sure what you have to say may be of importance,but-"

"Professor..Keely's gone missing"

"what?"

"sir haven't you paid any attention?,in the last three days..she hasn't been in class,in fact she hasn't been at Uni at all,even the Dean has noticed"

"maybe she just up and quit,and moved..has anyone bothered to inquire?"

this was strange,days earlier,the girl was practically begging to suck my dick and threaten Aislin all in the same day..and now I find out from  the Deans Student aide..shes been missing for three days.

"her parents already reported it to Scotland Yard..sir,the authorities are looking _at you_..considering your past"

Seth and I eyed one another,he sure was _in the know_ on such matters, I think he was nothing  more than a nosy little eavesdropping prat, and not a student looking for extra credit in being an aide.

"are they really?..that's interesting Seth, since I'm the one who filed the restraint order on her,not the other way around,I have no ill will against the girl..I just want her to leave me and my wife alone"

"well sir,like I said..its your past I'm sure they'll be interested in"

"and just so I'm clear.. _what is your interest in this Mr Fairmont?"_ something in my gut was telling me Seth was more involved than he cared to admit.

"none Sir..just thought you should be made aware,cause I have a feeling,Scotland Yard will be visiting the campus soon" 

and with that he turned on one heel and left,watching him leave,this was all too fucking weird,and perhaps I should of paid more attention to Keely's lack of attendance in class.

 

_Fucking Hell..this day just keeps getting better,_ as I pulled up I could clearly see two vehicles marked as belonging to Scotland Yard parked out side the flat, _okay Seth..just what exactly do you know?,cause this isn't the campus._

When I walked in,no..blew in,there wasn't anything calm about my entrance, two men,Aislin and Bev stood up.

"let me guess" I couldn't of been more curt if I tried "this concerns Keely Holtz"

the two Detectives looked at each other,then at me.

"well..yes,but-"

putting a hand up as I unceremoniously threw my scarf on the back of a chair.

"I assure you gentleman I know nothing of her whereabouts,I myself just learned of her,disappearance..and before you ask,no..I didn't notice her absence in my class,as _I tried_ to ignore the fact that she was in it in the first place"

"Professor, I'm Detective Raney,this is Detective Cribin,we are aware of the restraint order you filed..and why,I'm sure having Miss Holtz in your class was difficult" 

looking over at Aislin and Bev, I could see an unease in both their faces, it bothered me that Bev was casually in a comforting way,rubbing Aislin's arm,as if to calm her.

"it is..but if she wanted to participate in the course,for whatever reason,the order made it clear what _she_ needed to do to acquire the credits without interfering in my life"

"and did she?"

looking at the man who was probably slightly a little older than myself.

"Detective..she threatened my wife's life, this is why I reapplied for the order in the first place"

"so it says on the order application when you filed..what proof do you have?"

this guy Raney was chaffing my ass,holding my cell up I pushed a button, putting it up almost into his face,the following recording poured forth.

_"oh..so over the past few months,you go to another country an fuck some other bitch,decided you like it better,and what?,you get married and I suppose you're going to have babies with her and live happily fucking after?"_   

_"what I do now,is none of your business ,this conversation is over..and by the way.. you'll do us both a favor if you'll just drop my class and move on Keely,I have its for the best"_

_"tell your bitch to watch her back..this isn't over"_

when it was over,I put my cell back in my pocket, giving both men a dirty look,but Raney got the worst of it.

"that gentlemen _is_..my fucking proof"

"we had no knowledge of that,you should let us have that so we can enter it in as evidence Professor" Cribin's  who actually seemed concerned by what he heard.

removing the memory chip,I handed it to him.

"I'm not the bad guy here, no..I care not for the way Miss Holtz was acting around me, or talking..but the fact that shes missing, I've nothing to do with that, but I'll help in any way I can to see that shes found"

"by the way..just how did you know about her disappearance? your Dean was told not to say anything just yet" Cribin's  folded his arms.

"oh really?..well,it seems her Student aide has a long ear,Seth Fairmont he' pulled me aside in the hall telling me she was missing and that..Scotland Yard would be on campus,plus you guys would be after me"

yes,I threw Seth under the Bus,but I didn't give two shits, he was hiding something,and my guess was it was Keely.

It was after the Detectives left,I discovered Aislin an Bev were no longer in the living area, but Bev came jogging down the hall upon hearing me calling out.

"Man, the shit around here..it needs to cool it,that recording" she shook her head.

"what do you mean?..wheres Aislin?"

"that's what I'm talking about, after she heard that recording,she felt sick, so when you walked the cops to the door she ran to the bathroom an puked,it freaked her out" 

"I'm alright,I'm alright" Aislin's tone sounded a bit annoyed.

walking towards us wiping her mouth,I hadn't realized how tired she looked.

"I'm sorry " pulling her in for a hug "all this shit, just hit me during classes..are you okay darling?" 

"yes I'm okay" she nuzzled her face into my abdomen.

Bev looked at me shaking her head, I agreed..too much shit as of late was on the rise,now I'm just wondering what was going on with Keely?..was she truly missing or was this one of her games?

"I say lets put today's shit behind us..Dinners on me" Bev announced "Chinese?..Italian?,Indian?..what sounds good?"

Aislin turned around looking totally sickened by the choices that were presented.

"I'll pass"

"darling?"

"PB an J is good" she shrugged.

Bev wrinkled her nose as did I.

"Peanut butter and jelly is crap..and hardly a meal Aislin" she protested.

heaving a sigh she looked at us both.

"order whatever,I'm not very hungry really,I'm just going to go have a bit of a soak"

we watched as Aislin slowly walked upstairs.

"you think she'll slip into that fog again?"

"no" Bev sighed "somethings different Tom,..I don't think its altogether this thing with Keely"

throwing her a concerned looked,not sure what she was getting at.

"what?"

Bev turned to me.

"I'll let you know if I'm right, but not before..right now,I'll order us some food"

I headed for the kitchen when Bev called out after me.

"and what the hell are you doing?"

"making Aislin her sandwich"

coming up beside me,the blonde woman looked up at me,smirking.

"I just ordered a healthy,delicious cuisine..and you are making your wife a PB an J sandwich?"

"well..yes,its what she wanted"

patting my shoulder,chuckling.

"you're a good Husband Tom, I had my doubts...for one I tried picturing you as one"

smiling,I had my doubts too..I still do. 

 

_To be Continued..._


	28. Another Chance

I stared at the plate with half eaten sandwich on it from the night before, as I walked into the kitchen,now looking at it..it was pretty disgusting,what fuck was I thinking?

_"oohh yummy!"_ Bev teased.

"you can have the rest of it" I offered putting the plate in front of her as she drank her coffee.

"Ack!..I'd rather smell a pile of Tom's dirty laundry." she pushed the plate away "you know _I hate_ peanut butter"

I chuckled shaking my head profusely,that she did, _I used to make peanut butter cookies for/at the Bistro when her and I were fighting,just to piss her off._

"um.. no you wouldn't,Tom may smell good..but his dirty clothes" I scrunched up my nose _"are not..trust me"_

"oh I see..Professor Hiddleston works up a stench walking around the halls of that Uni,an giving instruction in class..somehow,I can't picture that" she was staring upward looking thoughtful,"I think its more like he gets his balls in bunch thinking about you-" 

I quickly clapped a hand over her mouth,Bev was about to say something I knew was going to be exceedingly perverse,giving her a disapproving look before I removed my hand.

"I don't need your filthy play by play Bev"

"fine..but I will say this..that man without a doubt, loves the fuck outta you girl"

pouring myself some coffee I  then hopped up on the counter.

"and I love him too"

"funny how it worked out with you two, knowing him like I do..I didn't see him as your type" 

"Oh?" this peaked my interest right away.

"don't get me wrong Aislin,he's a good guy" she sipped her coffee "he..well,he just was a good guy who liked a lot of women" she shrugged,wincing.

"I figured as much,this shit with Keely speaks for itself" I groaned.

_"that_ , wasn't what I meant..she wasn't even a woman when they were messin' around,stupid fuck,I still want to kick his ass for that!,I mean hell look where its gotten him"

"I know Bev, hopefully they'll find her..maybe shes off pouting at some posh villa in the south of France eating expensive cheese ,drinking fine wine,and fucking the shit out of some poor bastard she picked up in Paris"

Bev threw her head back laughing,as she slapped at the table.

"fucking hell Aislin!, sometimes the shit you come up with" she snickered.

shrugging I didn't think it was too far fetched, if anything I was probably closer to the truth than Bev could possibly know.

 

_"OH MY GOD,IT'S SNOWING!"_

looking over at the excited blonde who was clapping like a five year old and practically doing cartwheels in my living room in front of a window.

"its winter time, it tends to do that Bev"

sticking out her tongue and giving me an annoyed look.

"piss off, it's not like it does this in Sacramento"

"no,that's why you have Lake Tahoe,and Mount Shasta" giving her a goofy smile.

"whatever,I'm going out in it"

An hour into her adventure in the snow,the novelty of it all wore off for Bev like I knew it would,that and the snow had picked up some making it a thicker snowfall,she was more than ready to go in.

"damn Aislin..you look more like you should be inside more than me..you're pale as hell"

"I'm fine..though,my stomach is a bit crabby"

"crabby?..you didn't eat much this morning woman,lets go back in,I'll fix you one of the Bistro's deli sandwich specials from home,besides" she winked. "I just hear Romeo pulling up,must be lunch time"

Sitting on the edge of the couch I knew I shouldn't have said anything, now Tom was fussing over me like a fucking mother hen,bringing me food made by Bev.

"here is a sandwich,also -"

"Tom..stop" I put both hands up.

 sitting beside me, he started fluffing my hair,anything to seem like he was being of assistance.

"Aislin I can't, you are not feeling well, its up to me to care for you" he attempted to scoop me up,but I gently slapped at his hands.

"no no no,stop Tom, plea-" 

putting a finger to my lips he grinned

"I love you Aislin " I rolled my eyes upward and growled falling backwards onto the throw pillows. "no, sit up, I cant feed you lying down" I looked up, he was still sitting there now holding a bowl of soup and spoon out ready, I gave him a dirty look.

_"oh hell no!"_

"what?" he looked sincerely perplexed.

_"your not_ going to feed me soup, I'm more than capable of feeding myself"

"but baby,you're feeling sick" he looked like a little kid giving me those goddamn puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not dying dammit!, my stomach is a _little_ achy that's all"

It was Bev coming in with a small pot of tea and a cup, I sat up,it smelled minty.

"oh, now _that smells_  lovely but you shouldn't have troubled yourself Bev"

"its all good, I know  your stomach is giving ya hell, so I have mint tea here ready to go" she poured me a cup and handed it to me, I drank it savoring the warmth and the flavor,Tom looked quite butthurt.

"I can't get her to eat,she's been giving me shit about it, but you walk in with tea, and she lights up like Christmas tree" he threw up his arms despairingly. 

"a woman just knows what an ailing tummy wants"

"and I don't wish to be spoon fed like a child" I added folding my arms

"I only want to make you feel better,to take care of you" he was toying with one of my curls "it upsets me knowing you're ill" placing one of my hands on his I interlaced my fingers with his, he squeezed them.

"just knowing you'll go to the lengths you do when it concerns me, makes me feel better Tom that should make you happy"

Tom's face brightened, I was about to take another sip of my tea when my stomach roiled I needed to get to the loo and fast, I bolted from the couch, heading to the bathroom, Tom and Bev where on my heels.

my head was literally in the toilet as I heaved,Bev was already holding my hair up as I did so, Tom was sitting by my side freaking out.

_"Aislin what is it!?..whats the hell is wrong!?"_

But I couldn't answer I just kept puking, he looked up at Bev with an imploring look, as the puking began to slow down Bev was gently rubbing my back, I was slowly reduced to spitting into the toilet,Tom was giving a side long glance to Bev who shrugged.

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are,maybe its a flu bug?"

I sat back from the toilet, Bev handed me a wet washrag,wiping my mouth and face I sat up against the wall. 

"I've done this a few times before Tom, the last time was a day or so ago before this"

his whole face clouded up,he suddenly looked as if he were going to burst into tears.

"and you don't tell me"

"why, I didn't think anything of it,like Bev said..maybe its a flu bug"

"and why are you doing it more now?..whats wrong?" the man was on the verge of losing it. 

 as he now sat on the floor next to me placing a hand on mine

"cause,its not the flu bug,it seems I've been having.. morning sickness,"

Tom looked over at me, I managed a weak smile, I could tell it hadn't _hit him_ yet..,Bev's face however, her mouth was a perfect "O" 

"Tom..I'm..I'm going to have a baby" I said quietly.

His eyes practically popped out of his head, mouth hung open, he looked over at Bev who was now grinning like an idiot, then to me who looked white as a sheet, but was smiling and gave a nod, he crawled slowly over to me.

_"really?"_ his eyes had the look of amazement to them.

"yes" reaching over into the wastebasket I took out a paper towel,unwrapped it,I held it up,he saw it was a home pregnancy test "see two lines..its positive..this is my second test,I took it this morning"

his eyes examined it,then looked to my abdomen then up at me, he then reached out putting a hand on my still flat tummy, I put my hand on his. he watched me ever so carefully, I smirked.

"its alright, I'm not going to puke anymore,pretty much done for now"

"its not that" he said softly, as he cleared my bangs.

"then what is it?"

"so if I'm understanding this right..you are..pregnant?"

_good grief I thought we covered this Tom?..*sigh* I guess he was still trying to absorb the news, _was he upset though?__

"yes..however I'll be needing to make a Doctors appointment"

"make one for him too while you're at it" Bev chuckled as she got up "I think the poor man may be in shock"

 

Watching Aislin step out of the shower, grabbing a towel,drying herself off, then dusting her body with lavender scented body powder,she went about brushing her long wet hair thoroughly, giving it a shake and letting it fall into its deep red ringlets, satisfied... she proceeded to the bedroom, the roaring fire in the fireplace had it hot as an oven tonight, so it seemed Aislin was going to sleep in the buff, casually walking to her side of the bed she sat down.

"darling?.."

rolling over on her side,facing me,those dark green eyes flickered about,I was pretty sure she was curious as to what was going through my mind after sharing the news of her pregnancy,I hadn't said too much,in fact I stuttered about like a tit.

"something wrong?" suddenly those green eyes grew big and somber.

"no baby,no"

pulling her to me,she snuggled her face into my chest.

"are you sure?,you've been awfully quiet.."

"I know..I'm sorry for that,I'm just.."

"trying to grasp the notion of being a father?" sitting up,her look couldn't of been more worrisome "Tom..do you even want to be a father right now, with all that's going on?"

"Aislin,of course I do" pulling her tiny naked body onto my lap, holding her chin making her look at me "I've wanted this for awhile,but the timing,like you had said..did we really want to bring a baby into all of this?"

sheepishly she nodded at the recollection.

"true..but,it seems my birth control saw it differently and was at some point..less effective..and here we are"

smiling brilliantly,smoothing my hand across her face

_"yes.. here we are,..you,me and our baby"_ kissing her firmly on the lips "I'm going to be Daddy!" 

 

_SF- did you hear the news?_

_KH- what news Seth?, I don't watch much tele as it is_

_SF- not the tele..the Uni's Staff Blog... seems that Professor H..is going to be a Daddy, actually its rather sickening how he goes on about it._

_*Three minutes later*_

_SF- Keely did you get my last text?_

 

When I walked into my first class of the day I hadn't expected the greeting I had received, a standing ovation,whistling, and a few students came up bringing me bouquet of flowers for myself and Aislin,congratulating  us on our Baby, evidently they had been reading my blog something,to be honest.. I wasn't sure anybody read,today's display of thoughtfulness proved that to be wrong,in fact throughout the day well wishes and more flowers made their way into my class,it made what could of been easily a unsettling situation turn into a warm and exciting one,for once since all this shit with Keely's disappearance I felt "light" and a sense of elation,I could enjoy the fact that I was moving on further with my life and looking forward to the up coming birth of my child. 

The incessant chiming of my cell gave me no choice but to check,normally I would of left it on vibrate but now with Aislin pregnant,I wanted her to be able to contact me at _anytime,_ but right now, I was in the middle of class.

"ah..sorry,its the wife"

the giggling of my students,who knew I was breaking my own _"ringers off"_ during class rule,only made me grin as I shrugged,but when I saw the text..it wasn't from Aislin,it was from an Anon..but it was clear to me who it was.

_SO,you're going to have a baby with her and live happily  ever fucking after all?..hmm I -don't-think-so..if I can't have yours..neither can she._

 

_To be Continued..._

 

 


	29. Another Chance

The Detectives were thankful for my being forthright with this newest development of the text I had received, I think however Detective Raney was a bit put off by it,having the air let out of his sails on proving me to be the _bad guy_ in all of this.

"trying to figure out just how she acquired your cell number Professor" Cribin's shook his head as he looked over some documents which I assumed was my phone call history.

"If I may,shes quite popular,and..pretty, all she had to do is,well.. _charm_ her way into some poor git's head,a git who's major may be in computer science and is adept in hacking,simple as that" I shrugged.

Cribin's chuckled,looking up from where he was seated.

"if the whole Professor thing doesn't work out..want to work for Scotland Yard?..cause yeah,I don't think that explanation would of popped up in my head right away,it does make sense,I'm going to have to get access to Students records taking that course"

"I'm sure the Dean will be more than happy to allow that,she wants this crap dealt with as much as I do"

standing up Cribin's put a hand to my shoulder.

"well Professor, we thank you for bringing this new info to us promptly,your cooperation takes the suspicion off you,this whole thing is screwy to begin with and this Student Seth Fairmont you told us about..he's proving to be a thorn in my arse,can't seem to get a hold of him when I need too,and when I do,the cryptic little shit tells me he's bogged down in his studies and can't be bothered,but no worries..I've dealt with _his type_ before,Professor..go home an see to that expectant wife of yours,pamper her, love the hell out of her, make her feel protected,we'll deal with the little prat and.. Miss Holtz"  

 

Waiting on Ada to show up, I decided to just give Bev a tour of the Bakery,in the back where of course James was going about making frosting's.

"looks as if you're getting the hang of making the maple frosting,smells as good as it looks"

James looked up from the large mixer that was combining the ingredients as he poured them in.

"aye,its your recipe,it better taste good"

"giving up your secrets to this wise ass?..your hormones has you outta whack" Bev declared.

James forehead creased,placing his hands on his hips.

"what she going on about Aislin?..hormones?.." he tilted his head as he saw Bev rub my belly,and I rolled my eyes, "aye you be kiddin'?..you mean to tell me, ya has a wee bun in the oven!?"

Bev immediately cracked up laughing,I slapped at her.

"yes..I has a _wee bun in the oven_ as you call it, went to the doctor today, about nine weeks along"

"does the Professor know?"

"yes he does, I just needed to go and have it confirmed"

"confirm what?...did I miss somethin?" 

Ada's voice called out as she came from the back entrance of the Bakery.

"Nan,..it seems our Aislin has a wee bun" he made a sweeping gesture towards my belly.

Ada stopped stock still,eyes wider than I've ever seen them.. _please don't have a stroke._

"you be kiddin'" 

"no, a little over a month" I shrugged "so yea..I'm having a baby"

the woman made noises I could only describe as..well,what a Grandmother would, swooning,cheering,clapping,and to be honest she was the closest to a grandmother my baby would have as far as my side of the family was concerned,and I was fine with that..but that made James "the Uncle".. _aw gawd..oh well I could do worse *sigh*_

 

At the insistence of Ada,I left Bev behind, seems my boss wanted to talk "particulars" with her, _uh huh,_ _I smelled a plot I wasn't thick_ _,..it was more like they were going to discuss a baby shower,_ she actually  shooed me out of the Bakery with a dozen doughnuts and a half dozen doughnut holes,saying something about 

_"go buggar Tom with his tea and these pastries"_

 

Walking into the flat I notice how quiet it was,a bit of fear rose in my throat but was quickly erased when I saw Aislin asleep...at the dining room table,her head lying on one arm as she slumbered,it was cute actually,I never seen her do this,though I was informed by some of my female colleagues that Aislin would sleep a lot in the early stages of the pregnancy,come around to get a better look,I smiled,she looked so peaceful the way it should be, well it couldn't be comfortable so I gently scooped her up,unfortunately that woke her,eyes wide an full of bewilderment.

"Tom?"

"yes baby,its me..you fell asleep at the table,I was going to put you on the couch"

and that's what I did, lying on her side she faced me smiling broadly as she was playing with my chin whiskers, I made her giggle when I purred at her attentions.

"I think maybe you'd be heartbroken if I shaved"

her whole face dropped.

"oh no no no, don't do that!...a naked Tom..uh no"

"ehehehehehehehe..naked?..you've never had a problem with me being naked darling"

heaving a sigh she playfully tugged on my chin.

"stop..you know what I mean"

I wanted to change the subject and  did by rubbing her tummy,looking down watching my hand she laid on her back continuing to observe what I was doing.

_"I'm excited you know"_

whispering this, my gaze fixed on her not yet swollen belly as I continued to tenderly caress her.

"I went to the clinic today,Bev an I...its confirmed,so..you can be as excited as you want.. _Daddy"_

looking up,our eyes met,nodding she bit on her lower lip, _she had no idea at that very moment how happy she made this man,I wanted to explode with the pride that was currently consuming me._

"I had no doubts..I announced it on my Staff blog as soon as you told me, and to my colleagues..baby, during my first class today,when I walked in.. my students gifted me with a standing ovation and bouquets of flowers for you and I, Congratulating us..it was the most wonderful thing, I kept getting flowers throughout the day, Joyce was going to see to their care and have them brought here,there were too many to fit in our truck"

her fingers threaded through the top of my hair.

"I fear I will have a ginger headed son with curls,like his father" she mused.

raising a brow,I grinned.

"don't forget the goatee darling"

"oh my god if its born with a goatee Thomas" she  admonished jokingly as she wagged a finger at me.

"ehehehehehe, actually.I pictured a small  daughter,with my curls,blue eyes with your color of hair,button nose,pouty full lips..she'd be a angelic"

 

I sat up swinging and yelling, swearing, I felt arms grasping mine, then I heard familiar voices.

"Aislin, its okay!"

my head jerked in both directions, eyes wide, looking fearful, I saw Tom and Bev.

"where is he!?" I shouted "wheres is that bastard!?"

"easy darling" Tom was wiping my face with a cool wash rag, looking at me "you know I was there, you found me in the south wing again" . I looked at Tom, who was wearing the look of concern,he looked over at Bev who shrugged.

" Aislin you were having a nightmare, you started screaming,and thrashing about"

I started speaking almost hysterically.

_"Tom there was a door, it was wide open, and the whole place was lit with torches"_ I explained _,"and..and I was being chased through a long hallway,I was holding our baby..he..he was going to take our baby!"_

he looked at Bev, then back at me.

_"love"_ he soothed _" its alright no ones after you,our baby is safe,just a bad dream"_

Bev cleared my bangs that were plastered to my forehead from the sweat.

"no..no..no!, I saw him coming from the black door, _it was so real_..he wants to take my baby from me!" 

"honey..who did you see?..who was trying to get your baby?"

looking at her,eyes wide,tears flowing as I clutched my blanket to my chest.

_"my father"_

Tom and Bev exchanged uneasy looks,he sat in front of me, placing a hand on my knee.

"your father?"

"yes" I nodded frantically,the fear still very real for me even in my conscious  state.

"tell me"

" I..I spoke to him..well..we conversed"

his brows knitted together,head tilted.

"go on.."

"he didn't want me there,he knew the baby was yours..and didn't like that very much at all,which I knew..in fact he was enraged"

Tom eyed me curiously, it wasn't a look like he thought I was crazy, but like he understood.

"I know you told me,he would disown our child..but, considering what we've learned of him Aislin,he has no say on our relationship..ever,its bad enough what he's done in life..I'll not have him haunting your dreams"

"no...but, he was adamant that I give him our baby..he wanted to take it with him behind the black door, however I was adamant that I wasn't going to give him anything and I demanded that he leave me the fuck alone,.. he refused to"  

"interesting... you start having nightmares  while you're pregnant.. then again,its your father we are talking about" he sighed.

"seriously Tom, I can't be having this shit happening everytime I go to sleep"

kissing my forehead,as he rubbed my back.

"no..and hopefully this was the only one"

the fear renewed itself, my eyes welled up,lips trembling as I cradled my belly protectively with both arms, Tom watched it all take place.

_"it's okay to cry Aislin, do not keep it in, its not healthy"_

 leaning into his side I curled up next to him, he pulled me tightly to his side, I buried my face in his ribs taking in his scent of cinnamon as I closed my eyes.

Sleep proved to be more than difficult for the rest of the night, no matter what position Aislin tried, finally lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling I placed a hand on her belly.

_"is nothing helping?"_ I whispered 

Aislin stirred about until she sat up with a start once again

"Aislin?"

looking over at me, now that I was sitting up as well.

"I'm scared Tom,was that nightmare..well,do you think it was a warning of sorts?"

"to be honest..I think all the shit that you've endured in recent weeks..its accumulated in that head of yours,and now with you being pregnant..hormones and such,its wreaking havoc on your psyche"

"so..I'm just going crazy" running her fingers through her hair "fucking great"

"No" I made her look at me "you're mind is just trying to deal with the crap,and filter out the bad and let in the good,that being our baby..I can only guess that your dad being the bad, so when our baby is born..all the shit we've been dealing with won't be on your mind,just us and our new family"

"I hope so,I just want us to have some _normal_..in our life..happiness"

 

The months seemed to have flown by,in that time,Bev had to return to the States,the situation with Keely had..well grown quiet as it were which believe it or not,bothered me,what was that little witch plotting?,and I knew her enough to know that it was probably what she was doing?.But I was trying to focus on Aislin and how her body had changed,she was now in month five of  her pregnancy, 

I was in awe of the increase of her tummy size,however Aislin didn't share my admiration..in fact the only thing she did like was that her ass hadn't grown with it, currently she was looking at her boobs of all things, in the full length mirror like she had so many times before, but even I had to admit..they had grown quite large too,she was frowning.

"damn..bowling ball boobs,that's all I need" she groaned.

"ehehehehehehehe..but they are nice"

turning from the mirror,giving me a dirty look.

"they're for the baby Tom"

teasing her,I popped out my bottom lip significantly..it was pathetic really.

"really?, its-"

she gave a slight jump,placing a hand to her ribs.

"ow..little shit" 

Aislin looked at me, face full of concern..or was it shock?, she then mouthed  _"oh my god"_

"what is it Aislin?.you jumped" I was at her side instantly.

" the little buggar just... _kicked..me,_ Tom the baby's moving!"

without hesitation I placed both hands on her belly,instantly receiving short random little kicks

"oh my god Aislin the baby _is_ moving!!" I  gasped smiling   "and strongly"

she was giggling almost uncontrollably.

"oh yes..I'm fairly sure I'm carrying a mini Thomas, active little critter"

"darling,its hardly a.. critter"

she poked her tongue out at me,then smiled..but suddenly something changed,

_"little one"_ it was barely a whisper.

"mmm" she feigned a smile,I could see tears forming

I was inches from her face

"your crying"

"no-"

"darling" my fingertips wiped the obvious moisture off her cheeks "why?" the worry was all over my face "please tell me" my tone was almost pleading,

sighing, she fidgeted with her fingers.

"was just thinking...I wish my mom could be here..to see this" she smoothed a hand across her swollen abdomen.

"depending how you look at it baby..I believe she is" I wish I had better words,truly this was time in Aislin's life where her mum was needed,and I could only give her reassuring words of comfort.

"you maybe right,..I like to think shes always around,watching over me..silly,isn't it?"

"no..no it isn't"

and in saying that I thought of Cadence, her anonymous parcel, and her sudden appearance..maybe that was part of a more Divine intent than it was..Human?

 

                                                                                    _To be Continued..._


	30. Another Chance

Sitting at the large table as I decorated the Eclairs,I was unawares I had an audience,until I looked up across from me, wearing a big grin..James.

"what is it?" as I continued at my task.

"nothin' really,just enjoying watchin' your round self working"

I straightened quickly,giving him a dirty look.

"round self..really?"

"aw don't be gettin' yourself all riled Aislin," he made a swatting motion with a hand "just an observation"

"it was crappy"

"was not,ya round are ya not?" he defended.

rolling my eyes with a growl I threw a half eaten doughnut at him,which he dodged.

"for fucks sake woman,ya awful sensitive"

_"naaww,really?.."_ my sarcasm was clear.

about that time Ada walked in on the middle of our stand off,eyeing both of us.

"somethin' amiss?"

"evidently I'm awful sensitive...  _and round"_ my stare never leaving James.

she folded her arms,giving him one of her grandmotherly scolding looks.

"James..pointing out the obvious will only get yer arse kicked"

"or pelted with pastries" he said in annoyance holding up the doughnut I had thrown.

"be thankful it was only that..it could of been her Mister that threw something and it wouldn't of been food,don't let him catch you saying rubbish like that about her"

grinning knowingly at him,James frowned he knew all too well what Tom would of done,taking his apron off an tossing it into the dirty linens hamper.

"speaking of which,how is.. _Daddy?"_ James smirked with a raised brow.

"he's fine, just busy working"

"excited about the wee bun I bet,you know what it is?"

intrigued on how he changed the subject and now had a sudden interest in my pregnancy,I assumed because..  _Grandma's in the house._

"he is,very much so..an no we don't know what it is,but I have an appointment for a ultrasound at the end of the week,so we'll find out then" I smoothed a hand down my belly.

"lovely!,do let us know Aislin darling I've been window shopping for the wee one,I have my eye on a few things, just needin' to know what its plumbing is" Ada smiled as she popped a doughnut hole in her mouth with a wink.

"plumbing?..aw Gram's really?,that's not right coming from you" he whined,I think he was actually embarrassed by what she said.

giggling I resumed my decorating duties.

 

 

A bit disappointed,but I understood,Tom had missed our appointment for the ultrasound,he had a staff meeting that he couldn't get away from,however I was surprised upon exiting the the Doctor's office,a rather anxious and excited Tom came practically stumbling down the hallway of the clinic.

"did I miss it?"

stifling a giggle as I looked at the new father to be compose himself when he approached me.

"actually I just finished up,so..yes"

his shoulders sank in disappointment,putting his hands on my shoulders.

"baby I'm sorry,Joyce let me leave early hoping I could get here in time"

taking one of his hands,I kissed it tenderly.

"that's alright,your son and I will forgive you..this time"

taking both my hands in his,giving them a squeeze.

"okay,I really apprecia.."

his forehead creased,giving his head a tilt,Tom looked almost shocked.

"did you say..son?"

"indeed..I did,you're going to have a son" I couldn't help but grin broadly.

I received the biggest,toothiest smile I had seen peer from the growth of his goatee,soon I was engulfed in the deepest kiss yet I ever got from him, when he parted, I actually had to catch my breath.  

_"darling thank you, thank you, for our son"_ he whispered in my ear as he cradled my head.

"you're welcome,but I wouldn't be thanking me just yet"

pulling back he looked at me curiously.

"why is that darling?"

"wait until he's born and he's keeping you awake all hours of the night,and interrupting mummy and daddy's _together time,_ not to mention the poopie diapers,you'll be rethinking your thank you's" I wore a crooked smile.

Tom chuckled,shaking his head.

"I think I can deal with being awake a lot,the poopie nappy's..no problem,as far as our.. _together time"_ he wiggled his brows "maybe if mummy wasn't so loud in the bedroom we can avoid his interruptions"

my mouth dropped open as I slapped him across the arm.

_"that was foul Tom!"_ I hissed

throwing his head back laughing,I tried to hide my embarrassment from the rest of those in the clinic who were looking our way, _god I swear sometimes I married an asshole._

 

Watching from a distance as she rocked gently in the glider rocker I had bought her recently,Aislin was reading a book,with her other hand she was inadvertently rubbing her swollen belly,I could see every now an then how our son would react to the simple touch,rolling about underneath her shirt,it amazed me to see this taking place.

"darling,would you like some tea,juice or something else?"

looking up from her book.

"no,I'm good,but I do want to talk to about something" she waved her book "I've been looking at baby names"

sitting beside her,I could see she was a bit excited.

"found any you like?"

"maybe,but..I need your input as well,plus I want to know if you had any ideas?"

"you know Aislin,you're absolutely precious right now" I smirked.

making a curious face she shrugged.

"what's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"ehehehehehe...you're practically bouncing in your chair darling"

"I am not" she protested,her lips pursed,almost puckered in a pout.

"oh but you are" it was true,but I teased her nonetheless.

but I could also see she was having none of it,again I couldn't help but find.. _cuteness,_ even in her irritation.

"don't be an ass Tom,picking on your pregnant wife isn't a good idea" she wagged a finger at me,"besides..I'm hardly in a condition to.. _bounce"_

"why..have you tried?"

throwing me a glare that either meant _"are you fucking serious?" or.."do you like your dick Tom?"_ I really wasn't sure,I decided not to find out.

"um..so,about those names darling"

raising one of her brows as if gauging to see if I was done jesting with her.

"okaaay,if you're finished poking fun?..I came up with two first names, Dylan and Tristan"

weighing the names in my mind,looking thoughtful,I liked them both.

"Dylan is a Welsh name" I took her book thumbing through it "ah,Dylan.. Son of the wave, born near the sea,lets see about Tristan..oh,well this name has a history to it,says.. in Celtic legend Tristan was sent to Ireland in order to fetch Isolde , who was to be the bride of King Mark of Cornwall. Instead, Tristan and Isolde end up falling in love. Their tragic story was very popular in the Middle Ages, and the name has occasionally been used since that time" looking over at Aislin she wore a big smile "hmm,something tells me you favor this name"

nodding adamantly,her green eyes reflecting an enthusiasm.

"yes,it has a strength to it and it sounds handsome as well,don't you think?"

there she goes again,that subtle bounce in her seat... _she loves the name,_ taking her chin in hand,kissing her nose.

"I think its a perfect name for our son..Tristan Thomas Hiddleston" I proclaimed making a slight sweeping gesture with my hand proudly.

she must of approved as I was suddenly engulfed into hug,which I was all too pleased to receive in that when she pulled me in for the embrace,I was greeted with a face full of  her maternal  voluptuousness,namely her.. breasts.. _ehehehehe._

 

It wasn't typical of me to just drop by and have lunch with Tom,but I grew tired of my usual routine on my days off..staying at home,ugh,so having made a phone call to Joyce suggesting I would like to drop by and have lunch with my husband,making sure it would be okay with all the bullshit with Keely going on I thought it best,she didn't see why not since there had not been any problems as of late.

"damn"

looking about my surroundings I realized.. _I hadn't a fucking clue where Tom's classroom was,_ I knew I was in the right building,but..shit,and in my present condition I was finding my predicament more than frustrating,that and my ankles were swelling.

"you're not a student"

making a half turn,coming face to face with a tall sandy haired young man with a ready smile, a student,that much was clear.

"what gave me away?..the lost look in my eyes?,or the hourglass figure with all the sand at the bottom?"

a silly grin began to curl at the corner of his mouth,his eyes shone the laughter he was suppressing.

"no ma'am...it's just,I know most of the students,your face is new to me,and well.."

he was looking at my belly now.

"ah..well yes I'm not a student,if you are familiar with faces of the students,maybe you can help me..I'm here to see my husband,I seem to be lost though"

"your husband?" 

"yes,Professor Hiddleston,do you know him?,I can't find his classroom,as embarrassing as that is to admit" I grimaced.

the young mans face seem to turn serious.

"Professor Hiddleston..uh,yeah..I know him,I can take to his room"

This place was a friggin' maze,and my legs were were beginning to hurt,we rounded a corner when I heard someone call my name,stopping I poked my head back around a corner.

"Joyce?"

the woman was practically running towards us,upon  her approach she was glaring at my student escort.

"Mister Fairmont,just where were you going?..better yet,as Student Aide to my office,why weren't you there at the appointed time?" he tone had suspicion to it.

"Fairmont?..as in Seth Fairmont?" I looked at him.

he just looked at me with a blank face, _this was the little bastard associated with Keely._

"indeed he is" Joyce growled her eyes never leaving him.

"you..you weren't going to take me to Tom..were you?" 

 I suddenly became aware that my situation had it not been for Joyce's interruption.. would have become precarious, and sensing his situation just got bumped up to..unlawful, he bolted.

My discomfort was obvious as I drank my tea I barely could as my hands shook, Joyce's hands gently enveloped mine.

"easy love,its alright..I have the Uni's security on alert,I've called Scotland Yard,and.." she smiled warmly "Tom's on his way to my office"

the door to her office swung open we both looked up,a distraught looking Tom entered and was immediately at my side almost knocking Joyce over,kneeling holding both sides my face,there was a fear in his eyes.

_"Aislin"_

_"Tom..I'm okay,"_ I took one of hands placing it on my stomach _"we're both..okay"_

kissing me lightly on the cheek,he looked over at Joyce.

"where is that little prick?,I swear to Christ,I'm going to fucking-"

"whoa! whoa!" Joyce put both hands up in front her "I've already contacted the authorities,they'll find him"

Tom was on his feet now,the fear he had came in with was clearly gone.

"Joyce,that sonofabitch was going to take her to Keely,wherever that crazy little bitch is hiding!"

"that was my guess too,Scotland Yard knows that,Tom..right now,you need to get Aislin home,take care of her,I know this was unsettling no matter how she may try to hide it" she looked over at me with a frown.

"ugh,gawd..don't I have a say in this?" they both looked at me incredulously."I'm pregnant, not some helpless child,fuck that little bitch,she has regulated my life enough, that little boy toy she tried to have slip me out of here to wherever she may be..shes using him,hopefully once he's caught,he'll realize this and he'll throw her ass under the bus"

"that's wishful thinking darling..Keely has become" Tom sighed, _"off.._ in her thinking"

"what?"

"Aislin..she's not just the spoilt rich snit of a girl you blew up on months ago" sitting beside me "shes not acting like a jealous ex lover as it were,when she found out you were pregnant,something...snapped"

leaning forward,narrowing my eyes,trying to comprehend what he had said.

"you mean to tell me Keely went from stalker to..batshit crazy!?"

_oh my god this was like a really fucked up nightmare._

Joyce now stood beside me,evidently by the look on her face this was news to her too.

"is this true Tom?"

"yes,in a manner,I'm no doctor..but,the texts.." he shook his head

"texts?" I now managed to get to my feet _"that fucking cunt is still sending you those!?"_

he put a calming hand out to me which I slapped away.

"Tom..what was the last one she sent?" Joyce asked.

taking his cell out,he scrolled through it and handed it to her,but I grabbed it before she could,and read the following text:

_*SO,you're going to have a baby with her and live happily fucking ever after?..hmm I -don't-think-so..if I can't have yours..neither can she.*_   

scowling,I looked up at Tom then handed it over to Joyce.

" after the creepy incident today,and now _this_...the situation has become..unsafe" looking down I cradled my belly, "I've no choice Tom,..I'm going back to California"

 

                                                                                                          _To be Continued..._


	31. Another Chance

Finishing up the last of my things in my carrying on bag as I already had the rest of my luggage ready to go,my ticket for Sacramento was waiting for me at Heathrow, I looked around the bedroom to see if I missed anything.

"No"

turning around,my tall and somewhat haggard looking husband ran a hand through his ginger waves.

"what do you mean..no?"

"you're not leaving Aislin,I'll not have my wife an unborn son halfway across the world where I cannot protect them"

"you cannot even protect me here Tom,..Keely is a loose cannon,that text and by your own words is proof in itself..no one other than Seth knows where she is,and for shits sake now _even he_ is on the run,until that bitch is incarcerated there's a danger,I need to get as much distance from her as possible,Bev has offered to let me stay with her until Keely is found"

the hurt was evident,he couldn't look more so,I wasn't trying do that,if anything I was trying to alleviate his stress,and worry I knew he already had.

"my god Aislin,do you think..I..I"

pressing two fingers to his lips,shushing him.

_"no my love, its not that I do not think you incapable of defending me..it's that you have more than enough on your plate without the worry of myself an Tristan..please let me do this,its for the best"_

it was clear I had married myself not just an intelligent man,but a sensitive one as well,his blue eyes filled,but only one released a tear,making my gut twist harder than it was at having to leave in the first place.

_"my little Aislin"_ he whispered,nuzzling my face with his nose "I know you're thinking of us as a whole,but what concerns me as well..is you may get away from the shit that's here,but..there is also something else to think on..what about your dad?"

I had thought about that,and wasn't looking forward to the fact in all likelihood I would run into him at one point.

"yeah,it crossed my mind,I can deal with that, but its not like I'll be running around Town a lot either, and when I do,more than likely I'll be with Bev,you know her,and especially in my condition,she won't let me out of her sight much..which I'm sure is going to be fucking irritating at some point,I just may teach her dog to eat her clothes instead of furniture"

that made him grin,though he fought it.

"that reminds me,I need to send Bev a gift for him,I'm most thankful that he ate her sofa,so that I got to stay at your place instead"

rolling my eyes,I remembered that day all too well, and I wasn't liking the fact that I was suckered in at having Tom stay at my place,all because of that damn horse of a Dog made a meal of Bev's Couch..oh well.

 

As the Plane taxied down the runway towards the terminal,I reminded myself to call Tom once inside the Airport,or at least once I get to Bev's place, our parting at Heathrow was hard enough,tears..a lot from both of us,his continuous little kisses all over my face,murmurings of love,of his hurt and how much he'd miss me an yes Tristan too, and what really almost pushed me over the edge was just before I boarded the plane he had kneeled before me,placing a hand on each side of my belly and whispered to Tristan lovingly through his tears,sniffling, people were _oohing_ an _aahing_ over this fatherly display of tenderness.

I had no sooner entered the terminal when I heard a squeal, looking over to my right,I saw a bubbly,bouncy blonde I knew to be Bev, _geez woman how many shots of caffeine did you have in your latte this morning?_

As she approached me she froze,giving me a visual once over.

_"goddamn woman..you blew up!"_ she exclaimed

frowning I adjusted the strap of my carry on bag on my shoulder.

"could you be more blunt _or loud_ Bev?...I don't think everyone in the airport heard what you just said" I added sarcastically.

"sorry..its just" she kept looking at my appearance with such scrutiny "last I saw you"

putting a hand up I nodded.

"I know I know, don't think I haven't realized it,walking is a joke,turning over in bed is impossible,and sitting down and getting up almost requires a crane"

"are you sure there's only one in there?" she gave a nod towards my belly.

"funny,..yes I'm sure,its a boy,we named him Tristan"

"aw hell,a boy..a mini Tom is what you got" putting a hand on my shoulder "my heart goes out to you girl"

 

Sitting on what I knew was a more expensive sectional than the one her dog Jester had eaten, I looked around at what used to be my old loft, it only made sense that Bev moved in after I signed my share of the Bistro over to her,for one thing it was convenient.

she was busily putting my things in the guest room,that's when I decided to call Tom,I knew he'd be waiting,and I was right,the first ring I'm sure wasn't even finished and he answered.

"darling!"

"yes,I'm at Bev's now an-"

"you alright?..is the baby okay?,how was the flight?,did you eat enough?"

I stared at my cell and just let him rattled off his questions,there was really no way of stopping him,I answered only when I heard.

"darling..are you there?"

"um..are you..done?"

"well,yes.." I heard him sigh "shit,sorry pet,I guess I just worried myself,needed to know you and Tristan were okay..I know I'm a tit"

"but you're my tit" I giggled.

"ehehehehehe,yes I am" he cleared his throat "um however, I must admit,though it may be inappropriate..I'm a horny one right now"

the fuck?

_"Tom!"_

_"weeelll"_

looking over my shoulder to see where Bev was,it seems she was still was still in the guestroom.

"that is..inappropriate,horny bastard"

"pregnant or not,I still want you Aislin"

I noticed a change in his voice,it grew deeper.

"we,..we haven't,I mean since I turned into a cow an all"

"pet,you _are not_ a cow,and beings that things have been hectic, we just haven't found the time,or the mood wasn't...there for either of us,I just may plan a trip to come and see you and we can.. _.find the time,_ cause as it is I do not like this situation"

"dick is that hard huh?" I teased.

"thousands of miles of way..and now you decide to be wicked?..you'll pay for that"

"hahahahaha, whatever Professor, your threats are...weak,and I grow tired of them" I pretended to yawn patting my mouth

I heard him make noises,like he was offended.

"excuse me?..are you getting sassy with me pet?"

"and what if I were?..just what in the hell are you going to do about it,you're stuck in London _mister hard on"_ I snorted before I started laughing.

"for starters..my tongue and beard are going to dance all over that cunt of yours doing things to it that'll have the neighbors an perhaps even your best friend fleeing the area from the ungodly noises you'll be making,..and once my cock has had its use of you, the wildlife will think we are one of them _,ehehehehehehe"_

god he could be so nasty sometimes. _.at the wrong times,_ as it was,my knees were pinned together,like some sort of fucking virgin,damn him.

"Tom, Sacramento is a city,there is NO wildlife..but nice try" 

"who says I'm going to fuck you in the city?"

clapping a hand over my eyes,my husband was indeed a pervert, with that comment,I just pictured myself bent over the hood of a car,ass in the air, in the middle of the Sierra Nevada's.

"tell you what,I know you're sporting an impressive boner by now...and I'm not one for phone sex,but..I'll get you off,and we drop this deviant little conversation"

_"ehehehehehe,that's my dirty girl,I knew she was in there somewhere"_

_"hmm,ya..hidden under all this fat"_ I said unamused _"kinda hard to feel sexy,when you look like a blimp an you have a baby inside of you kicking the shit out of your bladder until you piss on yourself"_   

"darling,you're a beautiful embodiment of motherhood,not fat and I had no idea about..the peeing thing,I'm sorry"

"eh,its all part of the condition,..so..do you want some dirty talk?"

"tell you what darling,as much as I'd love to hear you purr some delicious smut to me..I have classes in twenty,I'll settle for a quick wank in the bathroom and it'll have to suffice"

wrinkling my nose,that sounded awful.

"are you sure?,I mean.."

"really darling,its okay,you go now..its been a long flight,you and the baby get some rest,I'll call later,love you"

"love you too"

When the call ended,that's when Tristan made his presence known since I arrived,looking down I watched as my shirt moved about randomly.

"really?..as if my internal organs don't get enough abuse from you my son"

"who are you talking too?..or has pregnancy made you loony and you've resorted to just talking to yourself"

Bev came around and I pointed to my stomach,her eyes widened.

"holy shit..is it trying to get out?"

"uh..no,he's just stretching and turning",rubbing the squirming life inside me,he seemed to slow his movements.

"oh hell,he responded" she moved closer,inspecting what I'm sure was an oddity to her "can I?" she put her hand out.

"sure"

placing her hand flat on my belly,Bev slowly smoothed her hand and was greeted with a _Thup,_ jerking her hand back with a gasp,she looked at me.

"oh wow!"

"yeah,it something to get use too at first,but" I continued to rub my belly "it doesn't bother me,its when he goes without moving for a bit,then I get concerned"

"you're already a good mom Aislin,concerned for him before hes even born,he's a lucky boy to have you"

looking up,I tilted my head, _was..she crying?_

_"Bev?"_

wiping at her eyes.

"oh,never you mind,its just..knowing all the shit you've been through in life,and..going through now,yet here you are,pregnant happy in that,married as well, dammit Aislin you deserve all the fucking happiness life has to offer"

she came in for a hug,such as it was... _stomach interruptus._

 

Almost two weeks into my stay,I had really enjoyed seeing my old staff again at the Bistro,of course they were pleased and excited when they saw me and my expanded girth, and were all _too eager_ to start cooking things for me to eat.. _ugh what was it about being pregnant and people wanting to cram food down your throat?_

So to avoid yet another run in with the staff and their desire to stuff me like a turkey,I snuck out having left a note for Bev.

I found that downtown had a lot of stores that accommodated the mother-to-be,I hadn't noticed that before,then again I wasn't pregnant at the time to notice these places to begin with,I indulged in all kinds of baby toys,clothes and other crap I knew I didn't need but were too cute to pass up,by the time I realized I had at least five bags from my purchasing spree,Tristan began his  erratic romp across my internal organs, _the boy was on mission._

"seriously,we need to have a talk about your careless notions of exercise my son"

then it dawned on me,damn..I hadn't eaten since breakfast. _.no wonder he was in a pissy mood_

Having found a small eatery not far from the last place I shopped,I got myself a nice BLT with fries and a Pepsi which I knew would haunt me later with a case of loud obnoxious belching,I looked at it as it was better than farting,so I could live with _that kind_ of embarrassment,and do without the other.

"Aislin?"

about to eat a fry,I froze..I knew the voice,slowly looking up to my left,a pair of light blue eyes,dark hair,but his face with a bit of dark stubble..he looked..tired,maybe sad even.

"Brent?"

"is it really you?" he squinted his eyes,angling his head,he looked doubtful.

"uh..yeah"

then moving as if to get a better look,the mans eyes enlarged.

"are..are you..pregnant?"

"that's what they tell me"

this was weird,I didn't know what to do,he wasn't being condescending,or charming,pushy..basically..not himself.

"wow" he smoothed a hand across his sable hair where it rested."um..what are you doing here?"

he never took his eyes off my stomach,it was like he was mesmerized by it.

"visiting Bev" 

"I see..um,how are you?"

_okay this was definitely fucking bizarre,since when did he ever care about my well being? or to make simple chit chat,what the fuck is going on!?_

I decided to test the waters on this.

"Brent..are you okay?,you seem..out of sorts"

heaving a sigh he planted his hands in his pockets,looking away,then back to me,he gestured to the open seat across from me.

"may I?"

"yes"

Brent seemed uncomfortable at first,restless..he kept looking out the window,fidgeting with his class ring,turning it on his finger over an over,finally he looked at me.

then softly he spoke.

_"my mom..she passed away a month ago"_

a lump formed in my throat... _oh god no..Cadence._

 

_To be Continued..._


	32. Another Chance

_"Aislin,..Aislin?"_

I simply stared in disbelief,Brent gently waved a hand in front of me.

"uh..wha?"

"you alright?,lost you for a moment"

"yea.." taking a sip of my Pepsi I sighed _"um,I..I'm very sorry about your mom"_

internally I was losing my shit,what the hell was going on?,she was fine when I last saw her.

"Aislin,she was dying,...I thought she told you that when she saw you in London"

"how..how did you..know about that?"

okay shits just getting weirder,placing both arms on the table,he leaned in.

"in the last few months before she passed..I spent time with her,dad being his usual dickish self,took no interest in his dying wife,so I decided to take her to Martha's Vineyard where we stayed at the summer cottage...until she..passed" he looked away his words almost a murmur. "we talked a lot,she told me about London"

I watched in disbelief,the monster I once dated,almost married sit before me now,and look as if he were going to fall apart as he talked of his dying mothers last days,and their time together,wow.. _the Tin man got his heart._

"that must of been hard,but what you did Brent...was truly the best thing as her son,you could of done,just being there for her,sharing,showing her that well..someones gave a damn about her,you showed her love,and that's all that mattered"

"she loved you like her own Aislin..she'd tear up at the mention of your name"

the tightening in my chest was becoming unbearable,I wanted to cry,but not here.

"I know..I learned some things about her when she visited me..she was a lot of fun"I smiled recalling our time together,the random dancing about like two teenagers in the kitchen,and our talks about my mom,and teasing Tom until he was a lovely shade of scarlet.

"she said you reminded her of your mother,I had no idea they knew each other"

"yea,I didn't know either until she told me too,but" I tapped my fingernails on the table "what I don't understand Brent..your mom was fine when she left London,was it an accident?,I mean..how did she..pass?"

"Liver disease..from the drinking,pills..you didn't see it cause she was under pain treatment,but when she came home..she reduced that,and as time went on,the disease" he inhaled deeply " it seemed to just ravage her body..it was to say the least...awful,and then she was..gone"

closing my eyes,fighting off the tears threatening to fall,I could only imagine that beautiful woman I last saw,succumbing to such an terrible end,composing myself I opened my eyes.

"again..I'm truly sorry Brent..she didn't deserve that"

 

 After Brent left me at the Cafe I couldn't even finish my meal,in fact I wanted to throw up what I had eaten,making getting back to Bev's all the more imperative.I must of dozed off after I got back,and now the familiar scent of Cinnamon wafted into my nose,making it twitch,rolling over to my right,my arm swung over and hit something..no.. _someone._

_"Tom?"_

scrambling up onto my knees,he had stirred a bit,but there he was lying on his side facing me,asleep _,what the?..when?,_ his arm stretched out,and hand seemingly searching,his head popped up from the pillow looking at the empty spot where I had been

_"baby?"_

_"Tom..what?"_

looking up at me,he was instantly sitting,pulling me into his arms.

"I couldn't deal with it anymore,the flat was too quiet,coming home to it empty,not to mention sleeping alone.. _I needed you"_ his voice was muffled into my neck.

pulling back we looked at each other,and that's all it took,the flood gates opened and everything I had held in..burst, Tom couldn't keep up with my near hysterical crying and babbling as I went on about my visit with Brent and him telling me about Cadence death.

Tom rocked me in his arms,where I managed somehow to ball myself up at,caressing a handful of my hair as I quietly sobbed.

_"Aislin...ssshh...Aislin darling,calm down,this isn't good for you or the baby..ssshhh" Tom's voice cooed calmly.  
_

when I finally had settled down enough, he tucked my hair behind each ear,looking at me tenderly with concern.

 _"aw gawd..I didn't even...know..dammit!"_ I sighed as I forced a swell of what I knew were more tears back, tossing a small throw pillow onto the floor.

I noticed my husband suddenly looked contrite.

"I should of said something..but with all the shit we've been dealing with as of late,it slipped my mind...Aislin,...Cadence did tell me before she left that she was dying,and before she did she just wanted to let you know those things she told us..about your dad,that's why she came to London"

staring blankly at him,a part of me wanted to yell at him,but the other..wasn't up for it,he was right,there was a lot of shit on our plate and I could see how her confession may have slipped through the cracks,Tom chewed on his lip,thinking I'm sure that I was about to tear his head or at least one of his testicles off at any moment.

 _"I'm sorry darling"_ he ran a thumb across my bottom lip _"forgive me?"_ scooting halfway back onto his lap,his arms pulled me in closer as I nuzzled my face into his chest, _"I'll take that as a..yes"_

We both woke with a startle,outside the room we clearly could here banging around,swearing,..chaos.Tom jumped up,putting a hand up.

"stay here"

he was almost to the door when I started laughing,looking over at me,he raised a brow.

"what?"

pointing to the door,wagging a finger.

_"Tom..listen..its nothing bad"_

we both took a moment and as we did,one could clearly make out what was going on,evidently Bev was having a blowout with Jester..her Great Dane.

Tom  opened the door just a crack....

_"you dumb sonofabitch,I swear to christ you're as useless as two tits on a Boar!..I take you for several walks every day..and THIS is how you repay me you giant sack of shit!"_

Tom slowly closed the door,turning around,displaying a mouthful of gritted teeth as he tip toed away from it, I could only cackle.

_"damn"_

"promise me you'll never get a Great Dane should you decide to get a dog for our son" I snickered as I covered my mouth.

he put both hands up.

"fucking hell,I say _no dogs"_

When we dared ourselves to venture outside the bedroom,I noticed Jester was curled up in his bed...hiding as it were,and Bev..was in the Kitchen,scrubbing the floor,angrily

"um..is everything..okay?"

giving me a sidelong glance she stopped scrubbing,it was a ugly look at that,then she resumed her task.

"ooh,everything's fucking hunky dory..my mammoth sized dog,left not one _but five_ mammoth sized piles of shit all over the place,I'm surprised you guys didn't gag on the smell, I personally didn't have the time,I was too busy trying to get the shit off my foot cause the big dumb bastard decided to leave the biggest pile right in front of the goddamn front door!"

Tom leaned over whispering.

_"definitely no dogs"_

giving my lips a severe twist trying to stifle a giggle.

"uh darling,would you like me to help in... the cleaning of the poo?"

Bev looked up at him,determining if he was fucking with her or not,for Tom's sake he better be sincere.

"sure..but be warned..I certainly wouldn't be calling it..poo,even a horse doesn't shit _like that"_ and she glared over at the now sheepish looking Dog who timidly wagged his tail as if trying to make peace with his master  _"asshole"_

 

Having had the distraction of the "Dog crap" incident die down,I could now focus on what transpired earlier,Aislin had run into her ex,granted it appeared unplanned,and from what she said,Brent genuinely was distressed about his mothers passing,and was in no way rude or was in any other way displeasing towards her,even left of his accord not showing he had further interest in her.

"Tom..ya alright?,you look a million miles away"

looking up,Bev stood offering me what looked like a mug of beer.

"It's Guinness" she smiled "if I recall,you liked the stuff more than our American drafts"

taking the mug,I nodded.

"yeah,only cause its a taste of home"

"so,tell me..where were you a minute ago?" she sat across from me drinking what looked to be a glass of wine.

"just thinking,something Aislin told me earlier..you do know she had a run in with Brent this afternoon?"

Bev nearly choking on her drink,looking taken aback,she set her glass down

"excuse me,the fuck you just say?"

"yes,she was having a bite to eat,and it seems he was there too,though he didn't approach her in a intrusive way,even _asked.._ if he could sit with her,she said he looked like hell,then he told her of his mum's passing,which explained why he looked that way,all in all they had what she considered a..normal conversation and then he left"

"oh wow..Cadence passed away?" Bev rubbed her cheek."I had no idea,I mean I know you told me she was dying..but,..damn"

"yeah,Aislin took it hard,they got close in the short time Cadence was in London,she was a..remarkable woman" I nodded,smiling as I drank some beer, "opened Aislin's eyes to a lot of good..and bad things,but as a person,I found that she had a quality that I could only figure must of been like Aislin's mum,since she was good friends with her"

"it would make sense,beings that they were close,friends tend to mimic each other over time,not even realizing it" she nodded.

"so" I grinned "I can expect at some point,that my wife will start to act like a crazy bitch much like yourself?"

"ha-ha" she propped a middle finger up in my face.

"ehehehehehe!"

"gawd,I don't even know why she even fell for such a cheeky asshole like you in the first place Tom?" she playfully slapped my arm.

"its the accent and the cock,a dangerous combo" giving a wiggle of my brows as I chuckled.

_"oh my god!,that's so fucked up!"_

she _genuinely_ slapped me this time,but I only laughed harder.

"what's fucked up?"

Bev and I looked toward the kitchen where we saw Aislin looking at us questioningly,I saw the most wicked smile grow on my friends face,I waved a hand as I shook my head...it didn't work.

"Tom was just telling me the reason you fell for him was because of his accent and his...cock"

one of Aislin's brows slowly raised,as well as the corner of her mouth,ah yes,the disapproving curl of those pouty lips..*sigh*.. _.here it comes._

"you go on _waaay_ too much about me being in love with that damn thing, for fucks sakes look where its gotten me" she pointed to her swollen belly with both hands.

"you look beautiful darling" I smiled..though it did come off a bit cheesy.

Aislin stared at me like I was full of shit..yeah..,definitely wasn't buying any of it,though I did mean what I said.

"I'm a beached whale wearing a T-shirt and maternity pants, whenever I sneeze or cough I piss myself you git,there's nothing remotely beautiful about that,so you can take this idea that I'm _head over heels in love with your dick_ and shove it in what I know is, your lovely English ass"  

Bev was by now practically convulsing on the couch with laughter,giving her a dirty look she simply shrugged an continued to laugh.

 

Bev grinned as she noticed me currently adjusting my massive  boobs in their overloaded  bra,it looked quite comical to say the least,but to react would of been her own death sentence,Bev however took note of what I was doing and couldn't help herself.. _.naturally._

"problem Aislin?"

"shit..the one of the many things about being pregnant, your tits get preposterously huge, and mine,are a pain in the ass, _I'm forever adjusting these things"_   grumbling as I continued to do so.

"not a good thing I see, does not Tom appreciate them?" Bev looked at me now,her lips at a wicked twist...bitch.

rolling my eyes,the woman does seem to enjoy stirring the shit.

"gawd Bev,get your mind out of the damn gutter,what'd you expect for him to to do, rub lotion and oil on them, and then talk to them as well?" throwing my arms up.

"well.. _that_ should make you happy ?" making a half shrug..

I couldn't help myself _,besides she set herself up for that one,_ before Bev knew it, barely dodging it,a good sized orange came flying towards her head.

 _"Christ woman!..can't you take a bit of ribbing?!"_ wide eyed as I knew she knew she came close to me hitting her.

"in my present condition... _no"_

and from the look on her face...Bev knew I meant it.. _hurry up Tristan,before your mom kills your aunt Bev._

 

The morning was crisp,and so Tom and I bundled up for a morning walk,then we were  to have breakfast at a local cafe, after that Tom wanted to do some _"Baby shopping"_ himself, he was so giddy about it I couldn't say no.

"So darling,you're going to have to show me where some of these shops are,at least the ones _you didn't_ buy from..ehehehehe"

"oh please,I didn't raid them all"

holding me close with an arm draped around my shoulder as we walked, he gave a squeeze.

"no..just most of them I'm sure"

"stop it, or we'll just go and stock up on my feminine products for after the baby"

sighing and making a face of disgust, _yeah that did it,now maybe he'll quit teasing me,_ We rounded a corner that brought us to the business part of town,it had a variety of things not just the court house, law firms,and such,but convenient stores,coffee shops,cafes,and a variety of clothing and merchandise specialty outlets,and markets there wasn't a lack of options to choose from.

"aahh,I see we are going to need a cab by the time we are done" Tom said as he surveyed all the stores around him,grinning like a big kid,he was even rubbing his hands together and it wasn't because he was cold.

"hmm,why does that scare me?" I wore a lopsided frown.

"ehehehehehehe"

Coming out of the first store and Tom had already managed six big bags, three hanging from each arm,I was at a loss,our son was going to be spoilt shitless.

"hhmm..maybe I should of rented a car from the airport"

glancing up at him I shook my head.

"you think?"

looking down he met my look that was nothing short of _"Duh"_

"you're upset?"

"no..actually..its kinda cute to watch you shop for baby things,some big ass guy holding up teeny tiny clothes,cooing over how sweet they are" I began to giggle.

Tom reached in one of the bags pulling out the tiniest pair of powder blue socks,he slid two fingers inside ,wiggling them,wearing a huge toothy smile.

"you have to admit darling..these are too fucking cute"

snorting as I put a hand to my mouth,gawd he was too damn much _,_ what-a-dork! _...and I love him,_ we were so caught up in our moment of merriment that I hadn't noticed that we weren't alone,something caught my eye..

I instantly recognized the expensive silver SUV parked only two feet from us,but that wasn't what made all the blood drain from my face, standing not that far behind me looking about as dumbfounded as one could.

_"Dad?"_

_To be Continued..._


	33. Another Chance

I didn't know when it happened,but before I knew it,Tom was in front of me,arms outstretched to his sides in a protective stance,having rendered himself of all six bags of merchandise.

_"you best leave"_ it was nothing more than a growl,I never saw him like this,even his tone was _..different._

peering under his arm,all I could see was my dad still standing there looking shell shocked,he hadn't moved or bothered to speak.

_"Tom,lets just get a cab,this doesn't have to get ugly,c'mon"_ I tugged on the back of his coat.

"baby,its alright,I won't let him hurt you" his voice still sounded..well. _.dark._

he never looked away from my dad.

"its not that Tom,I don't need you going fisticuffs with him..lets just go. _.now"_

I pulled harder on the end of his coat now as I implored.

"Aislin" my dad now spoke,and he too was peering around to look at me,"I'm sure I wasn't mistaken,but you're..expecting"

"no _,you're not_ mistaken..and you'll do well to piss off and leave us alone!" Tom's candor was beginning to send a scare through me,I hadn't truly seen this side of him,maybe his impending fatherhood set it in motion.

"Tom, _please"_

looking over his shoulder, I gave him my best pleading look I could muster,I just wanted to get the fuck out of there,I didn't want to be in this monsters presence anymore than Tom did.

_"alright darling,we'll go"_

looking back he held up a finger in warning.

"do yourself and your daughter a favor you sonofabitch...never come near us again. _.am I clear?"_

Tom even leaned in,and for the first time in my life I watched as my dad wide eyed slowly nod.. _he was backing off..he's never done that._

"if that's what she wants" he said calmly.

he looked over at me,biting on my lower lip,I now glared back,what left my mouth wasn't even what I was going to say..but..it came out nonetheless.

"I just wish you would. _.die"_ tears dripped down my face.

_god I hated this man!,how dare he stand in front of me acting as if my opinion mattered..you murdered my mother you fucking worthless shit of a man an you've never been held accountable for it!_

both men were now looking at me,I don't think I could of looked more enraged,my fists balled up at my sides.

"Aislin?" the disbelief on my dads face was clear.

_"you heard me old man..go away,an..an die"_ I nearly shrieked.

that did it,Tom took me by the shoulders,pulling me in to an embrace,trying to calm me so I wouldn't have a meltdown in public.

"I suggest you go now..Dean Ackerman"

and just like that I heard him walk away,the door to his SUV open,close,it started up,then shortly after that I saw out of the corner of my eye,leave.

 

Closing my eyes I just tried to relax as Tom took the soft washcloth,wiping my face,I sat there silently in the tub of warm water,letting him pamper me in any way he deemed necessary,he was very attentive,and was just as silent going about his tender task,placing soft little kisses every now an then on my face as if to reinforce his love and protection.

_"hows my baby girl?"_

he ran the washcloth slowly down my neck as I leaned my head to the side.

"okay"

"and Tristan?"

running a hand over my naked belly,movement was instantaneous,a slight smile reached my lips.

"he's well..or so it seems"

looking down,we both watched as the tiny life within moved under the skin.

"that's my boy..strong,like his mum" Tom placed a hand flat on the moving lump.

"and his father" I placed a hand atop of his,"you were..forceful,today..I thought for a moment there you might actually break his neck"

"the thought crossed my mind..I won't lie,I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family Aislin,its bad enough some little tart ran my wife out of an entire country,I wasn't about to let my shit of a father inlaw do further damage"

damn..that's what it was,or part of it..Tom felt slighted,cause I was here to begin with due to Keely's threats,and now this thing today with my dad, he felt perhaps I didn't think him capable of taking care of me.

looking up at him,I saw the seriousness in his eyes,reaching up I played with the curls that rested at the back of his neck.

"Tom,don't ever think that I think you are..weak,you're not,I know that"

kissing my forehead,he smiled.

"I know baby girl,I'm aware you feel safe with me,I just want everyone else to know that I'll protect my family,whatever it takes"

 

Making sure Aislin was asleep,a much needed nap I knew was evident as it didn't take her long to doze off,once she did I headed downstairs to the Bistro.

"hey Romeo...how'd shopping go?" Bev greeted me with a cup of tea and a menu.

pursing my lips together as I looked up at her from where I sat,she could tell by the look on my face,all was not well.

"uh..okay,that bad..what happened?"

"let's just say I hope you love me enough to want to bail me out of jail,cause at some point that might be a reality" 

after starting a couple of pots of coffee she leaned on the bar with folded arms.

_"okay,the fuck is going on?..it wasn't Brent,was it?"_

"no" I sipped my tea _"daddy"_ I grumbled looking at her directly.

"oh christ" she squeezed her eyes shut "tell me shes alright"

"if she weren't Bev,I wouldn't be sitting here now..shes upstairs napping"

"tell me it wasn't a complete blowout" Bev poured herself some coffee.

"it wasn't,but that's because I wouldn't let the sonofabitch have an inch" rubbing at my chin I couldn't help but think it would of been nice to have at least had go at the bastard " however he seemed to be in the state of what I call. _.fucking stupid_ ,when he saw Aislin Pregnant"

she snorted.

_"fucking stupid eh?_..he was that to begin with Tom"

"no argument there,I'm just glad he left..however I think it was Aislin's venomous statement that did it" 

"really?..how so?"

"she told him she wished he would die..then told him to just go away and..die" I sighed Aislin had meant those words,there was no mistaking that.

Bev's forehead creased.

"damn..yeah I can see her saying that,he deserves no less, sack of shit that he is" putting a plate of food in front of me she then asked "so..it seems you have shit going on,on two continents..hear anything about that wretch across the pond?"

"I had voicemail from one of the Detectives from Scotland Yard,they found Seth and brought him in for questioning,hopefully he'll tell them where Keely is" after taking a bite of my food I looked thoughtfully as I chewed, "let me have a go at that prat,give his balls a twist..he'd talk"

she patted my arm,smiling.

"Tom let the authorities do the ball twisting,you'd more than likely tear the boys genitals completely off"

"and he'd deserve no less" I growled, "he tried to kidnap my girl"

 

The incessant ringtone of my cell finally woke me,groggily I looked at the clock on the night stand   4:45 AM _what the fuck..this better be good?_

_"yea"_

"Professor Hiddleston?"

_"last I checked"_

"it's Detective Cribin,I realize this is an ungodly hour in California,but I wanted to contact you immediately, Professor..we have Keely in custody"

sitting up quickly,I looked over my shoulder,good she was still asleep, so I tip toed out of the bedroom.

"seriously?..you have her at Scotland Yard,now?"

"yes,shes having a psych eval right now, her parents and their lawyer are on their way,but I'll tell you now,it won't do her any good..shes pretty screwed right now,we found evidence on her that proves she intended to harm your wife,plus..here's the bonus..we have have Seth too, he said he would testify against her,the boy has some serious shit on her"

doing a small fist pump in the air,this was the best damn news

"Detective,you've just lifted a big fucking weight off my shoulders,not to mention my wife's as well, thank you!!!"

I could hear a slight chuckle.

"I just bet, now that you're aware, you get back to sleep,and hold that expecting wife of yours a little tighter knowing shes safe now,alright?"

"Thanks,and I will" 

damn straight I will, I wanted to do fucking cartwheels,but that damn Dog would probably attack my ass thinking I was a burglar.

"I'll keep in touch about anything else..I don't think we'll need your presence at this time,you have a good night"

"Thanks,and good bye"

Reading the morning news on my laptop,sipping my tea and with the knowledge of the news I obtained earlier I wasn't sure I could contain myself, slowly the girls had awoken,Bev was yawning as she poured her coffee and my beautifully round wife toddled in,with hand on her lower back as she did.

"morning ladies" my tone most _cheery_

"its too early to be jolly,I  just may have to emasculate you,thus making your baby an only child" Bev grumbled over her coffee cup.

 I just gave her a toothy smile, _yes,I'll just take a chance and be a smartass right now_ ,Aislin remained quiet as she sat next to me at the table,her eyes hooded full of sleep.

 "still tired baby?" I  rubbed across her shoulders

nodding,she scratched at her mass of dark red curls.

"you're in a good mood this morning Tom. _.that's blasphemous_ ,no ones aloud to be that way,especially when you only drink tea first thing" Bev frowned.

glancing over to Aislin,if I was thinking I was going to get support from my wife..I was sadly mistaken,she was still half asleep and looked as if she couldn't give two shits.

"I see.."

placing a tray of fresh fruit,bagels and an assortment of flavored cream cheeses on the table,Bev   gave me a shit eating grin.

"here momma,eat"

Aislin looked over the array of food,like a kid in a candy store,so I took it upon myself and grabbed a plain bagel and put raspberry cream cheese on it,handing it to her, looking at it she smiled wide, _yes darling I remembered,our first breakfast,in this very kitchen..bagels._

taking it from me,she happily began to eat it.

"so" I clapped my hands and rubbed them together "I got a call really early this morning..from Scotland Yard"

both woman looked at me as if I grew a third eye,Aislin however was the cuter of the two having stopped mid-chew with a bit of bagel sticking out of the corner out of her mouth.

"mnhhgfdhmnn"

"not with your mouthful darling,its impolite" I said casually, wiping off the corner of her mouth with a finger,she slapped it away.

"fuck my manners,when _exactly_ did this happen?" she demanded.

"alright..geez..it was almost five this morning,Detective Cribin's called...baby,they have Keely in custody,and Seth too"

I wasn't sure what to make of the blank stare she was giving me,Bev joined me at my side,looking at Aislin as well.

"tell me she isn't going into labor"

rolling my eyes she would think that.

"no,I think shes just trying to grasp what I said"

"Tom..so you're telling me..shes..she's been arrested?" he little hand rested on mine.

"yes,its over with,and here's the best part,Seth is spilling the goods on her,there is NO way her daddy's money is going to buy her way out of this"

turning her chair towards me,Aislin managed to pull herself into my lap,it was the best feeling in the world to feel her body just simply _relax_ in my arms,I hadn't realized how much tension she had built up from the whole mess with Keely, _god I can be such a clueless git sometimes._

 Over the next few days Detective Cribin's and I seemed to be talking constantly via cell phone,and as he had said..Keely's parents couldn't buy her way out of this, the psych eval revealed that Keely indeed was a sick young woman,she suffered from DDJ, delusional disorder a jealousy type..a dangerous form of it,and now it looked as if she would be put into a treatment facility so she could be taken care of properly,to say this shocked me..was,yeah..I tried to comprehend all this,how did I not see this?

after sharing this with Aislin she actually felt sorry for Keely.

"its not that I condoned what she was doing Tom..but now we have an explanation as too _why"_

"I know what you're saying,but still trying to understand it all,its..bizarre to me..still"

"Bizarre is right"

we both turned around,a rather disgruntled looking Bev stood at the front door of the Loft.

"pardon?"

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't bounce the one customer that's currently in my Bistro out on his ass"

"my dad" Aislin guessed.

"your dad" Bev nodded her lips at an angry twist

"you shouldn't have too, I'll deal with it"

as she started for the front door I grabbed her arm.

"Aislin"

she looked over her shoulder at me.

"no Tom...not this time,the bastard needs to answer to someone,I'm thinking that someone should be me."

as she exited the Loft,Bev and I exchanged troubled looks.

"not good" we said in unison.

 

                                                                  _To be continued..._


	34. Another Chance

I no sooner reached the swinging doors that lead to the restaurant and Tom and Bev were almost on my heels,but weren't in no way trying to stop me,stepping through I saw him instantly,sitting at the bar with a cup a coffee,reading something on his cell.

making my way over,he looked up,then down,his eyes totally focused on my swollen abdomen, _that's right daddy,I'm carrying his child,the inferior seed as I'm sure how you see it._ stopping in front of him from the other side,scowling.

_"I thought I was clear when I told you just die old man"_

he sat stoic,staring at me,hands now folded in front of him.

"Aislin..we need to talk"

I snorted,leaning in, squinting my eyes.

 _"indeed we do....where shall we start?,the part where you tell me I'm a product of rape..or,"_ and I leaned in further _"shall you tell me how my mother REALLY died?, you fucking lying sack of shit"_

standing back I looked at him,he had paled considerably,and wasn't sure if the look of shock was because I called him on his shit,or because I KNEW all about _his shit._

_"I don't know what you think you know Aislin,but I assure you..I never raped your-"_

slamming a fist down in front of him.. I was clearly _done_ with this man who called himself my father..

"DO NOT!.. _presume to think I am a stupid little girl"_ I growled _"I have it on good authority..not to mention Documentation that proves you not only raped my mother you fucking bastard"_ I was now literally in his face _"you murdered her too..all because she was going to take me,and leave you"_

I watched as he slowly rised to his feet,never taking his eyes off me.

"I don't know where you heard these outrageous lies or got the... _Documentation_ for it _,_ and it bothers me that you'd buy into such deception"

"deception?..the only deception here is the one I lived all my life,the fucking lies you spoon fed me" shaking my head "it all makes sense...they way you've always treated me,like..like I'm sort of...pariah, _a constant reminder of the sin you forced upon my mother"_

tears ran hot and quick now,my hands began to tremble,it was then I felt strong,but comforting hands on mine.

"enough darling,..its time for Bev's customer to go now"

turning around I buried my face into Tom's chest,an arm tightly held me to him.

 _"time for you to leave Dean,before the owner of this establishment makes a phone call and has you..bodily removed,no further scene needs to be made..wouldn't you agree?"_ Tom's tone,firm but that dark quality I heard before was there.

"yes"

and that was all I heard,before Tom rubbed my back reassuringly

"he's gone baby"

 _"he'll never be gone..not until he's dead"_ I murmured into his chest.

 

Apologizing profusely to Bev for making a scene in the Bistro,though it wasn't a full house..still there were customers.

"oh just stop" she put both hands up in the air "granted I don't go for drama in my restaurant, but for that rat bastard...ppfftt,more power to ya Aislin,I had no problem,my only concern was for you an that mini Tom ya got baking in there" she now pointed to my stomach.

at the mention of "mini Tom and baking" Tom wrinkled his nose pulling his head back,mouth slightly agape, _get over it Tom,it could of been worse its Bev were talking about here._

"what did you say to him girl,cause that man was whiter than rice" Bev poured me some tea.

"I uh..called him out.. on my mothers rape and murder"

they both stared at me in disbelief.

"you didn't..really?" Bev was wide eyed now.

"absolutely,and as painful as it was to do so..I enjoyed watching the multitude of reactions cross his face,and in his eyes..the bastard didn't know what hit him" I managed a grin "the last thing he expected was his aristocratic born daughter,as he likes to label me, who continuously lets him down,and have her discover his polluted past and slap him in the face with it"

"he denied it"

"naturally he did" I popped a piece a fruit in my mouth.

"darling,it was dangerous what you did,think about it...if he could do what he did to your mum,think about what could of happen to you..still could happen,now that he is aware that you know" Tom's face reflected seriousness showing no fear, something I was becoming mindful of, he wasn't so stand- offish any more,the man's persona seemed to have come into its own.

I shrugged with indifference.

"Tom,I refuse to live in fear of that man, it's what he does as it is..makes people think they need to cringe,cower an feel a sense of dread in his presence,its a power trip for him,I've grown up watching him in action and quite frankly it sickens me" sighing "and now knowing the lengths he'll go to retain his power..believe it or not,it gives me more reason not to fear his measly,sorry ass" 

"but at what risk?..I'll not have you or Tristan at the mercy at that bloody immoral homicidal..wanker"

he slammed a hand flat on the table,if the situation before us weren't so ominous,I would of actually considered it sexy,even the way he looked with a bit of untamed scruff from his goatee that had grown from it along his jawline. _.yeah I needed to quit ,now wasn't the time._

putting a hand on his arm to calm him down,he looked at me,I could see how angry he was by the tautness of his jaw an the veins now protruding from his neck.

"hey,I won't put myself and the baby in harms way..or you,for that matter"

his brows furrowed.

"me?"

"yeah you,you've been quite..protective bordering on confrontational when it concerns me..I won't allow myself to be put in a position where you get like that and wind up in a brawl"

his posture relaxed somewhat,looking apologetic.

"darling..its just,this is all new to me,being a husband soon to be a father..and there has been so much shit going on,I just want to do whats right and take care of my family"

kissing his cheek and scratching at his scruff,I smiled.

"and its admirable,but..rein it in when it concerns my dad,you know what hes capable of,just as you don't want to lose me,I won't be losing you either"

 

A few more weeks in the States and I was ready to go home,that and I was getting paranoid,everytime I saw a silver SUV that looked even remotely like my dad's I became anxious,this I didn't share with anyone,least of all my easily excitable husband who probably would of yanked the driver out every vehicle that freaked me out.

"okay bitch,you better call me when it gets close to popping that mini Tom out,and I'll be on the next plane to London..got it?" 

Bev never could just say anything plainly.

"either myself or Tom will,promise" I held a hand up.

bending over,rubbing my tummy in big swirls.

"and as for you little man..quit kickin' your mom in the bladder,for one thing its rude as hell,and secondly...she hates peeing on herself"

Tom chuckled as he watched the scene before him.

"I'm sure he reads you loud and clear Bev"

standing upright,she pointed at him.

"yeah well once she has this little guy,you need to tie that fucking thing in a knot" she pointed to his crotch "poor woman,struggles just to walk,and to watch her get in and out of a vehicle is a sad sight"

"really?,I'm standing right here" I threw my arms up.

Bev was about to reply when our flight was being announced overhead,ready for boarding.

"that's us darling"

taking both my hands Bev gave them a squeeze.

"take care of yourself you silly little bitch" though it was profane her tone was soft and sincere,and looked as if she were about to cry.

"more like a silly _fat_ bitch don't ya think?" I made a goofy pose displaying my plump figure.

snickering she covered her mouth,trying to muffle the snort that came out.

"shut up,Tom..you take care too"

kissing her forehead with a hug.

"I will Bev"

and with that we boarded the plane,hoping for the better things.

 

Month nine.. _yes!_..and _no.._ if I thought at five months along I was fat,ugh..I was sorely wrong,still even at full term from behind one couldn't tell I was pregnant,however once I turned around...ack!,yeah I was _all baby!,_ and between Tom an Ada I couldn't tell who was more pleased with my expanded figure?, James was a different story,he liked being an annoying prick about it, thinking he was a funny little fucker at least until he's be wearing a batch of frosting or Doughnut batter.

but one thing I could count on,Bev was now constantly calling or as she was right now..texting.

_B- so how goes things today?..Tristan on the move?_

_A- not really,the Dr said as much,the farther along I get there's less room for him to move,so he won't do it as much._

_B-bet that's a relief lol_

_A- ya and no..I'm still as big as house or a Volkswagen bug as James likes to call me_

_B- aw hell no!,that cheeky little fucker needs to piss off,do I need to beat an ass?_

_A- lol, no worries..besides I have a feeling he would like a good beating from a woman,even if it is from you,and he doesn't say that to my face anymore..not since I hit him with a bowl of cake batter.. RED VELVET cake batter!._

_B-Omg you didn't?!_

_A- I most certainly did ;)_

_and it took him forever to get the red coloring out of his hair and skin,that'll teach the smartass._

_B- YES! *fist pump*_

_A- Ada put in her two cents and threw boat load of powdered sugar on him too lol, called him a pert little git whose askin' for a foot up his arse ._

_B- ahahahahaha!, that guy is not to terribly bright,pissing off a seasoned woman and a pregnant one all at the same time in their presence no less,so it sounds like things are going well,and you're working still?,that's great..hows daddy?_

daddy..is an annoying ass, and a horny one too,the bigger I get the hornier he has gotten,its a wonder Tristan's not born wearing helmet and waving fist in protest with all the jostling around he has had to endure.

_A- he's doing well, when he isn't irritating me lol_

_B- hmm,me thinks daddy "irritating" you refers to..sex, has your Tommy developed a pregnant sex kink? LOL_

_A-fuck off Bev,that's so wrong!_

_B-Omg he totally has! LMAO!..and..ew_

_A- you are a nasty bitch..you know that,I don't why I'm even friends with you sometimes :P_

_B- lol cause I have hot looking guy friends who want to boink you,..take Tom for instance :D_

_A- ya..and LOOK where that's gotten me,I'm big as a fridge and could eat every content that's in one cause of the creature living inside me..I should really pay you back,like hook you up with James or something LOL!_

Yeah,I really should,the bitch deserves no less,giving me shit the way she does,so why am I suddenly grinning like the Grinch right now?

_B-you can go right to hell Aislin,that's crappy :/_

_A- no..its Karma..bitch ;)_

I knew she was either fuming or laughing at my last text.

_B-ppphhhtt :P_

_oh,that was mature._

_A- hhmm..are we needing a time out?_

_B- okay,you win..and I need to go,its my turn to open the Bistro._

_A-lol..alright ttyl ;)_

putting my cell down,grinning it was nice for once to win a contest of words with her,placing a hand on my stomach looking at it.

"just wait until you meet your aunt Bev" giving my lips a twist "then again"

an obvious kick and a strong roll gave me reason to place hand on my stomach.

 

I couldn't believe it..of all things to experience in my lifetime,but today's events wasn't one of them,some of my fellow colleagues at Uni threw me a surprise.. _Baby Shower,_ I never heard of such a thing ever being done for..the father, but I thoroughly enjoyed it! and now I had bags of toys and clothes to show the little mum.. _well,she wasn't so little these days but I wasn't going to say shit about that._

"Aislin!...Aislin?!"

she must be up stairs or in the shower, so heading up there I ran with my baby goodies in tow.But upon entering the room she wasn't in the shower, in fact..I suddenly noticed the Flat was eerily.. _quiet,_ slowly I walked about the room,peering into the bathroom..nothing,then the walk-in closet,again nothing,I rounded my side of the bed,looking down I dropped everything I had been carrying.

_"AISLIN!"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	35. Another Chance

The scent was familiar and one I never cared for,stirred up from my childhood memory,it was of medicine,the smell of a sterile environment,the sounds of machines I recognized too,opening my eyes slowly I was then painfully aware of my surroundings... _a Hospital room._

looking around my eyes blinking from the glare of the harshness of the lighting in the room,I  focused in the room,seeing I was alone.The continuous beeping drew my attention as I looked to my right,a heart monitor.

 _"ah..you're awake,love"_ came a soft feminine accented voice.

slowly looking back,squinting I saw an short elderly woman,with short cut white hair,sweet smile,and blue eyes that, as cliche as it sounds.. had a twinkle to them,walking in with what I assumed a cup of coffee in hand.

 _"who?"_ my voice croaked from dryness.

now standing at my bedside,her smile became warmer,a hand placed on mine.

"we haven't been properly introduced,I'm Diana..Tom's mum,I'm sorry we have to finally meet under these circumstances darling" she gave my hand a squeeze.

my eyes widened as I tried sitting up. _.Toms mother?..oh my God!_

_"uh..um..I..I..uh"_

"Aislin..its okay darling,Tom's explained everything,I'm glad my boy finally has met someone,and settled down,I was beginning to worry about him" she chuckled as she pulled a chair up and sat down "and as I see hasn't wasted any time on starting a family" she now was grinning,looking at my belly

looking down, _oh shit!,I almost forgot!..the baby._

_"uh..yeah,how..how come I'm here?,is the baby okay?..where's Tom?"_

"calm down little one,every things okay,..it seems your blood sugar was quite low causing you to pass out,the baby's fine,and I sent Tom home..well I threatened him actually,he was worrying himself into a panic attack,so I told him I maybe old, but if he didn't relax I was going to my foot straight up his arse"

biting on my lower lip,trying not to laugh,I could tell she meant it.

"well, if you hadn't said it..I would of"

we both broke out into chuckles.

 

I lost track of time,but I knew the Doctor had come in at least twice confirming every thing was indeed alright with myself and the baby,and I had eaten a sandwich with some fruit,Diana was with me the whole time,and was even treated with getting to see her grandson on Ultrasound as the Doctor had ordered to have one done to make sure the baby was alright.

"Tom says you've already chosen a name,but that git of boy of mine says I had to ask you,that he wouldn't tell me" she folded her arms.

"what?..he and I are having words" I frowned "you have every right to know without having to wait on me to wake up"

a lopsided smirk grew on her lips.

"why ya think I haven't called him to say you're awake?"

I slapped my hands on my knees, _his own mom giving him payback..this was great._

 _"you're awful_..I like it!" I snickered. "and..by the way,the baby's name is Tristan Thomas"

looking thoughtful,she nodded approvingly.

"is a good strong name,with his fathers in it....I like it!" she cheered.

"what do you like mum?" we both looked towards the doorway..Tom,his eyes went from her to me then softened. _"darling"_

he immediately was at my side,kissing me deeply until I had to break it off.

_"um..uh..dang..I need to breath"_

holding my face in his hands the man looked like he was about to cry.. _please don't._

_"god,I thought I was going to lose you an the baby"_

eyes closed his forehead now rested on mine,reaching back I caressed his ginger curls.

_"can't get rid of us that easily"_

_"I can't  lose either of you"_ he murmured _"no.."_ his voice broke.

the next thing I knew I had my tall lanky husband collapsed on the bed in my arms,head buried in my chest,I held him as he sobbed quietly,cooing reassurances to him,stroking his curls,across from me,his mother sat quietly watching,smiling with tears running down her round cheeks.

Eventually Tom had fallen asleep beside me,lying on his side an arm draped over my belly,head resting neatly in the crook of my neck,his shallow breath tickling it,at times it was hard to keep myself from giggling, the nurses who came to check on me however didn't restrain themselves and snickered at the sight before them,Diana however took advantage of it and made good use of her camera on her cell phone.

Keeping me in the Hospital for twenty four hours was fortunately enough for the Doctor,and I was released with only being told to take it easy as I was due in a week and to eat more foods with natural sugars to keep my levels up, and I knew this was going to make Tom a bigger pain in my ass,though there was a light at the end of the tunnel,Diana offered to stay with us for a time and help out,I loved the idea,I figured if anyone could keep him in check,it would be his mom,plus I wanted to get to know her better and I said as much, she agreed so Tom was out voted whether he planned to protest his mother's help or not.

"darling,fancy a cuppa?"

Diana stood before me with what I knew was a cup of tea in hand,I smelled it.

"sure,that actually sounds good after all that crappy Hospital food"

chuckling as she handed it to me.

"can't fault you there,love..never could go for that rubbish they considered..nutrition"

"its all a plot..feed you crap so you get sicker and have to come back,that way they make more money"

looking at me over the rim of her own cup of tea,raising a brow.

"hmm,never looked at it that way..you might be right Aislin,and it does make sense"

"I just hope after I have Tristan,its my last time in a Hospital" I shuddered.

she looked at me puzzled,tilting her head.

"just one child?"

well shit,I hadn't thought of that... _ugh,nice going Aislin._

"um..well,let's put it another way..I hope the _only_ time I'm in a Hospital is when I'm having a baby"

_now sip some tea idiot, so you won't have to dig yourself any deeper._

"I see" Diana kept looking at me as if studying me..and she was,"tell me Aislin..you've had a _unfortunate_ experience in the past..concerning Hospitals,say..when you were a child?"

that totally caught me off guard, _where did she get that idea?!,I've never even told Tom._

"uh..you could say that"

fuck..this wasn't something I wanted to discuss,let alone with _just_ having met my mother in-law, it was very personal and..painful.

leaning forward in her chair,wearing a small smile.

"darling, I only ask cause while I sat with you in the Hospital,you were at times having..fitful dreams,about your mum, and you also mentioned doctors,nurses,and sirens"

I froze..slowly setting my cup down,this was not what I expected to hear.

"I did?"

"yes..it pained me to hear and watch you thrash so" she looked sad now "at times the tone of your voice took on a child-like quality,it nearly broke my heart,especially when you had said..were's my mommy,don't take my mommy away"

the burning behind my eyes was instant as what she said triggered the memory of my ten year old self.. _gawd I thought I buried that._

"I was in an ER.. it was chaotic as Doctors and nurses where running about working frantically on my dying mother,there was shouting,noises from the machines they were using, all the while I stood there, in the middle of it all watching,frightened,my nanny the incompetent bitch dropped me off at the ER, telling me my dad would meet me there. _.really?_ , who drops a child off at an ER where one of their parents is close by dying?" looking up I saw that so far Diana was horrified by what I had said "my mom had been in a car accident..I was only Ten years old"

_"dear god child"_

"yeah, so the _smells,sounds_..the environment of Hospitals..not my thing,bad memories to say the least"

"and your father,where was he?, I'm surprised no one said,or did anything,you were just a child" I could tell the woman was aghast.

 _"humpf.._.no one would,he was the director the Hospital, he didn't show up until forty five minutes or so after my mom was brought in and pronounced dead, leaving me there to stand in the room alone,holding her cold,lifeless hand as she laid on the table..I still remember the trail of blood that trickled down her arm to her hand... _and onto mine"_ I stared blankly as I recalled this.

I hadn't realized that Diana was sitting beside me now,holding one of my hands,rubbing it gently.

_"you darling girl, been through some shite, that has to be the most heart wrenching things I've ever heard,and your father should of been strung up by his bollocks,and your nanny..ugh"_

snorting _..she didn't even know the half of it._

 

I was greeted by a concerned looking mum,I observed the room.. but there was no Aislin.

"mum..is everything alright?, Aislin-"

putting a hand up in front of her.

"shes resting, but you and I need to talk son,your little wife..is a wounded soul,I hadn't realized"

Mum shared with me of what had transpired, I had no idea,Aislin never spoke of it to me,and having had my mum told me, I understood why..my god,who does that kind of shit to a child?, even the Hospital staff should be held accountable for their carelessness, _my baby girl has been traumatized so much._

_"it seems son..you and this child..are all she has"_

straightening in my seat,patting her hand.

"no, she has you now too..and Bev, annoying as she is"

Mum nodded.

"I'll have to give Bev a ring, and thank her for finding such a lovely girl for my boy,though she be wounded,I think you are just as good for her as she is for you"

"actually,Bev had nothing to do with it..as cheesy as it sounds..I was smitten the moment I laid eyes on Aislin"

wagging a finger at me.

"don't be so quick to count Bev out, you'd of never met Aislin if they weren't business partners"

Okay..she had me there.

"but this revelation bothers me,her past just keeps getting more appalling" I scratched at my chin.

"more?"

sighing,damn..I knew I should of said more when I had the chance.

"mum..there are some things I omitted when I first told you about Aislin"

she gave me one of her _oh really now_ looks, I was all to familiar with it having had to explain myself far too many times in my younger days.

"then you best get started in filling me in on what ya did leave out Thomas William"

"well then,this calls for a pot of coffee" I stood up.

"what..no tea?"

"mum" I sighed "trust me.. _you will_ require something stronger than tea,coffee even before I'm done..maybe even a splash a whiskey too"

she frowned,giving her lips a twist.

"but Tom,you know I don't drink whiskey"

kissing her forehead as I headed to the kitchen

"after what I'm about to tell you, _..you will"_

 

Standing at the foot of the bed,I always delighted in watching her sleep, but as of late she was finding that harder to do as her girth expanded _,no worries baby,soon Tristan will be here and we'll be cuddling together with him._

 _"Tom?"_ her sleepy voice reached me.

making my way over and sitting beside her,her bright green eyes opened.

"morning darling,how are you both doing?"

groaning with a hint of a smile,a hand reached up playfully tugging at my chin whiskers,I grinned, _always after my whiskers woman,why is that?_

"we're good"

"would you like me to draw you a bath?,sound good?"

I helped her as she sat up,rubbing her back.

"actually,that sounds freaking wonderful,my back is killing me,I think I slept funny or something"

"alright love,you wait here,and I'll get it started"

Reclining in the tub wearing a face best described as pure bliss,I took the pleasure of running a washcloth full of body wash and went about bathing her belly,watching the effects of my attentions to it,namely our son rolling beneath the skin,she gave me a funny look.

"what?"

"you are so cute sometimes Tom"

"you are purposely agitating your son.. so you can have some sort of interaction with him"

"ehehehehe...maybe" I winked "it seems to be working"

then I gently poked the top of her belly with a finger.

"Tom"

"yes darling"

I felt a firm grasp on my shoulder.

"remember when I said my back is killing me?"

"yes"

"it still is.. _and its getting stronger"_

 

_To be Continued..._


	36. Another Chance

_"No-no-no-no"_

for the life of me I couldn't figure out why she kept chanting that?,everything was alright,we arrived at the Hospital,maternity was waiting, _I'm was proud to admit I had called ahead._

"darling,can I get you anything?"

Aislin was breathing through yet another contraction,I knew..cause I got a dirty look that even rivaled my own mum on her worst day,and speaking of which, my mum sat quietly smiling at me as I tried to placate my crabby laboring wife, _the ol' bitty was enjoying this, an if she knew I just referred to her as an ol' bitty..there'd be hell to pay._

"Thomas, why don't you go get us some coffee,I'll stay here with Aislin"

looking over at my mum,she gave me a look that told me I had better not ask questions and just do it,but..I didn't want to leave Aislin,looking back at her,she was actually pointing to the door and still had an ugly glare.. _um yeah better see to that coffee._

"sure mum,I'll be right back"

I knew I should of taken those Lamaze classes as suggested by Ada, all those books I read on childbirth so far have prepared me for absolutely.. _.shit_ ,and the only thing constant is the pain of the contractions and the desire to tear Tom's balls off anytime he speaks to me.

Diana placed a cup of ice chips and a cup of jello in front of me,giving me a weak smile.

"sorry love, Doctors orders, can't have solids until the baby is born,the ice chips are for hydration"

heaving a sigh I recalled the Doctors orders as stated by the nurse _,this was shit._

_"tell me Diana this gets better?"_

taking a cool rag, patting my sweaty forehead and face.

"darling the only way it gets better..is when the baby's born,I won't be sugar coating anything" 

_please sugar fucking coat the hell out of it,tell me little fairies will appear sprinkling their magic dust and "poof" there's Tristan and I'll see rainbows an Unicorns...ANYTHING!,but this shit I'm dealing with now._

"well..that wasn't exactly what I was hoping for.. _aack!"_ another pain hit, _"mary mother...fuck!"_

Tom was there but refrained from speaking,he looked distressed however,I really shouldn't be so hard on him,but damn..but things were about to get interesting as my OB/GYN  Dr. Robins walked in.

"good morning Mrs Hiddleston" he smiled.

he was a little older than Tom,and just as easy on the eyes,and to make matters worse,because of Tom's work schedule he was never able to attend any of my appointments and this was the first time for him meeting my Doctor.

"Hello Doctor" I managed a weak smile.

"now Aislin, I told you no formalities, call me Josh" 

from the corner of my eye I saw Tom's eyes narrow,and he bristled.

_"darling"_ he whispered _"he can't be any older than myself"_

_"he's actually almost forty Tom..chill out"_

looking at me,he saw I was calmer than I had been since my arrival.

_"bollocks,this man has been looking at your quim from day one,and putting his hands..and..stuff in it"_

rolling my eyes,I sighed.

_"Tom..he has a license to look at my quim and p_ _ut his hands..and..stuff in it, you on the other hand..put something in it,now something is going to come out of it,SO..the Doctor has to put his hands down there to get it out cause it hurts like a motherfucker"_

frowning,I think he understood,but he still didn't like it,so it was up to me to fix this.

"Doctor,this is my husband Tom" I gestured with my hand in his direction.

Dr. Robins happily greeted Tom they both shook hands.

"finally,I get to meet Daddy, no worries Mr Hiddleston, this isn't my first ball game, and if you have any questions please feel free to ask"

"thank you" he gave a polite nod,

he was measuring my Doctor up,geez can you not turn this into a pissing contest _,I'm having a baby you fucking git!_

_"so sincere,you were more polite to my ex"_ I murmured.

he jerked his head in my direction,looking offended.

"Aislin"

I was about to answer.

_"ooooh..shiit!"_ I sat up, hand on stomach,making eye contact with my Doctor,doing my breathing exercises.

"that sounded a bit _more_ intense,lets have a look"

he went about putting on gloves as the nurse prepped me for the exam.

That last contraction was indeed a sign,I had dilated fully,and Tristan was starting to crown,any anger I had for Tom had dissolved, all I could think of was having him near,he held my hand when I was pushing.

"Tom" Doctor Robin's peered around the sheet that was draped over my legs,he wore a big grin, "would you like to watch as your son is being born?"

Tom looked at me,then back at the Doctor.

_"go ahead"_ my voice strained as I gave a nod.

looking back at me,he appeared unsure,and a bit worried.

"but darling-"

_"go"_ I smiled pushed through a contraction that was building.

"Tom,I'll be here,do as she says"

Diana was now on the other side of me, helping to coax him along,sighing,he took both my hands in his,our faces inches apart.

_"I love you baby,and I've never been more proud of you than I am at this moment"_

he could tell my reply would be impossible by the contortion of pain written on my face as I simply nodded,releasing my hands he joined the Doctor at his side.

"with her next push Tom...watch" Doctor Robin's instructed.

and no sooner had he said that,I was already doing so,gritting my teeth and crying out.

I had no idea what to expect,but when Aislin pushed, a tiny head seemed to push right out.

"oh my god..he has curls!..dark ones I think?" I blurted in amazement.

the Doctor beside me chuckled as he reached up turning the baby as she continued to push.

"indeed,he has  quite a crown of them, from the looks of it,I'm thinking dad may be responsible for that..Okay Aislin,you're doing wonderfully,one more push should do it"

bless her,Aislin gave all her little body could,until she squealed and slumped back into her pillows,her chest heaving,mum being ever attentive wiping the sweat from Aislins face.

"ah perfect!." and the Doctor slowly brought forth a wet, pink creature in his arms,turning towards me,he held him out to me "congratulations Tom",taking the baby cautiously,if not awkwardly at first, from him, the Doctor then began to suction out Tristan's nose an throat.

it started out as a gagging protest,then a low cry,building in strength..Tristan let us know he had arrived,that and he didn't take kindly to what Dr.Robin's was doing to him,his wail was..impressive.

"well,the lad has great pipes for sure" the Doctor laughed. 

 

Aislin stared,mesmerized at the tiny pink being with round cheeks, nursing at her breast,her fingertips ever so lightly toying with what we discovered were now _reddish brown_ ringlets that indeed crowned his head, she really hadn't said much since his birth,only tears. _.a lot of tears._

_"he looks a lot like you"_

looking up at me she frowned.

"maybe the color of his hair,but the rest is you"

"perhaps,he's still beautiful,and you did all the work,Thank you darling" kissing her temple.

shifting her position,she detached him,he was asleep,lips pursed and moving as if still nursing.

"may I?" my hands outstretched.

lifting him up to me,I took Tristan easily this time,I didn't feel like such a git like I did at his birth.

"you don't need to ask ya know..he's your son too" she grinned.

"I know.."

cradling Tristan, I saw the best of both Aislin an myself in one small soul.

 

Aislin seem to take motherhood with grace and an understanding I personally couldn't grasp,now that we were at home,she was definitely showing her maternal side beautifully,and I seem to stumble around like a complete tit.

 stretching my arms above my head I focused my eyes that's when I noticed Tristan wasn't in the bed,nor was Aislin, instantly I sat up looking everywhere, it was when I looked towards the fireplace I saw her slowly rocking in the rocking chair holding the baby looking upon him quietly.

slipping out of bed,I joined her,looking down on Tristan as he slept sucking on one of his tiny balled up fists.

"I knew you needed your rest,and more than deserve it Tom,you've been so helpful with the baby,don't think I hadn't noticed how tired you've been, so when he got fussy I took care of Tristan so you could sleep in" 

"I've noticed you seem to have taken to your role rather well"

looking up with a tilt of her head.

"I have?"

"yes,your an exceptional mum" kissing her cheek " I however am a git, you should see me change his nappy..its a joke"

she snorted with a chuckle,pointing at me.

"you've changed a diaper?"

"yes, it didn't go well,and it was a poopie one too" I wrinkled my nose at the memory.

"I'm trying to picture you changing a crappy diaper,wish I could of seen that"

"Aislin  that's just wrong, it worries me that you wish to see me in peril concerning our son an a crappy nappy" I gave her a scolding look.

she started laughing so much that it jarred Tristan about, disrupting him from his slumber, irritated wasn't the word,his little face bunched up and turned red, a tiny wail erupted, picking him up I held him up in front of me.

"someone has a temper" she snickered.

"oh I'm sure he was blessed with that, from you" I  smirked.

her face dropped.

"and the poopie diaper.. _from you"_ she countered.

"what the?..that don't make any bloody sense"  I made a face.

"in that, you're fulla shit" her tongue poked out now.

 

"Alright..where is he?!,where's my Tristy boy!"

I looked over at Diana holding my nursing son,both of us wearing a _"wha?"_ face,I recognized the voice,but it couldn't be,when I was about to get up, I was met with an excited squeal and a all too familiar face.

"Bev!"

she ran over to us,stopped stalk still when she got to me,her eyes flitting all over the place,taking in Tristan.

"ohmygod!ohmygod!ohmygod!" she chanted!,practically bouncing on her toes. _"hes gorgeous"_ she squeaked.

"thanks"

"you did it girl..you made a mini Tom!" Bev cheered.

a bite of laughter came from behind us,turning around,Diana had a hand to her chest,shaking her head.

"oh my that's the best I heard yet" she was chuckling now.

"So..where's Daddy?" Bev inquired as she sipped her coffee, she carefully bounced Tristan in one arm.

"last I saw,he went out to shop,like this kid needs anything else,between Grams here,the Uni staff,Ada and Tom himself,Tristan has quite the setup" I shook my head.

"aaaww,the little Prince is spoiled" Bev cooed looking at him.

he was awake,inadvertently poking his tiny tongue out and wavy his little fist about from his blanket.

"he's an alert little guy I've noticed" I played with one of his fists.

"Tom was the same way" Diana nodded " observant little tyke"

"oh boy,that means you're going to have your hands full" Bev snickered "he is Tom's son after all"

rolling my eyes, _rub it in bitch...ugh,_ Bev put her coffee down and began to gently bounce Tristan who was lying over her shoulder patting his little butt.

it was sweet to watch my BFF in such a maternal scene,but it all came to an blunt and amusing halt when a long, yet distinct sound erupted from Tristan's butt, Bev stopped patting,looking down to my son her forehead creased,nose wrinkled,Diana and I  covered our mouths trying to curb our laughter that was begging to escape.

"aw hell no Tris,you just _did not_ fart" Bev protested,and Tristan responded with more gas," little dude.. _that's so wrong,this one stinks"_ she now was holding him out in front of her.

no longer able to contain ourselves Diana and I burst out into laughter, Bev looked in our direction, by now we were leaning against each other,almost crying. _  
_

"not funny you two,Aislin,I believe your son crapped while I'm holding him" she sniffed _"damn_ ,he did!" holding him out even further away from herself.

"hes a baby, they tend to do that Bev" I took him from her.

still making a face of disgust.

"how can something so small and adorable put out a smell so damn foul?..its wrong if you ask me"

"whats wrong?"

we all turned around,there stood Tom with bags of what I guess were things for Tristan,things I knew he didn't need.

"your son's odor..he decided to fart and fill his diaper while I held him" Bev folded her arms "he truly is your son"

upon realizing Bev's presence he responded accordingly.

"ehehehehehehehehe"

"not funny, asshole" she retorted.

After things had settled down and Tristan was down for a nap, Diana and Bev were "catching up" Tom was on his Laptop going over his Students exams that they emailed, I for some reason decided to play a game on my cell _,yeah I was that bored,_ but once I looked through my cell I saw I had a text message,..it was from Brent, _what the hell?_

_B-Aislin..please don't delete this,hear me out..word has it you've given birth,your dad knows...he's on his way to London._

staring at the text in disbelief,what the actual fuck?,why would Brent send me such a text?,and..why is my dad coming to London?,I looked at when the text was sent...shit, _he's already here!._

                                                                                        _To be Continued..._

 

_**Tristan**  (its difficult to find pix of  babies w/curly hair that isn't copyrighted, so this is the closest I could get, lol)_

_Photo credit/source- https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ae/74/f9/ae74f9763796404f78f79404840862f7.jpg_

 


	37. Another Chance

Tom listened carefully as I explained what I had discovered,wringing my hands together the whole time,for the first time I was frightened and I knew why,ever since having Tristan my impulse of protectiveness had grown significantly.

"darling are you sure this text isn't some sort of..oh I don't know,a game..to throw you off some how?"

"Tom..when I saw Brent in California,he..he seemed different,I think his mother's death really took a toll on him,maybe even made him change a bit..I think he's serious"

he studied my face which I'm sure he noticed the concern on it as I now stopped fussing with my hands and was holding our sleeping son,subtly swaying him in my arms.

"then this shit with your dad has to stop Aislin..you have the documentation..I'm sure Cadence didn't just hand it over prove to you even more, what piece of worthless shit he is" he made me look at him "she meant for you to destroy him,to put him away..so he wouldn't hurt you, like he did your mum"

he was right.

 

Bev and Diana sat quietly,but that was to be brief,Tom and I didn't know what to expect after we told them about Brent's text.

Diana looked at us,shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"well..I for one _,will not_ be tolerating this wanker of a father yours,and whatever bollocks he may have planned,no one mess's with my boy, his wife an my grandbaby" 

clearly she was angry,and a bit scared,Bev stood up.

"I know your asshole dad,and .." she sighed "I cannot believe I'm saying this..but,I'd take Brent's text seriously,I think he's actually on your side..ugh,yeah that was weird to say..Tom you have any Whiskey?"

smirking,Tom pointed to the liquor cabinet in the corner,Bev didn't hesitate.

it was Diana's turn to stand up,looking at Tom and myself.

"alright..I don't like any of this, at all..as of now,you all need to pack up the things you need,you are coming home with me"

"Diana,I couldn't do that..my father" I now approached her "he's dangerous and resourceful,he'd find us,I would never forgive myself if something happened to you"

"oh and I'm suppose to sit by and let him hurt you,Tom..and that precious babe" 

she looked over as Tom was changing Tristan's diaper on the couch.

"no shes not" Bev spoke up,giving me a shitty look, "you are going to take the info Cadence gave you like Tom said..and put it to use"

"Bev,I planned on it,but its not that simple,I cannot just show up to some police station with those files and say, _hey um I have some scandalous shit on my dad that may be some interest to you,he raped then years later murdered my mom.._ Bev you know the world I come from,my dad is a very well respected an connected man" I eyed her fixedly, "he could simply have these documents dismissed as bullshit _,very easily,_ and have the powers that be believing I'm having a _poor little rich girl's tantrum_ and I'm trying to get back at daddy,he does have quite a few high ranking officials in the state where my mom died..bought an paid for..not to mention a few politicians"

"dear Lord, your father has that kind of power?" Diana put a hand to her mouth aghast.

I nodded,sickened by what my family truly was.

"Diana..my father is the worst form of wealth in a person,he uses it to _his_ advantage,regardless to whomever gets hurt,as long as he gets his way,and the family name remains unsullied"

 

A- I didn't delete it, but why?

B- let's just say.. I learned a lot before mom passed,Aislin..I'm so sorry,and.. _I'm sorry_..for all the shit I've ever said and done to you.

staring at the text with disbelief,was he actually apologizing to me?

A- I've moved on,can't live in the past,but thank you.

B- Your new life,Husband and baby..you deserve it..that is why I texted you,..your dad I knew could be vicious,but when I heard he was going to London "on Business" I knew it wasn't for academic reasons,I was in his office when a student congratulated him on his new Grandson,seems your husband has student's who have friends here,and they read his Staff Blog"

shit,that's how dad found out.

A- That answers a few questions,did dad say anything after he was..Congratulated?

B-No..if anything..he looked like he was about to have a stroke.

A- too bad he didn't

B- Aislin..I'm sure he's already there,I don't know what he is up to,but after what I learned about him..I'm worried about you and your new family,I suggest you GTFO go anywhere, if it'll help, I'll call ahead and you can stay at my place in Sweden,not even my dad knows about it

the fuck!..he wants to help?.. _what has happened to you Brent?..did it really take watching your mother dying to change you?_

"darling,you alright?"

looking up,Tom reached down caressing my face.

"um..yeah,..uh,Brent offered us help..I wasn't expecting it"

"what?"

I showed him the texts,Tom carefully read our conversation,scratching at his chin whiskers,looking thoughtful as he did.

"a lot to take in,isn't it"

he nodded as he continued reading,then he winced.

_"fuck!._.so it was my Staff Blog that got the ball rolling,shit!"

placing a hand on his as I stood up.

"stop it,you had every right to boast about Tristan's birth on there,its your Blog to post what you want,so do not be beating yourself up for this"

handing my cell back he sighed.

"yeah,but he is right..we need to get the fuck out,even my mum said so,your dad is here even as we speak" and with that said he walked away.

After a few more texts I told Brent that we were in fact going to leave London,he seemed relieved,though he was a bit disappointed I turned down his offer to stay at his place in Sweden,but left the offer on the table, I assured him we would be safe with Tom's mom at her home in Scotland.

"are you sure it's a good idea?" Tom looked at me dubiously

grinning I looked out the window.

"its raining,my dad deplores it" I snickered " he'll avoid it at any cost,now is the perfect time to get any necessary supplies,besides" I held up my tiny son before me "I want to spend some time with my son outside the confines,before it become necessary"

Tristan poked his little tongue out where it remained that way,hands balled up waving about,legs kicking,needless to say he was active.

"see daddy,he want's to go too" I grinned broadly holding him up for Tom to see.

"no darling..he probably has gas and is working on a poop"

 

It was amazing actually that I felt calm,pushing the stroller through the store,making silly faces and voices at Tristan,who regarded me with either an  "O" face or he would stop squirming altogether and just stare at me,probably thought his mother lost her frigging mind.

"well son,I think mommy has bought enough diapers and wipes,if we need more,we'll just get more where we'll be staying"

looking in on him he was wiggling about making random kicks with his feet _,good grief does he ever stop?,glad he's not in my belly any more._

Bundling Tristan up until the only thing you could see was his eyes ,nose an mouth _,which was in fact pissing him off,_ he managed to slip an arm out of the blankets and was waving a fist about as if in protest,Ipulled up the canopy hood on the stroller before we headed out to the parking lot.

"oooh, okay Mister pissy, but its drizzly outside an I don't need ya getting sick"

Halfway to the Forester,I dug into my coat pocket for the keys,when an _intense_ clap of thunder hit overhead making myself an other around me jump and sent a shriek from my son, and like any mother I went to tend to him,that when it happened,so quickly, I hit the ground, the sound of squealing wheels,and more wails from my son,slamming of doors,more squealing of tires,then..nothing,I was disoriented,slowly I sat up,holding my head,people were suddenly gathering around me in concern.

"oh my god are you okay?"

"did you see what happened?"

"someone call the police"

blinking as my thoughts slowly collected I looked before me..the stroller.

"my baby..my son..is my son okay what's happened?"

a man who had been at my side got up and looked in the stroller,he looked back over at me, a bit worried.

"sorry,love..but there's..no baby"

The place was crawling with Police, but I followed the one who was heading towards the Ambulance with its back doors opened,sitting in the back, Aislin,with a blanket wrapped about her,un-moving an her expression couldn't of been more.. _lost._

slowly as I came up to her,the policeman nodded then departed,I wanted to sweep her up into my arms,but I watched as the paramedic took her vitals,still she remained like a statue.

_"Aislin..darling"_

slowly her green eyes wandered upward,big pools of unsuccessful tears sat in them,seeing that the Medic was done I climbed in and pulled her into my arms,she melted into me.

_"aaaww Tooooomm,he has our baaabeeee"_ she moaned into my chest.

_"and he'll pay for it darling,he won't be getting a way with this"_

 

Needless to say,we weren't leaving London, I sat with the Detectives from Scotland Yard once again _*sigh*_ and once again Detective Cribin and I meet,he was good man and was actually glad he was assigned to what was now a case.

"well Professor it seems your family,or should I say your wife's family has quite the..checkered past,those files you gave me" he whistled " Christ almighty..poor girl"

"yes..and now her shit of her father has our son,he's barely a month old"

"I talked with Aislin,she didn't even see what was coming,witness said they saw a dark blue maybe black van,it looked to be a nineteen seventy's model, Econoline van,no license plates,the driver and his accomplice wore..get this,ski masks..but that's all we got"

"at least its something" I raked a hand through my hair,this was a fucking nightmare.

"tell me Tom..how she doing?,all things considered..I mean the Medics really were concerned,they recommended a eval at the A &E  after all the woman just had her baby taken from her rather abruptly,shes lucky to have only walked away with a few scrapes"

"shes on a sedative,resting right now,my mum and her best friend from California are with her"

I wanted to be with her,but right now it was best I do what I could to help find Tristan.

"is there anything else you can give us to help find your son?,we already have his picture,your father in-laws picture,and I've already contacted Interpol,..her father and these men who took your son aren't getting away with this,I don't give a fuck how rich he is"

leaning in on Cribins desk with one arm,I glared.

"and neither do I..lets just hope Interpol finds him before I do,he's done a fine job of fucking up my wife's childhood,by taking her mum away from her,I'm not going to let him do further damage by taking her son away too"

Cribin's straightened in his chair.

"you honestly think,her father would..I mean..Tristan's an infant" the man couldn't of looked more sickened.

"correction Detective,hes _my_ infant" I pointed to myself "and Ackerman despises me more than you can possibly imagine,he'd rather do away with any evidence that his daughter consorted with trash like myself,than have to endure with the fact he has a grandchild sired by me"

"the hell?"

I wanted to drive my point home.

"years ago..the man forced himself on a young woman,in doing so,conceived a child,she was then yet again subjected to having him forced on her again in the form of marriage to _save face,_ for both families,years later,the woman finds enough strength for herself and the child and plans to leave him...and shes murdered for it..so yes sir...I'm quite sure hes more than capable of doing something that heinous to my son"

 

Walking over to the couch,my mum was sitting at the end of it slightly leaning as she was asleep, it was quiet in the flat.I assumed Bev was upstairs with Aislin,I hated to wake her but I wanted to check in with her.

_"mum..mum"_

blinking she slowly started to rouse,when she saw me,she gasped sitting up quickly.

_"Tom!"_

putting a finger to my lips to shush her,I sat down.

"I just got back from Scotland Yard,they have everything we had on her dad,and now so does Interpol, he's not going to get away with this"

taking my hands in hers,her blue eyes welled up.

"but Tom..that wee Tristan..Aislin is driving herself to distraction over this,she blames herself,saying she should of listened to you"

pulling her into my arms as she began to cry.

"shes not to blame mum,and when she wakes I'll tell her so"

pulling away,wiping her eyes,composing herself.

"I'll put some tea on,I know I can use some,how about you?"

"yeah mum..sounds great" kissing her cheek.

she was on her way to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that Tom,you just relax,ya been on your feet enough today" and she disappeared into the foyer,it was only a few minutes when she poked her head out,"um Thomas,there's a young man here to see ya an Aislin"

I was up quicker than I intended, but when I entered they foyer I froze, I recognized our visitor instantly.

"Brent?"

"I heard about your son" he sighed "and if you'll allow me..I can help with your situation"

 

                                                                                                                                          _To be Continued..._


	38. Another Chance

Mum looked to him then to me,her brows knitted together.

"this is Aislin's ex boyfriend?,the one who sent the text?"

"yes mum..this is Brent"

he nodded politely

"ma'am" 

sizing him up I knew mum was a little apprehensive,I couldn't say as I blamed her.

"all past grievances aside,we welcome any help you can provide...I want my grandson back,Aislin's a complete mess" she looked up at me with worry "and I don't know how much longer my boy's resolve is going to hold"

 

Watching Bev watching Brent as she nursed a glass of whiskey was to say the least,.. _interesting_ ,I wasn't sure if she was buzzed from drinking or contemplating whether to slap the shit out her best friends former beau,Brent seem to be privy to this

"I'm assuming you've contacted the proper authorities here" 

Brent looked away from the slightly agitated, intoxicated blonde across from him.

"yes,Scotland Yard and Interpol are involved,they have pictures of both her dad and Tristan,plus" I actually smiled "I handed over those files your mum gave Aislin, so the Detectives know just what that sack of slag is capable of"

turning towards me Brent nodded approvingly.

"good,I'm glad you did,that's one of the reasons she gave those files to Aislin,knowing one day Ackerman should be made held accountable,though" he shook his head sadly "I wish it hadn't involved a child,the man has lost his shit entirely to make such a heinous move"

"the fucker needs to be put down!" Bev snapped.

oh great,not only intoxicated,but pissy too.

"he will be, and Bev" I promptly took her glass out of her hand "in the meantime..this shit isn't going to help"

narrowing her eyes at me,it was if she were deciding whether to argue the point.

"fine" she gave a dismissive wave "whatever"

Brent looked down at the coffee table,the flyer Scotland Yard made with Tristan's picture was on it.

"your son?" picking it up,he observed the picture,then smiled "he's good looking boy Professor,cute little guy,you and Aislin did very well,and I mean that with respect"

this was going to take some getting use too,the kindness,the manners.

"thank you, and yes..we think he's a keeper" 

I smiled at the picture of the cherub face of my son.

 

_"Tom?"_

feeling a stirring against my chest,clearing my throat,opening my eyes,blinking to focus in the room,a pair of somber green eyes came into view.

_"hey"_

Aislin cuddled up against me,I could feel her breath on my neck as she spoke.

_"my breasts ache..their full of milk,..but I have no one to suckle"_

that simple statement literally was like a stake in my heart,my stomach twisted with a sense of nausea,she seemed to be grieving about Tristan,and her body's denial to give up.

"darling,we'll get Tristan back,and he'll be fine,don't give up" 

pulling her head from beneath my chin,she looked up at me, the most disconsolate look I had seen yet on her face.

"he's taken from me before..he'll do it again"

sitting up,I pulled her along with me,I could feel and see the hope of our son being recovered alive slipping away from her,I was having none of it.

"Aislin..I'll not hear anymore of this,your father may of gotten away with a lot of crap in the past,but no more,you hear me?" I gave her shoulders a shake,"he has more branches of law enforcement after his ass than he could possibly buy,and at this moment..his money _is shit"_

heaving a loud audible sigh, a sob escaped her followed by a flood of tears, lifting her up I placed on my lap taking her into my arms as she cried heavily, relief, anger, fear,rage,whatever tirade of emotions that must be surging through her, was coming out.

_"I just want my baby,Tom!..that bastard..he..he'll kill him..I..I know it!"_

it all came out in a heartbreaking wail,which drew attention,our bedroom door opened,and the most unlikely group of people stood there,concerned,my mum,Bev and Brent, watching my little wife fall apart in my arms.

"no he won't Aislin"

it was Brent,the determined look on his face told me, _something_ has changed.

 

Gathered downstairs, in the living room, we all sat with the exception of Brent who paced the room as he spoke,I had been right,something had changed.

"just so you all know up front..Ackerman thinks I'm on his side,he has no idea that I've left the states or the fact that I've contacted you about what he had planned"

"you've spoke to him?" I wasn't too sure what to make of this revelation.

"yes,not only ten,fifteen minutes ago" he approached Aislin,kneeling before her,a small smile on his face,her eyes wandered up to his face slowly, _"your son is alive"_ clapping a hand over her mouth,muffling a sob,Brent patted her leg "that boy has some lungs, and be thankful that I believe its the reason why I'm about to tell you something that'll guarantee his return..if my plan works"

everyone in the room was talking all at once.

 _"alright!,can you all just shut it!"_ I shouted, and they did, looking at Brent who gave me a thankful nod, "so you're telling us,you've spoken to her dad,you heard my son..fussing as it were,and..you have a plan?"

"yes..but it call for something I don't think any of you are ready to accept"

the room was quiet,we all with the exception of Aislin looked at each other,puzzled as to what that may be?

"trust" Aislin's voice was small,but was enough to pierce the silence in the air, "you want our trust"

Brent nodded.

"you're correct"

she looked at all of our faces,there was a confidence coming over her that hadn't been there since Tristan's abduction,her posture straightened,her head held up,she stared directly at Brent.

"you say my son is alive and if it's our trust that's needed to bring my son back,I for one will give it"

 she looked around,I think to see if there would be any protests,.. _she was daring anyone_..that was the Aislin I know and for one was not inclined to be a part of,especially when it concerned the likely return of our son..

 "you have mine as well" I gave a nod.

 

Mum and Bev soon followed suit, it was a risk as this man  we knew had a colored past with Aislin,but if _she_ was willing to take a chance and put her trust in him to get Tristan back,..who were we to balk on such a possibility,after all,Ackerman was ignorant to Brent's _"change"_ and his alliance with us.

 

 Aislin seemed to be in better spirits while the rest of us were not so sure,it had been two weeks since we last saw Brent,before leaving us he had called her dad telling him a "story" that he was going to come to London,and _"try to be of some assistance",_ the bastard took the bait, and welcomed Brent's offer with open arms, but that's the last we heard of anything.

 _"Tom..I think he fucked us good"_ came Bev's whisper from beside me.

sighing,shaking my head slowly,I was trying to prepare a salad to go with the Pizza I had ordered.

"don't let Aislin hear you,you'll end years worth of friendship in a matter of seconds"

leaning on the counter with one arm,her lips at a twist.

"she's in denial,I understand that..she'll grab onto anything that may result in Tristy's return,including an offer from that asshole ex of hers"

putting down the knife after chopping up the last of the Tomato and tossing it into the salad, I turned to Bev,giving her an exaggerated smile.

"do me a favor,keep your derogatory opinion of Brent to yourself and" I handed the salad to her "put this on the table for me..thanks"

frowning she took the bowl and walked off,mumbling,cursing me out I'm sure.

Mum and Aislin had set the table up with paper plates and other necessities, while I was busily went about retrieving the soda,I was coming from the kitchen when I heard the doorbell chime.

"got it!..Pizza's here" I announced setting the bottle of soda on the table

The door chimed again before I could answer it, _alright alright I'm here for fucks sakes,_ pulling the door open, I had expected some pimply faced kid in a uniform an ball cap holding a pizza..but no.

"good afternoon Professor...I believe this belongs to you"

it was Detective Cribin,tucked neatly in his arms,wrapped in a blanket.. _.Tristan.._.I couldn't breathe,or move,staring in complete disbelief.

"Tom,what's taking you?..you need more money?"

_oh god,Aislin._

she was coming up on me quickly,turning toward her,I wasn't fast enough,the minute she spotted the Detective and who he was holding,she froze,things went in slow motion,her knees buckled that's when my senses kicked in,I reached for and caught her as she went down.

Cribin,stepped in and that's when it happened,a tiny whimper from beneath the blanket,Aislin was still awake,just in shock,but upon hearing Tristan she tried regaining her footing.

_"Tris..Tristan"_

I had her sit on the bench by the coat rack and joined her, Cribin gently deposited our son in her arms,tears silently poured down her face profusely as she began to rock back an forth as she inspected our son,I looked up at the Detective.

 _"how?"_ I mouthed.

his faced dropped,clouding up a bit.

"I say we wait on just.. _how_ this all came about,let you enjoy this reunion"

 

The Homecoming was HUGE, mum cried herself silly,Bev..well I was surprised to see that she was quiet,I think it was disbelief,she just smiled watching her friend coo and love all over infant son,an Aislin did just that,much to Tristan's dismay,I think he was more interested in her boobs,he kept rutting his little face into her chest,but she was so excited that was overlooking the fact,that was until he started pitching a fit.

"darling,hes hungry"  I gave a nod to her chest

looking down she gasped,her breasts were leaking through her shirt.

_"oh"_

and as if his abduction never happened, she went about her maternal duty, getting him in position.Once he found _food ,_ he hungrily and _noisily_ began to suckle,grunting from time to time,making Aislin giggle as she watched,that was the most beautiful sound I had heard from her in quite awhile.

I purposely waited for Aislin to fall asleep,I knew it was something that happened whenever she nursed Tristan,and on top of the emotional reunion in the past hour,it had exhausted her quicker,now..I wanted to get to the bottom of just what the fuck is going on?,how did he get my son back,and where is Ackerman?,among other pertinent questions.

Now that Mum and Bev saw to Aislin and the baby,I pulled the Detective aside.

"so?"

Cribin could see I was needing answers now,looking over my shoulder at the others and back to me.

"Ackerman is in custody"

I nearly staggered,putting a hand on the other mans shoulder.

"but how?"

"that's what's interesting Professor" he slowly shook his head, we received an anonymous call,telling us where we could find him,and that your son was on his way to being delivered to Scotland Yard by said caller, then not twenty minutes later the caller phoned us back..but they sounded distressed,told us that plans had changed and that we could find your son,in a vehicle.." Cribin look was more somber.

"what is it Detective?"

"we found the vehicle,pulled over,the driver slumped over the steering wheel..dead,your son thankfully,safe asleep in a car seat in the back"

looking away I covered my mouth,my god..who could have it been?

"Professor,did you know a Brent Hartwood?"

"yes" I looked back quickly "why do you ask?"

heaving a sigh before he spoke.

"he..was the dead driver"

 

                                                                  _To be Continued..._


	39. Another Chance

Dropping into a chair,Cribin put a hand on my shoulder.

"Professor?"

dazed,I stared at the floor,the next thing I knew Mum and Bev were at my side fussing about,but their voices came across as garbled,like my ears were plugged.

"the hell is going on?" 

I heard Bev's sharp retort,I felt sorry for the Detective.

"Son what is it?" mum was at my side hand on my shoulder.

Cribin bless him, took the initiative, god knows...I could not.

" we received a call with instructions, of how to find a vehicle with Tristan in it..when we did,there was a driver in it..the driver was dead,we've identified him,his name is Brent Hartwood"

 _"oh fucking hell..you're kidding?"_ Bev's voice was strangled in tone, _"no way!"_

"that young man..he"

"he seems to have given his life to protect the child..yes ma'am" Cribin finished what mum was going to say."but not in vain..we have Aislin's father in custody"

 

In the hours after Detective Cribin had left,so much shit had happened,yes I was elated my son was now home,safe,I barely let Tristan out of my sight,Tom had to practically beg me to hold his own son.

but now I was dealing with news I hadn't counted on,I knew my father was in custody, _I hope they throw the book at the fucker!,_..but it was when Tom told me in the most delicate way possible,that the reason my father was arrested and that our son was back with us was because of the most unlikeliest thing...cause Brent died in doing so,I was in shock.

the last person I'd expect to perform such an unselfish act was..him,I was torn between feeling horrible and confused,why would he do that?.Brent was always the arrogant born-with-a-silver-spoon-in-the-mouth fuckwad that spent our entire relationship humiliating me.

did his mothers dying really wake him up?,had he seen just what a corrupt sack of shit my father was?... _Jesus this was all so..bizarre._

 "darling,here"

looking up,Tom hovered with a cup of what I assumed was tea,smiling wistfully I took it.

_"thanks"_

taking a seat beside me,he draped a long arm over my shoulders,the concern on his face,clear.

"kitten,I'm worried about you,you've been awful quiet"

reaching up smoothing my fingertips through his chin whiskers,smiling.

"I'm alright,just trying to muddle through the shit thats all,a lot to take in"

"it is" squeezing my shoulders,"I'm still trying to get over the fact of what Brent did" now shaking his head as he stared forward,"the more I think on it,I'm beginning to believe..he never intended to survive Aislin,it was his way of.. _making things right"_

 _oh God...would he?_ ,I mean yes he had been a bastard,but..I can't think about him doing something _like that_ ,looking up at Tom our eyes meeting. _  
_

"no..I" shaking my head.

Tom's face was serious,like carved from stone,he was certain about this,tears formed in my eyes,why was I about to cry for a man who years before abused me for his own amusement?,.. _because he redeemed himself by giving his life to save another...my son's._

"it's okay to cry Aislin,he's earned that much,what Brent did was for once in his life, a selfless act" _  
_

Tom was right,I had to let go of how awkward I may be feeling and just give into the sorrow I really did feel..and I did,slumping into Tom's already waiting arms,I sobbed quietly,releasing all that I had left for Brent,and in the end who would of thought it would be a mournful _Thank You._

 

In the month my Father was arrested he was convicted of kidknapping,murder among various other crimes,through the politics of the UK and the States he was extradited back home.

where he was looking at further charges.. _the murder of my mother,_ there were no statute of limitations in the State where she had been killed as her death was looked upon as first degree murder...he would finally pay for what he thought he got away with.

and his money and name wasn't going to get him out of this one,the news of what happened here in England had spread quickly back home,..all that prestige he had carried was shit now

UC Davis was appalled by this news,having no knowledge that they had such a person employed by them and as their Dean of all people, expressing their surprise and apologies to the students an families.

knowing all of this helped me settle back into life,motherhood,and being a wife again,Tom noticed this and I think it helped him with his work at the University,he seemed more jovial well in that he was back to his cheeky self and at times took Tristan to work with him (they had a daycare for working parents)so I could have time for myself.

"darling..we're home"

exiting the kitchen,I was greeted with my boys,a bubbly Tom and infant with a look of indifference..hmm.

"did Tristan not enjoy his day at Uni?"

holding our son up in front of him,his mood had not changed,in fact it was more like, _"are you done dad?,cause I am"_

 _"whats wrong ?"_ Tom cooed, _"didn't like the subject matter in class today my son"_

"let me guess" I snorted, "Shakespeare"

Tom quirked a brow,while still holding Tristan aloft.

"I teach Foreign History Kitten,Language Arts somehow wouldn't fit in"

"somehow..you'd fit it in" I smirked,"you did when you read little Red riding hood to him last night"

his mouth gaped open.. _yeah I  overheard you,don't play innocent with me._

"in my defense..its needed some, _spark_ to it,kinda bland darling same old shit you and I grew up on,so I thought.."

 "you thought you'd throw in some poetry from a man of the sixteenth and early seventeenth century...charming Tom" I snickered.

"ehehehehehe,..well, _you like it_ when I talk to you from Bill's works" he wiggled his brows.

folding my arms,narrowing my eyes.

_"goest an fucketh thyself"_

Tom's eyes widened before he threw his head back laughing,which set off Tristan who didn't understand his fathers outburst.

 _"oh,its alright"_ Tom bounced him gently while looking at me "mummy's just has this potent potty mouth"

"potent potty mouth?" I scoffed, _"need I repeat myself Professor?"_

leaning in on me he whispered,his beard tickling my ear in all the right ways.

_"no,and I'd rather fuck you..than myself"_

"look has the _potent potty mouth_ now..Professor" I grinned.

Evening came quietly,so I managed to find a book I liked,curled up on the couch with it in one hand and juggled a nursing infant in the other.

I wasn't far into my solace when I heard a cell going off,wasn't sure if it was mine or Tom's as the ringtone could of came from either,but Tom jogged from downstairs to answer it.

"it's mine darling!"

there was only a moment after I went back to my book when Tom called my attention, looking over my shoulder,I could tell by the look on his face something was wrong.. _.very wrong._

"what is it?"

"love..its a Victor Everton,..your fathers Lawyer"

I knew who he was,bastard was as crooked as my father but with a Law degree,the fuck did he want?.

"I'll put him on speaker,I'd rather not be the one to tell you what he just told me"

Tom's face was suddenly..downcast,touching the screen he slid the phone towards me as I got up,still holding Tristan,Tom now beside me.

"yes Victor,what is it?"

 there was a brief pause,but I swore I heard a sigh from his end before he spoke.

"Aislin,I'm aware the last person you probably wanted to hear from was me"

 _"wrong._.my father would be that person,but you come in at a close second,so..tell me,what do owe this honor?"

"I just want you to know despite everything Aislin,I'm calling out of respect,I didn't want some stranger telling you"

okay..what was he going on about?

"tell me what?"

"Aislin,...your fathers dead, he was found hung in his jail cell a little more than twenty four hours ago,...he killed himself"

Tom's hands gently took the baby from my arms,I could see from the corner of my eyes,watching me carefully.

"Aislin..did you-"

"I heard you Vic..you're telling me" I held a hand up as if I were conversing with the man in person _"that sonofabitch took the cowards way out!_ ,instead of paying his debt to my mother like a man!.. _.is that what you just told me!"_ I was beyond pissed.

I had been in such a state I didn't realize Tom had left to put Tristan down in his Nursery and returned.

"Darling,please sit"

"NO!" the tears of rage finally came, _"that fucking bastard took his life instead of living in imprisonment for what he done for the life term he was given,its shit Tom!"_

_"I know baby,I know"_

holding me now as I went limp in his arms,trying to soothe me with soft comforting words.

"I'm sorry Aislin,I really am..but,now that I've given you this news I now have to act as executor..of your fathers will"

sniffing,I looked away towards the cell,the hell is he talking about?

"Victor,what will?..he lost everything when he was convicted"

"no..yes your father was a..bastard,but a smart one,from the time you turned eighteen,you became a part of his living will,in the event that he died or..well something like his arrest came up,so as none of his properties or assets could be taken away...you became owner of everything and I do mean _..everything,_ stocks,bonds,shareholdings,properties here and abroad,bank accounts..I could go on,but basically what I'm telling you Aislin..you now. _. are a very wealthy woman"_

What?..the man spent his entire life gaining his wealth by any means and now.. _its being given to me?..his dirty little secret._

"I don't want any of it Victor..its dirty,all of it.. he acquired his wealth through his family then after that..yeah I don't think so"

 "I knew you would say that,be reasonable Aislin,think of your son"

 _"do not!_..go there Vic,its because of my son that I am more than willing to piss away this inheritance,he'll _never_ know about my father,. _.ever_ ,let alone his money"

"alright,fine..but what am I suppose to do with all of it assests and such?,cause technically I cannot do anything without your permission"

he had a point dammit, then it hit me,looking over at Tom,his face searching mine.

"what is it baby?"

I then looked over at the framed photo of my mom that Brent's mom had given me that now sat on the fireplace mantle,then back over to the phone.

"Vic..sell everything,stocks,bonds,real estate..whatever is profitable,I don't care..close out the bank accounts...and give the proceeds" I took another look at my mothers picture, "to the woman's rape crisis centers all over the U.S. _.all of it"_

"Aislin,are you.."

 _"dammit Victor!..just do it!_ ,you said it was mine,so I'm doing what I want with it"

"alright,let me get the paperwork going,it'll take some time,you'll have papers to sign as well,I'll have them sent to you by courier"

"good,and ..thank you Vic"

" Aislin,no matter what..I hope you and your family are happy now and continue to do so"

"I appreciate it Vic,and thanks"

and with that the call ended.

I watched as she stared off in silence,Aislin had handled herself like a pro throughout the whole conversation,now quiet,almost unmoving,what must be going on behind those green eyes,she tugged at her bottom lip.

_"Aislin..Aislin"_

"huh..wha?"

"what you did..darling that was a beautiful gesture"

turning around,looking up nodding.

"I just wanted some kind of acknowledgement for my mom,to help others that may find themselves in the same situation as her...the money should help,I hope"

caressing her cheek,I couldn't help but smile,such a selfless act, done out of the love from a child for her mother, who at one time found herself helpless with no one to turn to.

"I'm sure it will,and your Mum would be very proud of her little girl,doing what you did,giving others _,another chance"_

"seems like some people deserve that, Brent,his mom, even you" she grinned playfully tugging at my shirt,"people can change..for the better it seems" _  
_

pulling Aislin into my arms fully embracing her little form,her small arms tightly about me,she was right in my case,I had changed for the better,and I had Aislin to thank,her presence in my life was a blessing,our son as well and recently I was offered tenure at the University.

I was about to confirm her statement when a tiny wail from upstairs halted that.

 _"Tristan"_ we said in unison.

pulling from our embrace stealing a quick kiss,it was the smirk I caught on her face at the last minute before...

_"I'll race ya!"_

and we both ran upstairs.

 

_**The End**_


End file.
